STRIPTEASE
by Natalia22
Summary: Ichigo nunca había sentido esas ganas locas de hacer suya a una mujer hasta que la conoció a ella... una bailarina llamada Shinigami. ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA en mi blog Ichigo & Rukia Stories! [ICHIRUKI] [LEMON]
1. Desear a la Shinigami

¡HOLA A TODOS! Esta es la primera historia que hago de Bleach y sobre esta pareja que me tiene loca, Ichigo y Rukia jejeje

No tiene nada que ver con la película con el mismo nombre, protagonizada por Demi Moore, no sé si la conoceréis, aunque sí que sale una canción que suena en la peli, esa sí xD Es 'Money can't buy it' de Annie Lennox, escucharla si queréis o ver esa parte de la película porqué os lo imaginaréis mejor. La canción me encanta, muy sensual jejeje

En este capítulo describo un poco a los personajes para que se sepa que están como están ahora en el manga.

Este fic es un universo alternativo, contendrá lemon, yo aviso jeje

No sé si habrá un fic que vaya de esta temática porqué hay demasiadas historias, cosa que me encanta jeje. Si la hay, decírmela para que pueda leerla y hacer que no se parezca xDD

Bueno, no tengo más que decir, espero que os guste :))

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 1

.

DESEAR A LA SHINIGAMI

.

El timbre del instituto sonó anunciando el final de la jornada de ese día. En el aula 3-3, que pertenecía a la clase de preparatoria, los alumnos empezaron a recoger para irse. Un alumno con el pelo castaño llamado Keigo saltó de alegría acercándose al grupo de amigos.

—¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! —dio vueltas sobre si mismo.

—¿Qué le pasa a este? —preguntó Tatsuki, una morena con el pelo escalado, más corto por delante y largo por detrás, de complexión delgada pero fuerte ya que practicaba karate.

—Que está contento porque hoy vamos a ir a un famoso bar —respondió Mizuiro, un chico con el pelo negro, corto y liso, de baja estatura, que estaba más pendiente del móvil que de otra cosa—. ¿Recordáis que la mujer con la que estoy ahora nos invitó?

—Ahh ya lo recuerdo, pero creo que dijisteis que no era un bar normal —Inoue se llevó un dedo debajo de los labios intentando hacer memoria. Era una chica hermosa, con el cabello largo y castaño y de grandes pechos.

—¡CLARO QUE NO ES UN BAR NORMAL! —esbozó una sonrisa Keigo que le ocupaba toda la cara— ¡ES UN BAR DE STRIPTEASE!

—No cal que grites —le dijo Ishida mirando como algunos alumnos que aún estaban saliendo dirigieron una mirada hacia ellos.

Ishida era el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tenía el pelo azulado corto con los lados del rostro más largo, alto y con gafas.

Keigo le hizo caso omiso.

—Vamos a poder ver a tías desnudas —se sonrojó y empezaba a híper ventilar de imaginárselo. Y van a estar a poca distancia de nosotros.

—Como empieces a babear no te dejo entrar —le avisó Mizuiro.

—¿Pero como vais a entrar si hay que ser mayor de edad? —preguntó Chad. Éste al tener ascendencia mexicana, tenía el tono de piel más oscuro que los demás y era bastante alto y musculoso para su edad.

—¿Cómo que vais? ¿Tú no vas? —le preguntó Ichigo al escucharlo. Era un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético sin llegar a tener los músculos tan marcados como Chad, de pelo corto y naranja y los ojos de color miel.

—Yo tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Pues entonces, yo tampoco voy. Paso —cruzó los brazos enfrente de él.

—¡¿Cómo que pasas?! —le gritó Keigo cerca del oído.

—No me grites —le apartó y se tocó la oreja donde le había chillado—. No tengo ningún interés en estar viendo a mujeres en pelotas.

—AHHHHH ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO QUERER VER A MUJERES DESNUDAS BAILANDO PARA TI? —dramatizó Keigo dando puñetazos en el suelo.

—Pobrecito, está loco —dijo Tatsuki con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza.

Mizuiro levantó la cabeza de su móvil para mirar a Ichigo.

—Vente Ichigo, te lo pasaras bien. No me dejes solo con éste, por favor.

Keigo se levantó de golpe y le cogió por la chaqueta.

—¿Como que éste?

—Vale, vale suéltame.

Ichigo suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. No tenía ganas de ir pero esos dos ya se lo habian pedido más de una vez.

—Venga Kurosaki, seguro que te lo pasas bien —le soltó Ishida caminando de la mano hacia la salida del aula con Inoue.

En agosto empezaron a salir juntos. Orihime Inoue siempre habia estado enamorada de Ichigo pero a medida que pasó el tiempo se fue fijando en el que ahora era su novio. Y no podía ser más feliz, ahora si que estaba enamorada de verdad.

—Cállate Ishida —le miró de reojo como salían esos dos junto con Taktsuki y Chad, que se despedían con la mano. Ya se verían mañana.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices Ichigo? —quiso saber Mizuiro.

—Vente, quien sabe, quizá encontremos a alguna chica con la que pasar la noche —dijo Keigo moviendo una ceja de arriba hacia abajo haciendo énfasis en lo que acababa de decir.

—Tsk, vale iré. Pero no creo que esté mucho rato —cogió su maleta y caminaron los tres hacia fuera, yendo por el pasillo ahora vacío—. Otra cosa, tiene razón Chad. ¿Cómo entraremos?

El pelinegro sacó tres tarjetas con el nombre del bar impreso y le entregó una a cada uno, quedándose él otra.

—Con estas tarjetas, entraremos directamente. Mi amante es amiga de la mujer del dueño y les hizo las que ella quiso, claro sin saber que somos menores. Tengo otra por si quisiera venir Chad. Sirven para todos los días, no tienen caducidad.

—Uau, voy a ir todos los días —dijo ilusionado Keigo.

Ichigo observó la tarjeta.

**Bar Bleach,**

**Bailamos para ti, sólo para ti.**

Alzó las cejas al leerlo. Él no era ningún niñito virgen pero no le habían atraído nunca las mujeres tan fuerte como a su amigo Keigo. Sin embargo, sí que sabían hacer publicidad. Sólo con esa frase podían alterar a cualquiera de sólo imaginarlo.

Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal ir y divertirse allí un rato.

Salieron del edificio e Ichigo giró hacia la izquierda.

—¿Hoy también tienes trabajo con los de baloncesto? —le preguntó Mizuiro.

—Sí, estaré toda la temporada con ellos. Pagan bastante bien.

Empezó a alejarse y Keigo se puso las manos a los lados de la boca para que le escuchara.

—¡Nos vemos allí Ichigo! ¡No faltes!

Éste sólo levantó la mano y siguió caminando hasta llegar al gimnasio. Al entrar vio que estaban entrenando.

—Creíamos que no vendrías, vete a cambiar, rápido —le dijo el entrenador.

—Lo siento. Ahora vengo —se disculpó y entró en el vestuario. Se quitó el uniforme del instituto, poniéndose los pantalones rojos por la rodilla y los tirantes del mismo color con el emblema del equipo en el centro del pecho.

Cuando salió se unió al entrenamiento. A veces se paraba a pensar porqué narices estaba haciendo eso, entrenando y jugando al baloncesto cuando podía estar en su casa estudiando. Pero luego recordaba que lo hacía para ahorrar y poder irse a vivir solo cuando empezara la universidad.

Sí, tenía que seguir ganando dinero.

.

* * *

.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, los chicos entraron al vestuario para ducharse y cambiarse, ya que estaban todos sudados.

—Ichigo, ¿te vienes a tomar algo ahora con unos amigos? —le preguntó Kaien, el capitán del equipo.

Era con el que mejor se llevaba. Alto, con el pelo negro y corto y de complexión un poco más delgada que la del pelinaranja.

—No puedo, ya he quedado, lo siento —le respondió mientras se colocaba debajo de la ducha para quitarse los restos del jabón.

Kaien estaba enfrente de su taquilla, quitándose la toalla y vistiéndose.

—Seguramente que con tu novia, ¿no?

Ichigo cerró el grifo y se colocó una toalla en la cintura tapándose, dejando que las gotas resbalasen por su cuerpo bronceado.

—Pues no, no tengo novia. Voy con dos amigos.

El pelinegro acabó de vestirse y metió sus cosas en la taquilla.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy ya. Y no me creo eso de que no tienes novia, tío.

—Jaja, es la verdad. Estuve con una chica hace unos meses pero fue sólo un rollo, ya sabes. Pero nada especial con ninguna.

—Ya encontrarás a la "chica" —hizo unas comillas con los dedos y sonrió— y te enamorarás como un idiota como hice yo —caminó hacia la salida—. Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento, no vengas tarde o te daré una paliza.

—¿Tú y cuántos como tú? —se burló Ichigo con una media sonrisa y escuchó la risa de Kaien a lo lejos. Echó un vistazo al reloj y empezó a vestirse rápidamente —. Joder, que tarde es.

.

* * *

.

—Hola Ichi-nii —le saludó desde la cocina, una de sus hermanas pequeñas, Yuzu, al oírlo entrar por la puerta. Llevaba su pelo marrón clarito sujeto con dos coletas pequeñas y vestía un delantal—. Hoy has venido más tarde.

El joven se quitó los zapatos y entró a la cocina para beber algo.

—Hola Yuzu, el entrenamiento se alargó —se lleñó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago— ¿Dónde está el viejo?

La otra hermana pequeña Karin, melliza de Yuzu, bajó por las escaleras con su pelo negro de media melena suelto.

—Pronto vendrá, ha salido a comprar algo que faltaba para la clínica. Siempre se está quejando de que no le traen todo el suministro que necesita.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

—No falta mucho para la cena ¿verdad Yuzu? Hoy tengo prisa —dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

—¿Y eso hermanito? ¿Vas a salir?

—Sí, he quedado con Keigo y Mizuiro. Vamos a ir a tomar algo.

—Pues sí, ahora mismo estará —continuó cocinando.

Isshin, el padre de familia, entró por la puerta un poco cabreado. Todos pudieron notarlo por el portazo que dio y porqué no vino dando voces, saltando o intentando pegar a su hijo mayor como siempre hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? —le preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? Lo de siempre. Como es una clínica pequeña pues no te tienen en cuenta —se quitó la chaqueta—. Que bien huele eso, Yuzu. No os preocupéis, vuestro padre conseguirá que le hagan caso —agarró de sopetón a Ichigo y le apretó el puño en su cabeza— ¡Tengo mucho poder de convicción!

El pelinaranja le apartó agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia la pared de al lado.

—¡Aparta viejo! Lo que tienes es una vitalidad que no se te acaba nunca.

—¿Porqué quieres que se me acabe eh? Yo aún soy joven jajajaja —se rió como un loco poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Karin negó con la cabeza, un poco más aliviada de que volviera a como era siempre.

—¡La cena está lista! ¡Poner la mesa! —anunció Yuzu.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo agradeció salir y caminar por las calles de noche. Estaban en octubre pero aún no hacía frio, la temperatura era muy agradable.

Se había podido escapar del interrogatorio de su padre cuando se enteró que iba a salir fuera, pero ya sabía lo que le tocaría al día siguiente.

Para empezar, seguramente le preguntaría si utilizó el condón que le había obligado a llevar.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de todo eso, ya que esa noche no pasaría nada.

Volvió a mirar la tarjeta, en la parte de detrás estaba escrito la dirección. Ya estaba cerca, podía ir perfectamente caminando.

A medida que se acercaba al centro, el ambiente cambiaba. De calmado y tranquilo a ajetreado y lleno de gente que entraba y salía de los diferentes bares. Se podía escuchar la música de cada uno de ellos, entremezclándose.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a Keigo.

—¡Ey! —le llamó Ichigo acercándose— ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

—Que va, acabo de llegar. Mizuiro me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que ya está dentro. Vamos a entrar, que estoy deseando. ¿Crees que aparento ser mayor? —le preguntó abriendo los brazos para que le vea.

Ichigo le miró y asintió con la cabeza. El castaño llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa blanca por dentro, y una chaqueta.

Él llevaba unos jeans con una camiseta de manga corta azul marino con cuello de pico y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Se acercaron a la entrada donde le enseñaron las tarjetas al portero. Éste los miró de arriba abajo y los dejó pasar. Una chica vestida solamente con un sujetador y una faldita de lentejuelas negras se acercó sonriendo.

—Bienvenidos a Bleach, olvidaros del mundo exterior y disfrutar de esta perfecta noche.

A Keigo se le salían los ojos y sentía sus manos temblar deseando tocar a aquella belleza.

Ichigo rodó los ojos. La chica, sonriente en todo momento, los agarró de la mano y los llevó dentro de unas cortinas y se fue dejándolos ahí.

Los dos, sorprendidos, dirigieron su mirada hacia todos los lados.

La sala estaba llena de gente, sobretodo hombres pero había algunas mujeres que habían venido a pasar ahí la noche. Sillones de ante de un color rojo vino y negro junto a sus mesas, un segundo piso con balcón donde ponía 'zona reservada' y una larga barra a la izquierda de madera oscura.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todo el que entraba, a parte de la música a todo volumen, eran las mujeres que bailaban desnudas, sólo con un pequeño tanga, en las distintas barras y plataformas que habían repartidas por el local.

—Guau, guau, guau, madre mía Ichigo. ¿Has visto que mujeres? No sé donde mirar —fue caminando lentamente con la boca abierta de par en par —Estoy en el puto paraíso.

Ichigo divisó a Mizuiro que le hacia aspavientos con el brazo para que se acercaran. Avisó a Keigo y fueron los dos hacia allí.

Por el camino, el pelinaranja miraba a todas las mujeres que podía. Pensó que no estaba mal el lugar y su miembro le estaba dando la razón. Era imposible no sentir algo viéndolas bailar eróticamente.

Una mujer rubia al pasar, le guiñó el ojo coqueta y le rozó el pecho con el dedo índice. Ichigo sonrió de lado.

—Venga sentaros que está a punto de empezar —les dijo Mizuiro después de presentarles a la mujer que le acompañaba.

—¿El que va a empezar? —cuestionó Ichigo quitándose la chaqueta igual que Keigo, que no paraba de mirar a una bailarina que bailaba en una barra delante de ellos.

—El espectáculo especial, lo dan cada noche.

El ojimiel se fijó que había un escenario al fondo, más elevado que las demás plataformas para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Del escenario salían dos pasarelas que acababan cada una en el centro de la sala con una barra en medio. Estaban separadas por un espacio donde había más mesas y hombres sentados.

—¿Qué queréis para beber, chicos? —preguntó una camarera vestida igual que la primera chica que vieron. Era el uniforme de trabajo.

Ichigo miró hacia Keigo pero al verlo ido respondió por los dos. Mizuiro y la mujer ya tenían unas copas.

—Dos cervezas, por favor.

—Vale, ahora os las traigo —se alejó contoneando las caderas.

—¿Qué te parece el sitio, Ichigo? —quiso saber Mizuiro.

—Está bien —se rió.

El pelinegro le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Sólo bien? Jajaja

La música fue desapareciendo gradualmente y la luz bajando en intensidad hasta dejarlo en un azul verdoso oscuro. Un foco iluminó el centro del escenario donde subió un hombre con los ojos muy pequeños que parecían que los llevaba todo el rato cerrados y un cabello corto y blanco que brillaba gracias a la luz.

La camarera les trajo las cervezas antes de que el hombre empezara a hablar por el micrófono que tenía en la mano.

—Bienvenidos a todos a Bleach, soy Gin, dueño del bar, muchos ya me conoceréis —saludó a unos clientes habituales y continuó hablando para todo el mundo—. Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien y que las mujeres os den ese placer visual que solo ellas saben dar. Pero como ya sabéis, tenemos dos mujeres especiales que todas las noches nos dan el privilegio de verlas bailar solo para nosotros. Tan diferentes entre ellas y tan iguales al saber despertar nuestro deseo. Ellas son Shinigami —señaló hacia su lado izquierdo por donde subió una mujer con una capa y una capucha negra —y Arrancar —por el lado derecho subió una mujer igual pero de blanco.

Toda la sala aplaudió e Ichigo también, viendo como salían al escenario dos mujeres. A simple vista, se podía ver la diferencia de altura.

—Chicas, cuando queráis. El escenario y todo el público es vuestro. Disfrutar y hacerles disfrutar.

El hombre bajó por las escaleras y la sala se oscureció por completo. Keigo estaba ansioso por ver que es lo que harían e Ichigo también sentía curiosidad por verlas.

Empezó a sonar una música que el pelinaranja reconoció. Era la canción Money can't buy it de Annie Lennox. Dos focos apuntaron a las dos chicas que ahora estaban mas alejadas entre ellas, pero aún tapadas.

Money can't buy it... baby  
Sex can't buy it... baby  
Drugs can't buy it... baby  
You can't buy it... Baby

Se quitaron la capucha lentamente y fueron desanudando la capa hasta que el ritmo cambió…

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in love alone yeah yeah

Y se la quitaron a la vez.

Miraron al frente dejando ver el color de sus ojos al público. Ichigo se quedó atrapado en los ojos violetas que brillaban en ese rostro blanco. Era la que iba de negro. La miró de abajo hacia arriba, perdiéndose en ella. En esas piernas largas, interminables, con una braguita de encaje negro y un corsé que le marcaba la cintura y le elevaba el pecho. Su cabello oscuro le dejaba el cuello libre y un mechón rebelde caía entre sus ojos.

Empezaban a moverse de lado a lado tocándose ellas mismas y se tiraron al suelo, dando la vuelta y elevando la cadera hacia arriba rotándola en el aire, haciendo que la mayoría exclamase deseando tocarlas.

Take the power to set you free  
Kick down the door and throw away the key  
Give up your needs...  
Your poisoned seeds  
Find yourself elected to a different kind of creed

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera sabía como era la otra mujer. Ni quería saberlo. En ese momento solo tenía ojos para esa morena que no dejaba de mover su pequeño cuerpo, volviéndolo loco y haciéndole tragar duro cuando empezó a gatear por la pasarela como una gatita mordiéndose el labio seductoramente.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que él la mordería mejor.

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in the power of creation  
I believe in the good vibration  
I believe in love alone yeah yeah

Se acercaron cada una a su barra y subieron a la parte de arriba para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar caer el cuerpo con el ritmo de la canción resbalando la barra entre sus piernas.

Ichigo al ver esa fría barra de metal siendo abrazada y atrapada por esas largas piernas de la morena, sintió como su erección aumentaba de tamaño. Deseaba ser él, el que estuviera ahí atrapado.

Won't somebody tell me what we're coming to  
It might take forever till we watch those dreams come true  
All the money in the world won't buy you peace of mind  
You can have it all but you still won't be satisfied

Antes de tocar el suelo, se pusieron de pie y delante de la barra. Cuando volvía a venir el cambio de ritmo en la música, se llevaron las manos a la parte de atrás del corsé y se lo quitaron de golpe.

Money can't buy it... baby  
Sex can't buy it... baby  
Drugs can't buy it... baby  
You can't buy it... baby

Los gritos de los hombres y de algunas mujeres se escucharon por todo el local, pero el pelinaranja no podía ni hablar y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Solo podía mantener sus ojos en esos pechos redondos y perfectos. Él apretó su asiento a la par que la morena se apretaba los pechos y seguía bailando moviendo ese trasero firme que ella enseñó al agacharse.

Now...  
Hear this  
Pay attention to me  
'cause I'm a rich white girl and it's plain to see  
i got every kind of thing that the money can buy  
Let me tell you all about it  
Let me amplify  
I got DIAMONDS...  
You heard about those  
I got so many that I can't close my safe at night in the dark  
Lying awake in a sick dream

Ichigo no podía más, le dolía la entrepierna de la presión que tenía ahí encerrado en sus bóxers.

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in the power of creation  
I believe in the good vibration  
I believe in love alone yeah yeah

Ellas continuaron bailando y tocando con sus manos todo su cuerpo hasta que el ritmo fue bajando y los focos oscureciéndose.

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos y en vítores, clamando por ellas. Las dos se despidieron con la mano y una sonrisa, recogieron el corsé y bajaron del escenario, entrando en una sala tapada con una cortina gruesa y morada.

Ichigo intentó recordar como se respiraba. Sentía su cuerpo arder, estaba sudando y estaba excitadísimo.

Nunca había entendido ese deseo irrefrenable por una mujer y las ganas de hacerla tuya como un desesperado.

Hasta ahora.

Deseaba a esa shinigami como un loco, como nunca había deseado a nadie.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

¡Acabó el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Contármelo, contármelo xDD

Me gustaría saberlo y así saber si continuar, tengo muchas ganas de continuarlo pero claro si os gusta o tenéis curiosidad por la historia jejeje

Esperaré vuestros comentarios, no os cortéis, siempre con respeto claro xD

Besos! Os quiero Ichirukistas! kiss kiss


	2. Enana descarada

DISCLAIMER: todos los derechos de Bleach son de su autor Tite Kubo

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic!

¡15 PÁGINAS DE WORD! No os podréis quejar jajaja

Espero que no se os haga muy tedioso. A mi personalmente me gustan los capítulos largos, porqué ya que esperas que sea largo no? xDD

Muchas gracias a las personas que dieron follow y pusieron en favoritos esta historia que está empezando y por supuesto a los que dejaron comentario jejeje

\- **darcy129, Kawai-Maria, kiiakurosaki, MargoM, Chappy-san** (Gracias! me alegro que te gustase jeje al final todos somos unos pervertidos jiji espero que te guste el segundo capítulo :)) **y misel-kuchiki **(muchas gracias jeje Ichigo ya veremos, alomejor se hace un cliente asiduo del bar para verla ajajaja yo no digo nada :P)

Soy de las que piensan que si la gente no deja comentario es porqué no les gusta y me desanimo muchísimo xD espero que este segundo capítulo les guste y me lo hagan saber lectores invisibles xD quiero saber que opináis ya que escribo para vosotros y le pongo muchas ganas jejjeje también por si hay algo que tenga que mejorar, todo es bienvenido (con respeto :D ).

P.D. : tengo curiosidad, hay alguien que escuchó la canción de Annie Lennox que puse para meterse más en la historia? A medida que vaya avanzando pondré canciones para que os imaginéis la escena mejor :)

Bueno, os dejo leer, espero que os guste!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

ENANA DESCARADA

.

Las demás bailarinas salieron para subir a sus plataformas y al escenario para empezar a bailar al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

Las dos mujeres entraron en el vestuario donde había más mujeres maquillándose y preparándose para salir.

—¡Hemos estado genial Rukia! —gritó entusiasmada la bailarina que iba con una braguita de encaje blanco. Tenía el pelo verde y largo, unos ojos grises y un cuerpo voluptuoso con grandes pechos, que ahora llevaba desnudos igual que la morena —. Me he fijado en unos cuantos hombres que no dejaban de comernos con los ojos.

—¿Unos cuantos? Nell, todos los hombres nos estaban comiendo —se rió la morena mientras se ponía el sujetador de lentejuelas negras y la falda igual que las demás.

Nell también se cambió por el mismo atuendo.

—¿Y no te gusta eso? A mi me hace sentir poderosa, allí arriba los tengo a todos en la palma de la mano.

—Sí que me gusta, ¿crees que si no me gustase estaría trabajando aquí?

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que trabajabas aquí porque no tenías otra opción.

Rukia se estaba retocando el maquillaje de los ojos.

—Eso fue al principio, cuando encontré a Rangiku y me dijo de trabajar aquí, pero ahora me gusta. Hubiera tenido tiempo de buscarme otra cosa —se puso brillo de labios—. Además aquí pagan muy bien.

Nell se ajustaba bien el sujetador mirándose en el espejo.

—Pues nadie lo diría, conociendo el antro donde vives.

La ojivioleta frunció el ceño.

—No está tan mal.

—Rukia, por favor. Si se cae a pedazos. ¿Se puede saber que haces con el dinero que ganas? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos—. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes otros vicios a parte de enseñar las tetas bailando en una barra.

—Tsk, no tomo drogas ni nada de eso así que ni lo pienses. Lo gasto en cosas mías y ya está.

—Vale, está bien. No preguntaré más —alzó las manos enseñando las palmas en son de paz.

Entró una mujer con el pelo rubio, brillante de media melena, labios gruesos con un pequeño lunar debajo y unos grandes pechos que se dejaban ver por el escote del vestido rojo que llevaba.

—¡Felicidades chicas! Estáis siempre estupendas —les felicitó.

—Gracias Rangiku —le agradecieron a la vez las dos chicas contentas, ya que ella, era la dueña del bar junto a Gin.

—Será mejor que salgáis ya o sino entrará mi marido a por vosotras para sacaros a rastras —bromeó la mayor.

Las tres se rieron.

—No sería la primera vez que Gin haría eso —continuó Rukia.

—Ni será la última —dijo la peliverde caminando hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa. Al pasar por la puerta, Rangiku le dio una palmada en el culo.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba en el aseo de caballeros, echándose agua en la cara para intentar refrescarse y calmarse. Su erección se relajó y ya no se le notaba en el pantalón, pero había sentido una vergüenza enorme al levantarse para ir al baño.

Sin embargo, sabía que nadie había reparado en eso. Mizuiro estaba enrollándose con su amante, Keigo estaba perdido por ahí y la mayoría de los hombres estaban igual que él o incluso peor.

—_Será lo normal, supongo _—pensó Ichigo mientras veía su reflejo en uno de los muchos espejos que tenía ese enorme aseo.

Aún podía ver en su mente ese rostro, esos pechos, ese trasero, ese cuerpo y esas piernas. La forma en que bailaba y se tocaba a sí misma.

Ichigo bufó agachando la cabeza.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí? —le preguntó un hombre con barba de unos 30 años que estaba a su lado lavándose las manos. Ichigo le miró extrañado —. Se nota porque estás alterado. Recuerdo que estuve igual que tú cuando las vi por primera vez.

Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño y sacó algunos papeles de una máquina para secarse el rostro. Creyó que se iría pero siguió hablando.

—¿Quién te ha gustado más? A mi la del pelo verde. Joder, lo que le haría yo a esa mujer. Ojalá pudiera pasar aunque fuese una noche con ella.

—_¿Pelo verde? ¿La otra tenía el pelo verde? Ni me he fijado por culpa de esa morena _—se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Quién te ha gustado? —quiso saber aquél hombre solamente por curiosidad.

—A mí la morena —le respondió Ichigo rápidamente sin saber porque le seguía la conversación a ese desconocido.

El hombre sonrió.

—La shinigami… sí, tiene un cuerpo estupendo. No es tanto como mi arrancar pero ¿sabes que pienso cuando veo a esa morena? —le sonrió de lado acercándose hacia Ichigo para hablarle flojito como si le contara un secreto —. Que tiene que ser una fiera en la cama. Como una pequeña pantera negra que te araña y se mueve todo el rato, tomando de ti lo que ella quiera —se apartó aún con la sonrisa —. Eso es lo que pienso.

Ichigo se quedó flipando. ¿A qué venía eso? Aunque imaginarse así a la shinigami le estaba calentando otra vez.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Adiós —se despidió saliendo del baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alejándose de ese tío. Sólo faltaba que le contara las fantasías sexuales que tenía con la del pelo verde.

Caminaba hacia su mesa cuando la shinigami pasó por su lado sin fijarse en él. La morena llegó hasta donde había unos hombres sentados y se puso a charlar con ellos. Sólo podía escuchar las risas, por el ruido de la música.

Se volvió a fijar en ella que ahora llevaba el mismo atuendo que las otras. Sus ojos la recorrieron sin cansarse de pasar una y otra vez por los mismos lugares. Esas piernas largas eran su perdición. Era perfecta.

Se recriminó mentalmente de quedarse ahí parado como un poste y llegó a su mesa. Hizo una mueca al ver como seguían metiéndose mano su amigo y la mujer.

Rechistó y volvió su vista hacia la morena que ahora iba hacia la barra. ¿Cómo se llamaría?

.

* * *

.

—¡Kira! —llamó Rukia, elevando la voz, al rubio camarero que estaba detrás de la barra —. Ponme un vodka cuando puedas, por favor.

—¡Ahora te lo pongo! —le respondió Kira sirviendo a otros clientes.

La morena se sentó en el taburete y notó que alguien le acarició el brazo con el dedo. Se giró enseguida para ver quien era. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con nada de pelo, demasiado musculado y de piel oscura. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocerlo.

—Otra vez tú. Mira no tengo ganas de chorradas de las tuyas hoy así que ya te puedes estar largando.

—¿Cómo eres así Rukia? Yo me porto muy bien contigo —se sentó en el otro taburete con el cuerpo recostado hacia ella, intentando ver su escote —. ¿Te gustaron las flores que te envié al bar?

—Las tiré. Te dije que no me trajeras más flores, no las quiero. No sé como te lo tengo que decir —el camarero le puso el vasito delante de ella —. Gracias Kira —le sonrió amablemente antes de que se fuera.

El hombre de al lado dio un golpe con la mano encima de la barra.

—¿Se puede saber porque le sonríes así y a mi me tratas fatal? —preguntó enfadado.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos mirándole. No le convenía que se enfadara y que montara aquí un espectáculo. Este era su trabajo.

—Yammy, será mejor que te relajes y te marches, de acuerdo? Creo que estás borracho.

—No estoy borracho, estoy enamorado de ti —se acercó más a ella, haciendo que se levantara del asiento para alejarse.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero si ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación normal.

El hombre la agarró por el brazo derecho sujetándola fuerte. Rukia intentó separarse.

—Tú cuando bailas, bailas para mí, lo sé.

—Suéltame capullo ahora mismo o te hago una cara nueva —al ver que éste no le hacía caso y le acercaba más hacia su cuerpo, le fue a pegar un puñetazo pero él la agarró el otro brazo. Lo único que pudo hacer es darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre se agachó un poco del dolor que sintió pero no la soltó y echó su cuerpo encima de ella. Rukia intentaba separarse, sin embargo el peso de Yammy jugaba en su contra y no podía hacer nada.

Estaba por gritar de una vez por encima de la alta música para que la gente reparara en ellos, aun sabiendo la que se iba a armar, cuando sintió que el peso desaparecía aún siendo sujetada por los brazos.

Un joven pelinaranja había agarrado por la camiseta al hombre echándolo hacia atrás.

—Suéltala —le ordenó con una voz grave mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Quién eres tu? No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo —de golpe soltó a Rukia y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz a Ichigo, que empezó a sangrar enseguida.

Ichigo se limpio con el dorso de la mano y fue a pegar a aquel hombre, empezando a pelearse y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—¡NO! Parar! Dejarlo ya! —gritaba Rukia sin ningún éxito. Estaba sorprendida que aquel chico pudiese hacer frente a un hombre que le doblaba en tamaño. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que se acercaron dos de los guardias del bar. Por lo menos ellos los pararían —. Renji, Ikkaku, separarlos, por favor.

Renji, pelirrojo con unos tatuajes en la frente, e Ikkaku, calvo con unas marcas rosas en los ojos, se acercaron a ellos, agarrando cada uno a uno de los que se pegaban para separarlos.

Toda la gente del local dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el ajetreo que se había formado. Gin se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó enfadado.

Rukia suspiró. Esto es lo que no quería que pasara.

—Este tío de aquí, que se llama Yammy, intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo —señaló al hombre mayor que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y luego a Ichigo —y él me ayudó alejándolo de mi. Luego Yammy le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz y empezaron a pelearse.

—No intentaba sobrepasarme, eres mi mujer! —gritó enfadado Yammy.

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo, imbécil? Yo no soy tuya —le dijo Rukia sin levantar mucho la voz, ya que su jefe estaba ahí.

—Dejarlo ya —Gin se acercó al mayor —. Señor Yammy, queda prohibida su entrada en este local, ha quedado claro? No quiero volver a verle por aquí.

—No! Eso no! Tengo que verla bailar!

Renji que tenía cogido por los brazos a Ichigo le soltó al oír lo que Rukia había contado. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y caminó hacia Yammy.

—Vamos a echar a este gilipollas a la calle —dijo Renji ayudando a Ikkaku, que se esforzaba por sujetarlo y que no se soltara.

—Eso está hecho —sonrió el calvo enseñando los dientes.

Gin vio como se lo llevaban, con Yammy gritando, y miró a Rukia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Era una de sus mejores chicas.

La morena le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Eso era el pan de cada día, ellas estaban más que acostumbradas a hombres que se acercaban con otras intenciones distintas a hablar.

—Si, estoy bien. Siento lo que ha pasado, no quería que se formara todo esto.

—Tú no tienes que sentir nada. No es la primera vez que este hombre te acosa verdad? La próxima vez que pase algo así, me lo dices inmediatamente a mí o a Rangiku. Tenemos que asegurar vuestra seguridad —le explicó Gin y sin dejarla decir algo, dio media vuelta para mirar a toda la gente expectante que observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Damas y caballeros, ya está todo controlado. Seguir disfrutando de la noche.

Las bailarinas empezaron a llamar la atención de los clientes y el ambiente poco a poco pudo volver a la normalidad. Mizuiro se acercó a donde estaba su amigo. Al principio, no supo que era Ichigo uno de los protagonistas de la pelea pero al ver que no estaba en la sala, se acercó al grupo de gente que se había formado alrededor y logró ver su característico pelo naranja.

—Ichigo, estás sangrando. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El ojimiel estaba sentado en un sillón. Tenía sangre en la nariz, que ya había parado de salir, una herida en la comisura del labio inferior, al igual que en la ceja izquierda. Por suerte, se había podido proteger bien el cuerpo de los golpes de ese tío. En esos momentos, agradecía haberse metido en tantas peleas cuando era más joven.

—No es nada, una pelea sin importancia.

Gin se acercó también al igual que la morena.

—Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Rukia, señor…

—Kurosaki —le dijo Ichigo levantándose y pensando que ya sabía el nombre de esa bailarina —. No hace falta que me de las gracias por eso. Lo importante es que ella esté bien.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. Cuando Gin empezó a hablar, el pelinaranja volvió a mirar al dueño del local y la bajita aprovechó para observarlo, gustándole lo que sus ojos veían.

—Señor Kurosaki, que sepa que podrá entrar siempre que quiera a Bleach. Será bienvenido y muy bien atendido todas las noches. Ahora mismo avisaré a una de mis chicas para que le cure esas heridas.

—Puedo atenderle yo si quieres —soltó Rukia, notando la mirada del joven clavada en ella — ya que fue a mí a quien ayudó.

Gin se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Bueno, está bien, pero no tardes mucho que tienes que estar con los clientes —avisó y volvió a mirar a Ichigo —. Lo dicho señor Kurosaki, muchas gracias.

Se estrecharon la mano, antes del que peliblanco se marchara. Rukia le siguió con la mirada, como subía las escaleras hacia la parte reservada. Se alegró de que Gin no se hubiese enfadado con todo lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente porqué las cosas entre su mujer y él estaban yendo bien.

Mizuiro pudo entender más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

—Te has pegado con un tío para ayudarla a ella, no Ichigo?

—Sí, algo así.

—Ichigo —le llamó Rukia al oírlo del peliazul —. Sígueme y te curaré las heridas.

La morena comenzó a alejarse. Ichigo alzó una ceja, ya que básicamente le había ordenado. Pero no iba a ser él quien no siguiera a esa mujer.

—Ahora vuelvo, Mizuiro —le dijo antes de ir detrás de ella.

El peliazul sonrió al verlo alejarse. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que no era de los que acataban órdenes de nadie. Si había seguido a esa morena, es porqué le gustaba.

—_He hecho bien en traerle aquí _—pensó caminando hacia su amante, que le estaba esperando en su mesa.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo corrió un poco para no perderla. Entró por la cortina morada y vio a un montón de mujeres en ropa interior, cambiándose y arreglándose. Algunas al verle pegaban un chillido sorprendidas por verle la cara con sangre.

Entre las chicas, pudo ver a la shinigami que caminaba por el pasillo. La siguió y entraron al baño.

—¿Dónde está el botiquín? —preguntó la morena a una mujer que se estaba peinando.

—Está allí, Rukia —le señaló a una caja al fondo —¿Para que lo quieres? —preguntó antes de ver al joven que la seguía —Ay madre, ¡¿Qué le ha pasado al pobre?!

—Nada, que me gusta pegarme con todo el que puedo —le respondió irónico Ichigo sin ganas de explicar todo lo que había pasado.

La mujer alzó una ceja y Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que ninguno pudo ver, ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos sacando lo que necesitaba del botiquín.

—Ya veo. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no saben lo que hacer con su vida —acabó de colocarse bien el pelo—. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego Rukia.

—Vale —le respondió. Se giró y miró a Ichigo —. Quítate la camiseta y siéntate en esa silla.

Ichigo se preguntó mentalmente por qué se la tenía que quitar, pero rechistó e hizo lo que le dijo.

Rukia le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Pecho fuerte, hombros anchos, abdominales marcados pero no excesivamente, piel bronceada con vello clarito bajando por su ombligo. No estaba nada mal. Solían venir chicos guapos pero este pelinaranja era más atractivo que cualquiera que había visto antes. Se preguntó si estaría igual de bien proporcionado debajo de ese pantalón.

—Eres una mandona, lo sabías?… Rukia — pronunció su nombre.

—Lo sé.

No podía creerse que después de verla desde lejos, ahora estuviese ahí con ella, solos, hablando.

Cuando la vio con ese hombre, al principio pensó que era un amigo pero luego al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, no dudó en ir hasta allí. Pensó que era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Rukia se acercó y se puso delante de él, de pie entre sus piernas, sabiendo que por su altura, los ojos de Ichigo le llegaban al pecho. Pero le daba igual, sólo quería curarle. Aunque era imposible no sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

En su rápida imaginación, le dieron ganas de apretar su cabeza contra ella y que le lamiera la piel.

Éste tragó duro y apretó los dientes. Esa mujer olía estupendamente, como a jazmín. No podía quitar su ojos de esos suaves montes que el sujetador alzaba y sus manos le picaban deseando tocar y quitarle la ropa a esa descarada.

Tenía que templarse o su sangre se iba a empezar a acumular en una zona.

Rukia puso alcohol en el algodón y empezó a limpiarle la herida de la ceja.

—AHH! —gritó Ichigo —. Joder! Como escuece, no pongas tanto alcohol!

—No te quejes, no he puesto tanto.

—Que no aprietes!

—Que te calles! — cambió de algodón y puso menos alcohol —. Así está bien para el señorito? —le preguntó Rukia afinando la voz.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

—No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando —le dijo con su voz normal y le alzó la barbilla para curarle la herida del labio. Lo hacía más flojito y con más cuidado.

Levantó sus ojos violetas y observó que la estaba mirando todo el rato.

Rukia se sorprendió, sin dejar que se notara en su rostro, del color de esos ojos. Le recordó a un atardecer de verano. Cálidos era la palabra que mas sonaba en su cabeza.

—_Entre violeta y azul… _—pensó Ichigo. La tenía tan cerca.

La morena acabó de curarle el labio y le limpió la sangre seca que había salido de la nariz.

—No tenías que haber hecho eso, sé defenderme yo solita. No quiero que me despidan por culpa de un gilipollas borracho y un descerebrado que se las da de héroe —le puso unas tiritas en la ceja y se separó de él tirando a la basura los algodones sucios.

—Yo no me las he dado de héroe, simplemente vi que te estaba molestando y lo aparté de ti, nada más.

—Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ese hombre podía haberte hecho daño de verdad.

Observó que agarraba la camiseta y se iba al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y empezó a limpiar las pequeñas manchas de sangre.

Él pensó que se lo estaba agradeciendo de esa manera. No sabía que decir, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para cambiar de tema.

—Felicidades por el baile.

La morena le volvió a mirar de reojo y sonrió al verle con el ceño aún más fruncido mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Te he puesto cachondo?

Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¡Que directa!

—_Claro que sí, me la has puesto dura como una piedra _— pensó Ichigo. No le iba a responder eso.

—No te creas tanto enana, me ha puesto más caliente la otra mujer —recordó lo que le dijo el hombre —la del pelo verde, arrancar.

Rukia sonrió de lado apretando con las manos las zonas mojadas donde antes estaban las manchas para quitarle el exceso de agua. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavabo.

—Pues la próxima vez, sálvala a ella y podrá verte sin camiseta —se la tiró y él la agarró en el aire levantándose de la silla—. Estará mojada durante un rato pero por lo menos no tendrá manchas de sangre.

—Gracias.

La bailarina fue hasta el botiquín para guardar todo. Una mujer que entró les miró sonriendo pensando cosas que no eran.

—Rukia, sabes perfectamente que no se pueden traer a los novios al bar. Son las normas —le avisó entrando en uno de los servicios —. Y menos para follar.

Ichigo y Rukia se rieron y se miraron.

—No es mi novio —aclaró la morena en voz alta para que ella la oyera, acercándose a él —. Además, eso de follar con el novio en el baño lo dirás por ti, no guapa? Que te tiraste al tuyo aquí —bromeó.

Se escuchó la risa de la mujer antes de que saliera y se lavara las manos.

—Eso sólo pasó una vez. Vino a verme bailar, le entró el calentón y como fue mi culpa por bailarle delante pues tuve que ayudarlo, nada más —cuando se secó con la toalla miró bien a Ichigo —. Madre mía, estás para comerte.

Al notar los ojos de la mujer en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba con el torso desnudo y se puso la camiseta. A Rukia le hizo gracia que no se hubiera dado cuenta porqué así pudo disfrutar de la vista durante más tiempo. Tuvo que contenerse para no pasear sus dedos por esa piel bronceada.

La mujer siguió hablando.

—Retiro lo dicho, Rukia. Puedes tirártelo aquí las veces que quieras, nosotras no diremos nada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta jajaja

La pelirroja caminó hacia la salida e Ichigo estaba en el camino.

—Adiós guapo —le guiñó un ojo y le pellizcó en el culo haciendo que él diera un pequeño saltito.

Cuando la vio marchar, regresó su mirada a la morena que se tapaba la boca riéndose.

—¿Te parece normal? Me ha tocado el culo —intentaba retener una sonrisa pero le era imposible —. No te rías!

—Pues tendrías que irte de aquí cuanto antes porque conozco a algunas que en vez de tocarte el culo, te atarán a una silla para hacerte de todo.

Los dos se rieron e Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Le encantaba el buen ambiente que había en ese lugar, y sobretodo con esa morena.

—Sí, me voy a ir o no saldré con vida.

Conectaron sus ojos durante unos segundos, después sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir.

—Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se volteó y sintió como unas pequeñas manos le agarraban el rostro y pegaban unos labios contra los suyos. Se sorprendió durante unos pocos segundos pero enseguida correspondió. Sacó su lengua, encontrándose con la de ella, olvidando el leve dolor que sentía en el labio.

Los dos sentían el corazón a mil por hora, pero cuando Ichigo iba a agarrarla por la cintura, la morena se apartó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, agitada y respirando por la boca, al igual que él.

Rukia le sonrió con picardía.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

La mente de Ichigo estaba dando vueltas y no entendía nada. ¿Cómo coño había ido todo tan rápido si hace unas horas no sabía ni que existía esta mujer?

—Me avisas de que hay mujeres que me atarían a una silla, pero no de que hay otras que me besarían? —le preguntó envalentonado por esa sonrisa que la hacía ver aún más sensual.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente, deseando agarrar a esa descarada y subirla en uno de los lavabos para hacerla gritar de placer.

—Si te avisaba ya no sería sorpresa, no crees? —movió la mano para restarle importancia —. Quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho antes por mí allí fuera.

A Ichigo todo le parecía surrealista.

—Y no se te ha ocurrido otra forma que besarme.

La morena se guardó para ella la respuesta de que a cualquiera le gustaría besarle o que simplemente ha deseado besarlo desde que lo tuvo tan cerca mientras le curaba las heridas.

Por su cuerpo aún sentía la emoción del beso que habían compartido y la sensación palpitante en su interior. Ese idiota besaba muy bien.

—Algo así, o alomejor hubieses preferido que te tocara el culo.

Ichigo sonrío de lado. Le estaba atrayendo demasiado el carácter de esa enana y las cosas estaban fluyendo con sencillez entre ellos, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, picándose como si fueran amigos y no unos extraños que se acaban de conocer de la forma más extraña posible.

—No, me ha gustado más el beso, aunque quien sabe, quizá otro día te deje tocármelo.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

—Anda vete, antes de que al final sea yo quien te ate a la silla —le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para salir del baño y se despidió con la mano sin darse la vuelta como él suele hacer —. Espero que salgas con vida.

El pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior viéndola como entraba dentro de uno de los camerinos. Deseaba seguir allí, hablando con ella o decirle que le atara a cualquier lado o que se volvieran a besar o que follasen en el baño.

Por un momento pensó que debería haberle dicho que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima en todo el baile y que ni siquiera miró, ni por un segundo, a la otra mujer.

Mandó a sus piernas a que se movieran y regresó por donde había venido, con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se habían besado. Dios, esa boca y esa lengua. Quería volver a saborearla pero esta vez más largo y más lentamente.

—_Joder_ —pensó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notara tanto el bulto que se asomaba en su entrepierna.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero si antes la deseaba, ahora era aún más atrayente e imposible de olvidar. Nunca había conocido a alguien como esa morena y dudaba que alguna vez la encontrase.

Estaba claro, venir a este lugar era lo mejor que había hecho y se lo agradecía a sus amigos, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

Cuando salió del vestuario, se acercó a donde estaba Mizuiro y éste al verlo se levantó del asiento junto a la mujer.

—Vámonos ya porqué Keigo está borracho y pueden venir los de seguridad —señaló hacia el castaño.

Keigo quería subir a la plataforma para bailar junto a una mujer, que se bajó y se fue de allí corriendo.

—¡No te vayas guapa!

A los dos se les cayó una gota por detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, vámonos —dijo Ichigo volviendo la mirada discretamente hacia la cortina morada.

.

* * *

.

—Rukia! Rukia! —la llamó Nell acercándose preocupada, cuando la morena salía del vestuario —. Me ha contado Renji lo que ha pasado, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes —le respondió caminando hacia la barra las dos, saludando con cortesía a los hombres que pasaban por su lado.

—Yammy… como siempre, ese gilipollas.

Nell ya lo conocía porqué Rukia le había hablado de ese hombre. Desde hacia tres días que no paraba de enviarle flores, bombones y la seguía por el bar. Ella le sugirió que se lo contase a Gin o a Rangiku, pero su amiga le dijo que ya se cansaría.

—Pensé que simplemente le gustaba y que con el tiempo se olvidaría de mí al ver que no le respondía, pero va y me suelta que está enamorado.

Se sentaron cada una en un taburete.

—Está obsesionado contigo, Rukia.

—Por lo menos no ha pasado nada más grave y todo gracias a Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Así se llama el que te ha quitado de encima a ese imbécil?

—Sí —le contestó observando el lugar, buscando al pelinaranja—. Vaya…parece que ya se ha ido.

—¿Cómo es? —le preguntó Nell curiosa como siempre—. ¿Es guapo? Tiene un nombre sexy, fresa…

Rukia se rió un poco.

—Es verdad, se llama fresa, no me había dado cuenta —mantenió una sonrisa y apoyó los codos en la barra recordándolo —. Es alto, pelo naranja, ceño fruncido.

—¿Pelo naranja? Que exótico.

La morena la miró y sonrió de lado.

—Muy guapo y además olía muy bien.

Nell abrió los ojos y la boca encantada.

—¿Te has acercado tanto que le has olido?

—Y tanto que me he acercado, he tenido que curarle unas heridas que Yammy le hizo en la cara —sonrió al volver a recordar la escena —. Le dije que se sentara y me he puesto de pie entre sus piernas.

Nell se rió.

—Seguro que se puso muy nervioso al tenerte tan cerca después de haberte visto bailar.

—Tendrías que haberle visto sin camiseta.

—¡¿Le has visto sin camiseta?!

—Él seguramente que se ha pensado que era para limpiarle unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que tenía y así agradecérselo, pero era para verle —le contó Rukia con una sonrisa pícara.

—Que cabrona!

Se rieron a carcajadas las dos.

—Tiene un cuerpo perfecto —dijo la morena saludando con la mano a unos hombres que las miraban desde lejos.

—Y por qué no se lo has agradecido allí mismo con un bailecito privado?

—Yo no agradezco así a nadie, esa eres tú — recordó el tacto de la lengua de Ichigo y estaba por decirle que ella le había agradecido con un beso pero le vino a la cabeza lo que él le dijo —. Además a él le gustaría que fueses tú la que le bailase.

Nell les mandó un beso a otros hombres antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que su amiga había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Ha salido el tema y me ha dicho que quien más le ha puesto caliente de las dos has sido tú, así que ya sabes.

La peliverde sonrió encantada.

—La próxima vez que venga le pondré las tetas en la cara para agradecerle que te salvara.

—Espero que no le ahogues!

Siguieron riendo.

.

* * *

.

Era de noche y la habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Se miró a si mismo y vio que estaba desnudo.

Observó como se acercaba una silueta a su cama. Era Rukia. Esas piernas eran imposible de olvidar.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo verla al completo. Esos ojos brillaban con la luz igual que su piel desnuda. Sólo llevaba la braguita de encaje negra.

Rukia se subió encima de sus caderas a horcajadas.

—¿Por que me has dicho que no te habías excitado al verme? Me has mentido.

Ichigo se pasó la lengua por los labios deseando acariciar y lamer esos pechos que se alzaban perfectos, pero no podía moverse.

—No lo sé, porque soy un estúpido..ah —jadeó cuando ella movió su trasero contra su miembro— y tú una mandona.

Rukia acercó su boca al oído del joven. Éste sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena y el roce de sus pezones en el pecho.

—Pero a ti te gusta que te mande, verdad? ¿Harías todo lo que te pidiera?

—Sí…

Elevó la cabeza y dejó sus labios encima de los del chico, sin llegar a rozarse.

—Yo también, Ichigo… —le susurró mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos —. Pídeme lo que quieras.

Él intentaba levantar la cabeza y juntar sus labios pero no podía.

—Baila para mí, shinigami.

Rukia elevó el cuerpo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a acariciarse y a moverse encima de él.

El ojimiel agarró con fuerza las sábanas entre sus dedos, deseando arrancarle ese trozo de tela que la cubría y así poder rozarse piel con piel. Estaba completamente duro debajo de ella.

—Rukia…

—Tócame —le pidió la morena. Una de las manos fue bajando con la palma abierta por su vientre —Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga —sus dedos se iban metiendo poco a poco dentro de las braguitas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de repente respirando por la boca.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación y que ya era de día.

Maldijo y se apoyó con los codos en la cama mirando hacia abajo, a la erección que se notaba debajo de las sábanas.

Suspiró resignándose que todo había sido un maldito sueño y que estaba solo en el cuarto. Sin esa enana encima de él, pidiéndole que la tocara y restregándole el culo en su miembro.

—GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIINNNG IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO —entró su padre por la puerta saltando con los pies por delante.

Antes de que le diera, su hijo le agarró los pies y le lanzó hacia el armario.

—¡¿Así me tienes que dar siempre los buenos días viejo?! —se sentó con las rodillas levantadas y la sábana para que no se le notara.

—Claro que sí hijo mío —se levantó de golpe —. ¿Usaste el condón anoche? Te dije que te llevaras más, un buen Kurosaki no se contenta sólo con hacerlo una vez.

—No te voy a contestar a eso —vió que empezó a registrar sus cosas —. ¡Eh! No toques nada! Aléjate! —intentó levantarse pero no quería que su padre se burlara del problemilla que tenía entre las piernas.

Sin embargo, ya tenía que conocer a su padre y que no se le perdía ni una.

—¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Por qué no te levantas? —entrecerró los ojos y se acercó hacia la cama —Ahh, ya entiendo —hizo una mueca graciosa mientras agarraba la sábana para quitársela. ¡No pasa nada Ichigo, es normal despertarse así de contento por las mañanas!

—¡¿Qué haces loco?! —luchó por mantenerse tapado pero al ver que su padre seguía, se levantó rápidamente haciendo que Isshin se cayera hacia atrás por la inercia. Se fue corriendo, antes de que le atrapara, hacia el baño cerrándose con el pestillo.

—¿Qué es todo este jaleo? —preguntó Yuzu, ya vestida con el uniforme, desde la planta baja.

—Será mejor que no preguntes Yuzu —le avisó Karin.

El padre salió al pasillo.

—Lo que pasa es que Ichigo se tiene que dar una ducha fría porque se ha levantado con sus partes… —no pudo continuar hablando por qué un secador le dio de lleno en la cabeza

—¡Que te calles, joder! —le gritó Ichigo, volviendo a cerrar el baño.

Yuzu estaba sonrojada y la morena negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que era mejor no preguntar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :) Vaya vaya con Rukia, que descarada! xD aunque ha hecho lo que muchos tendríamos ganas de hacer si Ichigo fuese un chico real y estuviera delante de nosotros xDD perversión mode ON.

Yo creo que hasta se ha quedado corta, bueno ya le daré rienda suelta xD uy uy spoiler spoiler jaja

A Matsumoto la he dejado rubia como en el manga, y como no, la arrancar es Nell claro está sin la cicatriz y la marca en su cara. Igual que Yammy, aquí son normales xD

¿Qué os ha parecido el beso? Me ha parecido una buena manera de haceros ver la actitud que tiene Rukia en este fic, aunque Ichigo no se queda corto, el pobre va a vivir con una erección constante xDD encima también en sueños, le voy a torturar jajaja.

Me gusta la relación que tienen Rukia y Nell, y a vosotros? Aunque le ha dicho la mentira que le soltó Ichigo de que se fijó más en ella para no decirle la verdad, ellas riendo tan amigas. Claro como Rukia le ha besado le da igual xD A ver que pasa jeje.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios :)

Besos y abrazos!

Nos leemos!


	3. Sentir su mirada clavada en ella

¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de striptease!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows, me animan muchísimo a continuar :)

-**darcy129** (Gracias, sí está realmente jodido xD), **MargoM, Aki Kuchiki, misel-kuchiki** (gracias! pondré muchos más momentos de Ichigo y Rukia en situaciones un poquito ejem xD ya me entiendes, nos leemos!) **y Loen** (a Ichigo le ha impactado Rukia jeje, gracias por el review ^^)

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo a todos! :)

* * *

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 3

.

Sentir su mirada clavada en ella

.

El sonido del despertador a las doce se escuchó por todo el piso, despertando a Rukia de su sueño.

Gruñó intentando dormir un poco más en ese colchón nuevo de hacía dos semanas pero el sonido incesante no la dejaba, incluso el poseído reloj aumentó la velocidad de los pitidos. Finalmente abrió los ojos perezosa y con el ceño fruncido lo apagó de un manotazo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo desconectó para que no volviera a sonar dentro de cinco minutos. Alzó sus hombros hacia arriba, moviendo su cuello a los lados para destensar los músculos antes de levantarse.

Caminaba hacia el baño cuando se encontró con todo el suelo mojado.

—¿Agua? De donde sale este agua? — se preguntó acercándose al aseo de puntillas. Miró hacia arriba y vio una gran mancha de humedad en el techo por donde caían las dichosas gotas —. Una gotera… genial, lo que me faltaba.

Fue corriendo a la cocina a por la fregona y una olla. Fregó el suelo para que el agua no se escapara por todos los rincones y colocó el recipiente justo debajo del trayecto de las gotas.

Se puso una bata para salir y hablar con el casero, que vivía dos puertas más alejado, también en la segunda planta.

En el piso todo era pequeño. Cuando entrabas te encontrabas con una salita pequeña pintada de color verde oscuro con un sofá, una televisión y un pequeño balcón, a la derecha una cocina equipada con lo básico, azulejos blancos y una lámpara fluorescente que apenas iluminaba con una luz amarillenta.

Al fondo de la salita había dos puertas. Una que daba a una habitación, pintada del mismo color que la salita, con una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba todo el espacio, y otra que era el baño. Azulejos azules con lavabo, inodoro y una bañera.

No era gran cosa pero era lo único que Rukia podía permitirse. Mientras tuviera calefacción para pasar los fríos inviernos, a ella ya le iba bien.

Caminó por el pasillo, saludando a un hombre soltero que vivía en la cuarta planta y última. Siempre le saludaba y ella notaba que la miraba más de lo debido. Esperaba que no fuera cliente del bar.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta del casero podía escuchar los gemidos y los jadeos que provocaban él y su pareja.

—Joder… otra vez igual —susurró Rukia parada en frente de la puerta, sin saber que hacer.

—AHH! Síiii! Kisuke! Sigue! Sigue!

—Te gusta así Yoruichi?

—No pares!

Rukia rodó los ojos bufando por la boca. No quería interrumpirlos pero lo tenía que hacer o esa gotera acabaría por tirarle el techo.

Tocó el timbre, escuchando como de golpe se hacía el silencio dentro de la vivienda.

—¿Quién es? —se escuchó la voz del hombre.

—Soy yo, Rukia. Sal un momento Urahara, hay un problema.

—Kuchiki! Ahora salgo, espera un segundito.

La morena cruzó los brazos y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—Hola! Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Urahara con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre llevaba el pelo alborotado, corto, rubio y con las puntas subidas hacia arriba y vestía una bata. Rukia pudo ver detrás de él, a la mujer de piel oscura, ojos dorados e increíblemente atractiva que estaba tirada en el suelo desnuda pero saludando alegremente con la mano sin importarle nada.

—Buenos días Rukia!

—Buenos días Yoruichi —le saludó también con la mano y se dirigió a al rubio —. Tengo una gotera en mi baño, seguro que el del piso de arriba se ha dejado el grifo abierto y ha inundado todo.

—Vale, voy a ver —volvió a meterse dentro del piso para salir segundos después con una llave metálica, subiendo por las escaleras.

Rukia miró hacia la mujer cuando ésta habló.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Yourichi.

—Muy bien, no me puedo quejar. Mi jefe nos dice que hacemos bastante caja todo los días y sobretodo los fines de semana.

—Hoy es viernes, así que habrá también muchísimos clientes.

—Sí, es verdad —se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

Yourichi la miró preocupada.

—Te noto cansada, ¿por qué te levantas siempre temprano si acabas de trabajar tan tarde?

—Tengo que visitar a alguien.

—AHHHHH! Está todo inundado! Ese capullo se ha dejado el grifo abierto! —se escuchó a Urahara gritar como un loco desde arriba.

Yourichi se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Voy a tener que ir a ayudarle.

—Siento haberos interrumpido.

—No pasa nada, en cuanto acabemos lo volveremos a retomar —bromeó.

Rukia se rió y después de despedirse, caminó hacia su piso. Cuando entró fue a la nevera para poder comer algo, pero no había casi nada.

—Tendré que comprar después de volver del hospital —se recordó a sí misma sacando el tetrabrik de la leche.

Escuchó su móvil sonar dentro del bolso y corrió para cogerlo. Sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Hola Renji!

—Buenas! Mira que he pensado que si quieres te vuelvo a llevar yo al hospital.

—No pasa nada, Renji. Me sabe mal, ya me has llevado otras veces. Puedo coger un bus y ya está.

—Que no es problema enserio, no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro en casa.

—Jajaja Bueno pues si te aburres, llévame.

—Vale, te recojo dentro de.. No sé… una hora?

—Está bien, dentro una hora. Gracias Renji, eres mi mejor amigo.

—De nada pequeña, nos vemos, hasta luego!

—Hasta luego.

Colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Renji era la mejor persona que había encontrado en toda su vida, a parte de él. Un amigo fiel que estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Se conocieron cuando ella empezó a trabajar en el bar al cumplir los 20, hacía unos diez meses, y él ya era uno de los de seguridad.

A medida que se fueron conociendo, la confianza entre ellos se hacía cada vez más palpable. Tanto que los dos llegaron a confundir sus sentimientos creyendo que lo que sentían por el otro era algo más que amistad.

Un día que estaban en la casa de Renji, se besaron. Sin embargo, al separarse y mirarse no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse por la situación. No funcionaba, eran buenos amigos y punto.

Aún se reían a veces por aquél recuerdo.

.

* * *

.

Era la hora del descanso en el instituto y un grupo de amigos estaba en la azotea del edificio.

—Menuda resaca que tengo! Como me duele la cabeza! —se quejó Keigo lastimoso tirado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre beber tanto un jueves sabiendo que al día siguiente hay clase —habló Tatsuki comiendo su almuerzo.

—Tendríais que haber venido, lo pasamos muy bien, verdad Ichigo? —le preguntó Mizuiro sin dejar su móvil.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente el pelinaranja.

—Vaya, así que al final te gustó ver a mujeres desnudas —le picó Ishida, ganándose una mirada cabreada.

—Alomejor estaría divertido que fuéramos nosotros también —opinó Inoue comiendo su almuerzo de atún, gelatina y chocolate.

—Estaría bien, porqué había bastantes clientes mujeres pasando la noche y tomando algo allí —dijo Mizuiro.

—Yo paso de ver a pervertidos con los ojos desorbitados y babeando —negó con la cabeza la karateka.

—Es cierto que ayudaste a una mujer? —le preguntó Chad a Ichigo.

El ojimiel miró a Mizuiro, que le sonreía inocentemente como si él no hubiera contado nada.

—Tsk, sólo aparté a un hombre que intentaba sobrepasarse con ella.

—Se pegó con el tío y la bailarina le llevó al vestuario de las chicas para curarle —siguió Mizuiro, que le encantaba difundir los chismes.

Ichigo apoyó su cabeza en la vaya metálica suspirando.

—Claro… por eso la tirita en la ceja —verificó Inoue con el puño en la palma.

—Como siempre estás metido en líos, pensamos que era normal que llevaras la ceja y el labio así.

—Bah, apenas me dolieron, sólo fueron rasguños —dijo Ichigo mientras se tocaba la pequeña herida en el labio. Recordó que cuando se besaron, ya no le dolía. Esa enana le había curado bien.

Keigo que seguía con la cabeza agarrada, de golpe se sentó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Ichigo.

—LIGASTE? ESTUVISTE CON UNA BAILARINA EN EL VESTUARIO DONDE PUDISTE VER A LAS OTRAS CAMBIÁNDOSE?!

Todos se taparon las orejas por la voz chillona de Keigo e Ichigo le dio una patada.

—Si quieres puedes gritar más que hay alguien en el instituto que aún no se ha enterado —ironizó Ichigo.

Keigo ni le importó la patada ni el comentario y continuó su lamento.

—Ichigó ligó y puede que a mí no me dejen volver a entrar! Mundo cruel! —dos ríos de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos dramáticamente —. Y si me han hecho una foto y la tienen pegada en la entrada con el título: prohibida la entrada?

—Sólo estabas borracho, como muchos otros, no le hiciste nada a nadie —intentó tranquilizarle Mizuiro.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que empezaban las clases y el grupo se levantó. Keigo se recompuso enseguida.

—Incluso borracho soy un caballero —se elogió a si mismo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Seguro que las tías salían corriendo cuando te veían —se burló Tatsuki.

Fueron bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a su clase. Ichigo y Mizuiro iban los últimos y el pelinaranja aprovechó para hablar con él.

—Hoy también vais a volver? —le preguntó más que nada para saberlo. Él iba a ir de todos modos, pero no quería encontrarse con ellos allí y no saber que contestar.

El peliazul sorprendido por la pregunta dejó el móvil y le miró sonriendo.

—Quieres volver?

Frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Lo pasamos bien, no?

—Yo sí porqué estuve liándome con mi novia. Tanto te gustó ver a esas mujeres desnudas bailando en una barra?

Ichigo dibujó en su mente, por milésima vez desde que se despertó de aquel sueño, a Rukia. Su cuerpo, su mirada, su boca, su lengua…

Mizuiro al ver que no contestaba sonrió. Sabía que su amigo no lo iba a reconocer, pero él pudo notar la tensión que tenía Ichigo cuando vio bailar a esa shinigami.

Que luego la ayudara y se pegara con aquel tío, sólo fue un aliciente más de que a Ichigo le gustaba esa chica.

—Yo sí que voy a ir —habló Mizuiro.

El ojimiel se alegró de que no siguiera preguntando, ya que ir a ver a esas mujeres era lo de menos. Él sólo quería ir a ver a una.

Entraron en clase donde la mayoría ya estaban sentados.

—Quedamos a la misma hora o antes? Hoy no tengo entreno —le contó Ichigo.

—Vale, quedamos antes —caminó hacia su asiento —. Keigo, hoy también?

El castaño le hizo una seña con la mano 'OK' y pudo leer en sus labios 'espero que me dejen entrar'.

La profesora entró en la clase.

—Venga chicos, sacar los apuntes de ayer.

Ichigo se sentó en su mesa y suspiró. Iba a volver a verla. Inconscientemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que tendría que cobrarse ese beso sorpresa.

.

* * *

.

Renji estaba en uno de los pasillos del enorme hospital privado de Karakura. Podía haber entrado a la sala de espera y sentarse allí, pero había demasiada gente y no quiso ocupar un asiento cuando podía sentarse otra persona que lo necesitara más.

Caminaba de lado a lado, sintiéndose un poco extraño al usar ropa informal. Una simple camiseta blanca y unos tejanos. Se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado acostumbrado al traje oscuro que llevaba en el bar.

Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones a lo lejos. Al asomarse por una esquina, pudo ver que se trataba de Rukia y de un médico, que se acercaban charlando. Desde ahí no podía oír de que hablaban.

—Entonces todo va bien doctor Syunsui? —le preguntó la morena con unos jeans y una blusa holgada de color beige.

—Sí, tranquila señorita Kuchiki. Está respondiendo positivamente al nuevo tratamiento pero como sabe será un proceso lento —le respondió el médico que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta floja, los ojos entrecerrados y barba.

Rukia agachó la cabeza.

—Espero que sea el definitivo y logre despertar.

El médico le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro amablemente.

—Ya verá como si. Después de todo el esfuerzo que está usted haciendo, tiene que despertar y agradecerle que venga casi cada día para verle.

—Gracias doctor, por todo.

—Doctor! Puede venir un momento? —le llamó una enfermera.

—Claro, ahora voy. Nos vemos, señorita Kuchiki —le dijo antes de irse.

Rukia caminó la poca distancia que le separaba con Renji y se abrazaron.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó el pelirrojo apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de la morena.

Ella soltó todo el aire que retenía.

—Bien, le han puesto un tratamiento nuevo y espero que funcione.

—Funcionará, seguro.

Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se separó lo suficiente para que empezaran a andar hacia el ascensor, con el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros.

—Muchas gracias por estar conmigo aquí y acompañarme, Renji.

—No me des las gracias, somos amigos y esto es lo que hacen los amigos —apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor —. ¿Se ha puesto tu hermano en contacto contigo?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que va! A mi hermano le doy igual por eso me fui de su casa en cuanto pude. No quiero saber nada de él.

Renji sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de Rukia ya que ella misma se lo había contado cuando empezaron a tener confianza. Él era el único que conocía lo que hacía Rukia con el dinero que ganaba y porqué vivía en ese piso tan pequeño y descuidado. Casi todo su sueldo era para pagar al hospital privado, que de barato no tenía nada.

Pero como siempre le decía ella: todo lo que haga por él es poco.

Entraron en el ascensor y empezaron a bajar. Estaban con otras dos personas que hablaban entre ellos.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Renji al ver que la chica se había quedado callada y un poco seria. Se recriminó haber preguntado por su hermano —. Ese tío no te hizo nada verdad? — bajó la voz para que sólo lo oyera ella.

—¿Qué tío? Yammy? No me hizo nada gracias a Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió al recordarlo. Sí decía que era la primera vez que le recordaba durante el día, mentiría.

—Ichigo es el que te ayudó? —salieron cuando llegaron a la planta baja —. Le conocías?

—No, ayer fue la primera vez que le vi.

—Tendré que agradecerle por ayudarte.

Rukia se rió.

'_¿Me avisas de que hay mujeres que me atarían a una silla, pero no de que hay otras que me besarían?'_

'_Si te avisaba ya no sería sorpresa, no crees? Quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho antes por mí allí fuera'_

'_Y no se te ha ocurrido otra forma que besarme'_

—De que te ries? —le preguntó Renji sorprendido.

Llegaron al coche del chico y se subieron.

—De nada —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa. No quería decirle lo del beso tampoco a él. Eso se lo quedaría para ella —. Que Nell me dijo lo mismo, que tendría que agradecerle por ayudarme. Pero no hace falta, ya lo hice yo.

Renji arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te invite a comer? Seguro que no tienes nada en tu nevera.

La morena dejó que el aire de la ventanilla removiera su cabello corto.

—Vale, llévame a un sitio bonito.

—Eso está hecho.

.

* * *

.

Ya era por la noche y en Bleach el ambiente estaba caldeado. La música a tope, las chicas bailando en las barras y las bebidas corriendo de un lado para el otro. Al ser viernes, había muchísimos más clientes que un día entre semana.

El ajetreo dentro de los vestuarios de las chicas también era mayor.

—Ayúdame con esto —le pedía una bailarina a la otra dándole la espalda para que le cerrara el vestido.

—Ay, que nerviosa estoy —temblaba una nueva, que empezaba a trabajar hoy.

—Tú tranquila que todo irá bien —intentó calmarla otra mujer mientras se vestía.

—Sólo a Gin se le ocurre que empieces a trabajar un viernes —dijo Nell maquillándose.

—Y si me siento mal encima de la plataforma por todos esos ojos mirándome? —le preguntó a la peliverde —. Y si intentan tocarme?

—No te van a tocar, y si lo intentan tenemos seguridad así que no pasa nada. Si estás tan nerviosa, solamente tienes que pensar que estás bailando en tu casa sin nadie que te esté mirando o que estás bailando para tu novio.

—Tú piensas eso?

Nell acabó de retocarse los labios rojos.

—No. A mi me encanta que me miren.

Las mujeres seguían yendo de aquí para allá, a diferencia de una morena que miraba por la abertura de las cortinas moradas hacia la sala.

Levantó una ceja al ver a todos colocándose lo más cerca posible del escenario. Pronto vendría su actuación junto a Nell. Entendía a esa chica nueva, que estuviera nerviosa, ya que ella también lo estuvo en sus primeros días.

Luego una se acostumbraba a todo y ahora le gustaba. Aunque no tanto como a Nell.

Por lo menos sólo hacían un baile. Los fines de semana sí que tenían que bailar más veces.

Rukia sonrió de lado al reconocer a un pelinaranja que se acercaba con otras tres personas. Una de ellas, el del pelo azul que vio ayer. Se alegró que volviera a venir.

—Nell, ven un momento —la llamó con una mano para que se acercara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó caminando hacia ella y mirando también por la cortina.

—Te acuerdas que te hablé del chico que me ayudó ayer?

—Ichigo, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, ves ese del pelo naranja, alto, que está en la izquierda? —le señaló con el dedo.

—Ese que va con otros dos chicos y una mujer?

—El mismo.

Vieron que cuando llegaron a la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver una camiseta ceñida en los brazos con un pantalón oscuro. No le pudieron ver bien por la iluminación del local y la gente que había, pero desde lejos se podía ver el buen cuerpo que tenía.

—Rukia, está buenísimo! Madre mía tengo que verle más de cerca.

—Hoy tienes a alguien especial a quien bailarle —le recordó la morena.

Rangiku que estaba cerca lo oyó.

—De eso nada, se baila para todo el mundo. Nada de mirar fijamente a un solo hombre —les regañó la rubia ayudando a una bailarina con su vestido—. Fuera me da igual lo que hagáis pero aquí sois para todos.

Rukia se iba a alejar de la cortina cuando Nell la paró, hablándola más bajito.

—Seguro que te dijo que fui yo la que le puso caliente?

La morena arrugó la frente.

—Sí, por qué?

—Porque mira donde se ha sentado.

Rukia observó que Ichigo y sus amigos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la pasarela donde ella solía bailar. Donde bailó ayer.

Nell sonrió. A pesar de que, por lo que le había contado Rukia y que ahora había visto de lejos, le parecía un chico muy atractivo y que le gustaría que se fijara en ella, le encantaba que le gustara su amiga.

A veces la veía triste, con un velo de melancolía que la envolvía, como si algo en su vida no fuera bien. Y por mucho que quisiera saber que era, ella simplemente sonreía y le decía que no pasaba nada. Rukia era muy reservada para sus cosas. Quizá ese chico podría hacerla… completamente feliz.

—Creo que te mintió.

—Puede que sea la única mesa libre.

La peliverde alzó un poco el cuello para poder ver si había algún sitio libre en su lado. Había también mucha gente pero pudo ver algunas mesas que ahora empezaban a ocuparse, después de que ellos se sentaran.

Se lo iba a decir a Rukia cuando Rangiku dio unas palmadas.

—Venga Rukia, Nell. Estar preparadas que ahora empezará vuestra actuación.

.

* * *

.

La camarera les trajo las bebidas que habían pedido.

—Que suerte hemos tenido de encontrar esta mesa en este lado, verdad Ichigo? —le preguntó Mizuiro como quien no quiera la cosa.

El pelinaranja bebió un trago de su copa y no respondió. Claro que le gustaba el lugar, ahí podría verla mejor que ayer.

—Me encanta, estamos muy cerca —habló Keigo entusiasmado—. No sé donde voy a mirar porqué las dos están para mojar pan. Aunque la arrancar con esos pechos, está explosiva! —se rió haciendo que unos hombres que estaban en la mesa de al lado empezaran a reírse con él al escucharlo.

La música de fondo empezó a bajar de volumen y salió Gin al escenario para presentar a la shinigami y a la arrancar.

Se apagaron las luces, dejando todo a oscuras. Ichigo inconscientemente se colocó mejor en la silla, notando como todo su cuerpo se ponía nervioso anticipándose a lo que iba a ver.

Todo el día había estado pensando en ella. Y no importaba nada de lo que había hecho durante la mañana y la tarde, porque todo se resumía a este momento.

Dos focos las apuntaron a ellas que estaban sentadas en una silla con el respaldo por delante y empezó a sonar Nina Simone, I put spell on you.

Ichigo apretó los dientes al verla.

I put a spell on you..  
'Cause you're mine

Se levantaron, poniéndose delante de la silla y agachándose para luego ir subiendo sinuosamente.

El pelinaranja la recorrió entera con la mirada. Iba con unos shorts negros, un chaleco marrón, una corbata oscura y un sombrero. Deseaba tener esas piernas alrededor suyo.

You better stop the things you do..  
I ain't lyin'  
No I ain't lyin'…

Se subieron de pie encima de la silla dando la espalda al público y empezaron a bajarse los shorts moviendo las caderas de un lado para el otro, hipnotizando a los ojos que no se apartaban de ellas y de lo que la prenda descubría lentamente.

You know I can't stand it,  
You're runnin' around.  
You know better daddy...  
I can't stand it cause you put me down.

Ichigo se sentía sediento y sudando por el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Rukia dejó caer la prenda al asiento, dejando ver su firme trasero en un tanga negro. Se sentaron, tirando los shorts al suelo, mirando hacia atrás, sonriendo al público expectante y lanzando el sombrero.

I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine...  
You're mine..

Apartaron la silla y bailaron las dos sensualmente a ritmo del saxo, acercándose cada vez a la barra. Haciendo que todos los presentes desearan tocarlas y acariciarlas como lo hacían ellas mismas.

Cuando llegaron al final de la pasarela, se fueron soltando los botones del chaleco uno por uno, torturándoles. Ichigo se sentía morir de lo caliente que estaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar los dedos de Rukia, que llegaron al último botón.

-_Desnúdate… _-le rogó Ichigo mentalmente.

I love ya..  
I love you..  
I love you...  
I love you anyhow..

Rukia se pasó el chaleco por los hombros, dejando ver sus pechos con la corbata en el centro. Se pegó a la barra y curvó el torso hacia atrás, dando vueltas para que todos la miraran.

Ichigo volvió a pensar lo mismo. Era perfecta.

And I don't care.  
if you don't want me,

La morena paró de dar vueltas y se puso a cuatro patas. Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada y miró al pelinaranja a los ojos.

I'm yours right now...

Ichigo sintió esa mirada clavada en él y deseó tocarse a sí mismo para liberarse de la tensión que tenía en su entrepierna. Esa descarada ya sabía que la había estado mirando todo el rato. Y no pudo gustarle más.

Las dos escalaron por la barra para acabar el baile.

You hear me,  
I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine..

El público rompió en aplausos para las dos bailarinas. Éstas saludaron encantadas y bajaron del escenario, no sin antes recoger sus cosas.

—Wow! Han estado buff.. No sé con cuál quedarme, no sabía a donde mirar! Estoy sudando! —habló Keigo viendo como otras bailarinas salían a ocupar las distintas plataformas, que había por todo el bar, y el escenario para que la noche continuara —. Todas están genial, mira esa de ahí. Y la de al lado.

Ichigo bebió todo lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago. Como si estuviese en el desierto.

—Y a ti Ichigo? —le preguntó Mizuiro aún sabiendo la respuesta —. Quién te ha gustado más?

Éste le miró y al ver como sonreía, sabía que no tenía sentido mentir. Había estado absorto mirando a la shinigami y ya podía haber habido un terremoto que él no se hubiera percatado.

—A mí la morena.

Keigo lo escuchó.

—Más que la del pelo verde? Mira que la otra tiene unas tetas —le dijo moviendo sus manos por delante para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

Ichigo bufó.

—No todo es eso.

—Ya, ya, si a mí también me gusta la morena.

La pareja de Mizuiro se rió.

—A ti te gustan todas.

—No te lo voy a negar jajaja

.

* * *

.

—No ha dejado de mirarme en todo momento —le contó Rukia a Nell mientras se cambiaban por el uniforme que todas llevaban.

La morena se sintió más emocionada que cualquier otro día al saber que Ichigo la estaba mirando desnudarse. Pudo sentirse como decía siempre Nell. Poderosa.

—Que mentirosillo, ese Ichigo.

—Le he mirado a los ojos casi al final del baile y me he quedado un rato así.

La peliverde se rió.

—Pues le habrás puesto cardíaco. Yo he hecho lo mismo con unos chicos guapísimos que tenía cerca y hasta he visto que uno se tocaba por encima del pantalón.

Rukia acabó de vestirse.

—Ten cuidadito, aquí nada de liarse con alguien —la avisó en broma imitando a Rangiku, que siempre que podía les repetía lo mismo.

—Lo mismo te digo, Rukia. Nada con Ichigo, eso en casa.

Las dos se rieron y la bajita caminó hacia la salida.

—Luego nos vemos y te lo presento.

—Vale nena.

Rukia salió del vestuario y le vio charlando con sus amigos. Iba a ir a la barra para pedir algo de beber, pero se le ocurrió que antes podía hacer otra cosa.

Ichigo estaba escuchando hablar a Keigo, que estaba contando algo sobre una chica con la que se había enrollado, cuando éste se calló de golpe mirando por encima de la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Éste le iba a preguntar que pasaba y a darse la vuelta cuando notó unas manos acariciando su nuca y su cuello. Se tensó al reconocer el olor a jazmín.

—Hola chicos, os lo estáis pasando bien? —preguntó Rukia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, muy bien —habló la otra mujer.

—Has estado estupenda shinigami —la elogió Mizuiro.

—Gracias guapo.

Keigo abría la boca para hablar pero enseguida la cerraba. Era muy distinto tenerla a tan poca distancia. Sus ojos violetas iluminaban su rostro.

Rukia se acercó a él y le agarró el rostro con las manos.

—Que te ocurre? —le preguntó haciéndose la preocupada. Le pasó unos dedos por el pelo —. Te pongo nervioso?

Keigo solamente pudo sonreír bobamente mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Ichigo se sintió molesto y no pudo ni reconocerse a sí mismo cuando por su cabeza pasó la idea de apartarla de su amigo. Quería que volviera a su lado.

Rukia sonrió y se dirigió a todos.

—Espero que os lo sigáis pasando bien. Esta es vuestra casa.

—Gracias —agradeció Mizuiro.

La morena antes de irse se agachó hasta poner su boca a la altura del oído de Ichigo.

—Así que a arrancar eh… —le susurró.

El ojimiel se volteó para ver como se alejaba y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Keigo salió de su estupor.

—Que te ha dicho? Por que te ha susurrado? Ya os conocéis?

—Ahora vuelvo —habló secamente Ichigo antes de levantarse e irse a donde estaba ella.

Mizuiro se rió por lo bajo. Ver a su amigo así era demasiado gracioso.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo se sentó en el taburete libre que había a la izquierda de la morena. Ésta hizo como que no notó que estaba ahí y continuó bebiendo de su copa. Sentía su mirada en los labios y en su cuello a medida que iba pasando el líquido por la garganta. El pelinaranja recordó el sabor de su boca y observó como una gota se escapó y le recorrió la piel antes de que ella la atrapara con un dedo.

Miró hacia otro lugar intentando calmarse.

—Hoy te he mirado a ti ya que ayer miré más a tu compañera.

—Y que te he parecido?

Ichigo volvió a dirigir su mirada a la morena.

—Que para ser una enana no bailas nada mal.

Rukia no se molestó y le sonrió pícara apoyando la mejilla en su mano con el codo en la barra.

—Pues si supieras la de cosas que esta enana sabe hacer.

Era imposible intentar calmarse con esa mujer. A cada segundo la atracción que sentía por ella se hacía más visible y su cuerpo se movía solo. Giró el taburete hacia la morena quedando perpendicular a la barra.

—No me importaría que me las enseñaras.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior recorriendo con sus ojos violetas el torso masculino tapado con la camiseta de color vino ceñida que le había visto antes. Podía recordar los abdominales que había debajo que ella ya conocía.

—Por qué? Por qué hoy te he puesto más caliente que Nell, que es como se llama la arrancar? —le preguntó volviendo su vista a esos ojos cálidos —. Si yo soy una enana, tu eres un mentiroso, fresita.

Ella se puso igual que Ichigo, con una pierna encima de la otra, entre las de él.

Al pelinaranja, por primera vez, le pasó por la cabeza que no era lo único en lo que había mentido. No había pensado en eso ni ayer ni en todo el día. Él no tenía edad para estar ahí.

—Culpable —le dijo con la mirada esquiva. Tenía que decírselo, no quería mentirla y hacerle creer algo que no era, pero temía que si se lo decía no quisiera saber nada de él —. Aunque no es de lo único que estoy mintiendo.

Rukia frunció el ceño al verlo tan serio. Eso ya no era coqueteo.

—En que más?

Ichigo la miró a los ojos deseando que no se alejara de él.

—Tengo diecisiete años.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Qué? Venga ya, es broma.

—No, no es broma. Voy a preparatoria en el instituto Karakura.

Rukia al ver que lo decía seriamente, se lo creyó.

—Enserio? Vaya… pues parece que tengas más.

Ichigo no podía descifrar que era lo que pensaba en ese momento y necesitaba saberlo.

—Te molesta?

—El que me tendría que molestar? Es tu edad. No eres el primer menor que entra en este bar y seguro que no serás el último.

—Lo digo por… el beso de ayer y este pique que tenemos —le respondió Ichigo poniéndose algo nervioso.

A Rukia eso le hizo gracia. Hasta pudo ver un leve sonrojo en esa cara con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, si tuvieras menos, sí. Pero tienes diecisiete, así que no me molesta. Aunque tengo que decir me has sorprendido, viendo tu cuerpo nadie lo diría.

Ichigo sintió alivio en su interior.

—Cuántos tienes tú?

—Veinte —le respondió bebiendo de su copa. Sí que le había molestado pero no se lo iba a decir. Había notado la intranquilidad de Ichigo al decírselo y a ella tampoco es que le importaba mucho la edad. Seguía sintiendo atracción por ese pelinaranja, que ya tenía años suficientes para saber que estaba bien y que no, y eso bastaba.

—Pues no lo parece. Yo hubiera dicho que tenías menos —bromeó Ichigo intentando que volviera el ambiente que tenían antes. Ahora se sentía mejor, después de decírselo. Por lo menos, aún seguía ahí con él.

—Ja ja que gracioso el niñito.

—Niñito? De niñito no tengo nada.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, he tocado tu ego masculino? —le preguntó pero no dejó que Ichigo le respondiera al ver que se acercaban unos hombres que ya conocía, a la barra. Ella se levantó y se puso de espaldas a Ichigo entre sus piernas —. Sentaos aquí, por favor.

—Muchas gracias, Rukia —le dijo uno de los hombres.

Ichigo no pudo evitarlo y la sujetó de las caderas sin que se notara y la apretó contra él. Temía que ella se enfadara, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Se apretó aún más, notando en su trasero que él no era ningún niño y que estaba bien despierto.

—Un baile perfecto —le habló él otro hombre —. Cada noche te superas.

—Mientras os guste a ustedes, intentaré mejorar cada día —continuaba la conversación sintiendo como su cuerpo se excitaba por tener a Ichigo detrás. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello.

—Nos encanta. Sigue así.

—Gracias.

Los dos hombres empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

—No te pases, Ichiguito —le susurró Rukia cerrando los ojos.

—Aún tengo que cobrarme ese beso sorpresa —le habló Ichigo al oído.

—Eso fue para agradecerte que me ayudaras —le dijo separándose con mucha fuerza de voluntad. No podía estar tan cerca de un cliente en el bar. Era otra norma. Daba gracias a la poca iluminación del local.

Se volteó hacia él y se miraron a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo más rápido. Podía ver que los ojos de color miel iban de sus ojos a sus labios y de sus labios a sus ojos. Eso la estaba excitando más.

—Cuanto tiempo llevas así? —le preguntó en voz baja refiriéndose a su erección.

Ichigo quiso ser sincero, aunque nunca pensó que iba a tener una conversación así con ninguna mujer.

—Desde que te he visto bailar y no he podido apartar mi mirada de ti. Me he calmado mientras hablábamos pero el tenerte tan cerca no ha ayudado en nada.

Las piernas de Rukia se movieron solas y dieron un paso hacia él, mirándole a los labios.

—Pues no haberme apretado.

—Tampoco has puesto mucho impedimento.

—Ahora va a ser culpa mía que estés así? —le miró a los ojos conectándolos con los de él.

—Claro que es culpa tuya, enana.

Sus cuerpos les pedían que se acercaran, se besaran y se arrancaran la ropa. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera, ella estaba en su trabajo y no podían hacer nada ahí. Rukia se mojó los labios con la lengua antes de hablar.

—Dame tu móvil.

Él sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y se lo entregó. No tenía fuerza ni para decirle que era una mandona. Sólo quería volver a pegarla contra él, pero esta vez sin ropa de por medio.

Vio que Rukia tecleó un número e hizo una llamada, antes de devolvérselo.

—Tengo que trabajar hasta las cinco. Llámame un día y quedamos… fresita.

Le ordenó a sus piernas que se alejaran de ese imán naranja para continuar con su trabajo. Iba a ser un poco difícil con el cuerpo ardiendo por ese chico, que le gritaba que se lo llevara al baño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

Ichigo respiró hondo apoyando los codos en la barra. Miró a la pantalla de su móvil y sonrió.

No iba a tardar mucho en llamarla.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Se acabó el tercer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? En este he querido mostraros más a Rukia, donde vive y que hace. ¿Quién es la persona que está en el hospital? ¿Por qué no se habla con el hermano?

Rukia tiene veinte años, ya que la mayoría de edad en Japón son veinte no? Si no es así decírmelo por favor :) Y como veis Rukia no le ha dado muchas vueltas a la edad de Ichigo xD si hubiera tenido catorce o así, alomejor, aunque en el manga con quince años ya aparece muy desarrollado y no hablemos de Chad xD

En este capítulo he puesto la tan conocida canción de Nina Simone, muy sensual. A Rukia le ha gustado eso de desnudarse sabiendo que nuestro Ichigo no le quitaba el ojo de encima jaja En mi historia, la shinigami es una pervertida :P

Que os parece el Urahara x Yourichi? A mí me encanta!

Bueno lectores, si queréis hacerme saber que os está gustando o para cualquier cosa ya sabéis: Review! y me haréis muy feliz :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente, (que nuestra parejita ya tienen sus números de teléfono jeje)

Besos! kiss kiss :)


	4. Atracción sexual

¡Hola a todos! Os presento el nuevo capítulo con un título muy sugerente! jejeje

Tengo que decir que estoy súper contenta de la aceptación de esta historia :) Me alegro mucho que os guste ya que yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiéndola :D

WOW! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! Leer vuestros comentarios me animan muchísimo a continuarla :)

-**darcy129 (**Ichigo le sigue mucho el rollo a Rukia xD**), Aki Kuchiki, ominonA (**Gracias! No puedo decir nada sobre eso jeje, me alegro haber captado tu atención :D**), Mei Fanel (**jajaja muchas gracias, y para eso pongo la música para que la imaginación vuele :P** ), Loen (**ya, a mí también me gustan, como que no va con ellos la cosa y luego no pueden quitarse de la cabeza lo que les interesa xD**), panxo .no .uzu (**gracias! Me alegro que te guste!**), misel-kuchiki (**más adelante sabremos quien es el del hospital y a Rukia parece que le encanta que Ichigo esté detrás de ella xD**), MargoM, DeathBerryxs, SangoSarait y yus yus (**Muchas gracias! Me encanta ponerla pervertida xD**).**

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 4

.

ATRACCIÓN SEXUAL

.

La luz del sol entraba directamente por la ventana de la habitación, dándole a Ichigo en la cara y despertándolo. Se movía por la cama aún con los ojos cerrados escuchando el sonido de la televisión de la planta de abajo.

Abrió un solo ojo para mirar el reloj que tenía al lado. Eran las once y veinticinco. Se extrañó de que su padre no le hubiese despertado antes.

Gruñó y se desperezó, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

"El equipo de fútbol fue a entrenar con normalidad a pesar de las declaraciones de su entrenador.

Muchos dicen que…"

—Este equipo perderá en el siguiente partido —anunció Karin, que estaba sentada viendo la tele.

—No sé como te puede gustar tanto el fútbol, pon otra cosa —le pidió Yuzu desde la cocina.

—No, que quiero ver si hablan del campeonato —la morena volteó la cabeza al oír unos pasos por la escalera —. Buenos días Ichi-nii, ¿qué tal la resaca?

—Buenas —saludó con una mano despeinándose su cabello naranja con la otra —. No tengo resaca, yo no suelo beber tanto.

—¡Hola hermanito! Te he preparado el desayuno y lo he tapado para que no se enfríe —le dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias Yuzu —le respondió igualmente con una sonrisa más pequeña.

—El viejo no te ha levantado hoy por qué ha habido una urgencia —le explicó Karin desde el sofá.

Ichigo se llevo la bandeja del desayuno a la mesa del comedor.

—Ya me preguntaba yo que hacía durmiendo tan tarde —se sentó en una de las sillas —. ¿Pero es grave? ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No, nos ha dicho que puede ocuparse él solo —le contestó Yuzu barriendo.

Ichigo asintió y empezó a comer mirando la televisión.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus pensamientos volaran hacia otro lado, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido por la noche.

Después de que Rukia le diera el número de teléfono, no volvieron a hablar otra vez. La veía a lo lejos charlar animadamente, reír con otros clientes y bailando encima de las plataformas.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando ella le sonreía al pasar por su lado o cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Aún no podía creerse que se atreviera a apretarla contra su cuerpo y menos que ella se dejara.

Ichigo sonrió de lado al recordar la atracción que hubo entre ellos y la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo para no besarla.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pijama y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Toqueteó la pantalla para ir a la agenda y buscar la letra 'e'.

'Enana mandona'. Así lo había guardado. Quiso poner también 'descarada' pero no le cabía.

Se preguntó si llamarla o ponerle algo.

—_Seguramente estará durmiendo _—miró el reloj y bufó — _y seguramente se creerá que estoy ansioso por verla, cuando no es verdad._

Dejó el móvil y siguió comiendo.

"Esto ha sido todo de los deportes, vamos ahora con la predicción del tiempo."

—Al final no han dicho nada —se quejó Karin.

Ichigo suspiró y volvió a mirar el teléfono. ¿A quien quería engañar? Lo agarró, apretó su nombre y empezó a teclear un mensaje.

'**Buenas enana, seguro que estarás durmiendo. Luego podríamos quedar…'**

Negó con la cabeza y lo borró, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

—_No le voy a poner nada _—pensó levantándose y llevando la bandeja a la cocina —Voy a ducharme.

—Vale —le dijo Yuzu.

El pelinaranja subió por la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación. Volvió a sacar el móvil antes de quitarse el pantalón y la camiseta y abrir los cajones para coger la ropa limpia. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se paró.

—Joder.

Se acercó al escritorio y cogió otra vez el móvil.

'**Buenas enana, seguro que estarás durmiendo. Si quieres luego podemos quedar y dar una vuelta por ahí.'**

Lo acabó de escribir y lo leyó veinte veces antes de decidirse a enviarlo.

—Se va a reír de mí.

.

* * *

.

Rukia se levantó cuando sonó el despertador a las doce ya que hoy también iba a ir al hospital.

Ya estaba arreglada, con un vestido corto azul marino con escote redondo, ceñido en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura para abajo. Agradecía que aún seguía haciendo buen tiempo.

Se apoyó en la encimera pensando en lo que le había dicho el médico ayer y deseando que ese tratamiento fuese el definitivo. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo en coma y ya era hora de que algo les indicara que iban por buen camino.

—_Tienes que despertar… _—pidió mentalmente como muchas otras veces había hecho sentada al lado de esa cama de hospital donde él estaba durmiendo.

La tostada saltó al acabar de calentarse y la puso en un plato junto a la mantequilla y la mermelada, para llevarla a la mesa.

Antes de sentarse fue hasta el móvil, que no lo había tocado desde que se levantó, y vio un icono que le indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje.

Rukia soltó una carcajada al ver de quien era.

—Vaya, vaya.

Enseguida le envió otro.

'**Hola fresita! Tienes ganas de verme?'**

.

* * *

.

Ichigo había acabado de ducharse y llevaba un rato sentado en su escritorio haciendo ejercicios y estudiando cuando sonó su móvil.

Abrió el mensaje y se rió.

—Sabía que iba a poner eso.

Mantuvo una sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía sentido mentir.

'**Claro que quiero verte, pero si tú no quieres ya nos vemos otro día'**

.

* * *

.

Rukia sonrió al leerlo mientras masticaba y bebía de su taza de café.

Ella también quería verlo y saber si era igual de interesante fuera del bar y si podía volver a notar esa atracción entre ellos dos. Aunque pensó que lo que estaría bien sería notar su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

'**Venga Ichiguito no te hagas el duro, si quieres quedamos para comer. Me apetece ir a comer hamburguesa al centro comercial' **

Miró la hora y se sorprendió. Tenía que correr si quería coger el bus. Acabó de comer rápido, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba de café de un trago y fue hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Escuchó el sonido del mensaje al acabar pero no pudo pararse a leerlo y lo metió en el bolso. Salió de casa y bajó las escaleras sonando por todo el edificio el ruido que hacían sus tacones en el suelo.

Al salir por el portal siguió corriendo por la calle para llegar a la parada que estaba al girar la esquina y vio que el bus estaba parado. Enseguida movió el brazo para que no se fuera.

El conductor se quedó quieto esperando que ella entrara.

—Muchas gracias por esperar —agradeció Rukia respirando agitada.

—De nada —respondió el hombre secamente.

Pagó con la tarjeta del bus y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres. Sacó su móvil del bolso y volvió a sonreír al leer la respuesta de Ichigo.

'**Ok, a que hora?'**

Ella se lo pensó antes de contestar ya que aún tenía que ir al hospital.

'**Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, te va bien a las tres?'**

No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir el mensaje de Ichigo.

'**Sí, esta bien. Nos vemos allí'**

.

* * *

.

Una chica daba vueltas emocionada por su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con una amiga. Tenía el cabello de un color violeta recogido con una cinta amarilla y los ojos anaranjados.

—¡Voy a volver! —exclamó contenta.

—¿Vas a volver a Karakura, Senna? —se escuchó la voz esperanzada de la amiga por el auricular.

—¡Sí! —respondió dando un saltito en la moqueta de color crema —. Mi padre acabó el proyecto con la empresa y vamos a volver. ¿No estás contenta Nozomi? ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

—Claro que estoy contenta. Te echo de menos.

Senna se tiró encima de la cama mirando hacia el techo.

—Y yo a ti —suspiró y se quedó unos pocos segundos en silencio pensando antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Cómo está Ichigo?

—Bien, aunque ahora no le veo mucho ya que estamos en clases diferentes.

—¿Sabes si está con alguien?

—Que yo sepa, no. Siempre está con sus amigos. Pero, ¿por qué quieres saber si Ichigo está con alguien?

La joven se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo en el colchón y dirigió su mirada hacia un marco que tenía en una estantería de madera. Dentro había una foto donde salía ella abrazando a un chico con el pelo naranja y el ceño fruncido. Los dos sonreían a la cámara.

—Porque le sigo queriendo.

—Te dije que era mejor que lo olvidaras.

—¡No puedo olvidarlo! ¡Quiero estar con él!

—Él no va a querer y lo sabes.

Senna se sentó en la cama.

—Sé que hice las cosas mal pero quiero intentarlo. Ichigo es el mejor chico que he conocido y fue mi primer amor. Quiero volver con él —se abrazó a un cojín con forma de fresa—. ¿Crees que pensará en mi?

—No lo sé.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba sentado en un banco, en la entrada del centro comercial. Como era sábado no dejaba de pasar gente que venía a comer ahí. Familias con sus niños, parejas en una cita…

Echó otro vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 15:17. Él había venido antes de la hora a pesar de no vivir muy lejos y esperaba que Rukia no tardara mucho en llegar.

Estaba entre nervioso y emocionado. Tenía ganas ya de verla y tenerla cerca aunque fuese sólo para hablar.

Como si la hubiera llamado, vio a lo lejos a esa morena que se metía en sus sueños. Desde donde estaba podía observarla bien ya que ella no se había percatado de él.

Le quedaba genial ese vestido. Sobretodo por qué le dejaba ver esas piernas blancas y brillantes que se moría por acariciar.

Al estar más cerca, Rukia esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, con una camiseta blanca con unas letras en la parte frontal que resaltaban el bronceado de su piel y unos tejanos azules donde colgaba una pequeña cadena plateada del cinturón.

Ichigo se levantó del banco.

—Hola.

—Hola, siento haber tardado, es que he venido en bus.

—No pasa nada, yo también acabo de llegar —le mintió —. ¿Vamos a por esa hamburguesa?

—Claro, tengo un hambre —le dijo haciendo una mueca y tocándose el estómago.

Los dos se rieron y entraron en el edificio dirigiéndose a la hamburguesería. Al llegar vieron que el local estaba lleno de gente y tuvieron que quedarse al final de la cola a esperar su turno.

—Pensaba que ibas a estar durmiendo hasta tarde —le dijo Ichigo.

—Si me quedara durmiendo hasta muy tarde no podría hacer nada durante el día.

—¿Y no estás cansada de estar trabajando todas las noches hasta las cinco?

—Al principio sí, pensaba que no lo aguantaría, pero luego le coges el ritmo y para mi es algo normal. Empecé a trabajar en enero cuando hice los veinte y ya parece que lleve una vida allí —habló Rukia acercándose los dos un poco más al mostrador —. ¿Y tú que? ¿Cómo van los estudios?

—Bien, aunque no lo parezca soy bastante bueno —se rascó la nuca ya que no le gustaba halagarse así mismo —. Quiero hacer las pruebas para ir a la universidad.

Volvieron a caminar.

—¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Medicina —le respondió y sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de Rukia —. Mi padre es médico y tenemos una pequeña clínica en casa. Aunque lo negara de pequeño creo que siempre he querido estudiar eso.

La morena asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues espero que llegues a ser un buen médico.

—Gracias.

Se sonrieron y, después de un rato, al llegar al mostrador pidieron lo que querían. Lo pagaron, cogieron cada uno su bandeja y buscaron un sitio libre. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que encontraron, perfecta para ellos dos solos y empezaron a comer.

—¡Que buena está! —exclamó Rukia.

—¿No tienes que comer ensalada y esas cosas?

—Si Gin o Rangiku, que es su mujer, me vieran comer esta hamburguesa les daría algo. Pero como no están, aprovecho.

Ichigo se rió recordando que Gin era el dueño del bar.

—Lo mismo digo. Mi hermana siempre nos hace platos saludables y no nos deja comer este tipo de comida en casa.

Rukia cogió unas patatas fritas.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas mellizas, de doce años. Una se llama Yuzu, que es la que cocina, y la otra es Karin.

—Que monas —sonrió la morena.

—No se parecen en nada, ya no físicamente, ya que no son gemelas, pero de personalidad y carácter son muy diferentes —habló Ichigo antes de beber su coca-cola —. ¿Y tú tienes hermanos?

Rukia bebió de su vaso pensando que responder. No quería nombrar a su hermano, ya que por mucho que siempre le llamase así, no era su hermano verdadero. Sólo un ex cuñado.

—Tenía una hermana mayor, Hisana, pero murió hace dos años cuando yo tenía dieciocho.

—Siento haber preguntado.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—No lo sientas, tú no sabías nada. Me has preguntado igual que yo a ti —le dijo Rukia —. Gracias a una persona que estuvo conmigo en esos momentos, soy capaz de recordarla con una sonrisa. Aunque eso no quita que la eche de menos.

La bailarina no podía entender porque le estaba contando todo eso si lo acababa de conocer. Aunque quizá era por esos ojos cálidos que no dejaban de mirarla.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años y mi padre, mis hermanas y yo aún la echamos de menos.

Ichigo intentaba recordar si alguna vez le había contado eso a alguien, que echaba de menos a su madre, sin ser preguntado, simplemente por la fluidez de la conversación.

No, a nadie.

Se sonrieron cálidamente, entendiendo el dolor del otro.

Charlaron de cosas triviales mientras comían. Al terminar salieron del centro comercial y empezaron a pasear por la calle. Iban caminando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la tarde y del buen ambiente que siempre se formaba alrededor suyo.

—Me sorprendió que pudieras hacer frente a Yammy.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que peleaba. Siempre he sido de los que se han metido en peleas y más por que llamo la atención por el color de mi pelo —habló Ichigo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es natural, ¿no?

—Sí, es mi color. Muchos se piensan que es teñido pero no lo es.

Un hombre que se acercaba caminando, al pasar por su lado, saludó a Rukia y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Ese hombre está casado y tiene tres niñas pequeñas, pero viene al bar siempre que puede —le susurró la morena cuando el hombre ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene tres niñas?

—Por que somos como psicólogas a veces, se ponen a hablar y hablar, a contarnos sus cosas y nosotras tenemos que escuchar y sonreír.

Ichigo iba a hablar cuando su móvil sonó. Vio en la pantalla que era Keigo.

—Hola Keigo, ¿qué pasa?

—Hola, nada llamaba para decir que hoy no puedo ir con vosotros al bar, vaya mierda.

Ichigo miró de reojo a Rukia, que sonrió al poder escuchar al que estaba en la otra línia. El pelinaranja se separó de ella para seguir hablando.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi hermana, que me ha pedido que la acompañe a no sé que sitio. Ahora se lo diré a Mizuiro. Vosotros vais a ir, ¿verdad?

Observó que la morena caminó hacia un banco y se sentó alzando una pierna encima de la otra esperando que él acabara. La falda se le subió un poco dejándole ver parte del muslo. Sólo con ese movimiento ya conseguía alterarlo.

—Sí, bueno, en eso habíamos quedado por la noche.

Rukia no se parecía a nadie que conociera. Podía estar hablando con ella horas y horas y sabía que no se cansaría. Igual que podía estar horas mirándola.

—Que os lo paséis bien, capullos con suerte.

—Adios Keigo.

Colgó y fue donde estaba Rukia, esperándolo con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja alzada.

—¿Vais a ir a Bleach todas las noches? —le preguntó la morena cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada, contra más clientes vengan más dinero para todos los que trabajamos allí.

Los ojos ámbar de Ichigo se movieron solos hacia los labios de Rukia. Llevaba deseando volver a besarla desde aquel primer beso sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —le preguntó el pelinaranja volviendo la vista a sus ojos violetas.

Rukia sabía que es lo que quería Ichigo. Todo estaba yendo perfecto entre ellos, conversando normal y contándose cosas, pero la atracción que sentían por el otro se hacía visible a cada momento.

Le había pillado más de una vez mirándole los labios o el cuerpo al levantarse de la mesa donde comieron. Podía reconocer que eso le encantaba ya que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Qué me propones?

Ichigo se acercó un poco más inconscientemente y volvió a mirarle la boca. Ella se rió bajito antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres venir a mi piso? Vivo cerca de aquí. No es muy grande, mas bien pequeño, pero podemos… seguir charlando.

El ojimiel sentía todo su cuerpo acelerado.

—Vale.

.

* * *

.

Rukia abrió la puerta de su piso y pasó dentro dejando que Ichigo entrara tras ella. El joven se sorprendió al ver lo pequeño del lugar.

—Pensaba que ganabas más —le dijo observando la salita y la cocina.

La morena dejó el bolso y se quitó los tacones.

—Y gano bastante, pero tengo que pagar otras cosas. Para mí sola, ya me va bien —caminó hacia la cocina —. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, estoy bien —le respondió Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá —. Es acogedor. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en una casa pero estoy ahorrando para irme a vivir solo cuando empiece la universidad. Ya me iría bien un sitio así.

Rukia se puso un vaso de agua y se acercó a él.

—No sabía que trabajaras —se sentó a su lado dando un sorbo y lo dejó en la mesita que había enfrente del sofá.

—Voy buscando trabajitos para hacer —le dijo Ichigo pasando uno de los brazos por el respaldo del sofá, quedando los dos frente a frente —. No son gran cosa pero lo puedo compaginar con los estudios. A mi padre no le hace mucha gracia pero quiero independizarme.

—Es normal que quieras vivir solo.

—Ahora estoy con el equipo de baloncesto del instituto, me pagan por estar con ellos esta temporada.

—¿Te pagan por jugar en su equipo? —le preguntó Rukia subiendo sus piernas al asiento poniendo los pies debajo del trasero, acercándose un poco y empezando a coquetear —. Debes ser muy bueno entonces.

El pelinaranja al ver que ella se acercaba hizo lo mismo. El ritmo del corazón empezó a ir más rápido.

—Ven un día a verme a un partido y lo sabrás.

—Puede que lo haga —le sonrió la morena.

—Te avisaré en cuanto lo sepa y te estaré esperando —le dijo Ichigo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que lo hacía ver más atractivo a los ojos de la morena.

—Aunque tendrías que ir sin camiseta para compensar que tú me veas todas las noches.

Ese ojimiel olía estupendamente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al tener el rostro del chico tan cerca de ella.

—Te recuerdo que ya me viste sin camiseta.

Ichigo no podía más. La cercanía con esa mujer le iba a volver completamente loco y su entrepierna daba fe de ello. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, acercándose aún más a su boca.

—Era para limpiarte las manchas de sangre —le susurró sobre sus labios, compartiendo su aliento.

—Ya…

Acortaron la mínima distancia que los separaba y se besaron. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, el deseo y las ganas reprimidas desde la pasada noche hicieron su aparición, haciendo que abrieran sus bocas para entremezclar sus lenguas.

Ichigo le pasó las manos por la cintura y la apretó contra él, haciendo que ella pasara una pierna hacia el otro lado, sentándose encima a horcajadas.

Siguieron besándose hasta que no pudieron más y se separaron lo mínimo, apoyándose frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos velados por la excitación.

La morena agarró el final de la camiseta de Ichigo y se la subió para arriba. Éste al notarlo, alzó los brazos y dejó que se la quitara.

Notó alivio al estar sin ella, pero seguía con el cuerpo caliente. La sujetó por la nuca y la acercó para volver a besarla.

Rukia le acariciaba el torso y los abdominales como quiso hacer la primera vez que lo vio. La piel era suave y podía notar los músculos contrayéndose cuando pasaba los dedos por encima.

—Quítame el vestido —le ordenó mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Ichigo se rió.

—Mandona.

Pero como sabía desde el principio, no iba a ser él quien no hiciera lo que le mandaba. Agarró la falda y la fue subiendo hacia arriba. Ella alzó los brazos y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Ichigo no podía ni pensar al tenerla encima de él, en ropa interior. No sabía que tocar primero. Si acariciarle las piernas o quitarle ese sujetador y lamerle los pechos o directamente tocarle el único sitio que aún no había visto. Su miembro le dolía de la presión.

Rukia se sentía humedecer por la mirada que le estaba echando Ichigo. Observaba como sus ojos ámbar la recorrían de arriba a abajo, calentándole la piel, sin ni siquiera tocarla.

Era igual que bailando en la barra. Emocionada por saber que este pelinaranja la estaba mirando, imaginándose las cosas que estaría pensando en esos momentos.

El rostro del joven se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo, decidiéndose a acariciar esas piernas que eran su perdición.

Ella jadeó cuando al moverse rozó su sensible entrepierna, aún tapada con la braguita de encaje blanco, sobre el bulto del áspero pantalón.

Ichigo le apretó el trasero haciendo que se rozara de nuevo para volver a oírla jadear.

De pronto, sonó el móvil de Rukia y los dos gruñeron por la interrupción.

—Espera Ichigo… tengo que… cogerlo.

La morena se levantó como pudo de encima de él con sus piernas débiles por el placer y se acercó a su bolso. No podía dejarlo pasar por si era del hospital.

Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, soltó una maldición. La iba a matar por interrumpirlos.

—Hola Nell, me pillas en un mal momento —apoyó la mano libre en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo se levantó y se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, intentando aliviar un poco la presión. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y la abrazó por detrás.

—Digamos que no estoy sola —apretó su trasero contra el bulto de él como hizo por la noche y apoyó la espalda en su torso.

—Pillina, ¿con quien estás?

—Nell, ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó intentando no gemir cuando las manos de Ichigo le apretaron los pechos por encima del sujetador.

El pelinaranja se fascinó y se excitó aún más si podía de que le dejara tocarla mientras ella hablaba por teléfono. Le moldeaba esos pechos que cabían perfectamente en su mano como si nunca hubiese tocado ningunos. Deseaba tocarlos sin esa tela y poder apresar con los dedos sus pezones.

Ella se dejaba hacer, mojando más la ropa interior.

—Vale, no te voy a molestar mucho. Que me ha llamado Rangiku para decirme que hoy vayamos una horita antes para preparar algo especial que vienen unos de despedida de soltero. Le he dicho que yo te llamaría y te lo diría.

—¿A las nueve allí? —le preguntó dándose la vuelta y pasando un brazo por el cuello de Ichigo ya que no podía seguir manteniéndose en pie por el temblor de sus piernas. Él la sujetó por la cintura.

Los dos observaron el reloj digital que había en la salita. Eran las 8:35. Se miraron serios pensando en lo mismo. Ya era tarde y no podrían hacer lo que sus cuerpos les pedían.

—Sí, ya sé que es muy justo y muy repentino, pero ya sabes como son esas cosas. Me ha dicho que cenaremos algo en el bar.

Ichigo la alzó sin problemas y ella le envolvió la cintura con las piernas.

—Ya, no pasa nada. Otras veces también hemos tenido que ir antes por reservas en el último momento —le dijo a Nell, dejando que el pelinaranja la llevara de nuevo al sofá.

—Bueno nena, te dejo. Nos vemos luego. ¡Pásatelo bien!

Ichigo la dejó donde estaba antes, arrodillada en el asiento, y él se sentó a su lado suspirando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo.

—Hasta luego —se despidió y colgó. Lo dejó encima de la mesita junto al vaso antes de quedarse mirando a Ichigo en silencio mientras en su cabeza maldecía a los de la despedida de soltero.

—¿Tienes que entrar a las nueve? —le preguntó con los ojos cerrados, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y con la erección en sus pantalones.

—Sí — le respondió desanimada ya que seguía excitada—. Tengo que ducharme y preparar la ropa que me voy a llevar — pensó en algo y se acercó más a él—. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo y nos metemos mano?

Ichigo suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Que bien suena eso, pero no creo que pueda aguantarlo.

Rukia también sonrió y le acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón.

—¿Por qué? —empezó a besarle el cuello —. ¿Por qué te gustaría meterme otra cosa?

Ichigo gruñó por la caricia y por esas ciertas palabras, pensando que no le cabía más descaro en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo —le hizo saber volviendo la vista al techo dejando que la morena siguiera acariciándolo y fuera subiendo los besos por su mandíbula.

Aunque le doliera la entrepierna, se estaba demasiado bien ahí, dejándose acariciar.

—Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así, vas a asustar a los vecinos —le habló y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla, hundiendo los dedos de la otra mano en el pelo naranja.

—Pues deja de tocarme y se me pasara —le dijo Ichigo con la voz ronca llevando la mano que estaba más cerca de ella, a su cintura.

—Es difícil dejar de hacerlo teniéndote a mi merced —comentó lamiéndole el labio inferior.

El pelinaranja abrió la boca para que la lengua de la morena se colara dentro. Dejaba que se paseara y se hiciese dueña de ella, encontrándose con la suya en el camino.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—No te costará nada volver a tenerme a tu merced cuando tú quieras —le sujetó la nuca para volver a acercarla y juntar sus labios. Ahora quería ser él quien se hiciera con su boca.

Rukia alejó su mano del bulto en el pantalón, para no sucumbir a su deseo de introducirla por debajo del bóxer oscuro, y la llevó a la mejilla de Ichigo, sin separarse de él.

Sentía su húmeda entrepierna palpitar. Pensó que no tendrían que haber hablado tanto y le tenía que haber propuesto de venir a su casa antes. Pero el tiempo con él se le había pasado volando sin darse cuenta.

Se alejaron respirando por la boca y compartiendo el aliento. Ichigo miró detrás de ella el reloj digital.

—No te va a dar tiempo de ducharte.

La bailarina suspiró resignada antes de alejarse. Al pelinaranja le encantó darse cuenta que ella no quería separarse de él.

Se quedó sentado viendo como Rukia se iba a la que le pareció era su habitación. Echó un vistazo a su entrepierna deseando meter la mano y empezar a masturbarse. Tenía que calmarse.

Cuando la morena salió, llevaba en las manos una bolsa de deporte mediana y ropa. Agradeció que se hubiera puesto una bata y no caminara solamente con la ropa interior.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Ichigo cogiendo su camiseta y pasando la cabeza por el cuello.

Rukia dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa de la cocina y empezó a meter la ropa que se iba a llevar.

—No hace falta, está cerca de aquí. A veces, Renji viene a por mí y me lleva en coche. Es uno de los guardias, no sé si te acordarás. El pelirrojo que te sujetó a ti en la pelea.

—Ah sí, me acuerdo —le dijo Ichigo levantándose —. Me pareció verle unos tatuajes en la frente.

La morena se rió entrando de nuevo a la habitación y habló desde allí.

—Cuando le conocí ya los tenía. Una apuesta con un amigo o algo así.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Se quedó ahí parado en la salita pensando mientras se ponía bien el pantalón y se ataba el cinturón.

Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido fantástico. Todo había ido sucediendo con sencillez, hablando de distintas cosas, contándose anécdotas y conociéndose mejor. No hubo ningún silencio incómodo ni nada parecido.

Y si Rukia no tuviera que irse a trabajar más pronto, ahora estarían follando en ese sofá o en la cama o donde fuese.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando la vio por primera vez bailar en ese escenario, que iba a estar en su piso, enrollándose con ella, besándose todo lo que podían y más, se hubiese reído y hubiese pensado que era una estupidez, a parte de imposible.

Pero ahí estaba. Con aquella morena, que era capaz de excitarlo como nadie había hecho.

—Bueno, voy a darme una ducha rápida —dijo Rukia saliendo de su habitación con un sujetador y unas braguitas limpias en la mano. Los dejó en el baño antes de ir donde estaba él.

—Entonces, nos vemos allí —habló Ichigo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Vale.

Se miraron a los ojos e Ichigo no sabía como despedirse. La morena se rió por lo bajito, como solía hacer, al ver lo indeciso que estaba y dio unos pasos, acercándose más a su cuerpo. Le parecía divertido.

—Que sepas que me has dejado muy insatisfecha, fresita —le agarró con los dedos el centro de la camiseta, jugando con la tela.

Ichigo sonrió internamente. Ahí estaba otra vez la descarada que le ponía demasiado. Agachó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

—Si no te tuvieras que ir no te dejaría así.

Rukia jadeó al notar el aliento de Ichigo en su oreja al estar aún sensible.

—Estamos en paz, ya que te he dejado igual.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer cuando llegue a casa?

La morena pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico que la estaba sobreexcitando.

—¿Vas a tocarte pensando en mí?

El ojimiel acercó su boca a la de ella.

—¿En quién quieres que piense sino es en ti, enana?

Juntaron sus labios de nuevo, reconociéndose una y otra vez. Rukia dejó que la lengua de él entrara en su boca libremente y la acariciara, maravillada de la fuerza de los brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura.

Separaron sus labios unos centímetros al necesitar respirar.

—Será mejor que te vayas —le dijo Rukia poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo. Podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, que iba a la par que el suyo.

Ichigo suspiró y dio un paso hacia atrás, soltándola.

—Si, será lo mejor —sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo —. No vaya a ser que te lo haga encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Una corriente la traspasó, parando en su entrepierna, por las excitantes palabras. Ojala tuvieran tiempo de hacer lo que decía.

—Esa mesa es bastante resistente —le contó la morena.

Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta intentando relajarse y no ir hacia ella, quitarle esa bata y desnudarla por completo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La miró antes de irse y vio que sonreía sensualmente.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡No me matéis! Que no se habrán acostado pero se han toqueteado a gusto estos dos xD Ichigo se está convirtiendo en un pervertido por culpa de Rukia jajaja ¿Qué os ha parecido el enrollamiento? ¡Van a salir ardiendo! :P

Ichigo se deja hacer tan pancho y Rukia se aprovecha, ¿Quién no? x'D

Este capítulo ha sido completamente IchiRuki, aunque he metido otros personajes. Senna y Nozomi, ¿qué pensáis de ellas? ¿Senna es una ex de Ichigo? ¿Su primer amor? ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

¡Espero que os haya gustado! :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡la atracción sexual entre estos dos irá a más! Me encanta escribirlos en esas situaciones y no me voy a cortar jijiji

Besos y abrazos! :)


	5. Sexo

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estéis pasando una fantástica semana :)

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo con un título que habla por sí solo así que ya sabéis que vais a leer xD Quiero decir que es el primer lemmon que hago de Ichigo y Rukia y espero que me haya salido bien por que quiero hacer muchos más de estos dos jejeje

Como siempre muchas gracias a los favs y follows y a los que dejáis review y me animáis a continuar la historia :D

-**SangoSarait, joyanegra, misel-kuchiki** (jejeje creo que sólo podían hacer lo que he puesto en este capítulo para bajarse la calentura xD), **Chappy-san** (Si querías acción, en este la hay jaja y no es malo ser una pervertida, yo soy una y tengo varias cosas pensadas para Ichi y Rukia jiji), **Mei Fanel** (me alegro de haberte dejado alucinada jaja yo tmb quiero un Ichigo que se deje tocar como este xD si te haces bailarina yo tmb, a ver si encontramos alguno así jajaja), **JertalxD, Aki Kuchiki y nikita** (muchas gracias, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo).

Bueno no entretengo más, ¡a leer! :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 5

.

SEXO

.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y el bar seguía lleno de gente. El público rompió en aplausos cuando acabó una de las muchas actuaciones de las bailarinas. Ichigo, Mizuiro y la pareja de éste también aplaudieron.

Las luces volvían a cambiar al igual que la música y cada uno volvía a lo suyo, bebiendo, riendo y contemplando a las exóticas mujeres bailar.

La pareja de Mizuiro se levantó de la silla y habló antes de alejarse.

—Voy al baño y nos vamos —le dijo al peliazul.

—Vale —le respondió viendo como se alejaba. Esa mujer era más mayor que él, pero siempre le habían gustado así. Cuando ya no pudo verla giró la cabeza hacia Ichigo—. Nosotros nos iremos ahora. ¿Tú te quedas?

El ojimiel lo pensó antes de responder.

—Sí, me quedaré un rato más.

—Te gusta la bailarina ¿verdad? La shinigami.

El pelinaranja rechistó y miró hacia otro lado.

—No te voy a contar nada para que luego lo vayas diciendo por ahí.

—No se lo voy a contar a nadie si me pides que no lo diga —le dijo Mizuiro sinceramente.

—Bah, tampoco es nada del otro mundo —se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró—. Sí me gusta… —recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos— y yo a ella. Nos atraemos bastante.

Mizuiro se alegró de que estuviera siendo sincero en esos temas y aprovechó para intentar sacarle más información.

—¿Y hasta donde ha llegado esa atracción?

Ichigo le sonrió de lado.

—No te pienso decir más.

El peliazul bufó. Sería raro que su amigo le contara más cosas.

Su pareja vino y, despidiéndose, se fueron. Ichigo se dejó caer por el respaldo de la silla pensando que él también tendría que irse. No había podido hablar con Rukia o por lo menos poder verla más cerca. Había estado demasiado liada con el grupo de hombres de la despedida de soltero en la parte de arriba, en la zona reservada, y sólo fue capaz de verla cuando bajaba a la barra a por algo de beber.

No podía quitársela de la cabeza y menos después de haberse enrollado con ella y haber estado a punto de algo más.

Una bailarina se acercó a Ichigo y le pasó los brazos por el pecho desde detrás.

—¿Qué hace un chico guapo como tú solo en un sitio como este? —le preguntó. Se separó, Caminó moviendo las caderas seductoramente y subió a una plataforma vacía que estaba cerca de él—. ¿Quieres que baile para ti?

El pelinaranja vio que empezaba a bailar alrededor de la barra y observó que algunos hombres se acercaban donde estaba ella.

Se sentó mejor en la silla y la contempló moverse y rotar con la barra entre las piernas. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se soltó el sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Era imposible no sentir nada por esa mujer, que se tocaba sus grandes pechos haciendo sudar a los hombres que la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañear. Habría que ser de piedra para que no le excitara lo que sus ojos ámbar veían.

Sin embargo, su mente también pensaba que estaría mucho mejor que fuese la enana descarada quien estuviera ahí bailando, enfrente de él, tocándose sin pudor.

Que ganas tenía de volver a besarla y tenerla cerca.

.

* * *

.

Rukia y Nell estaban retocándose y hablando en el vestuario cuando entró Rangiku.

—Chicas, como habéis venido una hora antes, ya podéis iros —les avisó.

—¡Gracias! —agradecieron contentas las dos a la vez.

Cuando la rubia se fue ajetreada por el trabajo que había siempre en el bar todos los fines de semana, empezaron a quitarse el uniforme para cambiarse por la ropa con la que habían venido.

—Venga, sígueme explicando lo de Ichigo —le pidió Nell quitándose el sujetador de lentejuelas.

—Ya te lo he contado —se rió la morena bajándose la falda.

—Pero yo quiero detalles morbosos.

—No hay detalles de esos. Sólo besos con lengua y tocamientos por encima de la ropa.

La peliverde se puso una camiseta que le transparentaba todo. Pero a ella le daba igual.

—¿Y cómo besa? —le preguntó y sonrió al ver como ella suspiraba.

—Genial, solo de pensarlo me pongo mala —le respondió Rukia mirando a su amiga como estaba atenta a lo que le contaba. Le hizo gracia lo cotilla que era y continuó—. Cuando le toqué, estaba durísimo.

—Mmm, vamos que Ichigo estaba más que preparado para follar contigo.

—Y yo también lo estaba —le confesó la morena subiéndose un pantalón de chándal largo de color azul marino.

—¿Y cómo pudisteis separaros? Por qué yo soy tu y no hay quien me separe de un chico así ni con agua caliente.

—Por que hubiera llegado tarde al trabajo —negó con la cabeza antes de pasarla por el cuello de una camiseta ancha—. Todo por culpa de esos gilipollas de la despedida de soltero.

Nell soltó una carcajada al oírla abrochándose los tejanos.

—Tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando uno de los chicos ha dicho que fue él el que había hecho la reserva.

Rukia también se rió.

—Le tendría que haber dicho… —alzó las cejas y con una sonrisa fingida y una voz fina continuó— ¿Fuiste tú él de la reserva? Ah, pues muchas gracias por joderme el polvo.

Las dos se rieron mientras guardaban la ropa del trabajo cada una en su bolsa de deporte.

—Pero volviendo al tema de Ichigo —dijo Nell—. Dice mucho de él que se hubiera controlado y no se hubiese tirado encima de ti.

—Ya —asintió Rukia—. A otro le hubiera dado igual. Te la meto dos o tres veces, rapidito y se acabó.

—Sin importarle si tú llegas o no —la peliverde se miró en el espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello con los dedos—. Entonces, ¿vas a quedar con él? Me parece que le he visto antes de entrar al vestuario.

—Sí, le preguntaré ahora.

—¿Quieres que os lleve yo?

Rukia cogió su móvil y la bolsa.

—¿Enserio? Gracias guapa, eres un sol. Le tengo que decir a Renji que salgo antes.

Nell se pasó las tiras de la bolsa por el brazo y salieron las dos del vestuario. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta las cortinas moradas.

—Yo voy a despedirme de unos amigos —le dijo la peliverde cuando estaban fuera —. Nos vemos luego.

—OK —le dijo Rukia escribiendo un mensaje en el móvil

"Acércate a la puerta de los vestuarios"

Se lo mandó a Ichigo y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde solía estar Renji.

Su amigo siempre la llevaba a casa en su coche cuando acababan a las cinco para que no tuviera que ir sola por la calle a esas horas. Le tenía que avisar que se iba antes y que la llevaría Nell para que no se preocupara.

El pelirrojo al verla con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta se sorprendió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó.

—Sí, como hemos venido una hora antes, nos ha dicho Rangiku que nos podemos ir ya.

—Pero yo no acabo hasta las cinco, no te irás sola caminando, ¿no? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Me lleva Nell hasta mi casa —le respondió Rukia y le dio un abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Renji la levantó un poco del suelo haciendo reír a la morena. La dejó en el suelo y se sonrieron.

—Nos vemos mañana pequeña.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo se levantó y fue hacia donde estaban los vestuarios. Cuando llegó a las cortinas moradas, se extrañó de que no hubiera nadie, pero no tardó en ver a Rukia llegar. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que no llevaba el uniforme del bar.

—¿Qué haces vestida así?

—Me han dicho que ya me puedo ir —le contestó Rukia y cambió de tema—. Pensé que ya no estarías aquí. Me ha sorprendido verte hasta tan tarde.

—Bueno, como es fin de semana puedo estar más tiempo.

La morena miró para los lados para ver si había algún cliente cerca que pudiera escuchar la conversación. No quería que nadie oyese que estaba invitando a ese chico a pasar la noche con ella.

—Entonces no tienes prisa por volver a casa, ¿no?

Ichigo alzó una ceja imaginándose por donde estaba tirando aquella pregunta.

—Depende de lo que tengas pensado.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa pícara y dio unos pasitos para estar más cerca de él y así no tener que gritar por la música tan alta que había.

—Tenía pensado… seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo en el sofá y llegar hasta el final.

El ojimiel respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado pensando que esto no era nada bueno para su salud. Entre las palabras, que prometían una noche de sexo, el olor a jazmín y los ojos violetas, que brillaban con las luces del local, estaba volviéndose loco. Todo en unos pocos segundos.

La morena seguía sonriendo observando a Ichigo y viendo lo tenso que se estaba poniendo. Lo quería en su cama.

Volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor y se alegró de que cada uno fuese a lo suyo para así poder seguir hablando con él, ya que le ponía muchísimo.

—¿Qué me dices, fresita? ¿Quieres estar entre mis piernas? —le preguntó descarada, conteniéndose de pegarse a él y tocarle aunque fuera por encima de la ropa.

Ichigo tragó saliva y conectó su mirada con la de ella. Su corazón se aceleraba y su sangre viajaba hacia un mismo lugar. ¿Qué si quería? Desde el minuto uno envidió a aquella barra metálica por estar en el sitio que él deseaba estar.

—¿Me quieres ahí, enana? —le siguió el juego que les estaba calentando a los dos.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior seductoramente antes de responder.

—Claro que sí… pero esta vez los dos desnudos.

Él suspiró por la respuesta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para que no se le notara la erección que empezaba a tener. Sin embargo, le gustó que Rukia mirara hacia abajo y se diera cuenta de que la intentaba disimular.

Iba a decirle algo cuando una mujer peliverde se acercó hacia ellos.

—Rukia, ¿nos vamos? —miró al chico que estaba a su lado y lo reconoció por el color de pelo—. ¡Ichigo, encantada de conocerte por fín!

La morena se rió.

—Ichigo te presento a Nell, la arrancar.

—Encantado —iba a darle la mano cuando la bailarina le abrazó efusiva, aplastando sus pechos contra él. Ichigo curvó un poco la espalda para que no notara el bulto en sus pantalones.

—¡Que guapo eres! —exclamó Nell encantada tocándole los hombros y el torso—. ¡Que fuerte estás, madre mía!

El pelinaranja se sonrojaba mientras intentaba apartar las manos de esa mujer que movía las manos por todos los sitios. Rukia solo podía reírse ante el espectáculo de esos dos.

—¡Que no me toques!

—Que culo más prieto.

—¡Alejate de mí!

—Y esta tableta de chocolate…mmm

—¡Vale ya! —la apartó con la cara roja y poniéndose bien la chaqueta y la camiseta que se habían descolocado por el manoseo.

Nell soltó unas carcajadas.

—Lo siento, guapo. Es que Rukia me ha hablado de ti, pero no pensé que serías tan atractivo.

Ichigo carraspeó y miró a la bajita.

—¿Se puede saber que le has contado?

Ésta simplemente le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que no hiciera caso a Nell.

—Bueno chicos, ¿al final que? —preguntó la peliverde.

—No sé, aún no me ha respondido —le dijo la morena mirando a Ichigo—. ¿Te vienes a mi casa? Puedes quedarte a dormir allí si quieres.

El joven bufó, soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Menudas, estas dos. Dios las cría y ellas se juntan.

—Claro —le respondió, deseando estar con ella a solas.

.

* * *

.

Renji observaba el local y a la gente apoyado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que estar atento a cualquier problema que pudiera surgir o que pusiera en peligro a las mujeres que ahí trabajaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que una camarera se acercaba a donde estaba él. Llevaba una copa en la bandeja y se la ofreció con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola Renji, he pensado que tendrías sed.

—Muchas gracias guapa —la cogió y le dio un sorbo.

—Pronto van a ser las cinco, ¿quieres venir luego a mi casa? Podríamos pasar un buen rato.

Renji esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento nena, pero hoy estoy muy cansado.

La camarera hizo una mueca disgustada.

—Oh que pena… y yo que me había comprado lencería para que me la vieras y me dieras tu opinión.

—Ya lo hice el otro día, ¿no?

—Esta es nueva —se acercó un poco más a él y le susurró—. Y casi toda transparente.

Renji suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

—No me digas esas cosas —la miró a los ojos—. Pero es enserio, en cuanto me siente voy a caer rendido. ¿Otro día dejarás que te contemple con esa lencería transparente?

La mujer se lamió los labios mirando los masculinos. Tenía ganas de pasar otra noche con él pero si estaba cansado no había más remedio que dejarlo.

—Claro, otro día entonces. Me lo apunto —le sonrió y se alejó con la bandeja.

Ikkaku se acercó a Renji cuando ella se fue.

—¿Hoy no vas a hacer el salto del tigre?

—No, estoy muy cansado. Solo quiero dormir.

Su compañero se apoyó en la pared como él sin dejar de observar el bar en todo momento.

—Por lo menos no tienes que llevar a Rukia a casa y puedes irte a la tuya directamente —opinó Ikkaku.

—Si tuviera que llevarla no pasaría nada, yo ni salgo del coche. Además no vive muy lejos de aquí.

—La he visto en el coche de Nell.

—Sí, la ha llevado ella.

—Había un chico en la parte de atrás.

Renji giró la cabeza para mirarle el perfil.

—Algún ligue de Nell —supuso el pelirrojo.

—O de Rukia.

Volvió la vista al frente.

—Puede ser. Aunque Rukia no es de las que suben un tío a su casa la primera noche.

—Alomejor ya lo conocía.

—Nos solemos contar ese tipo de cosas y que yo recuerde no me ha dicho nada de ningún rollo o de algún chico que le guste.

—¿Ella sabe lo tuyo con algunas mujeres?

—Claro que lo sabe —le contestó y le volvió a mirar—. Ikkaku —le llamó para que se girara hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, le habló—. Rukia y yo somos amigos, nada más.

—Bueno, a ti antes te gustaba —le recordó.

—Tú lo has dicho, antes. Ahora no hay nada de eso.

Ikkaku levantó las manos.

—Vale, vale, a mi no me importa, pero si Rukia aparece con alguien cuando celebre mi cumpleaños, no quiero caras largas, ¿entendido?

—Joder, yo no pongo caras largas —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Si Rukia va con alguien pues muy bien, es su vida, que haga lo que quiera.

Ikkaku solamente asintió con la cabeza haciendo que se formara un pequeño silencio entre ellos, que enseguida se rompió cuando Renji volvió a hablar.

—Bueno al final, ¿que harás en tu cumpleaños? ¿Lo harás el nueve u otro día?

—Lo haré el viernes. Os invitaré a vosotros y a algunos amigos a mi casa, tranquilitos, con la piscina climatizada, el jacuzzi… Tengo habitaciones de sobra así que quien quiera, puede quedarse a dormir, no hay problema.

—Los que puedan claro. Porque tú te has pedido el día libre pero los que trabajamos aquí tenemos que venir a currar.

—Bueno, pues luego volvéis y se acabó. Estaremos de fiesta aún seguro.

Renji soltó unas carcajadas.

—Conociéndote, seguro que estarás más borracho que cualquiera.

—Será lo bueno de estar en mi casa, que podré ponerme hasta arriba de todo.

Los dos se rieron hasta que Gin pasó por el lado carraspeando, recordándolos con ese simple gesto que tenían que estar vigilando, y se callaron inmediatamente. Se sonrieron y se alejaron para continuar con su trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Nell los dejó en el edificio donde vivía Rukia y se despidió de ellos. La morena abrió el portal y subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta.

Al llegar a la puerta de su piso, Rukia iba a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando sintió como Ichigo se pegaba detrás de ella.

—Creo que te está gustando mucho esta postura Ichiguito —le susurró cerrando lo ojos y dejando que la sujetara por la cintura.

Él se estaba asombrando de la confianza que tenía con Rukia ya que su cuerpo se movía solo.

—Me encanta como te aprietas contra mi… —le habló en el oído y subió las manos hasta sus pechos para tocárselos, notando el sujetador debajo de la camiseta— y dejas que te toque.

Rukia jadeó restregando su trasero contra la erección de Ichigo, agradeciendo la tela del pantalón de chándal que la dejaba sentirlo mejor. En esos momentos sería capaz de hacerlo allí mismo, en el pasillo que a esas horas estaba completamente vacío y oscuro.

Pero lo mejor sería entrar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dentro voy a dejar que me toques todo el cuerpo —le susurró.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo.

—Abre la puerta —le ordenó separándose un poco, haciendo que la morena se riera.

—¿Quién es el mandón ahora?

Abrió la puerta y pasaron los dos adentro. Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta viendo como ella cerraba y dejaba la bolsa en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos y él se sacó la camiseta antes de acercarse donde ella estaba.

—Ven aquí… —le dijo Ichigo cogiéndole el final de su camiseta y elevándola para quitársela.

Rukia, cuando le quitó la prenda, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y él la alzó juntando sus labios y enredando sus lenguas.

La morena hundió sus dedos en el cabello naranja mientras sentía las manos de Ichigo apretarle las nalgas. Le mordió el labio inferior para separarse un poco y poder hablar.

—Vamos a la cama —le dijo llevando su rostro al cuello bronceado para lamerlo.

Ichigo caminó con ella dirigiéndose a la habitación por donde había visto salir y entrar a la bailarina por la tarde. Al llegar al cuarto solo iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, la dejó estirada encima del colchón y él se quedó de pie para bajarle el pantalón por los tobillos.

—Espero satisfacerte, shinigami —habló el ojimiel contemplando las piernas que finalmente quedaron descubiertas.

—Mmm… yo también lo espero —le hizo saber acariciándole con un pie los abdominales.

Se desabrochó el cinturón al igual que el botón del pantalón y se bajó la cremallera sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó la prenda en el suelo junto al pantalón de ella.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior observando lo que Ichigo iba mostrando al quitarse la ropa. Estaba buenísimo y más que deseable con el bulto tapado ahora sólo con el bóxer oscuro.

—Retiro lo de Ichiguito, fresita.

Se subió de rodillas al colchón sonriendo halagado y complacido de que ella abriera las piernas para él. Los dos gimieron cuando sus partes sensibles se tocaron y volvieron a besarse.

La bailarina le envolvió las caderas con las piernas para apretarlo más y jadeó al empezar Ichigo un vaivén contra su húmeda entrepierna.

Rukia curvó un poco la espalda y se llevó las manos al enganche del sujetador.

—¿Quieres tocármelas… sin esto estorbando?

Ichigo tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada a sus pechos.

—Me muero de ganas…

La morena se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo, dejando que Ichigo la mirara y acercara una mano hasta ellas al estar aguantando su peso con el otro brazo.

El pelinaranja se mojó los labios sintiendo pinchazos en su miembro al tenerlas tan cerca, desnudas, después de haberlas visto de lejos. Ahora podría tocarlas y pasarles la lengua cuanto quisiera.

Acogió uno con su mano y le apretó con los dedos un hinchado pezón haciéndola gemir sonoramente. acercó su rostro y le pasó la lengua, lamiéndoselo y estirándolo con los dientes sin hacerle daño.

—Ah..Ichi..go —le sujetó la cabeza para que continuara y siguiera haciéndolo, ahora con el otro pecho.

Al notar como el pelinaranja balanceaba más rápido sus caderas, Rukia llevó sus manos hacia su trasero y las metió por debajo del bóxer para apretárselo.

Ichigo jadeó y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa pícara.

—Que yo sepa… no te he dejado que me toques el culo —le recordó la conversación que tuvieran en el baño del bar.

Rukia sonrió igual.

—Estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo.

Él bajó la cabeza para lamerle el cuello mientras viajaba la mano libre por su vientre plano. Quería tocarla en el único sitio que aún no conocía. Pasó la mano por encima de la braguita y notó lo húmeda que estaba.

Todo su ser se emocionó al saber que estaba así por él.

—Oh, Rukia…

La morena le agarró el brazo y lo guió para que metiera la mano por dentro.

—Tócame, Ichigo —le pidió sintiendo como un dedo se colaba en su interior con mucha facilidad—. ¡Mmmm!

Éste respiraba por la boca sin perder detalle del rostro contraído por el placer de la morena e hizo lo mismo con otro dedo. Empezando a entrar y a salir lentamente.

Rukia no paraba de gemir hasta que Ichigo no pudo aguantarlo más y se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse el bóxer y acabar de desnudarla a ella.

La morena se giró hacia un lado y abrió uno de las cajones de la mesita de noche sintiendo su interior palpitar.

—Aquí… hay condones.

—Yo he traído —haciendo el movimiento de levantarse para coger su pantalón que descansaba en el suelo.

—Da igual —sacó uno de la caja y se sentó como pudo para ponérselo.

Ichigo se quedó de rodillas en el colchón mirando como ella le ponía el preservativo, acariciándole de paso su erecto miembro. Rukia deseó llevárselo a la boca pero pensó que ya lo haría en otra ocasión. Elevó sus ojos violetas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se echó hacia atrás con él encima.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras la penetraba. Los dos gimieron de placer. Una por sentirlo llenándola en su interior y él por las paredes que lo acogieron y lo apretaron.

El deseo que les recorría era inmenso y enseguida empezaron a moverse. Ichigo sabía que no aguantaría mucho por haberse estado reteniendo todo el tiempo pero deseaba hacerla llegar al orgasmo antes que él.

Con el pulgar buscó su clítoris y lo acarició, viendo como Rukia se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. Le pareció preciosa con esa boquita abierta y mechones del cabello oscuro pegados al rostro por el sudor.

Esa mujer era lo más erótico que había visto en toda su corta vida.

Sus caderas se acompasaban aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos y gruñidos entrecortados mientras seguían follando sin parar.

—¿Te… gusta… Rukia? —le preguntó Ichigo deseando oír de su voz lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

—Sí… ¡no pares!…

La morena se sujetó a su ancha espalda y le arañó con las uñas sin querer para poder soportar las corrientes que cruzaban por su cuerpo. Quería que eso durara para siempre.

El pelinaranja se incorporó y la levantó del trasero haciendo que la penetración fuese más honda. Apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose de ese calor que lo abrazaba y lo engullía sin piedad. Eso sí que era el paraíso.

Rukia quería levantarse y ponerse encima de él, pero estaba tan cansada y el placer en esa postura era tan grande que lo único que quería hacer era gemir y dejar que el orgasmo se acercara rápidamente.

Solo faltaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que el clímax la atravesara por completo, haciendo que Ichigo llegara también al sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban al contraerse.

Los dos gimieron satisfechos al sentirlo y el pelinaranja salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama al no poder seguir sosteniendo su propio peso.

Respiraban agitados por la boca y con los ojos cerrados intentando que sus corazones se calmaran y dejaran de latir tan rápido, sintiendo aún pequeños espasmos del dulce orgasmo.

Cuando pudo moverse, Ichigo se quitó el condón y después de hacerle un nudo, lo tiró en una pequeña papelera que había visto en una esquina.

Se volvió a estirar en el colchón agotado, tapando a los dos con la manta que estaba a sus pies, y observó que Rukia se había quedado dormida. Pronto sus cansados párpados se cerraron, durmiéndose junto a ella.

.

* * *

.

A primera hora de la mañana, unos camiones de mudanza se pararon en una casa en el mismo vecindario donde vivía Ichigo.

Los trabajadores empezaron a sacar los muebles y los iban metiendo en la vivienda, dejándolos donde los dueños les iban indicando.

—Eso dejarlo allí, en esa habitación —le dijo una mujer.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —suspiró el marido sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—¡Mamá, papá, voy a salir a dar una vuelta! —exclamó una chica con el pelo violeta desde la puerta.

—¡Vale Senna!

Ésta salió esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba muy contenta por volver a estar en su casa y en Karakura. Respiró hondo el aire fresco que había en ese barrio, nada comparado al aire de la capital.

Saludó alegremente a una anciana que estaba cuidando de sus flores.

—Hola señora!

—¡Senna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos hemos vuelto a mudar y volvemos a vivir en nuestra casa. Doy gracias a mis padres que no la vendieran.

—Que bien, luego me pasaré para saludarlos —le dijo la mujer y cortó una flor de su jardín—. Toma, para ti.

Senna la cogió.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció y después de despedirse, continuó caminando.

Olió la flor y sonrió al recordar como Ichigo y ella solían pasear por estas calles.

**FLASHBACK**

Un chico y una chica de quince años paseaban cogidos de la mano después de las clases. Era primavera y hacía un día estupendo.

—Pronto será nuestro aniversario, podríamos hacer algo especial —sugirió Senna entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

—¿Cómo que? —le preguntó Ichigo.

— No sé, quizá podría decirle a mis padres que se fueran a pasar la noche fuera y podríamos cenar en mi casa los dos solos.

—No creo que a tus padres les haga gracia eso.

—¡Que va! Les caes muy bien. Yo lo intentaré y si no nos dejan pues… quedamos por la tarde y tomamos algo —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo—. Mientras me des mi regalito, seré feliz. Yo ya tengo el tuyo.

El pelinaranja se rió.

—¿Ya lo tienes? Pero si falta una sema… —no pudo acabar de hablar ya que Senna de repente se puso delante de él parándole el paso y envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero Ichigo. ¿Y tú a mi?

El joven miró hacia otro lado sonrojado. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso.

—Ya lo sabes.

Senna infló las mejillas.

—Dímelo, nunca me lo dices.

El ojimiel suspiró resignado y la miró a los ojos. Ella lo observaba esperanzada y por mucho que no fuese propio de él decir esas cosas, en ese momento quiso hacerlo.

—Yo también te quiero Senna.

La chica sonrió feliz y acercaron sus rostros para besarse.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sus pasos la llevaron a la casa de Ichigo. Tuvo la tentación de picar para poder verle pero pensó que aún estaría durmiendo.

—Pronto te veré Ichigo —susurró Senna—. Y pienso recuperarte.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! jejeje ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se han podido desahogar a gusto después de tanta tensión entre ellos xDD Espero que me haya salido bien, quería que diera la sensación de que estaban teniendo sexo y nada más, ya que no hay amor entre estos dos para que haya romanticismos jeje (aún) xDD

Ha vuelto a salir Senna y viene con intenciones de recuperar a Ichigo, ¿qué pasará cuando la vea? ¿Él la recuerda? ¿Volverá con ella?

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo con Ichigo y Rukia después de haber pasado la noche juntos? Yo os lo diré... esto ha sido sólo el principio jiji

Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos! :D


	6. Amigos con derechos

¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado pero para compensar este capítulo es el más largo de todos jeje espero que me perdonéis :D

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a la gente que se anima a dejar un review, fav y follows ya que sin ellos no habría más capítulos y aquí se acabaría xD

-**SangoSarait, shinigamiblack, misel-kuchiki** (habrá más lemon y espero que me salgan bien xD y Senna viene con ganas de guerra jeje), **Aki Kuchiki, Loen** (la zorra de Senna viene para quedarse xD pero no te preocupes que nuestra pareja irá avanzando :D), **nikita** (en la reunión familiar leyendo mi lemon, que vergüenza jaja espero que este tmb lo disfrutes ^^), **Mei Fanel** (gracias!:D ya, eso es lo malo, que Senna viene a joder xD y lo hará ya lo verás jeje), **JertalxD, galaxydragon y saorii28.**

Aviso que en este también hay lemon y creo que en todos los capítulos que haga pondré siempre algo picante, ya sea lemon, lime o lo que surja xDD.

Bueno, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :D ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 6

.

AMIGOS CON DERECHOS

.

Yuzu se levantó, igual que Karin, y bajaron las dos a la cocina para desayunar donde ya estaba su padre. La castaña llevaba el rostro preocupado.

—Ichinii no vino a dormir… ¿y si le ha pasado algo? —preguntó angustiada.

—Es mayor, se habrá quedado a dormir en casa de alguien —respondió la morena.

Isshin se rió.

—Estará en casa de alguna chica. Ese es mi Ichigo —dijo el orgulloso padre asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yuzu empezó a hacer el desayuno.

—Ichinii no tiene novia.

—Habrá ligado como un buen Kurosaki y ahora se estará levantando con una chica al lado.. —puso cara de pervertido— los dos desnudos.

Karin le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, no quiero imaginar eso!

.

* * *

.

Pasado unas horas, Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente. Se despertó desorientado al no reconocer el lugar pero cuando giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio, recordó donde estaba. Había pasado la noche con aquella morena, que dormía a su lado, y estaba en su casa.

Se sentó en el colchón y estiró la espalda y los brazos. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Rukia. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la manta cubría su desnudez. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era la tentación personificada y más sabiendo que apartando esa manta, la tendría desnuda otra vez enfrente de él.

Aún podía sentir su suave piel en la palma de las manos, su sabor en los labios y su cálida humedad en su miembro.

Se habían acostado y había tenido un sexo estupendo con ella. Intentó recordar si alguna vez en la que se había acostado con alguna chica, había sentido las ganas de hacerlo una y otra y otra y otra vez como le pasaba con Rukia. Pero por mucho que recordase, nunca había sentido eso.

Solo había pasado una noche con esa enana y ya sabía que podría hacerse un adicto al sexo si era con ella. Quería hacerle de todo, oírla gemir de placer y que no acabase todo en cuanto saliera de ese pequeño piso.

El pelinaranja bufó despeinándose con la mano su ya de por si cabello revuelto. Se levantó desnudo y fue hacia el baño, que supuso era el único sitio donde no había estado.

Rukia se movió despertándose de su sueño por el movimiento del colchón. Arqueó la espalda antes de abrir sus ojos violetas y al moverse, la manta dejó de cubrirle los pechos. Pasó sus manos por encima de ellos extrañándose de estar desnuda.

Se sentó tapándose, viendo su ropa y la de un chico tirada por el suelo desperdigada y escuchó el ruido del agua del grifo viniendo del baño.

Como un flash le vino a la cabeza los recuerdos de la noche. Sonrió al recordar que Ichigo y ella se habían acostado y como no se acordaba de más, supuso que luego cayeron rendidos del cansancio.

Ichigo apareció en el umbral de la habitación y se sorprendió de verla despierta.

—Buenos días —le saludó el ojimiel, olvidándose completamente de que iba desnudo.

La morena paseó su mirada rápidamente por aquel atractivo cuerpo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Admiró esas piernas tonificadas y bronceadas, y sobretodo la V de los oblicuos que la dejaban viajar hasta su miembro. Ese chico tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

—Buenos días a ti —le sonrió pícara.

Ichigo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba sin ropa y se sentó en el filo del colchón para ponerse, por lo menos, el bóxer. La morena se rió por lo bajito pero se calló al verle las pequeñas marcas que ella le había hecho.

—Lo siento, te he marcado la espalda —se disculpó —. Y eso que no tengo las uñas muy largas.

El pelinaranja se dio la vuelta para mirarla con el ceño fruncido al no saber a que marcas se refería hasta que se acordó de que ella le había arañado algunas veces mientras estaba debajo de él.

—No pasa nada, ya se irán. Ni me acordaba que las tenía porque no me duelen.

—Son pequeñas. A ver que las vea —dijo Rukia acercándose a donde estaba él y pasándole los dedos por encima de la piel de la espalda—. No son profundas.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tápate, enana.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó y se miró a si misma. Al acercarse, había soltado la manta y se la había quedado enrollada en la cintura dejando la parte de arriba destapada. Alzó una ceja y le miró divertida. Podía notar lo tenso que se había puesto ya que uno de sus pechos casi estaba rozando su brazo—. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué sentido tiene que me las tape si ya me las ves todas las noches en el bar?

El pelinaranja tragó saliva y las miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tan perfectas y redondas. Notó que se alzaron al curvar ella un poco la espalda, mostrándoselas. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de Rukia y observó que estaba sonriendo de lado juguetona.

Él se preguntó a si mismo porque había mirado hacia otro lado y se recriminó haberle dicho que se tapara, si él lo que quería era verla. Agradeció que esa descarada no le hubiera hecho caso.

Él también esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Te gusta que te las mire, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ichigo mirándola a los ojos violetas.

La morena se estiró en el colchón de lado lentamente quedando al revés de cómo habían dormido, con los pies en la almohada y apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Sentía la mirada ámbar, que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, calentarle el cuerpo por momentos. Como la ponía que la mirara así.

Tenía hambre y sed pero lo único que quería era continuar con este juego que había empezado por la simple caída de una manta. Si Ichigo quería, ella no iba a poder ningún impedimento a volver a tener sexo con él. Es más, lo estaba deseando desde que le vio desnudo parado en su puerta.

—Me encanta que me las mires —le contestó y se llevó la mano libre hacia uno de sus pechos—. Pero prefiero que me las toques.

Ichigo cogió aire notando su miembro más despierto y se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos. Rukia estaba tumbada de lado, con la cintura y el vientre desnudos, insinuándose.

Se estiró igual que ella, quedando enfrente, cara a cara.

—Antes de que te las toque… —habló el pelinaranja haciendo que los dos se sonrieran por esas palabras— quiero saber una cosa.

Ella dejó de acariciarse y se acercó un poco más a él, mirándole a los labios.

—Dime.

El ojimiel se quedó unos segundos pensativo hasta que le preguntó lo que había rondado por su mente desde que se había despertado.

—Cuando yo salga por la puerta de tu casa, ¿esto se habrá acabado?

Rukia giró el cuerpo apoyando los dos codos y el vientre en el colchón. Sabía a que se refería por que ella había pensado lo mismo. Si una vez que se acostaran ya no querría volver a verla.

—Yo no quiero nada serio, Ichigo. No quiero que confundamos las cosas.

—Yo tampoco quiero algo serio —le dijo el pelinaranja convencido. Ya lo tuvo una vez y no salió muy bien.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato en silencio. La morena llevó su mano derecha al torso masculino y paseó suavemente sus dedos.

—Podemos ser amigos —le sugirió.

Ichigo le acarició la espalda curvada, bajando lentamente hasta donde estaba la manta, cubriendo su trasero.

—No creo que pueda ser sólo un amigo tuyo —alzó su mirada para clavarla en sus ojos, que lo miraban expectantes esperando que dijera algo más. Él le iba a dar esa satisfacción—. Te deseo demasiado para eso. ¿Por qué te crees que voy todas las noches al bar? ¿Para ver a esas mujeres bailar? —le preguntó acercándose más a ella sin dejar de mirarla y le habló encima de su hombro—. No… Voy solamente para verte a ti.

Rukia jadeó al notar el cálido aliento en su piel y la mano acariciándole la espalda. Sentía su cuerpo temblar por la cercanía de Ichigo junto a esas palabras susurradas. Le encantaba cuando se dejaba llevar y le decía lo que pensaba sin miedo. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

Se dio la vuelta apoyando su espalda en el colchón y con la mano de él ahora encima de su ombligo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando la mirada cálida de él se posaba en sus pechos.

—¿Y vas a volver a ir? Ya me has visto desnuda completamente, no tengo misterios para ti.

Ichigo subió su mano y acogió un seno, apretándolo y moviendo su índice por encima del pezón. Se mordió el labio inferior viendo como la morena cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—Creo que ahora será mucho más interesante verte bailar —le contestó Ichigo bajando su rostro y dejando pequeños besos en el pecho desatendido. Era imposible tenerla cerca y no tocarla.

Rukia arqueó la espalda y hundió sus dedos en el cabello naranja. La sensaciones que él le producía eran exquisitas. Sintió la punta de su lengua jugando con el pezón, endureciéndolo.

—¿Entonces que seremos? ¿Amantes? —le preguntó la morena acariciando la mano de él que estaba encima de ella, su nuca y el hombro derecho.

El ojimiel se rió y elevó la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo no lo hubiera dicho así —juntó su rostro al de la morena—. Amigos con derechos suena mejor, ¿no crees?

Rukia también se rió pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Sí, suena mejor. Pero primero vas a tener que hacerte mi amigo para que te deje esos derechos, fresita —le dijo bromeando viendo como él sonreía de lado.

—Creo que ya me los has dado, enana.

Acercaron sus bocas y juntaron sus labios. Ichigo impaciente metió dentro su lengua, encontrándose y saboreando la de ella.

Sin separarse, Rukia movió sus piernas para quitarse la manta y pasó una alrededor del cuerpo masculino para que cambiaran la postura y ella se quedara encima.

—Ahora vuelvo —le susurró la bailarina cuando se separaron para respirar. Le besó otra vez y se levantó de la cama. Tenía que ir al baño—. Puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina que seguro tendrás hambre.

El ojimiel siguió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación. Respiró hondo y se sentó en el colchón con una erección dentro de los bóxer. Esbozó una sonrisa pensando que todo era perfecto. Se atraían, estaban solteros y podrían verse cuando quisieran. La deseaba como un loco pero también se lo pasaba bien hablando con ella. Esa enana no era simplemente una cara y un cuerpo bonito.

Miró la hora del despertador y vio que era la una y media de la tarde. Se levantó él también, caminó hacia la cocina y abrió los armarios, buscando, hasta que encontró una caja de galletas. La dejó encima de la mesa y se comió dos. Mientras masticaba fue hacia su chaqueta, que estaba en el sofá donde la dejó por la noche, y sacó su móvil. Vio que tenía un mensaje de Inoue.

**"Holaaa! Vamos a quedar el grupo por la tarde, te vienes? A las cinco en el parque :)"**

Rukia salió del baño y le vio de pie dándole la espalda. Estuvo tentada a ponerse algo encima ya que iba desnuda, pero esbozando una sonrisa pícara pensó que para qué se iba a tapar. Entró en su habitación y cogió la caja de condones para sacar uno.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó encima de la mesa de madera cruzando las piernas dejando el preservativo en su depilado monte de venus. Se percató de que Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí ya que iba descalza y no había hecho ningún ruido. Le observaba escribir algo en el móvil.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Rukia comiendo una galleta.

El pelinaranja se volteó hacia ella sorprendido para enseguida respirar hondo al verla ahí sentada desnuda y con el envoltorio azul metalizado descansando en aquel exquisito lugar. Esa enana quería matarlo, definitivamente.

—No, he quedado con unos amigos por la tarde —le respondió acabando rápidamente el mensaje para Inoue diciéndole que sí que iba a ir y lo lanzó al sofá. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba ella y le sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me quieres echar?

La bailarina se rió mientras cogía otra galleta y observaba como se acercaba. Antes de que estuviera más cerca, bajó la pierna que estaba arriba y subió la otra, cambiando la postura lenta y provocativamente, sin dejar que el condón cayera.

Le ardía todo su ser por como la estaba mirando esos ojos ámbar llenos de deseo. Rukia se pasó la lengua por los labios emocionada por la erección que crecía debajo de los bóxer.

—En realidad, quiero otra cosa —le susurró la bailarina antes de apoyar sus manos detrás de ella, curvando la espalda y mostrándose a él más si cabía.

Ichigo notaba su miembro duro y apretado en la tela deseando salir. Lo que quería ella era lo mismo que quería él, pero escucharlo de su voz le excitaría más.

—Dímelo —le pidió bajándose el bóxer y dejándolo caer al suelo—. Dime que quieres, Rukia.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior al verle la erección que clamaba por ella. Su entrepierna se humedecía y palpitaba anhelando tenerla en su interior.

—Quiero que me folles en este mesa —le soltó Rukia morbosa, entrecerrando los ojos, observando como Ichigo apretaba la mandíbula. No sabía que le pasaba con ese pelinaranja pero quería calentarlo como nadie lo había hecho, hasta que ardiese.

—Eres una maldita mandona… —las manos masculinas le sujetaron las piernas y las separó, posicionándose en medio. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, recogió el preservativo que había caído en la mesa y le rozó la intimidad con los dedos— y una mal hablada.

—Mmm… ¿Y no te gusta que te hable así?

Ichigo estiró de golpe las piernas para acercar a la morena al filo del mueble y los dos jadearon al rozarse. Se moría por penetrarla y más después de escucharla hablar de esa manera.

—Vas a volverme loco…

Rukia se incorporó y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos para atacar directamente a esa boca que la llevaba al paraíso. La abrió para que él colara dentro su lengua y se apoderase de ella. Cada vez, se maravillaba más de lo bien que besaba Ichigo.

—Eso es… —juntaban sus bocas de nuevo— lo que busco —le agarró el erecto pene y empezó a masturbarlo—. Volverte loco…

Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo y jadeando.

—Para Rukia… agh... o me voy a correr.

La morena agarró el condón, lo abrió y lo sacó, para ponérselo ella misma. Cuando acabó, el ojimiel dirigió su miembro a su entrada y la penetró.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió la bailarina echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Ichigo no la dejó ya que la sujetó por la espalda para acercarla y volver a besarla.

Las embestidas empezaron y los gemidos se encerraban en la boca del otro. A medida que aumentaban, la mesa se movía para atrás por los movimientos del pelinaranja. Rukia se aferraba a sus hombros y abría cada vez más las piernas para que llegara más hondo y tocara en aquel punto que la hacía separarse de los labios de Ichigo y gemir.

El pelinaranja cerraba los ojos fuertemente, deleitándose de oír su nombre con la voz de placer de la morena y de la calidez y la humedad de su interior.

—Que… estrecha estás —le dijo Ichigo con una voz ronca tumbándola en la superficie y sujetando el borde de la mesa para poder embestirla más rápido y que no se moviera. Se sentía fuera de si mismo, su cuerpo se movía solo.

—Ahh Ichigo… más, ¡más! —le pidió Rukia curvando su espalda notando como el orgasmo se estaba acercando.

—Ru.. Rukia —gruñó Ichigo sintiendo esas paredes apretarle el miembro.

En un par de embestidas, el clímax les atravesó y los dos sucumbieron al exquisito placer.

.

* * *

.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde y la gente salía a la calle para aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de domingo.

Senna y Nozomi se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo sin verse y se abrazaron como unas locas, contentas y entusiasmadas de volver a estar juntas. Empezaron a caminar mientras charlaban y se contaban todo para ponerse al día.

La pelivioleta no pudo evitar sacar el tema de Ichigo.

—No volverá contigo, hazte a la idea —le dijo Nozomi.

—¿Y por que no? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Por que le engañaste con otro, quizá —soltó sarcástica la peliverde.

—Él me dijo antes de que me fuera con mis padres a la capital… que me había perdonado —le recordó Senna.

—Te pilló enrollándote con un chico. Te habrá perdonado pero esas cosas no se olvidan. No volverá a confiar en ti.

—Volveremos a ser amigos ya lo verás. Y se volverá a enamorar de mi —dijo convencida.

—¿Y si tiene novia?

—Tú dices que no le has visto con nadie. Si tuviera a alguien importante estaría con ella todo el rato como estaba conmigo.

—Por que tú ibas a la misma clase que él. Alomejor está con una chica que no va al instituto.

Senna se paró y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Pero bueno, ¿de qué lado estás tú? Ichigo no está con nadie y si lo está, me da igual porque en el momento en el que me vea solo va a pensar en mí.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza. Su amiga, a veces, era demasiado egocéntrica. Dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo que estaban sentados en unos bancos del parque.

—Mira, ahí están sus amigos —le anunció a Senna.

Ésta enseguida miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Aunque no están tan cambiados.

—Inoue e Ishida están juntos.

—¿Ah, si? Vaaaaya, me alegro por ellos y sobretodo por apartar a Inoue de Ichigo, por que a veces menuda pesada. Menos mal que ha visto que él no la desea como mujer ni nada de eso.

Nozomi observó a un chico que se acercaba al grupo.

—Ahí está Ichigo.

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber abriendo los ojos deseando verlo. Cuando lo vio, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo—. Joder, que guapo está. Está más alto y parece que más fuerte —se mordió el labio sin dejar de recorrerlo con la mirada—. Voy a acercarme a ellos, tengo que verle más de cerca.

—No, no, déjalo para mañana —le sugirió la peliverde agarrándola del brazo, pero Senna se apartó.

—Anda ya, ¡vamos!

.

* * *

.

—¡Aleluya! El desaparecido está aquí —le dijo Tatsuki a Ichigo mientras él saludaba con una mano a todos y se sentaba en el respaldo de uno de los bancos—. Te he llamado a casa por la mañana y me ha dicho Karin que no has dormido allí.

Inoue le pasó a Ichigo una lata de coca-cola, que habían comprado en una máquina de refrescos.

—¡¿Has dormido con una chica?! —le preguntó Keigo pensando por qué esas cosas no le pasaban a él.

—He estado con una amiga —respondió Ichigo simplemente, mirando hacia Mizuiro y viendo como éste sonreía por lo bajo. Agradecía que no dijera nada, ya que estaba seguro que su amigo pensaba que había estado con la bailarina. Y estaría en lo cierto.

—Una amiga… ¿a quien quieres engañar, Kurosaki? —cuestionó Ishida.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó Inoue.

—No, no es mi novia —dijo el pelinaranja bebiendo.

—Un nuevo rollo —soltó la karateka que comía patatas de una bolsa.

—¿Quien es? ¿La conozco? —siguió el interrogatorio Keigo.

Mizuiro miró hacia un lado y vio a dos chicas que se acercaban. Reconoció a Nozomi y arrugó la frente al observar a la otra.

—¡Oye! —llamó la atención de todos sin dejar de mirarlas—. ¿Esa no es..?

El grupo dirigió la mirada hacia donde miraba Mizuiro y se quedaron sorprendidos. Sobretodo, Ichigo. No se esperaba para nada volver a verla.

—¡Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Senna al llegar donde estaban ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué tenían que decirle después de lo que pasó entre Ichigo y ella? ¿Estamos encantados de volver a verte? El pelinaranja bufó y miró hacia otro lado mientras continuaba bebiendo la coca-cola. A él ni le iba ni le venía que estuviera ahí Senna. Por suerte con el paso del tiempo ya lo había superado y se alegró de que su corazón no sintiera nada especial al verla.

—Hola Nozomi —saludó Tatsuki pasando de la recién llegada.

—Hola —le correspondió deseando irse de allí inmediatamente. Su amiga no era bien recibida en ese grupo y era lo que quería haberle evitado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De visita? —le preguntó Ishida serio y colocándose las gafas con el dedo índice.

Senna notaba la tensión pero le dio igual, ella seguía sonriendo.

—No, hemos vuelto a Karakura. Mañana seguiré la preparatoria en el instituto.

Nadie dijo nada. Inoue observó a Ichigo, que miraba hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera a la que fue su primer amor. Se sentía muy mal por él y quería que Senna no se volviera a meter en su vida.

—¿Venis a mi casa y jugamos al billar? —sugirió Mizuiro a sus amigos, levantándose del banco.

—Os voy a dar una paliza —dijo Keigo haciendo lo mismo que él.

Los demás los siguieron, despidiéndose sólo de Nozomi. Ichigo se levantó también y empezó a caminar. Senna sin pensárselo le siguió y le paró cogiéndole del brazo. El pelinaranja se dio la vuelta y sin ser brusco, hizo que lo soltara.

—¿Cómo estás Ichigo? —le preguntó deseando oír su voz.

—Bien, como siempre —le respondió serio tirando la lata en una de las papeleras del parque—. ¿Y tú?

Le preguntó más que nada por cortesía, ya que formaba parte de su carácter pero la pelivioleta pensó que lo hacía para entablar una conversación con ella y saber como estaba de verdad.

—Contenta por volver aquí y poder veros a todos de nuevo—le contestó dando un paso hacia él—. Por volver a verte a ti. Te he echado de menos.

Ichigo carraspeó y se alejó de ella.

—Yo a ti no.

—Ichigo yo..

—Senna —la nombró con el rostro serio y el ceño más fruncido que antes—. No volvamos a eso, ¿vale? —observó la cara de pena que ella ponía pero continuó hablando—. Has vuelto y me parece bien, no tenemos que llevarnos mal. Pero no quiero que hablemos sobre eso. Forma parte del pasado y ahí se quedará.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que no lo iba a tener tan fácil.

—Está bien Ichigo, quiero que seamos amigos. Sólo eso —le mintió la joven.

El pelinaranja pensó que serían compañeros de clase, nada más. No volvería a confiar en ella para ser amigos. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Adiós —se despidió con la mano alzada.

—¡Hasta mañana Ichigo! —exclamó para que la oyera.

Nozomi, que se había apartado para darles privacidad, se acercó a donde estaba ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó.

Senna se puso una mano en la cadera apoyando el peso del cuerpo en una pierna.

—Que no me ha echado de menos, pero yo sé que es mentira —le hizo saber lo que pensaba y la miró a los ojos con convicción—. Me haré su amiga otra vez y se volverá a enamorar de mí, mucho más que antes —dirigió su mirada al camino por donde se había marchado—. Ichigo será mío.

.

* * *

.

Rukia entró en un supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban. Cogió una cesta de plástico roja y empezó a caminar por los distintos pasillos. Observó a una familia y reconoció al hombre. Le saludó con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada, viendo que él miraba hacia otro lado, escuchando como su mujer le preguntaba de que la conocía.

La morena se rió internamente. Otro que venía al bar a espaldas de su esposa.

—Hola Rukia.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había llamado y se alegró de encontrarse con aquel joven con el que había empezado a hablar en la cafetería del hospital.

—Hola Kaien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Mejor —le respondió sonriendo con una mano en el bolsillo y la cesta en la otra—. Los médicos dicen que pronto le darán el alta.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y el señor Ukitake?

Rukia miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

—Igual. Le cambiaron el tratamiento y esperamos que le funcione. Mañana iré a verlo.

Kaien se sintió mal por ella. Se acercó y le puso una mano encima del hombro.

—Ya verás como funcionará —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

La morena alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, dándole las gracias.

—¿Cómo van las clases? —quiso cambiar de tema—. Ibas al instituto karakura ¿verdad?

—Sí —vio como ella asintió y él se separó—. Las clases van bien, tirando. Si te digo la verdad estoy más concentrado en el baloncesto.

Rukia recordó que Ichigo también estaba en el equipo de baloncesto. El mundo era un pañuelo.

—No me acordaba que me contaste que eras el capitán. ¿Vais ganando?

—Sí, esta temporada es muy buena. Será también porque fichamos a un nuevo jugador que ha resultado ser todo un máquina. Le pagamos para que esté con nosotros, pero es muy bueno. Y eso que no suele jugar.

—¿Y quien es ese máquina? —le preguntó Rukia divertida por la situación que se estaba dando.

—Se llama Ichigo. Si quieres, pásate un día a vernos entrenar y te lo presento.

—¿Cuándo entrenáis?

—Lunes, miércoles y jueves por la tarde después de las clases.

La morena sonrió.

—Intentaré pasarme —le dijo antes de empezar a andar—. Bueno, voy a seguir comprando. Hasta luego Kaien.

—Hasta luego Rukia —se despidió viéndola alejarse.

Aprovechó para recorrer con su mirada, el cuerpo de aquella mujer en la que no podía parar de pensar.

Desde que la vio en aquella cafetería había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Con aquel vestido beige que se ceñía a su pequeño cuerpo, esos tacones haciéndole unas piernas increíbles y aquellos preciosos ojos violetas que alteraban a cualquiera.

Él tenía novia y la quería pero en algunas ocasiones, se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando y deseando estar con Rukia.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba sentado en una de las mesas del bar Bleach. Bebía de su copa observando el local y a la gente que disfrutaba de la noche, sola o en compañía. A veces, se preguntaba como un chico como él había acabado parando en este lugar. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si no fuese por Rukia no hubiese venido cuatro noches seguidas.

Dirigió su mirada al hombre pelirrojo con tatuajes que le agarró en aquella pelea. Intentó recordar como se llamaba pero no le salía el nombre. Lo único que se acordaba era que empezaba por R como ella.

El volumen de la música fue bajando al igual que las luces. El pelinaranja se colocó bien en su silla, ya que venía el espectáculo que deseaba ver.

Todo el local se quedó a oscuras y de golpe dos focos enfocaron a las dos bailarinas, empezando a escucharse 'Unbelivable' de EMF.

Ichigo sonrió de lado al verla. Iba con un camisón negro translúcido que le llegaba a las caderas, unas medias negras con encaje hasta medio muslo y unos tacones del mismo color. Muy sensual.

Pensó que tenía que decirle que algún día se dejara las medias y los tacones mientras follaban. Respiró hondo al imaginárselo.

You burden me with your questions  
You'd have me tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies

Rukia balanceaba las caderas de un lado para el otro subiendo los brazos para que a su vez se le subiera el camisón a ritmo de la música. Dando una vuelta mostraba a todos que llevaba tanga.

You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you

Caminó decidida por la pasarela hasta llegar a la barra. Se agarró a ella dejándola a su espalda y empezó a bajar, poniéndose de rodillas.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable

Se estiró en el suelo y abrió las piernas con gran elasticidad en el momento en el que cambió el ritmo, haciendo tragar duro a más de uno, a cierto pelinaranja incluido. El público gritaba encantado.

You burden me with your problems  
By telling me more than mine  
I'm always so concerned  
With the way you say  
You've always go to stop

Cambió de postura, a cuatro patas y gateó doblando la espalda hacia dentro para sacar más el culo. Se incorporó y se bajó una tira del camisón sonriendo coqueta dirigiendo una mirada rápida a Ichigo. Éste sonrió emocionado por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir.

To think of us being one  
Is more than I ever know  
But this time, I realize  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you

Se puso de pie y agarró el final del camisón subiéndoselo lentamente.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable

Se lo sacó de golpe y lo lanzó hacia atrás, mostrando sus pechos desnudos, tocándolos y apretándolos, excitando a todos los que la observaban.

Seemingly lastless, don't mean  
You can ask us  
Pushing down the relative  
Bringing out your higher self  
Think of the fine times  
Pushing down the better few  
Instead of bringing out the clues  
To what the world and everything anger to  
Brace yourself with the grace of ease  
I know this world ain't what it seems.

Pasó cerca de algunos hombres que le pusieron unos billetes dentro de las medias. Ichigo al verlo arrugó la frente pero al final decidió acercarse. Rukia caminaba por la pasarela bailando y agachándose delante de otros que también querían ponerle dinero a la bailarina que tanto placer les estaba dando verla.

You burden me with your questions  
You'd have me tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies  
You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you

La morena observó por el rabillo del ojo que Ichigo se había acercado y estaba de pie junto a otros hombres. Sonrió por dentro mientras caminaba hacia allí y se estiraba provocativa en el suelo delante de él boca arriba alzando una de las piernas.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things you say  
Before I love you more

Ichigo no se perdía detalle de su cuerpo, poniéndole el billete que había sacado de su cartera en la media. Aprovechó para rozarle la piel pero muy poco ya que se apartó al igual que ella para seguir el baile.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable

You're so unbelievable

La morena se puso de pie acariciándose con las manos y moviendo la cabeza despeinándose y volviendo loco al público.

You're unbelievable.

Con el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica se agarró a la barra y empezó a dar vueltas aguantando su peso y cambiando de postura.

You're unbelievable.

Acabó la canción echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y curvando la espalda.

Todo el público aplaudió a las dos bailarinas, que se pusieron de pie y agradecieron al público caminando por la pasarela para bajar del escenario. Pronto el ambiente volvió a como estaba antes. Ichigo regresó a su mesa y bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa ya que siempre se sentía sediento después de verla. Por no hablar del bulto que tenía en sus pantalones.

Se miró el reloj de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda y pensó que ya tendría que irse. La vio salir del vestuario y caminar hacia la barra para tomar algo. Se levantó, dejando pagada la consumición debajo del vaso, donde la mayoría lo dejaba antes de que viniera una camarera a recogerlo y, poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero, se acercó a Rukia.

Ésta dio un trago a su bebida observándole llegar.

—Yo ya me voy —le dijo el pelinaranja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara por encima de la música—. Que mañana es lunes, bueno más bien hoy.

Rukia asintió.

—Vale —recordó lo que quería decirle—. Mañana tienes entreno, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó frunciendo más el ceño ya que siempre iba así. Que él recordara no se lo había dicho.

—Conozco al capitán del equipo —le respondió esbozando una sonrisa ladeada viendo como él la miraba extrañado.

—¿A Kaien? ¿De que lo conoces? —cuestionó sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—De nada especial. Aunque él no sabe que trabajo aquí, prefiero que sea así.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Aunque muy en el fondo notó que no le hizo nada de gracia que se conocieran. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

—¿Vas a venir mañana al entreno?

—¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

—No estaría mal, aunque eso sí, no me pienso quitar la camiseta —le contó ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ya lo discutiremos —le soltó quedando los dos en silencio mirándose a los ojos con la música de fondo a todo volumen y el ruido de la gente. Observó como la mirada ámbar bajaba y se fijaba en su boca. El calor de esos ojos se transmitía por su cuerpo rápidamente—. ¿Tienes ganas de besarme?

Ichigo se pasó la lengua por sus labios.

—Y de más cosas.

Rukia cogió aire para tranquilizarse y no acercarse a él. Caminó por su lado y antes de alejarse, le pasó la mano por su brazo, rozando la suave tela de la chaqueta.

—Sueña conmigo, fresita.

El pelinaranja la observó andar moviendo sus caderas bajo aquella falda de lentejuelas.

—_Como todas las noches…_

.

* * *

.

Empezaba el primer día de la semana con la rutina de siempre. Entre gritos y golpes como era normal en la casa de los Kurosaki.

Los tres hijos salieron por la puerta para ir al instituto.

—Que vaya bien —les dijo Ichigo a sus hermanas.

—Adiós hermanito —exclamó Yuzu seguido por un movimiento de Karin con el brazo, dándose la vuelta.

El pelinaranja se rió internamente. Karin y él se parecían bastante.

Comenzó a andar subiendo la cartera al hombro, agarrada con la mano y la otra dentro del bolsillo del uniforme. Miró hacia arriba, disfrutando del claro y despejado cielo azul. Le encantaba Karakura y de la tranquilidad que ahí reinaba. Era donde había nacido después de todo.

Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de empezar en la facultad de medicina de Tokio, mudarse a la ciudad y emprender otra etapa en su vida.

Volteó en una esquina y se quedó parado al ver quien estaba apoyada en una de las paredes.

Ésta al percatarse de él, se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Ichigo —le saludó Senna vestida con el uniforme de las chicas con el pelo violeta recogido con una cinta amarilla.

El ojimiel pasó por su lado para continuar andando. El buen humor que tenía se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

—Buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

Senna se puso a su lado, siguiéndole el paso.

—Pues ir juntos al instituto como siempre.

Él rechistó.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que vayamos juntos?

—Dijimos que íbamos a ser amigos.

—No, eso lo dijiste tú —le dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella sin dejar de andar—. No creo que pueda volver a ser amigo tuyo por que para eso tendría que confiar en ti, y no lo hago.

La chica miró hacia delante ya que cuando Ichigo se ponía serio no podía mantenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

—Recuerdo que me perdonaste.

—Y te perdoné, pero otra cosa es recuperar la confianza.

—Sé que fue un error, lo admití cuando pasó y te lo admito ahora.

—Os pillé a los dos, como para negarlo —soltó sarcástico.

—¡Lo siento, Ichigo! ¡Siento haberte hecho eso. Fui una estúpida y una imbécil!

Él paró y se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Senna, vale ya! Eso fue hace mucho —le dijo mosqueado pero intentando conciliar y que quedara todo claro. No quería que volviera a remover el pasado—. Lo pasé mal pero ya lo olvidé. Yo ya no pienso en eso y estoy perfectamente bien. No te odio ni nada parecido. Si quieres que volvamos a hablar normal, será así. Nos respetaremos mutuamente y ya está. Como dos compañeros de clase.

Senna escuchó todo lo que le dijo. Se alegró de que no la odiara pero no le gustaba ni un ápice eso de 'compañeros de clase'. No obstante, no se lo hizo saber. Primero tenía que ganarse otra vez su confianza, aunque le costase.

—Vale —empezó a caminar igual que él—. Yo tampoco pienso tanto en ti, no te creas.

—Me alegro —respondió Ichigo sinceramente. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo recordando que con las prisas y por culpa de su padre, no había podido mirarlo.

—He estado con otros chicos después de ti —le contó intentando ver en él algo que le dijera que le fastidiaba que hubiera estado con otros. Pero lo único que vio es que sonreía mirando su móvil. Sintió una rabia contenida en su interior—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado con otras chicas?

—Claro —le respondió Ichigo secamente sin abandonar la sonrisa que le había provocado el mensaje de Rukia, enviado a las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando acabó de trabajar.

"**Estoy calentita y no hay ninguna fresita conmigo en mi casa que me ayude a quitarme este calor"**

Senna frunció el ceño al saber que había estado con otras chicas y que posiblemente a quien le estaba escribiendo ahora era a una de ellas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto, Ichigo ni siquiera le dijo nada cuando ella se quedó con Nozomi.

El pelinaranja continuó hasta el edificio pasando por el lado de otros alumnos respondiendo a Rukia.

"**Espero que si vienes al entreno estés igual de calentita por que yo no quiero bajarte el calor. Quiero ponerte aún peor, enana"**

Sonrió antes de darle a enviar. Este rollo con Rukia era lo mejor que había tenido en su vida. Estaba disfrutando de poder sacar una parte de si mismo que no conocía ni él ya que con ninguna se había dejado llevar como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Nozomi a su amiga, aunque por la cara que llevaba ya sabía que estaba mal.

—Tengo que ganármelo —le respondió con convección—. Y por la sonrisita que ha sacado seguro que estaba hablando con una chica —apretó los dientes enfadada pensando quien sería esa zorra._  
_

—Hoy Ichigo tiene entreno por la tarde —le contó la peliverde caminando hacia el edificio igual que Senna.

—¿Entreno de qué?

—De baloncesto.

—¿Desde cuando hace baloncesto?

—Lo hace para ganar dinero, le pagan por estar con ellos. Lo sé por qué un amigo de mi clase es del equipo también.

Senna alzó las cejas sorprendida ya que no se esperaba para nada que Ichigo jugase al baloncesto. Sin embargo, al pensarlo bien, enseguida esbozó una sonrisa.

—Iré a verle y seguro que se alegrará de verme allí.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya apareció Senna y ha venido guerrera y dispuesta a recuperar a Ichigo, aunque éste no le ha hecho mucho caso, jódete! xD Será un personaje que he decidido poner yo en la historia pero me cae mal jajaja

¿Qué tal el lemon en la mesa? Lo quería hacer diferente pero como lo van a hacer más veces pues ya iré poniendo cosas nuevas :P Me encanta que se manden mensajes por el móvil jeje Van a ser amigos con derechos, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Aguantarán siendo sólo eso?

¿Qué pensáis de Kaien? Le gusta Rukia... uy uy ya veremos que pasará xD y ya se ha descubierto quien es el del hospital al que va a visitar Rukia, ¡Ukitake! ¿Alguien se lo imaginaba?

La canción de EMF es la que sale en la película del bar coyote (Coyote Ugly), está muy guapa, seguro que muchos la conoceréis :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber para saber si voy bien con la historia o no jeje

Abrazos y besos! :D


	7. Encuentro en el instituto

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejáis un review, fav y follow. Me dais muchos ánimos para continuar jeje

-**Zoe Zinnecker, Saorii28, joyanegra, misel-kuchiki, SangoSarait, slav-hatake** (gracias! me alegro que a medida que avanza la historia te vaya gustando jeje), **nikita** (más tranquila sin público xD Senna quiere volver con él a toda costa y me alegro que te haya gustado ese diálogo, Ichigo se está volviendo muy sincero con ella xD), **Loen** (odiemos a Senna xD ya leerás en este capítulo y Ukitake pegaba para ese papel jeje) y **Guest** (aquí está la continuación :D)

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo siete! Aviso: LEMON! jajaja ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 7

.

ENCUENTRO EN EL INSTITUTO

.

Rukia estaba en la habitación 341 del hospital privado central de Karakura. Una habitación completamente blanca como todas las demás. Las cortinas del mismo color ondulaban con el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Estaba sentada en un sillón negro al lado de la única cama situada en el centro del cuarto. Todo estaba en silencio con el único ruido del aparato que indicaba que el hombre que descansaba en ese colchón con el cabello blanco largo y lacio, seguía vivo.

Miraba a Ukitake en silencio como hacía todas las mañanas que iba a verle y a estar con él. Sacó de su bolso una foto muy preciada para ella que estaba un poco rota por las esquinas de llevarla siempre consigo.

**FLASHBACK**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Rukia! —exclamaron Ukitake, con el pelo más corto y más joven, y una niña morena, mayor que la cumpleañera.

La pequeña sopló las seis velas que tenía el pastel y las dos aplaudieron, siempre con la sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras el hombre les hacía fotos con su cámara.

—Hisana, vamos a por el regalito para tu hermana.

—¡Vale! —se fueron los dos a una de las habitaciones y trajeron una caja de cartón marrón, que pusieron en el suelo—. Ábrelo, Rukia.

Ésta se acercó y miró a la caja extrañada ya que eso no parecía el típico regalo envuelto en un bonito y brillante papel.

—¿Porqué la caja tiene agujeros?

—Ya lo verás —le dijo Ukitake cogiendo la cámara otra vez.

Rukia separó las solapas de la parte de arriba de la caja y al ver lo que había dentro esbozó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Un conejito! —gritó y rapidamene se agachó para agarrarlo y abrazarlo encantada—. ¡Qué bonito y que suave!

Hisana le acariciaba el pelaje blanco.

—¿Te gusta? Fuimos a la tienda y era el último que quedaba.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! —levantó al animal con sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba—. Lo voy a llamar Chappy.

Ukitake soltó una carcajada, acabando de poner la cámara en un trípode.

—Venga poneros ahí que nos vamos a hacer una foto los tres con Chappy.

Hisana le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su hermana y después de apretar un botón, Ukitake se acercó corriendo, poniéndose detrás de las dos, abrazándolas.

—¡Decir Chappy!

—¡Chappy! —exclamaron los tres felices.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Miraba esa foto donde salían los tres abrazados y contentos con aquel pequeño conejito entre sus brazos. Los recuerdos venían a cada momento, uno detrás de otro.

Pasó el pulgar por encima del rostro de su hermana como si la estuviera acariciando. Suspiró elevando la mirada hacia Ukitake.

—Ya solo me quedas tú —acercó su mano a la de él, con cuidado de no tocar el tubo del suero—. No me dejes, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Se escuchó el timbre del instituto anunciando el cambio de clase. Todos los que ya conocían a Senna de antes, le dieron la bienvenida contentos, aunque algunos miraban de reojo a Ichigo para ver que cara tenía.

Sin embargo, él estaba como siempre, con el ceño fruncido como si no pasara nada. Por suerte, sólo sus amigos y Nozomi sabían porque lo dejaron Ichigo y Senna.

—Ichigo, ¿me puedes ayudar con este problema? Como no tengo los apuntes no lo entiendo —le pidió la pelivioleta que casualmente, la profesora le había sentado en la mesa de al lado.

El ojimiel suspiró pero no se negó a ayudarla. Acercó su mesa a la de ella y sacó su libreta.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? —le preguntó Ichigo pasando las páginas.

—Que bonita letra tienes.

—Gracias —agradeció carraspeando y le señaló el papel—. ¿Es este problema?

—Sí.

Ichigo empezó a explicarle pero ella ni le oía. Solamente podía mirarle el perfil. La frente, la nariz, los labios…

El empezó a sentirse incómodo ya que sentía los ojos de ella puestos en él y suponía que no le estaba haciendo ningún caso.

—Mejor te dejo la libreta y ya me la devolverás.

—¿Por qué? Me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

Ichigo se levantó y separó la mesa.

—Está bien explicado ahí, seguro que lo entiendes —le dijo antes de alejarse donde estaban sus amigos, ya que el profesor tardaba en llegar.

Senna hizo una mueca a disgusto pero pensó que tampoco le había salido tan mal. Iría a su casa a devolvérselo.

.

* * *

.

Rukia se había acercado a casa de Renji para comer juntos. El pelirrojo vivía en uno de los apartamentos más caros de Karakura. Un ático con unas vistas fabulosas y lujo por todas partes. Muchas veces le había dicho que se viniera a vivir con él, ya que tenía unas habitaciones que no usaba, pero ella siempre había preferido vivir sola.

Le hacía gracia que la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en Bleach, a parte de unos cuantos, eran muy independientes y querían vivir solos.

Acabaron de comer y Renji sirvió dos platos con un pequeño trozo de tarta de chocolate de postre mientras seguían charlando.

—Entonces el que iba con vosotras en el coche, ¿es sólo un amigo?

La morena sonrío.

—Sólo un amigo —le dijo antes de llevarse un pedacito de esa deliciosa tarta a la boca.

—Sabes que me lo puedes contar —le recordó Renji mirándola y apuntándola con el tenedor—. ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti —se rió y siguió comiendo recordando al pelinaranja. Tragó y suspiró—. Es más que un amigo. Me lo paso bien con él —observó que Renji asentía—. Es Ichigo, el chico que me ayudó a quitarme de encima a Yammy.

—Mira para empezar, ya me cae bien —soltó haciendo que Rukia soltara una carcajada. Se levantó para recoger la mesa al acabar el postre y cambió de tema—. ¿Qué harás el miércoles?

—Iré a la casita rural, como siempre hago en mi día libre —le respondió dejando el tenedor en el plato vacío.

—A ver cuando me invitas a esa casita —le habló desde la cocina.

Rukia se levantó y fue hacia su bolso.

—Sabes que me gusta ir sola, nunca he llevado a nadie allí —le dijo sacando una camiseta gris con el logotipo de la mítica lengua de los Rolling Stones y unos shorts tejanos que llevaba bien doblados dentro al llevar un bolso un poco más grande—. Me voy a cambiar.

El pelirrojo pasó por su lado, observando que vestía una blusa azul y unos pantalones oscuros.

—Al hospital vas vestida de niña buena.

La bailarina levantó el brazo enseñándole el dedo corazón.

—Soy una niña buena.

.

* * *

.

Los chicos que formaban el equipo de baloncesto entraron al vestuario para cambiarse la ropa. Ichigo sacó de su taquilla, los pantalones y la camiseta de tirantes con el número quince en la espalda.

Kaien se colocó a su lado para hablarle.

—Hoy es posible que venga una amiga mía. Luego te la presento.

El pelinaranja le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se bajaba el pantalón del uniforme sin decirle nada, a diferencia de los demás que no pudieron callarse al oírlo.

—Ya Kaien, una amiga… ¿Desde cuando tienes amigas? —se burló un compañero.

—Dejadme en paz —les soltó el capitán con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mirar, mirar, esa sonrisita le delata —se carcajeó otro antes de salir ya cambiado.

Todos se rieron menos Ichigo. Entendía las bromas y estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído e incluso hubiera bromeado él también. Sin embargo, no sabía porqué, pero el simple hecho de saber que estaban hablando de Rukia, no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Salieron del vestuario y enseguida dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia las gradas. Arrugó la frente al ver que Senna estaba sentada allí, separada de un grupo de tres chicas que también habían venido al ver el entrenamiento.

—¡Hola Ichigo! —exclamó la pelivioleta moviendo el brazo de lado a lado saludándole.

Éste simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue con el grupo.

Las tres chicas, que también estaban en las gradas, miraron hacia Senna después de ese saludo. Compartieron una mirada entre ellas y se acercaron, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Conoces a Ichigo? —le preguntó directa la más lanzada de todas.

—Sí, estuvimos juntos —le respondió Senna ni corta ni perezosa ya que había escuchado lo bien que estaban hablando de Ichigo, incluso antes de salir del vestuario y no le había gustado.

—¿Fuisteis pareja? —cuestionó sorprendida otra chica.

—Sí. La verdad es que fue mi primer amor y yo él suyo.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó la misma chica.

—¿Y que pasó? ¿Por qué no estáis juntos? —quiso saber la única que no había hablado.

—Bueno, ya sabéis cosas que pasan y la relación se acaba —dijo Senna moviendo la mano para no tener que dar explicaciones y reconocer que por su estupidez lo había perdido—. Pero creo que aun siente algo por mí.

La más lanzada sonrió de lado antes de decirle algo.

—Pues vas a tener que ir a por él cuanto antes porque, por mucho que digas que aún siente algo por ti, Ichigo se ha hecho muy popular desde que juega a baloncesto y muchas chicas van a querer liarse con él.

Los chicos calentaban corriendo, dando vueltas a la cancha.

—Oye Ichigo, ¿quién es esa chica del pelo violeta que te ha saludado?

—Esta buena —dijo un compañero.

—Es mi ex —respondió Ichigo sinceramente mientras seguían corriendo.

—Entonces no te importará que me la intente ligar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el que se había interesado por ella.

—Para nada. Por mí mejor.

—No me lo creo, a nadie le gusta que se liguen a tu ex delante de ti —opinó otro del equipo.

—¡Venga chicos! Coger una pelota por pareja y pasárosla moviéndoos por el campo, rápido —dijo el entrenador.

Rukia se acercó acompañada de un alumno al que le había preguntado donde estaba el gimnasio. Éste al verla no había dudado ni un segundo en ir con ella hasta allí.

—Gracias —le agradeció la morena con una sonrisa.

—De nada —le dijo imitando el gesto en su rostro antes de que ella entrara dentro. La miró de arriba abajo dejando su mirada clavada en su trasero—. Joder, que culito… — susurró para él mismo.

Rukia observó al grupo de chicos que estaban entrenando en la cancha. No le hizo falta buscar con la mirada a Ichigo ya que con el color de pelo que tenía llamaba la atención por encima de los demás.

Sonrió al verle con esos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla dejándola ver los gemelos de las piernas y esa camiseta de tirantes mostrando los bíceps en sus brazos y sus hombros.

Pensó que Ichigo estaba buenísimo con cualquier cosa que se pusiera y se rió internamente al imaginarse que incluso con un saco de patatas seguiría estando guapo.

Ni Kaien ni Ichigo se habían percatado de que estaba allí. Subió las escaleras para sentarse en las gradas.

Las tres chicas y Senna nada más verla la escanearon por completo. Todas menos la pelivioleta empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Rukia se sentó sola más apartada, en primera fila.

—Nunca la había visto, ¿y vosotras?

—No será del instituto.

—Alomejor es la novia de alguno de ellos.

—Que guapa es, ¿has visto que piernas? Seguro que se mata a gimnasio para tener ese cuerpo.

—Yo soy mas guapa que ella, tengo mas tetas.

El entrenador dio unas palmadas.

—Vale, ¡parar! Hacer dos grupos y cada uno en una canasta distinta. Vamos a hacer tiros.

El equipo se separó. Kaien e Ichigo se quedaron en el mismo equipo y caminaron hacia una de las canastas. El moreno dirigió la mirada hacia las gradas y sonrió al verla. Se acercó corriendo hasta ella.

Ichigo al observarlo alejarse también se percató de que estaba ahí Rukia. Se alegró de que al final viniera. Iba a acercarse pero al verla sonreír y charlar con Kaien, sus piernas se frenaron y siguió con el grupo, encestando.

—Hola Rukia, que bien que hayas venido —le dijo Kaien con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hola!, tenía un rato libre y he decidido pasarme.

—Mira, ese es Ichigo —señaló con el dedo al pelinaranja—. Es el chico del que te hablé.

Rukia se rió.

—Le conozco, es amigo mío —le hizo saber pero al ver la cara de no entender que ponía el moreno siguió hablando contándole alguna que otra mentira—. No te dije nada porqué no sabía que jugaba al baloncesto y podría ser otro con el mismo nombre.

Kaien asintió serio.

—¡Kaien! ¡Vuelve al entrenamiento! —le ordenó el entrenador.

—Luego hablamos —le dijo el chico a Rukia antes de correr hacia su grupo.

Ella fijó su mirada en Ichigo y le pareció extraño que no se acercara o que no la saludara desde lejos.

Kaien se incorporó a la fila para hacer los tiros, justo detrás del ojimiel.

—Rukia y tu… ¿sois amigos? —le preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

—Sí —le respondió Ichigo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta—. Muy amigos.

El capitán del equipo arrugó la frente mientras veía con el pelinaranja encestaba la pelota.

—¿De donde? ¿Hace mucho? —siguió preguntando tirando él a canasta.

—Hace poco.

Volvieron los dos a la fila.

—¿Hace poco y ya sois muy amigos? —cuestionó Kaien mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿De que os conocéis? —quiso saber Ichigo volteándose hacia él con el rostro completamente serio. No entendía a que venían tantas preguntas.

—Chicos, ¿qué os pasa? —se acercó el entrenador y les dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Vienen unas chicas a veros y os volvéis tontos ¿o que? Seguir con el entrenamiento.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron a Rukia disimuladamente y se sentaron al lado de ella.

—Hola, ¿eres amiga de Kaien?

La morena alzó una ceja al verlas a todas mirándola deseando saber cosas vete a saber por qué. Aunque no perdía nada por hablar con esas chicas.

—Bueno... amiga amiga, hemos hablado algunas veces.

—Pero has venido a verle entrenar ¿no?

—Sí, a él y a Ichigo.

Senna arrugó la frente al oírla.

—¿Eres amiga de Ichigo? —le preguntó.

Rukia sonrió de lado.

—Somos muy buenos amigos.

A la pelivioleta no le hizo ninguna gracia. Su mente enseguida pensó que podría ser ella con quien Ichigo se mandaba mensajitos.

—Senna fue su novia —anunció una de las chicas mirando hacia Senna.

Rukia también la miró, sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso.

—¿Eres su ex?

—Si —respondió esbozando una sonrisa colocándose mejor en la silla con los hombros y la espalda recta—. Aunque creo que aún sentimos cosas el uno por el otro.

La bailarina se quedó pensativa dirigiendo una breve mirada a Ichigo, que ahora estaban jugando un partido.

—¿Ah si? Él nunca me ha dicho nada de ti.

—Será porque Ichigo no cuenta esas cosas, es muy reservado, yo le conozco muy bien —dijo altiva Senna con una sonrisa de superioridad mirando también al pelinaranja.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y decidieron volver a donde estaban sentadas antes, dejándolas a las dos allí paradas mirando a Ichigo. Senna se alegró de que esa morena no dijera nada pensando que tenía que saber cual era su lugar. Sin embargo, Rukia sintió algo en su interior moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

No le había gustado nada como le había hablado esa tal Senna y su voz salió antes de que lo pensara dos veces.

—O alomejor esta tan a gusto cuando está conmigo —la miró por el rabillo del ojo— que no se acuerda de ti.

Senna apretó los dientes fuertemente viendo como ella volvía la vista al partido. La miró despectivo antes de girar la cabeza al frente y dejar de verla. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez la frase que le había soltado esa morena. Daba a entender muchas cosas pero sobretodo que Ichigo y ella se acostaban.

Los celos se la estaban comiendo viva.

Ichigo miró hacia las gradas y se preocupó de ver a Rukia y a Senna tan cerca. No se fiaba para nada de lo que pudiera decirle la pelivioleta.

Le hizo un gesto a Rukia con la cabeza para ver si estaba bien. Ésta lo entendió y le sonrió. Senna no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño al percatarse de esa comunicación sin palabras.

Siguieron el entrenamiento, continuando con el partido. Rukia no alejaba la vista de Ichigo. Había momentos en que quería mirar a los otros chicos y también a Kaien, pero le era imposible apartarse de ese chico con el cabello naranja mojado por el sudor, con esas gotas que resbalaban por su cuello y por sus brazos.

Podía incluso imaginarse lo caliente que tendría la piel en esos momentos. Ichigo era definitivamente todo un espectáculo.

Acabaron de entrenar e Ichigo se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Rukia.

—Hola enana, me ducho y salgo, ¿vale?

—Vale —le sonrió viéndole meterse en el vestuario.

Rukia se levantó, bajó las escaleras y salió del gimnasio para esperarle tranquilamente fuera. Aunque, enseguida, Senna también salió y se acercó a ella.

—Será mejor que te alejes de Ichigo si buscas algo más que amistad —la amenazó poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Él y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Rukia soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Esta tía era insoportable.

—Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos —le dijo viendo como ella asentía—. Aunque nos gusta pasárnoslo bien —sonrió de lado divertida al observar como le cambiaba la cara—. Si quieres recuperarlo no es mi problema pero mientras lo haces nosotros disfrutaremos.

Senna abrió la boca sorprendida por el atrevimiento de esa morena.

—Eres una zorra.

Rukia cruzó los brazos sin quitarse la sonrisa.

—Mejor no te digo lo que pienso de ti.

Empezaron a salir los chicos e Ichigo se acercó donde estaban las dos. Frunció más el ceño al notar el mal ambiente que había entre ellas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Senna se puso delante de él.

—Que bien hueles recién duchado, Ichigo.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar hacia el instituto para no tener que volver a escucharla.

—No sabía que jugabas tan bien —continuó elogiándole.

Él siguió con la mirada a la morena y observó que Kaien se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias, adiós Senna —se despidió rápidamente y se fue detrás de Rukia.

La pelivioleta se quedó enfadada mirándole alejarse.

—_Calma Senna, volverá contigo, que disfrute follándose a esa, que pronto se cansará _—pensó.

Kaien llamó a Rukia y ésta se paró al oírlo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Te invito.

—¡EY! —se acercó Ichigo corriendo y se dirigió a la morena—. ¿Porqué te vas y me dejas allí?

—No quería resbalarme con las babas de la del pelo lila —le respondió Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca y ella se rió. Kaien pasaba la mirada del uno al otro.

—¿y bien Rukia? ¿Te vienes?

—Otro día ¿vale? Ichigo me va a enseñar el instituto.

El moreno miró de reojo a su amigo.

—Os acom…

Ichigo agarró la mano de Rukia y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio.

—¡Nos vemos mañana tío!

Kaien se quedó con la palabra en la boca viendo como Ichigo tiraba de Rukia subiendo por las escaleras y perdiéndose dentro del instituto. No entendía nada. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos? Decían que eran amigos pero… hay había algo más.

.

* * *

.

Caminaban por los pasillos sin hablar. Rukia no había tenido ganas de que le enseñara el insituto, simplemente fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir ya que no quería ir a tomar algo con Kaien. No porqué le cayera mal sino porque quería estar con Ichigo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y sonrió.

—¿Puedes devolverme la mano? —le preguntó Rukia bromeando para romper el silencio.

Ichigo la soltó pensando que ni se había dado cuenta de que aún la sujetaba de lo cómodo que se encontraba con ella.

—Lo siento.

La morena le miró y le notó serio, con los ojos hacia el frente con algunas gotitas de agua del pelo recién mojado cayendo en su uniforme.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Ichigo paró de caminar. No tenía sentido que siguieran andando por esos pasillos desiertos, solo con las luces encendidas de distintas clases al estar algunos alumnos en alguna actividad extraescolar.

—Espero que no te haya dicho nada Senna —se giró hacia ella que también se había parado.

—A parte de llamarme zorra y soltarme un rollo de que volveréis a estar juntos, ha sido muy simpática —le soltó irónica apoyándose en las taquillas que tenía a su espalda.

—¿Te ha llamado zorra? —le preguntó enfadado frunciendo más el ceño.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

—No me importa, Ichigo. No la conozco de nada para que un insulto de esa chica me pueda molestar.

El ojimiel relajó un poco la frente al oírla pero negó con la cabeza al no dar crédito de lo cambiada que estaba Senna. No la reconocía ni le gustaba un ápice que insultara a Rukia. Ya hablaría con ella e intentaría volver a dejarle todo claro.

Respiró hondo y bajó la mirada.

—Me gustaría que no volvieras a venir a ningún entreno —le dijo Ichigo sabiendo que con Rukia podía decir siempre lo que pensaba. Con ella sencillamente se dejaba llevar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que venga a verte? —quiso saber Rukia.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos manteniendo el rostro serio.

—No es eso. Es que es difícil tenerte tan cerca y no poder acercarme a ti —le respondió sincero recordando lo extraño que se había sentido allí, jugando y corriendo de un lado para el otro, con la cabeza puesta solamente en ella. En esa mujer que le volvía loco.

Rukia sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco sintiendo la conocida calidez que le transmitían esos ojos de color miel. Intentó sonreír para que la sensación no fuera tan fuerte.

—Ahora estoy cerca y estamos solos. Aprovéchate fresita.

Éste dio unos pasos hacia ella pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar un brazo por su cintura, escuchó la puerta de una de las clases abrirse. Enseguida, la volvió a agarrar de la mano y tiró de ella.

Corrieron hasta que entraron al servicio de los chicos más próximo. Se miraron y se rieron bajito mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta después de comprobar que no les habían visto ni había nadie en esos pasillos.

—Me traes al baño de los chicos, ¿qué quieres hacerme pervertido? —le cuestionó juguetona caminando de espaldas hacia uno de los lavabos sin apartar la mirada.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Lo que le haría a esa enana…

—¿Has venido calentita? — se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo ya que en la otra mano llevaba la cartera. La apretó contra él, encantándole la diferencia de alturas.

Rukia puso sus manos en el pecho masculino excitándose por momentos.

—Por supuesto… pero estoy esperando que me pongas aún peor —le dijo recordándole lo que él mismo le había puesto en el mensaje.

El pelinaranja agachó la cabeza para besarla como estaba deseando hacerlo desde que la vio sentada en las gradas. Se besaron apasionadamente en cuanto se tocaron los labios, deseando mezclarse tan rápido como pudieran.

Sin separarse entraron dentro de uno de los lavabos, cerraron la puerta por donde se les veía los pies por debajo y dejaron caer al suelo la cartera y su bolso. Se separaron para respirar y enseguida volvieron a juntar sus bocas y a enredar sus lenguas. Las manos del otro tocaban todo lo que podían llegando él al short de ella.

Le iba desabrochando bajando sus besos por la mejilla hasta su cuello, escuchándola jadear y notando como le acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen debajo del deshecho uniforme.

Se agachó bajándole el short junto a la braguita dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo.

—Saca sólo una pierna —le ordenó Ichigo.

Rukia lo hizo viendo como le dejaba la ropa enrollada en la otra extremidad para que no tocara el suelo. Ella misma la agarró, humedeciéndose por notar el cálido aliento de Ichigo en su entrepierna.

Le dio un beso en el monte de venus que hizo que ella suspirara y abriera más las piernas para deleite del pelinaranja.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándola, notando como ella hundía sus dedos en su cabello húmedo. Tan húmedo como estaba Rukia. Muy mojada como a él le gustaba y más sabiendo que era él y no otro el que la estaba poniendo así. Que era su lengua y no la de otro.

Estaría años así pero escuchó ruido por los pasillos y los jadeos de Rukia se estaban convirtiendo en pequeños gemidos.

Se levantó, después de coger un preservativo de su cartera, para mirarla a esos ojos violetas velados y excitados. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer quedando enrollado en sus pies al igual que el bóxer. Pensó que iba a ser la primera vez que lo iba a hacer en un lavabo pudiendo ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo le daba igual. Solo quería entrar dentro de ella y disfrutar.

A Rukia el cuerpo le iba a estallar. También oía a la gente fuera pero lo único que deseaba y en lo único que su mente era capaz de pensar era en Ichigo. En Ichigo y en esa mirada que la ponía a cien.

Observó apoyada en la pared como se colocaba el condón y lo deslizaba por su erecto miembro. El ojimiel la alzó sin esfuerzo y ella le envolvió la cintura, dejando que la penetrara completamente.

Iba a gemir cuando Ichigo la besó y así tapar su voz. Empezó a embestirla al igual que con la lengua en su boca.

Todo era insoportable. El deseo, el calor, la excitación, la humedad, la adrenalina por saber que podían pillarlos… todo se entremezclaba en sus cuerpos unidos.

Rukia le estiraba del cabello para poder soportar todo eso mientras se devoraban la boca.

Entraron dos alumnos en el servicio después de acabar sus clases extraescolares y enseguida escucharon los jadeos, los bajitos gruñidos y los golpes que hacían en la pared en uno de los lavabos. Abrieron la boca sorprendidos, se miraron y se taparon la boca para no hacer ruido escondiendo sus sonrisas.

—Están follando —gesticuló con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

Se acercaron despacio de puntillas y se agacharon curiosos para verles los pies. Solamente pudieron ver las piernas de un chico con el pantalón enrollado, la cartera que todos llevaban en el instituto y un bolso de mujer.

—Ahh —gimió Rukia sin poder evitarlo cuando Ichigo llegó más profundo.

El gemido no fue muy sonoro pero a los dos alumnos les pareció de lo más excitante.

Uno de ellos le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta para que se fueran.

Salieron sin hacer ruido y cuando ya estuvieron fuera, respiraron hondo y lo soltaron de golpe. Empezando a caminar por los pasillos hacia la salida.

—Joder… me estaba calentando ahí dentro.

—Ya te digo, solo de recordar los ruiditos que hacía la chica, me pongo malo.

—¿Quién crees que serían? El tío es del instituto y la chica no llevaba la cartera de aquí. Será de fuera.

—Bueno, yo he visto a varias alumnas que van con un bolso y no con la cartera, puede ser una de ellas.

.

* * *

.

Rukia volvió a gemir sintiendo como el clímax la alcanzaba. Ichigo apretó la mandíbula embistiéndola un par de veces más deleitándose de esas paredes que lo apretaban. No pudo sostenerse de pie más y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro con ella a horcajadas encima de él, aún unidos.

Disfrutaron con los ojos cerrados de los últimos espasmos del orgasmo por su cuerpo. Rukia tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras respiraba por la boca y agarraba su ropa para que no se cayera al estar con las piernas abiertas.

Después de un rato que cogieron fuerzas, se retiró hacia atrás y le mordió sin hacerle daño en la barbilla. Los dos se rieron y se levantaron para subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones. Ichigo antes se quitó el condón y le hizo un nudo.

Agarraron sus pertenencias y abrieron la puerta tras comprobar que no había nadie en el lavabo. Ichigo tiró el preservativo a la papelera e hicieron lo mismo para salir del servicio.

Caminaron sin detenerse por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la salida donde estaba el conserje esperando que todos los alumnos salieran. Éste al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. En un segundo, supuso que habían hechos esos dos al ver que uno de ellos no era de este instituto.

—¡Venga parejita! ¡Salir ya de aquí!

Los jóvenes se rieron y salieron tras despedirse del hombre. Iban por mitad del patio cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de espaldas.

—Por tu culpa enana se va a pensar que soy un pervertido. Tengo una reputación que mantener —bromeó observando como ella sonreía abiertamente.

—¡Es que lo eres descerebrado! ¿Por qué me llevas al baño entonces? —le siguió la broma escuchando la risa de Ichigo.

.

* * *

.

Sonó la puerta principal y Yuzu se asomó para ver a Ichigo descalzarse.

—¡Hola Ichi-nii!

—Hola Yuzu —le sonrió antes de subir por la escalera hacia su habitación para quitarse el uniforme.

Cuando iba a abrir su cuarto se acercó Karin por el pasillo con una libreta en la mano.

—Toma, te la ha traído Senna —le dijo dándole su libreta—. No sabía que había vuelto, me ha sorprendido cuando he abierto la puerta y la he visto.

Ichigo la agarró.

—Sí, volvió este fin de semana según lo que ha contado en clase.

La morena le miró.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó sabiendo que Ichigo y Senna habían sido pareja. Lo que no sabían, ni su padre ni Yuzu ni ella, era porque lo dejaron. Pero su padre, en uno de aquellos raros momentos en los que se comporta como un padre decente, pensó que lo mejor era no preguntarle.

—Claro que estoy bien —le respondió sinceramente.

—Hueles a perfume de mujer —le comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo le correspondió el gesto.

—Será mejor que eso no lo digas delante del viejo.

—Ten cuidado porqué te lo pillara enseguida, que para eso es muy rápido —le avisó caminando hacia las escaleras. De golpe, se paró y se dio la vuelta—. Ah, por cierto, hay un sobre cerrado dentro de la libreta. ¿Quieres que lo tire?

Ichigo la abrió y vio el sobre.

'Para Ichigo de Senna'

—No, déjalo. Ahora bajo a cenar.

Entró en su habitación dejando su cartera y la libreta encima del escritorio. Abrió el sobre y sacó una nota y tres fotos. Se las quedó mirando con el rostro serio.

En una salían los dos con el uniforme del instituto cogidos de la mano, en otra cargando con ella a caballito sonriendo a cámara y en la última dándose un beso.

Suspiró y leyó la nota.

"Siento haber vuelto a tu vida de golpe. Aunque para mí sea difícil olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos intentaré de verdad ser amiga tuya. Solo quiero recuperar la amistad que una vez tuvimos.

Senna"

Ichigo frunció más el ceño. Salió enfadado de la habitación con la nota y las fotos y bajó por las escaleras.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le dijo a sus hermanas antes de salir de su casa.

Corrió por las calles para llegar a casa de Senna. Tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que la madre abrió la puerta.

—¡Ichigo! Cuanto tiempo, estás guapísimo.

—Gracias, perdone ¿está Senna?, tengo algo de prisa.

—Sí claro ahora la llamo, pasa.

—No, esperaré aquí mejor.

—De acuerdo, saluda a tu padre y a tus hermanas.

—Lo haré. Salude a su marido —le dijo antes de que la madre entrara dentro. La escuchó llamar a Senna para que bajara.

La pelivioleta salió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para que sus padres no escucharan nada.

—Hola Ichigo.

Éste levantó la mano con los papeles.

—¿Esta es tu manera de recuperar una amistad?

—Lo siento, solo quería decirte que para mi sigues siendo importante.

Ichigo se acercó, le entregó sus cosas y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que algún tiempo significaron todo pero que ahora no le transmitían nada.

Deseaba decirle que no volviera a insultar a Rukia pero pensaba que si se lo decía empezaría a insultarla, llamándola chivata o otras cosas, y no quería eso.

—¿Por qué has venido hoy al entreno?

—Para verte a ti —le respondió dando un pasito hacia él.

—Pues no quiero que vuelvas a venir —dio unos pasos hacia atrás y así no estar tan cerca.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —le preguntó coqueta.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—No quiero que la gente se crea cosas que no son.

Senna puso sus manos en la cintura y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

—¿Y ella sí que puede ir?

—Sí, ella sí que puede —le dijo sabiendo perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—Tendrías que haberla oído. Que si Ichigo y yo somos muy buenos amigos, que si está muy a gusto conmigo, que si disfrutamos mucho juntos —le contó asqueada—. No me ha gustado nada esa chica, no es de fiar.

Al pelinaranja si que no le estaba gustando ni un ápice que hablara de Rukia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad en su interior si todo lo que estaba diciendo Senna era verdad.

—Es que a ti no te tiene que gustar, Senna. Creo que ya te lo dejé claro pero te lo voy a volver a decir. Tú y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos y por lo que veo tampoco vamos a volver a ser amigos. Así que lo mejor será que tú vayas por tu camino que yo iré por el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y en tu camino esta esa, ¡¿no?! —le exclamó con un rostro enfadado.

Ichigo soltó un bufido.

—A ti no te importa —le dijo empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

La pelivioleta le veía alejarse cada vez más y su cabreo aumentaba en vez de disminuir.

—¡Solo quiere aprovecharse de ti! —le gritó antes de doblara en una esquina.

El ojimiel se volteó y le gritó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y que ni le dio tiempo a pensar.

—¡Pues espero que no se canse nunca!

.

* * *

.

Rukia llegó a su casa después del trabajo en el coche de Renji. Fue directamente a su habitación y allí dejó el bolso, encima de la cama. Por la luz que entraba de la ventana pudo ver uno de los cajones del mueble abierto. Rukia enseguida frunció el ceño.

—Que raro, no recuerdo habérmelo dejado abierto —se dijo a si misma extrañada cerrando el cajón.

Se fue al baño y después de desmaquillarse y asearse se puso el pijama. Volvió a la cama y quitó el bolso de encima, sacando el móvil.

Observó que tenía un mensaje de Ichigo enviado cuando ella estaba trabajando.

**"Siento no haber podido ir hoy, tenía que estudiar. Te imaginaré bailando para mí, enana"**

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa y le escribió otro mensaje a sabiendas de que no lo iba a leer hasta que se levantara.

**"Espero que te cueles en mis sueños y hagas que me levante… mojadita :P "**

Soltó una pequeña risa al imaginar la sonrisa que pondrá Ichigo cuando lo lea.

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que la almohada olía al pelinaranja y encantada acercó su nariz, dejando que el sueño la venciera.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :)

Primero, preguntar por el lemon, que es lo más importante xDD ayyy estos dos que pervertidos! y anda que los chicos que entraron y se pusieron a mirar por debajo jajaja menos mal que no vieron nada pero no sé yo si se van a quedar calladitos jajajaja

Y Senna llamándola zorra a Rukia, ¿qué se habrá creído? Pero me encanta ponerle ese carácter a Rukia de que no me importa en absoluto lo que digas de mi. Aunque alomejor más adelante cambia xDD sobretodo con eso de que no le importa que Senna quiera recuperar a Ichigo jaja ( Como me gustan los spoilers :P)

Bueno, ya me diréis que os ha parecido el capítulo en general (Kaien, Ukitake...) Espero que os haya gustado :D

¡Abrazos y besos! Nos leemos :)


	8. ¿Celos?

¡Hola a todos! Primero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, la inspiración voló muy pero que muy lejos xDD Espero que no se vuelva a ir y espero también que si os gusta o queréis que la continúe me lo hagáis saber con un comentario porqué yo no soy adivina y me deprimo al pensar que no os gusta xD Además un review sube un +1 en las ganas de escribir! No lo olvidéis :DD

Muchas gracias a los que comentáis: **misel-kuchiki, SangoSarait, yenfer **(me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad y de que ahora te guste. Espero que siga así! :D), **Loen **(jajaja me hizo gracia lo de espero que muera xD Senna seguirá por aquí un tiempo y a ver que pasa con Kaien. En este capítulo pasan cosillas), **nikita **(a por Senna! xDD ya irá saliendo poco a poco lo que le pasó a Hisana y a Ukitake :) y estos dos ya lo hacen en cualquier sitio jaja),** Sound of Silence14, lydia2000 y DeathBerryxs.**

Bueno, pues os dejo con el capítulo (el más largo de todos jeje) y aviso que hay ¡LEMON!

¡Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 8

.

¿CELOS?

.

—¿Has escuchado esta nueva canción? —le preguntó Mizuiro a Tatsuki mientras esperaban en clase a que viniera el profesor que les tocaba.

—A ver, déjame oírla.

—¿Por qué no quieres darle un bocado?

—Porqué no es la hora de comer, Orihime —le respondió Ishida—. Además no tengo hambre.

—¿Es que no te gusta lo que he hecho? Pero si está delicioso —le dijo Inoue haciendo morritos—. ¿Quieres tú, Chad?

—No, gracias.

Ichigo sonrió de lado mientras volvía a leer el mensaje que le había enviado Rukia por la noche y que había visto cuando se levantó. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de estar con ella. Se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a verla cada día y que seguramente sentiría que le faltaba algo si no podría estar un día con ella aunque fuese sólo un rato.

—Oye, ¿sabéis lo del rumor? —les preguntó Keigo cuando se acercó a donde estaba el grupo después de estar hablando con otros amigos.

Todos le prestaron atención.

—¿Qué rumor?

—Unos chicos de tercero van diciendo que encontraron a una pareja follando dentro del servicio de los tíos.

Inoue se sonrojó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¿Y vieron quienes eran? —quiso saber Mizuiro.

—No, solo le vieron las piernas al chico, la cartera del instituto y un bolso.

—O sea, que el chico es de aquí y ella no —dijo Ishida.

—Hay muchas alumnas que van con bolso —aclaró Tatsuki.

Ichigo no dijo nada y regresó la mirada a su móvil pensando que esa iba a ser la última vez que haría algo así. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando esos chicos entraron ya que toda su atención y sus sentidos estaban en la mujer en la que no podía parar de pensar.

.

* * *

.

Rukia caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hacia la cafetería. Había estado un rato en la habitación con Ukitake hasta que entraron unas enfermeras que amablemente le pidieron que saliera para que pudieran asearlo. Ésta sonrió y se marchó.

Llegó a la espaciosa cafetería, con altos ventanales por los que entraba la luz e iluminaba toda la estancia sin necesidad de luz artificial. Las mesas eran de madera clara al igual que las sillas, transmitiendo una especie de tranquilidad extraña pero efectiva a las personas que entraban en el lugar.

Rukia pidió un zumo de naranja natural y se dirigió a una mesa pequeña al lado de la ventana. La vista desde ese lugar del hospital era el patio donde los enfermos podían pasear y que les diera el aire. Sonrió al observar a un enfermero que se reía abiertamente con un anciano que no paraba de hablar muy animado. Le entró curiosidad por saber que le estaría contando.

—Hola Rukia.

La morena se volteó para ver a Kaien parado a su lado.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó y le apartó la silla vacía para que se sentara.

El joven se sentó.

—Gracias, la verdad es que no puedo estar mucho rato. A mi madre le van a dar el alta hoy mismo. Se la han llevado para hacerle unas pruebas pero luego se podrá ir a casa.

—¡Que bien! Estará muy contenta de poder salir de aquí —se alegró Rukia.

—Sí, lo está —le dijo Kaien sonriendo viendo como ella daba un sorbo a su bebida. No lo pensó dos veces y le preguntó lo que llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde el día anterior. No habría un momento mejor que este—. ¿Ichigo y tú sois novios?

La bailarina frunció el ceño y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—No, no somos novios.

—Como el otro día te fuiste con él de la mano pensé…

—Solo somos amigos.

Kaien asintió un poco más tranquilo pero sin estar del todo convencido.

—Entonces… ¿no estás con nadie? —le preguntó deseando que estuviera soltera. La verdad es que imaginarse que Rukia estaba con alguien no le gustaba.

—No estoy con nadie Kaien, pero no entiendo a que viene tanta pregunta —le contestó seria.

—Por curiosidad, nada más.

Rukia suspiró dejando estar la conversación y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Seguía habiendo gente dando un paseo sin embargo, el enfermero y el anciano ya no estaban.

El joven la observó en silencio. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de mover la mano y acariciarle el cabello que tan suave se veía.

—Que buen día hace hoy, aunque se nota que ya estamos a Noviembre —habló Rukia para cambiar de tema. Kaien la veía mover los labios al hablar pero no la estaba escuchando—. Iba a salir solo con una chaqueta pero me he tenido que poner el abrigo…

No pudo continuar hablando ya que en un impulso Kaien le sujetó la cabeza y la besó. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y le apartó enseguida.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quería, no sé que me ha pasado —se disculpó Kaien moviendo las manos hacia su cabeza.

La morena arrugó la frente sin entender nada. ¿A qué venía ese beso?

—Perdóname —se disculpó Kaien por última vez y se levantó de la silla caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Rukia le vio marcharse estupefacta sin haber podido preguntarle porqué la había besado. ¿A Kaien le gustaba? ¿Desde cuando? Se puso a pensar si alguna vez había visto algo extraño en su comportamiento con ella, alguna mirada, alguna caricia o alguna frase con doble sentido y no recordó nada que le mostrase que a él le gustaba.

Lo que sí podía asegurar es que no le había gustado nada el beso.

.

* * *

.

Las clases terminaron y los alumnos empezaron a salir. Senna iba hablando con Nozomi bajando las escaleras del instituto hacia el patio.

—Yo le ví corriendo hacia ella que estaba con Kaien pero yo me fui enseguida para no verlos más juntos. Pero no me extrañaría que fueran ellos dos los del rumor. ¡Qué rabia joder! —exclamó la pelivioleta cabreada.

—No creo que Ichigo sea de los que se lían en sitios públicos.

—Él no pero esa zorra, que ni sé como se llama, seguro que está acostumbrada a follarse a tíos en cualquier sitio.

—¿Alguna vez lo hicisteis en un lavabo?

—¿Qué dices? Yo no lo hago en sitios así. Además él fue mi primera vez y yo la suya pero tampoco lo hicimos tanto. Solo podíamos cuando no había nadie en mi casa o en la de él. Lo que daría por que Ichigo volviera a desearme y me besara y me agarrara… ayyy —se abrazó a sí misma soñadora hasta que vio al objeto de su deseo despidiéndose de sus amigos y alejándose por una calle distinta a la habitual.

—¿Dónde va Ichigo? —preguntó Nozomi.

—No sé pero voy a seguirlo. Nos vemos luego, guapa —se despidió Senna antes de salir detrás de él.

Le siguió manteniendo la distancia preguntándose donde iría y deseando no verle con ella. Se escondió rápidamente cuando vio que se paró en el portal de un bloque de pisos que ella no conocía. Estuvo parado un rato hasta que abrió la puerta y desapareció de su vista.

Senna esbozó un mohín mosqueada antes de irse, ya que no sabía quien vivía en ese sitio ni que narices hacía él ahí. Tenía que averiguarlo.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo picó al timbre del portal y Rukia enseguida presionó el botón para abrirle en cuanto le dijo quien era. Se dirigió a la visita que se había presentado en su casa nada más llegar del hospital. Cuando bajó del autobús, Renji ya estaba esperándola en la parada. Le apuntó con el dedo índice.

—Es Ichigo. No quiero ningún comentario, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y sobre que iba a comentar?

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y Rukia fue a abrir. Notaba lo contenta que se ponía cuando sabía que iba a ver a Ichigo. Ese chico le subía el ánimo. No era que con Renji no estuviera bien, es solo que con Ichigo era, simplemente, distinto.

—Hola Ichigo, pasa —le saludó con una sonrisa.

El pelinaranja le correspondió el gesto y la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un jersey violeta de cuello redondo y unos jeans apretados en sus delgadas y largas piernas. Nunca se había fijado mucho en como iba vestida una mujer pero a Rukia le quedaba todo bien. Demasiado bien.

Pasó hacia dentro del piso y borró la sonrisa en cuanto vio al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá.

—Ah perdona Rukia, no sabía que tenías visita. Si molesto me voy y quedamos más tarde.

—No molestas. Os presento. Ichigo éste es Renji, no sé si te acordarás. Es un amigo y uno de los de seguridad en el bar. Renji éste es Ichigo... ya te he hablado de él —vio que se estrecharon la mano desconfiados y se dirigió al recién llegado—. Ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una cerveza, una coca-cola?

—Una cerveza estaría bien —le respondió Ichigo sentándose en el sofá al lado de Renji. Giró la cabeza hacia él y vio que le estaba mirando el uniforme. La verdad es que ese pelirrojo era alto. Estaban sentados pero fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber cuantos años tienes? Ese es el uniforme del instituto.

—Renji, ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer comentarios? —le recriminó Rukia acercándose al sofá desde la cocina.

Le dio su lata de cerveza a Ichigo y se sentó en su regazo con las dos piernas cruzadas hacia el lado donde estaba Renji. El pelinaranja enseguida le envolvió la cintura con el brazo antes de contestar.

—Tengo diecisiete.

—¿Y has entrado al bar con diecisiete? Dame ahora mismo el carnet falso.

—No te va a dar nada porque yo quiero que siga yendo a verme —dijo Rukia inmediatamente, sintiendo como por un momento el agarre de Ichigo se intensificaba. Le había gustado oír lo que había dicho.

—Si Gin se entera, me va a crujir.

—No se tiene que enterar —habló Ichigo.

—Además, no es la primera vez que se os cuela un menor y lo sabes —le recordó la morena.

Renji hizo una mueca al no estar conforme con eso. Que Rukia estuviera acostándose con un chico de diecisiete le traía al fresco. Pero que ese mismo chico entrara en un lugar donde tenía prohibida la entrada y en el que él trabajaba de seguridad era otra cosa. Acercó el rostro al de él intentando intimidarle.

—Como mi jefe se entere de tu edad y me eche la bronca por tu culpa, te rompo las piernas.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo siempre tan camorrista.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? —le soltó Ichigo con una sonrisa ladeada lejos de estar intimidado.

Renji frunció el ceño.

—¡A que te las rompo aquí mismo!

—¡Venga, a ver si tienes huevos!

—Ey machitos, tranquilizaos —les pidió Rukia apartando las cabezas de cada uno poniéndoles la palma de la mano en la cara—. Estáis en mi casa. Si queréis pelear hacerlo fuera, que no tengo ganas de que me rompáis los pocos muebles que tengo.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Definitivamente, no se habían caído bien.

—Yo me voy ya —se levantó Renji y Rukia hizo lo mismo—. Pero recuerda chaval que al bar te va a dejar pasar tu tía.

—¿Chaval? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? ¿Cuarenta?

La morena se tapó la boca para no reírse pero el pelirrojo lo notó.

—Tengo veintiséis. Soy mayor que vosotros así que un respeto —dijo Renji escapándosele, al final de la frase, una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria por lo que acababa de decir. Los tres pensaban lo mismo. Que ahora mismo parecía que tenía más de cuarenta. Suspiró—. Me marcho, que estaréis deseando que lo haga para quedaros solos.

—Anda enfadón —bromeó Rukia dándole un golpe en la espalda y abriendo la puerta—. Nos vemos por la noche.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes. No tienes porqué ir en bus, no me cuesta nada acompañarte.

Ichigo arrugó la frente al escucharlo ya que no sabía a que se refería.

—Puedo ir sola perfectamente. La parada está aquí mismo y me deja allí en media hora. No está tan lejos.

—Bueno pero quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé —se dieron un abrazo—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego pequeña.

Rukia cerró la puerta y volteó para mirar a Ichigo que estaba bebiendo de la lata. Sabía que lo había escuchado todo pero daba gracias de que ni Renji ni ella hubiesen mencionado la palabra 'hospital' en ningún momento.

Ichigo dejó la cerveza en la mesita y miró a Rukia. Se colocó mejor en el sofá, apoyando la espalda en el reposabrazos y estirando una pierna a lo largo del mueble. Notó como los ojos violetas recorrieron su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es que has venido directo del instituto? —le preguntó Rukia caminando hacia él y estirándose encima, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos y las dos piernas estiradas encima del sofá.

—Tenía ganas de verte —le respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa de lado. Llevó sus manos al trasero de ella y lo apretó contra su pelvis. Vio como Rukia abrió la boca para soltar un pequeño jadeo mientras él seguía acercándola a él—. Sobretodo por el mensaje que me has hecho leer cuando me he despertado.

La morena le sonrió pícara disfrutando de como el deseo iba creciendo en su interior.

—¿No te ha gustado el mensajito? —acercó sus labios al cuello masculino y empezó a repartirle besos cortos por la piel.

Ichigo se estiró completamente en el sofá con ella encima.

—Me gustaría más saber si has soñado conmigo y te has levantado así —subió las manos por debajo del jersey acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Tú que crees?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Rukia alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y enterró sus dedos entre el cabello naranja.

—No me hace falta soñar contigo para eso. Es pensar en ti y ponerme caliente —le soltó descarada deseando sentir crecer el bulto de su miembro a través de las telas.

El pelinaranja subió sus manos y le agarró la cabeza para bajarla y besarla con fuerza. Rukia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios y la lengua que la atacaban sin piedad y que la excitaban rápidamente.

Disfrutaba del beso apasionado hasta que el recuerdo de lo que había pasado por la mañana le pasó por la mente como un flash. Se separó de Ichigo abruptamente y éste frunció más el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada — le respondió Rukia sintiéndose extraña de repente. Su cabeza no paraba de contradecirse una y otra vez. Por un lado quería contarle lo que había pasado con Kaien. Solo tenía que decirle la verdad. Que él le había besado y que ella le apartó. Fin de la historia. Pero por otro lado se preguntaba porqué tendría que contárselo. Ellos dos no eran pareja. No tenía que contarle nada.

Ichigo no se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta pero antes de poder preguntarle ella volvió a besarle. No fue capaz de apartarla y menos cuando empezó a mover su cadera encima de su entrepierna.

La morena no se sentía bien. Fue un simple beso pero por lo que ella creía, Kaien y él eran amigos y no quería malos rollos entre ellos. Iba a decírselo.

Él se movió para cambiar de postura dejando debajo a Rukia y sujetó sus brazos encima de su cabeza con una mano en sus muñecas. La mano libre fue metiéndose por debajo del jersey hasta sus pechos. Los apretó con el sujetador hasta que lo apartó hacia arriba dejándolos fuera y subió el jersey para verlos.

A la bailarina se le olvidó que era lo que quería contarle. Su mente y su cuerpo solo querían sentir la lengua de Ichigo lamiéndole los pezones y sus dientes mordisqueándoselos.

Rukia gimió sonoramente antes de que sonara el timbre de su puerta haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran. Ichigo soltó a Rukia y se sentaron. Ella se puso bien el sujetador y el jersey y se levantó para abrir la puerta no sin antes respirar hondo para relajarse y que la excitación disminuyera un poco de su cuerpo.

—Urahara

—Hola Kuchiki, hola a ti también — miró a Ichigo y volvió la vista a la joven—. Siento interrumpirte, ya he… —hizo unas comillas con los dedos— oído que estabas muy ocupada.

La morena se sonrojó al saber que se refería al gemido que soltó y el rubio sonrió.

—Era para recordarte que estamos a principios de Noviembre y tienes que pagar el alquiler de Octubre. Sabes que siempre somos muy buenos contigo y dejamos que lo pagues a final de mes, pero el dinero es el dinero y ya pasan algunos días.

—Claro... sí. He cobrado el sueldo. Mañana no puedo pero el jueves mismo te entregaré el mes.

—Gracias Kuchiki, solo era eso —volvió a mirar a Ichigo—. Seguir disfrutando. Me voy con Yourichi a hacer lo mismo.

—Adiós Urahara —cerró la puerta y se quedó parada.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía alrededor de ella. Seguramente en Bleach ganaba lo suficiente como para poder vivir en un lugar muchísimo más grande y pagar siempre el alquiler cuando tocaba. Que el casero viniese a pedirle que no tardara en entregarle el dinero y que viviera en un piso tan pequeño daba a entender que la mayor parte de lo que ganaba lo destinaba a algo que no era nada barato todos los meses.

Observó que Rukia se dirigió a su habitación con el rostro serio. Esperó un rato pero al ver que no salía, se levantó y caminó hacia allí. Se paró en el umbral y la vio sentada en el colchón con lo que parecía una cartilla del banco y el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche abierto.

La morena calculó lo que le quedaría en el banco después de pagar el alquiler. No tendría mucho para poder comprar comida y pasar el mes ya que el hospital ya se había llevado su parte el mismo uno de Noviembre. Tenía suerte de trabajar de stripper y ganar lo suficiente pero sentía que cada vez se ahogaba más.

—Rukia.

—Dime —le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

—Sé que nos conocemos de poco y no hay confianza como para que me cuentes tus cosas, pero… —se llevó una mano a la nuca— si tienes algún problema o algo... quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Rukia le escuchó en silencio y se quedó callada después de que él acabara. Alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Podía notar la sinceridad que esos ojos ámbar transmitían. Si alguna vez le preguntasen que era lo que más le gustaba del cuerpo de Ichigo diría sin dudarlo sus ojos. Cálidos como el sol.

Suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa guardando la cartilla en el cajón.

—Eres un encanto, Ichigo. ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? Deberías buscarte una novia y ser feliz.

—Ya te dije que no quiero una novia. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo el tiempo que me dejes estar —le respondió sinceramente y sin rodeos—. Si puedo ayudarte, te ayudaré. Si necesitas dinero, tengo algo ahorrado. No es mucho…

—Gracias Ichigo —le cortó Rukia levantándose, reprimiendo unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que sus brazos se durmiesen—. Pero son cosas mías. No te preocupes —caminó hacia él y le quitó la chaqueta del uniforme—. Aunque, puedes ayudarme de otra forma.

Ichigo dejó que también le quitara la camisa y le guiara a la cama. Le dijo que se estirara y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Con su ayuda, le bajó la prenda y el bóxer, y lo tuvo desnudo encima del colchón.

Seguramente, antes hubiese tenido vergüenza de estar de esa manera enfrente de alguien, sin embargo, con Rukia se sentía muy cómodo y emocionado. Como si fueran dos antiguos amantes que ya conocen el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el suyo propio y solo hacían que reconocerse una y otra vez.

—Cuando seas médico, todas van a querer que las atiendas tú —le elogió Rukia admirando su cuerpo y apreciando la sonrisa que se le formaba en ese rostro con el ceño fruncido perpetuo—. ¿Has pensado en hacerte ginecólogo? —le preguntó haciendo que Ichigo soltara una carcajada. Ella también se rió—. Tendrías siempre la consulta llena.

—No, gracias. No quiero estudiar más de lo que ya me tocará —le respondió viendo como ella se subía el jersey y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador. Los ojos miel no se perdían ningún detalle de la piel que quedaba expuesta. Ella quería que la siguiera mirando y así olvidarse de todo lo que rodeaba su vida. Ichigo la estaba ayudando más de lo que él mismo sabía.

—¿Has estado con muchas chicas?

El pelinaranja tenía clavada su mirada en las manos de Rukia que ahora mismo estaba desabrochándose el pantalón. Su miembro se iba poniendo a cada rato un poco más duro.

—No.

—¿Y con las que has estado... siempre con condón?

Se bajó los jeans y sacó un pie detrás de otro quedando con unas braguitas de encaje violetas igual que el color de su jersey y el de sus ojos. Ichigo acercó un dedo para rozar suavemente el encaje haciéndose una idea del motivo de la pregunta.

—Siempre con condón —respondió sincero colando dos dedos por el borde de la braguita y tirando hacia abajo para quitársela. Rukia le ayudó—. ¿Tomas anticonceptivos?

—La píldora —contestó dejando la prenda en el suelo y subiendo en la cama colocándose encima de él.

Jadearon al rozarse y se besaron apasionadamente. Movían sus cuerpos para restregarse en el otro y disfrutar de la sensibilidad que éstos tenían. Se morían por experimentar el roce piel con piel sin ningún plástico entre ellos. No obstante, Rukia deseó hacer otra cosa antes.

Fue dejándole besos por el torso, los abdominales, el vientre, hasta que llegó a su erección. Ichigo apretó los dientes cuando la morena le pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta.

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello negro y le siguió el movimiento cuando Rukia decidió meterse su miembro en la boca.

—¡AHH! ¡Rukia! Joder…

A la bailarina le encantaban los gemidos y los gruñidos que empezaron a salir por esa boca. Era el mejor sonido y el más excitante que había oído en mucho tiempo. Si tenía que hacer eso para escucharlo lo haría encantada todas las veces que quisiera.

Rukia seguía con su labor y con su deseo de querer darle placer. Era la primera vez que le hacía una felación a un chico sin condón ya que nunca había sentido la confianza suficiente con alguien como para saber si mentía o no cuando decía que siempre lo hacía con preservativo. Era mejor prevenir que curar.

Sin embargo, con Ichigo si que sentía esa confianza. Apenas se conocían pero sabía que no era el típico tío que mentía. Aquella noche en el bar, cuando le dijo que era menor pudiendo haberse callado sabiendo que ella podría no querer tener nada con él, ya se dejó ver como un chico sincero.

—Rukia, para, ¡para! —la avisó Ichigo con los ojos cerrados y le levantó la cabeza—. Voy a correrme…

Rukia sonrió juguetona, escaló por su cuerpo como una gatita y le susurró encima de sus labios.

—Es que estaba hambrienta.

Ichigo sonrió y entreabrió un poco los ojos.

—No pondré ninguna objeción… si vuelves a tener hambre.

Se incorporó sujetándola por la cintura quedando los dos sentados, ella encima de él a horcajadas. Empezó a besarle el cuello y el escote ya que Rukia se echaba hacia atrás para dejarle espacio.

—Mañana es mi día libre y siempre lo paso fuera —le dijo la morena notando que Ichigo dejaba de besarla y la miraba—. Ya nos veremos el jueves.

El joven asintió levemente después de unos segundos.

—Vale.

—Así que… —le envolvió el cuello y se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón llevándoselo consigo— si mañana no vamos a tener sexo, hoy me tienes que dejar muy contenta, fresita.

—Vas a estar todo el día pensando en mí.

Ichigo la penetró despacio, gimiendo los dos al sentir el roce mucho más que las otras veces. Rukia encorvó la espalda recibiendo gustosa el placer de tenerlo dentro de ella. En esos momentos, no existían hospitales, ni familia, ni pasado. Se alejaban a cada movimiento que Ichigo hacía. El deseo borraba todo lo demás.

El pelinaranja le alzó las piernas y se las puso encima de los hombros haciendo la penetración más profunda. Para él también era la primera vez de hacerlo sin condón y se alegraba de que fuera con Rukia. Igual que se alegraba de que la morena no se hubiera dando cuenta de que el saber que mañana no iba a poder estar con ella le había caído como un jarro de agua fría. Daba gracias de no haber tenido hoy entreno y haberse acercado en un impulso a su piso.

—Ichi..go, ¡sigue!…¡más! —gritó Rukia agarrándose con las manos a las piernas bronceadas y fuertes para aguantar el éxtasis que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo.

Aumentó las embestidas con la mandíbula apretada observando y escuchando como Rukia gemía con los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza para los lados. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarla tan excitada y caliente como estaba en esos momentos. Su blanca piel ardía al igual que su interior.

Continuaron un rato más hasta que placer dentro de ellos fue demasiado y el clímax nubló todos sus sentidos. Gimieron el nombre del otro con las voces entrecortadas y se dejaron ir.

.

* * *

.

El día siguiente empezaba al igual que la rutina diaria. No había nada nuevo, levantarse, ir a clase, escuchar nuevos rumores… Todo era lo mismo que el día anterior. Sin embargo, el día se presentaba especialmente aburrido para Ichigo.

Estaba sentado en su asiento escuchando hablar a la profesora que también era su tutora. La verdad es que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Ya podía estar avisando que el examen se adelantaba a mañana que él seguiría pensando que hoy no iba a poder ver a Rukia.

Se recriminó varias veces estar así desde que se había levantado por la mañana. Vale que quería estar con ella y que el sexo era muy bueno, pero de ahí a no poder sacársela de la cabeza había un paso.

La profesora comenzó a explicar otro tema pero el pelinaranja siguió a lo suyo. Recordó lo que pasó ayer y lo rara que había estado Rukia antes y después de que picara su casero.

—_¿Tendrá problemas de dinero? ¿Dónde se lo gasta? _—pensó Ichigo apoyando su cabeza en una mano—. _¿Drogas? ¿Alcohol? Bah, no creo que sea nada de eso._

—Kurosaki.

—_Quizá le debe dinero a alguien._

—¡Kurosaki!

Ichigo se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, perdone.

—Que sea la última vez que desatiendes mi clase, esto entrará en el examen que tenéis la semana que viene, así que presta atención.

—De acuerdo.

La profesora dio media vuelta para continuar pero sonó el timbre del cambio de clases. Les avisó que empezaran a estudiar hoy mismo antes de que todos se levantaran ya que tenían que cambiar de aula para la siguiente clase.

Kaien se acercó por el pasillo con un aura de enfado que hacía que los alumnos que pasaban por su lado se apartasen. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del aula 3-3 y alzó la voz en cuanto vio a quien buscaba.

—¡Ichigo!

Éste, que ya había recogido todo de su mesa y estaba hablando con sus amigos que se habían acercado para preguntarle que le había pasado, se giró y arrugó la frente al ver a Kaien con esa cara. Le dijo al grupo que fueran tirando que ahora les alcanzaba antes de caminar hacia el capitán del equipo de baloncesto que estaba esperándole en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa Kaien?

—Eso me gustaría saber —le dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Habrás oído sobre ese rumor que vuela por aquí, no? El de una pareja follando en el lavabo de los tíos.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño.

—Sí ¿y qué?

Kaien dio un paso hacia él y le habló más bajito pero no más suave.

—Fuisteis Rukia y tú, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —le mintió pensando a donde quería llegar Kaien.

—No te creo. Dicen que vieron una cartera del instituto y un bolso de mujer. Que casualidad que vosotros dos entrarais en el centro el mismo día y la misma hora en la que ellos vieron a esos dos.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Si no me crees es tu puto problema —le dijo Ichigo apartándolo y empezando a caminar hasta que el moreno le agarró del brazo. Él enseguida se apartó bruscamente.

—Si quieres follarte a una tía en el baño hazlo, pero Rukia no es de esa clase de chicas.

Ichigo le encaró cabreado. La gente que pasaba por al lado se los quedaban mirando.

—Eso ya lo sé, y además ¿a ti qué coño te importa?

—Porqué Rukia es amiga mía y no quiero que nadie la trate mal.

—Yo tampoco quiero que nadie la trate mal y nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer.

Kaien le dio un empujón.

—¿Así que estas diciendo que ella quiso hacerlo en el baño? ¡Venga ya! ¡No me jodas!

—¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir?! —preguntó Ichigo alzando la voz y sujetándole las solapas del uniforme—. ¡¿Que la obligué?!

—¡O sea que fuisteis vosotros! —le agarró de las muñecas y se soltó.

Alrededor de ellos se formó un corrillo de alumnos hablando y cuchicheando para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos. Había sonado el timbre del comienzo de la siguiente clase pero todos seguían allí.

—¿De que cojones vas Kaien? No te tenemos que dar explicaciones de nada. ¿O es que te gusta tanto Rukia que no puedes contener esos celos? ¿Lo sabe tu novia?

—¡Cállate capullo! —le gritó el moreno y le soltó lo primero que pensó para joderle—. ¿O es que acaso no sabes que Rukia y yo nos besamos ayer? —sonrió con malicia viendo como Ichigo abría los ojos sorprendido—. Ahh ¿no lo sabías? ¿No te lo ha contado? Alomejor es que le gustan más mis besos que los tuyos.

Ichigo le pegó un puñetazo enfadado en su mejilla izquierda siendo atacado enseguida por Kaien. Los alumnos empezaron a gritar, algunos contentos de ver como se peleaban y otros asustados. Los profesores de las aulas cercanas salieron para ver que era todo ese jaleo. Uno de ellos se acercó corriendo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —gritó haciéndose paso entre los alumnos hasta que vio a dos de sus alumnos de preparatoria pegándose—. ¡Kurosaki! ¡Shiba! —miró a un grupo de chicos—. ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? Ayudarme a separarlos.

Se acercaron a ellos obligados, y con fuerza y entre empujones lograron separarlos. Los dos tenían el uniforme descolocado y la cara roja. Si no era la nariz, era la ceja o el labio. Aunque había que decir, que como Kaien no se había visto involucrado en tantas peleas como Ichigo y la destreza que éste tenía peleando no era la misma que la suya, a simple vista se veía que el moreno había salido más mal parado.

—Ahora mismo al despacho del director, ¡vamos! —les dijo el profesor empezando a caminar para que le siguieran—. ¡Y vosotros cada uno a la clase que os toque! ¡Fuera del pasillo!

Kaien siguió al profesor limpiándose con un papel el rostro y el pelinaranja se agachó para recoger su cartera antes de hacer lo mismo. Caminaba detrás del moreno imaginándose a Rukia besándose con él.

Apretó los dientes enfadado. Cuantas ganas tenía de seguir pegándole.

.

* * *

.

Rukia se despertó por la luz que entraba por el balcón de esa habitación. Estaba cansada del viaje de cinco horas en autobús nocturno que tuvo que hacer después de terminar de trabajar para llegar ahí.

Siempre pasaba sus días libres tranquila en la casa de Ukitake. Desde que él las acogió, cuando su hermana y ella eran pequeñas, habían estado viviendo ahí. Hisana se marchó cuando se casó con Byakuya pero ella se quedó hasta que se tuvo que ir al centro a buscar trabajo. Este era el único sitio al que consideraba un hogar. Aunque a veces se preguntaba porqué venía si se hacía más daño a si misma de verla tan vacía.

Se levantó, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de una tela para protegerlos del polvo y la suciedad. Ella misma lo había hecho. La casa constaba de dos plantas de tres habitaciones pero no era muy grande, así solamente tenía que barrer cuando venía para mantenerla, dentro de lo que podía, limpia.

Se preparó un café de una cafetera con cápsulas y salió al patio. Como era Noviembre, la mayoría de los árboles estaban desnudos y las hojas secas estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Nada que ver con lo bonito que se ponía en primavera. Recordaba a Hisana regando las flores mientras tarareaba una canción. Ukitake y ella se sentaban en las escaleras para escucharla y reírse cuando intentaba cantar y se le escapa un gallito. Aún ahora era capaz de verla enfurruñarse.

FLASHBACK

—¡Qué me dejéis en paz!

Ukitake sonrió.

—A ver si a Kuchiki no le va a gustar como cantas y te deja.

Hisana enrojeció.

—Byakuya-kun y yo no somos pareja, solo somos amigos.

—¿Y por que tienes ese corazón dibujado en tu cuarto con una B y una H? —le preguntó Rukia con una sonrisita pícara.

—¡Yo no tengo eso! —exclamó Hisana roja como un tomate.

FIN FLASHBACK

Rukia se rió. Seguía haciéndole gracia recordar la de veces que su hermana negó que sentía algo por Byakuya cuando se veía a simple vista que esos dos se querían. Otra cosa no, pero su ex cuñado supo hacerla feliz. Lo prometió el día de la boda y lo cumplió hasta que Hisana murió.

Por eso cuando Ukitake le dijo que aceptara lo que su hermana quería y se cambiara el apellido para formar una familia con ellos ya que él era mayor, lo hizo al ver el rostro de felicidad que tenía Hisana. Una sonrisa permanente que nunca se borraba.

Suspiró y entró dentro de la casa para tomarse un merecido baño de espuma y relajarse antes de salir a comprar comida.

.

* * *

.

—¿Se puede saber en que estáis pensando? Mirar las pintas que traéis. ¿Qué ha pasado para que os peguéis de esa manera? —preguntó el director del instituto.

Había estado tranquilamente tomándose un café mientras revisaba papeles cuando un profesor trajo a esos dos alumnos después de haberse pegado en el pasillo. Se habían sentado delante de su mesa mirando cada uno a una dirección distinta y no habían dicho ni una palabra.

—¿Qué? ¿No vais a hablar? Se supone que sois los mayores del instituto no unos críos que se pelean por tonterías —se levantó de la silla y se apoyó en la mesa—. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir semejante espectáculo en mis pasillos o os expulsaré sin pensármelo dos veces. ¡¿Queda claro?!

Ichigo y Kaien siguieron sin decir nada. El director resopló y se sentó en su sillón deseando que llegara el día en el que pudiera jubilarse.

—Ir a la enfermería antes de que os expulse ahora mismo.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y salieron del despacho. Enseguida Ichigo se adelantó para no pasar más tiempo al lado de él. Kaien se quedó mirando como se alejaba con el rostro serio.

Cuando le contaron lo de ese rumor no pudo evitar enfadarse al dar por sentado que habían sido Ichigo y Rukia. Había ido a buscarle sin pensar en su novia o en las consecuencias y ahora, en frío, no podía detener el único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza. Todo esto se le había ido de las manos completamente.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya Kuchiki, con el pelo liso, negro y con un característico mechón cruzando su frente, estaba sentado tranquilamente en la terraza de su mansión apreciando los últimos rayos de sol del día. Éstos ya no calentaban nada y poco a poco desaparecían dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

—Señor, ¿puedo interrumpirle?

—Habla.

—Tenemos noticias sobre Rukia Kuchiki.

El moreno se volteó hacia el joven muchacho que hacía poco había contratado.

—¿Habéis averiguado por fin donde vive? —preguntó deseando oír una respuesta afirmativa.

Habían encontrado la cuenta bancaria que ella tenía abierta en el banco pero sólo ponía la dirección de la casa de Ukitake.

—Sí, uno de ellos la vio de casualidad por la calle y la siguió hasta su casa. Vive aquí —le entregó unas fotos donde se podía ver claramente a Rukia entrando en un portal—. Es un bloque de pisos, que como puede comprobar, bastante pequeño y descuidado. El suyo está en la segunda planta, puerta tres.

—Buen trabajo. Puedes marcharte.

—Eso no es todo, señor. El hombre esperó fuera por si salía y la siguió hasta su trabajo.

—¿Y dónde trabaja?

—Aquí, señor —le volvió a entregar unas fotos pero esta vez un poco nervioso. Su nuevo jefe imponía bastante y la información que le iba a dar no le iba a gustar. En las fotografías sólo se veía la fachada de un local con unas letras de neón donde se podía leer la palabra 'Bleach'—. Dentro no pudo hacer fotos ya que según me ha contado había un vigilante que no le quitaba el ojo de encima pero…

—¿De que trabaja Rukia? ¿De camarera?

—No… ella trabaja… —se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa blanca para que entrara el aire— de stripper.

Byakuya frunció el ceño inmediatamente y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Stripper?

El joven miró hacia otro lado al no poder aguantarle la mirada.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que gana dinero desnudándose delante del público? —preguntó viendo como el otro asentía. Resopló y caminó para tranquilizarse—. Dile a ese hombre que te ha dado la información que está despedido.

—Pero…

—Nadie que haya visto a la hermana de mi esposa desnuda va a trabajar para mi. Y ahora largo.

—Sí, señor —dijo agachando la cabeza y alejándose de ahí.

Byakuya volvió a mirar las fotos en las que aparecía Rukia. Desde siempre ella fue mucho más liberal que su hermana pero nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que su cuñada trabajase de bailarina de striptease. Eso tenía que acabar.

Observó que se había cortado el pelo. Aún así, seguía pareciéndose muchísimo a Hisana.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo entró en su casa después del peor entreno que había tenido desde que trabajaba para ellos. El ambiente entre Kaien y él se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tenso que estaba y los demás acababan pagándolo. El espíritu de equipo brilló por su completa ausencia.

Rukia y él no eran novios. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto al escuchar que se habían besado? ¿Era por el beso o por enterarse que había sido antes de besarle a él en su piso? Sí había sido así Rukia no tenía la obligación de contarle nada ni él de pedirle explicaciones.

Se quitó los zapatos y pasó al comedor. Su hermana Karin, que estaba leyendo en el sofá, alzó la cabeza para verlo y enseguida arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Ichi?

—Una pelea sin importancia. No está el viejo, ¿verdad?

—Aún sigue en la clínica.

—Mejor.

—¿Qué mas da? Cuando bajes a cenar te va a ver la cara que llevas.

—Voy a ver si me la curo mejor, que la enfermera del instituto no sabe ni poner unos puntos —le dijo subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Ahora está Yuzu duchándose! —exclamó Karin.

Ichigo escuchó el agua de la ducha y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Tiró la cartera al suelo y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme maldiciendo el asqueroso día que había tenido hoy. Casi que le gustaba más como había empezado. Aburrido sin más.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y se quedó mirando el techo pensando que tendría que hacer cuando viese a Rukia. ¿Decírselo? ¿No decírselo? ¿Inventarse cualquier excusa para las heridas de la cara y dejarlo correr? Si ella no le había dicho nada, lo mejor era callarse y continuar como siempre. Aunque le siguiera jodiendo que se hubieran besado.

¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Celos?

.

* * *

.

Rukia había pasado el día tranquila. Había paseado por los alrededores, saludando y hablando con los vecinos, relajándose leyendo un libro sin prisas y sin preocuparse del reloj… Siempre disfrutaba de ese día para ella sola pero mentiría si dijese que no había pensado en cierto pelinaranja y en lo bueno que sería que estuviese ahí mismo con ella.

Al final ese descerebrado se salió con la suya y había acabado pensando en él.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, decidió mandarle un mensaje antes de prepararse la cena.

.

* * *

.

Karin picó a la puerta de su hermano recordando que éste les había dicho muchas veces a Yuzu y a ella, y también a su padre, que picaran y no abrieran sin avisar.

—Ichi, Yuzu ya ha salido de la ducha. Cúrate antes de que te vea y se desmaye.

—Gracias Karin —le agradeció Ichigo incorporándose en la cama.

Iba a levantarse cuando oyó el pitido del móvil avisándole de que le había llegado un mensaje. Agarró la cartera que había dejado tirada en el suelo y lo sacó. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior al ver que era de Rukia y miró hacia otro lado pensativo. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla y abrió el mensaje.

"**Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, fresita"**

Ichigo lo releyó unas diez veces antes de levantarse y caminar por la habitación. Que bien sonaba esa frase en su mente y mejor sería escucharla de su voz. Podía estar mal por todo lo que había pasado pero le encantaría estar con ella donde sea que estuviese en esos momentos.

Le escribió un mensaje y se lo envió.

"**Iré donde estés"**

Esperó un rato y recibió un nuevo mensaje de ella.

"**Sé que vendrías"**

—_Claro que iría _—pensó dejando el móvil en el escritorio y mirando por la ventana. No le iba a poner nada más. Normalmente le contestaría con algún mensaje subidito de tono como a ellos les gustaba pero ahora mismo no sabía que ponerle.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando volvió a sonar el móvil.

"**Buenas noches Ichigo"**

Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de que él no estaba bien o de que algo raro ocurría.

"**Buenas noches Rukia"**

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Vaya con Ichigo y Kaien ¿quién iba a decir que se iban a liar a golpes? Me gustó la idea de poner esa reacción de Ichigo al enterarse de lo del beso (claro que Kaien ha mentido un poco). Ni siquiera él sabe porqué ha reaccionado así xD ¿Celos? Uy Ichiguito! jaja

A Renji no le ha caído muy bien Ichigo pero ya veremos más adelante jeje ¿Y qué tal el lemon entre nuestra parejita? ¿Os ha gustado? La confianza y las ganas de estar con el otro crece por momentos. Rukia se olvida de todo cuando está con él :P

Y en este capítulo ha aparecido Byakuya, ya sabe donde vive y en que trabaja aunque no le ha hecho mucha gracia, ¡veremos que pasará!

Comentarme :D Espero que os haya gustado!

Abrazos y besos, nos leemos :)


	9. Empiezan los cambios

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo :) Como siempre agradecer a la gente que me deja comentarios y que me dice lo que opina de la historia, thank you! :D

-** Bere. Lel, misel-kuchiki, lydia2000, SangoSarait, Sakurafer2, maite** (muchas gracias, me alegro de que te hayas animado a decírmelo así me animáis mucho :D, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy jeje), **nikita** (lo siento jeje. Que se pelearan me pareció que sería la manera en la que Ichigo reaccionaría xD y a ver que pasa con Byakuya jiji), **Martha P** (Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta la historia, me alegro mucho :) Espero que te siga gustando en los siguientes capítulos :D ), **ominonA **(muy buen consejo, estos dos se lo tendrían que enmarcar para recordarlo todos los días. Sobre la relación de nuestra pareja en cada capítulo va creciendo y... ya leerás lo que pasa jeje) , **Athefrod **(¡Wow, wow y wow! Me dejaste sin palabras, no sé que decir. Cuando leí tu review me quedé: O.O y luego no podía parar de sonreír. Enserio, ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia porqué yo la escribo con todo mi cariño para vosotros, los lectores. Con tus bonitas palabras me entran unas ganas enormes de seguir escribiendo y de traer capítulos interesantes :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y los que vendrán y que sigas queriendo leer más y más jejeje) y **Jawii. **

Os dejo con el capítulo :) ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 9

.

EMPIEZAN LOS CAMBIOS

.

Cuando Rukia llegó a su piso eran las dos y cuarto de la tarde. Había cogido el bus por la mañana para pasar antes por el banco y poder sacar el dinero que tenía que darle a Urahara por el alquiler. Tardó una hora en salir de aquella sucursal llena de gente un jueves por la mañana.

Al salir, aprovechó que pasaba por un restaurante que ella ya conocía donde hacían menús muy económicos y entró a comer. Nunca le había molestado que la reconociesen por la calle y la saludaran, pero que el camarero, después de pedirle la comanda, se agachara y le susurrara al oído que deseaba verla bailar desnuda esa noche, no era precisamente un saludo cordial.

Rukia no dijo nada por no formarla y así contener las enormes ganas que le dieron de estamparle la silla en la cara.

Abrió su portal y subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta donde caminó hacia la puerta donde vivían sus caseros. Picó, agradeciendo que esa vez no tuviera que interrumpir nada, esperó un rato y Urahara salió.

—Hola Kuchiki, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, bien. Mira, te traigo el dinero del alquiler —le dijo Rukia entregándole un sobre.

—Ohh, perfecto, muchas gracias —le agradeció con una sonrisa llevando el sobre a uno de los armarios que tenían en la salita. Lo guardó en un pequeño cajón.

—Bueno, me voy.

—Espera Rukia —la llamó Yourichi saliendo del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo—. Tengo algo para ti. Me la han entregado esta mañana al no estar tú.

La mujer cogió una carta que estaba en la mesa y se la dio a Rukia. Ésta se quedó extrañada al verla completamente en blanco, sin nada escrito.

—¿Quién te la ha dado?

—Eran dos hombres trajeados con gafas de sol. La verdad es que lo primero que pensé es que eran del gobierno. Me dijeron que era urgente para Rukia Kuchiki.

—¿Estás metida en algún lío? —le preguntó Urahara.

—No que yo sepa —contestó la morena arrugando la frente—. Gracias Yourichi.

—De nada.

Rukia caminó hacia su puerta con su mochila colgando de su mano. Cuando estuvo dentro, la dejó en el sofá y se sentó para abrir esa carta. No le hizo falta más de un segundo para saber quien la había escrito ya que enseguida conoció esa letra en cursiva y de trazos finos. Era de su hermano Byakuya.

**'**_**Tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi casa. No me gusta el sitio donde trabajas y creo que a tu hermana tampoco le gustaría.'**_

**'**_**Byakuya Kuchiki'**_

—¡Joder! —exclamó Rukia arrugando el papel y tirándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Cuando pensaba que se había librado de él y que nunca más iba a tener noticias suyas, aparece ordenándole. Ya sabía donde vivía y lo peor, donde trabajaba.

Desde que aceptó el trabajo de bailarina de striptease supo que si algún día su hermano se enteraba seguramente le diría que lo dejase, que ese no era un oficio digno para una Kuchiki.

Y ese día había llegado.

Se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la ventana para mirar la calle. No le pareció ver ningún coche sospechoso o nadie parado en alguna esquina. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente temiendo lo que le venía encima.

.

* * *

.

Acabaron las clases y empezaron las actividades extraescolares. Los del equipo de baloncesto entrenaban duramente ya que pronto empezarían los partido del campeonato. El entrenador los mantenía en todo momento ocupados pero el mal rollo entre Ichigo y Kaien se notaba a leguas de distancia. Evitaban estar cerca, tocarse por accidente o incluso mirarse. No se pasaban nunca el balón entre ellos y eso dificultaba el trabajo de equipo.

En la entrada del gimnasio, Nozomi y Senna se acercaban intentando que nadie las viera mientras ellos estaban entrenando.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Senna? Vámonos.

—No, tú quédate vigilando. Este es el único momento en el que puedo mirar sus cosas.

—Nos van a pillar.

—Que pesada eres. Avísame si viene alguien.

Senna hizo caso omiso de lo que decía su amiga y entró en el vestuario con precaución y sin ser vista.

Cuando estaba en clase, más de una vez vio a Ichigo mirar su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y en ese momento quiso mirarlo ella también. Ahí obtendría mucha información de con quien hablaba y sobre que. Se preguntó cuando podría quitarle el móvil para echarle un vistazo y recordó que las taquillas del gimnasio no se cerraban con llave. Era el sitio perfecto.

Paseó la mirada por todo el vestuario para ver si encontraba alguna pertenencia de Ichigo que le dijera cual era su taquilla, pero al no encontrarlo tuvo que ir rápidamente abriendo una a una y mirando su interior hasta que dio con las cosas de su ex.

Senna sonrió de lado al tener el móvil en sus manos.

—_A ver que encontramos por aquí _—pensó mientras iba directamente a los mensajes. Había de sus amigos, algunos con sus hermanas y de… —_Rukia… ¿Quién es ésta? _—preguntó mentalmente.

La pelivioleta abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida y asqueada de leer las cosas que se decían.

—_¿Cómo puedes dejarte llevar por esta tía, Ichigo? Seguro que es la zorra que vino al entreno _—sacó su propio móvil y se guardó el número de Rukia por si acaso. Dejó el aparato y le registró la cartera—. _Bah, que chorradas guarda… ¿Qué es esta tarjeta? Bar Bleach… bailamos para ti, solo para ti… ¿Qué es esto? _

—Senna —la llamó Nozomi en un susurro.

La nombrada se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¡Qué susto me has dado!

—Rápido, que van a acabar.

—Vale, voy —guardó todo como estaba y cerró la taquilla antes de salir del vestuario junto a su amiga.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del gimnasio oyeron que los chicos acababan el entreno e iban directos a ducharse.

—Que sea la última vez que hacemos eso —le soltó la peliverde enfadada—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos pillan?

—No ha pasado nada, relájate.

Nozomi resopló.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Le he mirado el móvil y he leído que se manda mensajes con una tal Rukia. No sé si es la del otro día pero si tú los leyeras… —le contó Senna haciendo una mueca—. Me he guardado el número de esa por si acaso. Y he encontrado esto.

Le enseñó la tarjeta de Bleach.

—¡¿Se la has robado?!

—Es que me has avisado que venían y me la he llevado sin querer —mintió por no decirle que había llamado su atención y quería averiguar de donde era.

Nozomi frunció el ceño y leyó la tarjeta. Salieron del recinto del instituto e iban caminando por la calle.

—Bar Bleach… me suena.

—¿Lo conoces? Por lo que pone debajo parece un sitio donde hacen espectáculo de baile o algo así —dijo Senna.

—Creo que oí a un grupo de mi clase hablar de ese bar. Me parece que es un sitio de striptease.

—¿De striptease? ¿Qué hace Ichigo con una tarjeta de allí? ¿Va a ver a tías desnudas? Además es menor de edad, no puede entrar.

—Es un pase de entrada, mira —le enseñó el dorso de la tarjeta—. No tengo ni idea de como la habrá conseguido.

—¿Crees que podré entrar con eso? —le preguntó Senna.

—¿Para que quieres ir allí?

—Para averiguar cosas sobre Ichigo. Si tiene ese pase es que ha ido allí. Voy a investigar. Les digo a mis padres que salgo un rato por ahí contigo y ya está. Tampoco estaré mucho rato.

—No sé yo si te van a dejar pasar sólo con esta tarjeta.

—Me tienes que ayudar a arreglarme para que parezca mayor —la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella—. ¡Venga, vamos!

Nozomi rodó los ojos deseando que a su amiga se le fuera el encaprichamiento que tenía por su primer amor.

.

* * *

.

Rukia paró en una cabina telefónica para llamar a Byakuya y así no usar su móvil. Sólo le faltaba tenerlo cada dos por tres llamándola hasta tal punto de tener que cambiar su número otra vez. Buscó en su agenda el teléfono de su hermano y después de meter unas monedas, marcó.

—Diga —se escuchó por el otro lado.

—No voy a dejar el trabajo —dijo Rukia enseguida tras escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—Hola a ti también.

—¿Se puede saber que haces espiándome? No te dije que no quería saber nada de ti.

—Formas parte de mi familia.

—Tengo veinte años, soy mayor de edad.

—¿Y qué? Tengo que velar por tu seguridad y tu honor.

—¿Honor? ¿Lo dices por mi trabajo? No rebajo mi honor por ser stripper, lo hago porque quiero y me gusta. Me da exactamente igual lo que opines.

—Deja el trabajo, Rukia.

—Lo necesito para pagar el hospital, pero claro a ti eso no te interesa ¿verdad?

—Déjalo, no te lo voy a repetir.

Rukia frunció el ceño furiosa y dio un golpe con el puño al cristal de la cabina. Siempre era igual hablando con él. No escuchaba nunca a nadie, sólo a sí mismo.

—¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! ¡No eres nadie para obligarme! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!

—¡Eres una Kuchiki!

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No pienso dejar el trabajo porqué tú quieras! —exclamó la morena y colgó fuertemente haciendo que las monedas del cambio cayeran a un pequeño recipiente.

Las cogió y salió dando otro golpe a la cabina llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí. Caminó con los puños cerrados, maldiciendo a ese hombre estirado que se casó con su hermana. ¿Qué había visto Hisana en él como para enamorarse? Ella siempre le decía a todo el mundo que en el fondo era un hombre muy bueno. Rukia apretó la mandíbula y se apoyó de espaldas en una pared respirando hondamente para intentar tranquilizarse, pensando que desde que ocurrió el accidente aquel fondo había desaparecido por completo. Notaba los nervios por sus extremidades y una presión en el pecho al estar reteniendo todo lo que quería salir.

—Eres un capullo —susurró por no gritar.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo salió del instituto, al acabar el entreno, guardándose el sobre con el dinero que le habían entregado los del equipo por el trabajo que estaba haciendo con ellos. Por un momento, cuando se lo entregaron, pensó en decirles que lo dejaba y que quería terminar de trabajar ahí, pero no podía hacer eso ya que se había comprometido con el equipo y no podía dejarlos tirados. A parte de que el dinero que ganaba le iba muy bien.

—Ichigo.

Éste se paró al reconocer la voz de Kaien llamándole y se dio la vuelta con el rostro serio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó observándole las heridas que tenía en la cara.

—Quiero que dentro del equipo olvidemos nuestras diferencias —le respondió el moreno claramente sin ganas de pelear—. Alomejor a ti no te importa porque es sólo un trabajo, pero para mi es muy importante. Y no quiero que cuando lleguen los partidos fracasemos por nuestra culpa.

El ojimiel le escuchó y asintió al estar conforme con lo que había dicho.

—Haré bien mi trabajo. No te preocupes.

Kaien volteó sin despedirse y se fue en dirección contraria. Ichigo suspiró y siguió caminando. La relación entre ellos iba a tardar en volver a ser la misma si es que algún día pasaba eso. Quizá ya estaba rota del todo y ya no había marcha atrás.

Seguía sin entender por que actuó de esa manera y porqué continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Seguramente si le explicase todo lo que había ocurrido a alguien que no le conociese ni tuviera nada que ver con él, le diría que estaba celoso de que Kaien y Rukia se hubieran besado. Sin embargo, él se negaba a aceptarlo. Decir que eso eran celos sería como admitir que Rukia le importaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba y eso sobrepasaba completamente los límites que habían establecido de la relación que mantenían. Amigos con derechos, sin compromisos…

Paró sus pasos cuando llegó a la calle que tendría que cruzar para ir al piso de Rukia. El otro día pasó por ahí sin pensarlo dos veces deseando verla y eso era lo único que no cambiaba. Esas ganas de estar con ella después de no haberla visto ayer podía más que cualquier cosa.

.

* * *

.

Rukia caminaba por su calle con dos bolsas de plástico con el logotipo del supermercado que había en la esquina. No podía evitar mirar para todos los lados por si veía a esos hombres trajeados que trabajaban para su hermano o por si directamente lo veía a él.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Byakuya no se iba a mantener de brazos cruzados y aceptar sin más que no tenía derecho a mandarle nada. Si no quería que siguiera trabajando ahí, eso será lo que pasará. Se iba a quedar sin ese trabajo de stripper que tan buen sueldo tenía.

Antes de dejar una de las bolsas en el suelo para sacar la llave del bolso y abrir el portal, alzó la mirada calle arriba. Suspiró y sus hombros se relajaron al instante al reconocer a Ichigo acercándose a lo lejos con su uniforme y con la cartera al hombro. Recordó que anoche le encontró raro por el móvil pero se alegró internamente que viniera a verla ya que necesitaba distraerse y olvidarse de todo. Que la besara, que la abrazara, que la alzara y la follara, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Que hiciera que su mente no pudiera pensar en nada.

Ichigo la vio parada mirándole. No podía estar más guapa. Había estado pensando que hacer, si decirle algo o no, pero en ese momento se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor era no hablar del tema y seguir como siempre. Aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil ya que no le gustaba mentir.

—Hola Rukia —la saludó esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, deseando que no pareciera forzada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó preocupada al verle el rostro con una tirita en la ceja derecha, moratón en la mejilla izquierda y un corte en el labio—. ¿Has vuelto a ayudar a alguna chica en apuros?

—Ya te conté, se meten conmigo por mi pelo o por lo que sea, y yo les sigo la corriente. Nada más —le mintió quitándole las bolsas de las manos.

—¿Por eso estabas tan raro ayer?

—Sí, por eso. ¿Qué tal tu día libre? —cambió de tema.

La morena respiró hondo y se acercó al portal.

—Bien, relajado. Siempre intentó desconectar aunque a veces no lo logre —le contó omitiendo decirle que el día libre había sido mejor que la vuelta—. ¿Quieres subir?

—Claro.

Rukia abrió el portal y subió por las escaleras seguida de Ichigo. El pelinaranja se preguntaba si alguna vez obtendría su confianza como para que le contase que ocurría en su vida.

—¿Donde te dejo esto? —le preguntó Ichigo cuando entraron al piso.

—En la encimera, ahora lo colocaré yo —le contestó quitándose el bolso y la chaqueta.

El ojimiel dejó las bolsas donde le dijo y la cartera en la mesa viendo como ella empezaba a sacar las cosas y las colocaba en los distintos armarios de la cocina. Se acercó para ayudarla sacando los alimentos de la otra bolsa.

Rukia lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo pensando que si ahora no estuviera él ahí con ella lo más seguro que es que se hubiese derrumbado o se hubiera puesto a dar puñetazos al sofá de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

—Al final sí que conseguiste que pensara en ti —le contó Rukia sonriendo, guardando la carne en la nevera—. No durante todo el día pero sí gran parte.

Ichigo sonrió de verdad por primera vez en todo el día.

—La próxima vez llévame contigo.

—¿Y tus clases? No quiero que faltes por mi culpa —le dijo riendo y acabando de colocar las pocas cosas que quedaban en la encimera.

—Un miércoles que no tenga examen, no pasa nada si falto un día —explicó Ichigo apoyando el trasero en el filo de la mesa—. Además siempre puedo llevarme los libros.

Rukia acabó y se giró hacia él. Se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello juntando su cuerpo al suyo.

—¿Y tenemos sexo mientras estudias?

Los dos se rieron.

—Bueno… no me concentraría mucho pero podría intentarlo —bromeó sujetándola por la cintura. La morena escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino sin hacer nada, sólo abrazándole y sintiendo su respiración. Ichigo se puso serio—. Lo digo enserio Rukia. Iré donde quieras.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Pegada a ese chico notaba su cuerpo vibrar y su corazón latir más rápido.

—Ahora quiero que me lleves a la cama y me desnudes.

Ichigo la sujetó fuertemente y acercó sus labios para besarla. Juntó su boca a la de Rukia luchando para que la imagen que se había creado de Kaien y ella desapareciera y le dejara en paz. La alzó, notando como sus largas piernas le envolvían la cintura, y caminó hacia la habitación dispuesto a olvidar lo que había pasado y lo que el leve dolor de la herida en el labio le recordaba una y otra vez.

Se dejó caer en el colchón con cuidado de no aplastarla y aprovechó que se separaban por la falta de aire para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme observando como ella se quitaba también la parte de arriba.

Rukia iba a desabrocharse el sujetador cuando Ichigo volvió a besarla apasionadamente. No sabía lo que era pero estaba notándole raro, demasiada fuerza a la hora de besar, la forma en que la estaba abrazando era distinta a las otras veces y su respiración era muy irregular. Ella seguía excitándose y el deseo era enorme, sin embargo, había algo que la desconcertaba.

—_Deja de pensar en eso, imbécil _—pensó Ichigo mientras dejaba besos por su cuello—. _Estás con ella ahora mismo, eso es lo importante._

Llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morena y le quitó el sujetador.

—Mmm —jadeó Rukia al sentir como esa boca que la hacía arder le succionaba intensamente uno de sus pechos.

—_¿Y si luego de estar contigo se va con él? _—se fue directo al otro cerrando los ojos—. _¡Cállate! ¿Y si le hace lo mismo que le estás haciendo tú? ¿Y si siente más placer con Kaien? ¿Y si.._

Ichigo no pudo más y se separó de golpe de ella. Se sentó en el filo de la cama con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, respirando agitadamente.

Rukia arrugó la frente ante ese cambio tan brusco y se incorporó. Como sabía que le pasaba algo, su manera de actuar estaba hablando por él.

—Ichigo, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó y se acercó a él abrazándole por la espalda y dejándole besos en el hombro izquierdo.

El pelinaranja alzó la cabeza pero miró hacia el frente. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y su miembro ansioso por tener sexo con ella, no obstante su cabeza no le dejaba ni un segundo de torturar. No podía, era imposible hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Kaien?

Ella paró de darle besos y dirigió su mirada al perfil de Ichigo. ¿Cómo?

—Yo no me he besado con él —respondió claramente.

—Eso no es lo que él me ha contado.

La bailarina frunció el ceño y se separó sentándose en el centro del colchón. Ichigo se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y que se supone que te ha contado? —preguntó con el rostro serio queriendo saber que se había inventado Kaien.

—Que el martes os besasteis. Supongo que antes de estar conmigo aunque puede que después, no lo sé —le contó viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza bufando—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Rukia abrió la boca incrédula.

—No tengo que decirte nada, Ichigo— le respondió pensando en lo mentiroso que era Kaien. Ellos no se habían besado.

—Me gustaría saberlo.

—¿Por qué? Tú y yo solo nos acostamos. Sin compromisos —se levantó del colchón y abrió el armario para sacar una sudadera y ponérsela. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación—. No tengo ninguna obligación de decirte absolutamente nada.

Ichigo también se levantó.

—Pero al menos estaría bien que me lo hubieses contado. Kaien es amigo mío… bueno, más bien lo era —se tocó la tirita de la ceja involuntariamente.

—¿La pelea fue con él?

El joven caminó por la pequeña habitación sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara y sin saber que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

—Me lo soltó y… no pude evitar pegarle.

Rukia arrugó la frente sin entender nada. ¿Le había pegado por decirle que se había besado con ella?

—¿Tanto te molestó que te dijera eso?

El pelinaranja respiró hondo dándose cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Sí que me molestó y no tengo ni idea de porque —la miró a esos ojos violetas—. Sólo sé que no puedo quitarme esta imagen de vosotros dos besándoos.

Ella sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco, como el otro día en los pasillos de su instituto. No podía evitarlo cuando la miraba tan fijamente y le decía algo tan directo como decirle que estaba celoso usando otras palabras.

No pudo estar más rato de pie y se sentó en la cama. Ellos no eran nada y aún así él le preguntaba porque no le había dicho nada. Lo peor fue recordar que ella misma quiso contárselo cuando estaban en el sofá.

—Quítate esa imagen de la cabeza porque es mentira.

—¿El que es mentira?

—El me besó de sorpresa y yo me aparté enseguida, ya está. No hubo ningún beso por mi parte.

Ichigo se quedó parado después de oírla. Todo el rollo que se había montado por culpa de Kaien había sido por una mentira. Había estado dándole vueltas y vueltas a una jodida mentira.

—Que cabrón…

Rukia le escuchó y le observó apoyar su espalda en la pared cerrando los ojos. Sabía que descubrir que su supuesto amigo le había mentido solo para fastidiarle y que incluso habían llegado a las manos no era fácil de gestionar.

Contempló su torso desnudo notando como su cuerpo se alteraba por ello. Lo más fácil sería acercarse, decirle que no pasaba nada, que lo olvidasen y que continuasen con lo que habían dejado a medias. Pero esto no podía continuar. Aquí ya no había solo sexo. Habían aparecido los inconfundibles celos que mostraban que esta relación de amigos con derechos tenía que acabar.

—Te dije que no quería nada serio y que no quería que confundiésemos las cosas —empezó a hablar viendo como Ichigo enseguida abría los ojos y la miraba—. Recuerdo que tu también me lo dijiste, que no querías novia y que lo que teníamos estaba bien.

—Y lo está —le dijo sentándose a su lado y acercándose a ella—. Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado, no volverá a pasar.

—Me encanta lo que tenemos, Ichigo. Nos vemos, nos acostamos, lo pasamos bien…

—A mí también me gusta —la cortó arrugando la frente temiéndose lo peor.

Rukia le acarició suavemente el moratón de la mejilla.

—Pero no quiero nada más. Creo que se nos está yendo de las manos, es mejor que lo dejemos —se levantó e intentó salir del cuarto para separarse de él pero Ichigo se puso delante.

—¡No! Yo no quiero que lo dejemos —le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos—. Perdóname, no tendría que haberte preguntado nada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras pero quiero seguir contigo.

—Es lo mejor —evitó mirarle a los ojos y le puso las manos en el pecho para separarlo, sintiendo el calor de su piel—. Antes de que uno de los dos se... —negó con la cabeza e hizo que la soltara—. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Ichigo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Rukia se paró en el umbral de la puerta y agachó la cabeza.

—Sí. Hemos llegado a nuestro límite.

Ichigo no volvió a hablar. Deseaba volver a decirle que él quería seguir con ella, que la atracción que sentían por el otro era palpable a distancia y que quería seguir siendo su amigo aunque ella no le explicase nada de su vida.

Se puso la camisa y la chaqueta escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse. Salió y miró hacia ahí apretando los dientes. Había sido un completo gilipollas. ¿Por qué no se cosió la boca para no cagarla como lo había hecho?

Agarró su cartera y se marchó del piso no sin antes volver a mirar a esa puerta de madera que lo separaba de ella. ¿Así iban a acabar?

Rukia estaba apoyada en el lavabo cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Se había encerrado ahí para no verle marchar porque no se fiaba de ella misma. Sería capaz de soltarle un 'no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes sola, haz que me olvide de todo'.

Ichigo no sabría de que tendría que hacerla olvidar pero seguramente lo conseguiría. Solo haría falta que la besara y ya la tendría centrada en él.

Se dejó caer al suelo pensando en la carta de su hermano, la conversación por teléfono, que sabía donde vivía, que quería que dejase el trabajo, que tenía que pagar el hospital, que Ukitake no despertaba…

Se encogió acercando las rodillas al pecho y escondiendo el rostro. Ahora se sentía peor que antes.

.

* * *

.

Senna caminaba sola por las calles del centro de Karakura, mirando a cada segundo la tarjeta del bar donde ponía la dirección, ya que hacia tiempo desde la última que pasó por ahí y no quería perderse. Eran las diez y media de la noche y había bastante gente rondando por ahí. Precisamente eso es lo que le ponía nerviosa. Por la forma en la que iba vestida muchos hombres y jóvenes se la quedaban mirando más tiempo de lo establecido.

Iba con un vestido ceñido de color rojo, unas medias finas y oscuras y unos zapatos de tacón de los cuales aun no sabía como no se había caído. La verdad es que sí parecía mayor. Nozomi la había ayudado a maquillarse y le dio una chaqueta de las suyas, pero por mucho que insistió Senna en que la acompañase, la peliverde no quiso ir.

Se paró enfrente de uno de lo muchos bares donde se veía en grande 'Bleach' con letras de neón. Cogió aire para relajarse y se acercó a la cola de gente que había en la entrada. El corazón le iba a cien por hora y se decía mentalmente que no pasaba nada. Si el portero no se fiaba y le pedía su carnet solo tenía que dar media vuelta e irse. No ocurriría nada malo.

Cuando le tocó su turno puso su mejor rostro serio y le dio la tarjeta sin vacilar. Sintió como esos ojos la observaron escudriñándola por unos segundos que le parecieron minutos. Se la devolvió y la dejó pasar sin decirle ni una palabra.

Senna no se lo podía creer. Estaba dentro. Una chica con un sujetador y una faldita de lentejuelas se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Nos encanta que vengan mujeres a pasar la noche con nosotras.

La agarró de la mano y la pelivioleta no pudo más que sonreír nerviosa y dejarse guiar por esa chica. En cuanto pasaron por una cortina morada sus ojos y su boca se abrieron sorprendida al ver el interior del local.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber? —le preguntó la empleada.

—No… gracias —respondió sin quitar la vista de esas mujeres que bailaban con el torso desnudo.

—Si quiere algo solo tiene que pedirlo, que pase una buena noche.

Senna ni se fijó que la chica se había marchado.

—_Pues si que era un bar de striptease. ¿Se puede saber que haces con una invitación de este lugar, Ichigo? _—pensó mientras observaba como un grupo de tíos le lanzaban dinero a una bailarina y ella sujetaba los billetes en la tira del tanga—. _¿Te pone cachondo verlas o que? _

Caminó hacia una mesa de dos que estaba más apartada para que no la viera nadie. Se podría imaginar el bochorno si alguien que conociese, o algún amigo de sus padres, la viese.

.

* * *

.

Rukia aprovechó que aún le faltaba para hacer su número especial con Nell y se fue hacia el despacho de Gin que estaba en la planta de arriba.

—Gin, ¿puedo pasar? Soy Rukia. —le dijo cuando picó a la puerta.

—Claro, pasa.

La abrió y le vio sentado en su mesa con lo que le pareció una libreta de cuentas. Ya había entrado en su despacho en más de una ocasión pero siempre se fijaba en las distintas televisiones con imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad que había por todo el local.

—Perdona que te moleste.

—No pasa nada, tu dirás.

—¿Por casualidad ha venido alguien a hablarle de mi o diciéndole que me despida? —le preguntó directamente.

Gin frunció el ceño.

—Es una pregunta un poco extraña ¿no crees? ¿Va a venir alguien diciéndome eso?

—No lo sé… pero si pasa no le hagas caso, por favor. Necesito el trabajo, quiero seguir trabajando.

—Rukia, eres una de mis mejores chicas. Tranquila, no te voy a despedir por mucho que venga a alguien a decírmelo.

La bailarina intentó sonreír.

—Gracias Gin.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba dentro de su cama sin poder dormir, mirando al cielo oscuro que se podía ver a través de su ventana. Era una noche de luna nueva y las pocas estrellas que habían apenas iluminaban.

Siempre le había gustado quedarse mirando el cielo intentando dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada. Su madre solía hacerlo a menudo. Nunca se le olvidaría la imagen de ella cuando la encontró asomada en el balcón observando las estrellas al poco de cumplir él seis años. Al acercarse y preguntarle que hacía, su madre le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer y le contestó que contemplarlas siempre le traía paz.

El pelinaranja, en ese mismo momento, intentaba encontrar esa paz de la que le habló su madre, sin embargo, desde que había entrado a su casa no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Rukia. Se recriminaba mentalmente una y otra vez haber abierto la boca y haber hablado. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y retroceder hasta el momento en el que se separó de su cuerpo, lo haría. Silenciaría sus pensamientos, la desnudaría y entraría en ella. En ese instante, su mente se esfumaría y sólo existirían ellos dos. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

Se quitó las mantas de encima y se sentó en el colchón llevándose las manos a la cara. Ese capullo de Kaien le había mentido para joderle ya que Ichigo creyó lo que le había dicho Rukia, que ella se apartó. Suspiró deseando salir de casa e ir a verla al bar. Pero supuso que a ella no le haría gracia.

—_Eres un gilipollas Ichigo… Un auténtico gilipollas…_

Agarró su móvil y buscó el número de Rukia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que ayer por la noche antes de irse a dormir había cambiado el 'enana mandona' por su nombre.

Después de pensarlo durante un rato que se hizo eterno decidió mandarle un mensaje.

**"Lo siento… sé que no debí pedirte explicaciones. Como también sé que en nuestra relación no deben de haber celos y yo me puse celoso de imaginarte besándote con otro. Me ha costado admitirlo pero es la verdad. Entiendo que hayas querido acabar con lo que teníamos aunque yo quiera seguir contigo. Perdóname." **

Lo leyó detenidamente antes de enviarlo. Si ella no le respondía, significaría que Rukia no quería saber nada más de él. Tendría que olvidarla por mucho que él no quisiera y continuar con su vida.

.

* * *

.

Senna se estaba cansando de estar ahí sentada. Se había quedado un rato más haber si veía algo que pudiese relacionar con Ichigo pero todo era lo mismo. Lo único que había cambiado es que, en esos momentos, había mucha más gente que antes.

Iba a levantarse cuando las luces se apagaron y la música fue bajando de volumen. La pelivioleta arrugó la frente al no saber que es lo que estaba pasando pero no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. De golpe dos focos enfocaron a dos chicas en el escenario y empezó a sonar la conocida canción de la película nueve semanas y media, 'You can leave your hat on' de Joe Cocker.

Senna enfocó mejor la vista al ver a la morena que era la única que le resultaba conocida pero desde donde estaba no podía verla bien. Observó que casi todo el público se había acercado al escenario y, después de meditarlo, hizo lo mismo. Aunque seguía manteniendo una distancia por si acaso.

Baby take off your coat

real slow

and take off your shoes

i'll take your shoes

baby take off your dress

yes yes yes

Volvió a mirar a la morena y abrió los ojos al igual que la boca al reconocerla.

—Pero si es…

Rukia se quitó la chaqueta despacio y la dejó caer al suelo. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón al igual que el vestido negro, resbalando por su cuerpo. Se dejó puesto un sombrero y la ropa interior de encaje negro.

You can leave your hat on

you can leave your hat on

you can leave your hat on

Caminó por la pasarela bailando, acariciándose y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se sentó en una silla e hizo lo que decía la canción haciendo que el público se animase y le pidiera que se desnudara.

Go on over there

turn on the light

no all the lights

come back here

stand on this chair

that's right

raise your arms up to the air

no shake 'em

Senna se escondió mejor para que no la viera de casualidad, sin poder salir de su asombro. La chica que estaba con Ichigo era stripper.

La morena se estiró bocabajo en el suelo y alzó el trasero despertando los gritos de los hombres cuando empezó un vaivén de arriba a abajo.

you give me a reason to live

you give me a reason to live

you give me a reason to live

you give me a reason to live

Se incorporó quedando de rodillas y se llevó las manos a sus pechos para apretárselos antes de desabrocharse el sujetador y quedando desnuda de la parte de arriba.

sweet darling

You can leave your hat on

you can leave your hat on

feeling

Senna se llevó las manos a la boca y miró hacia los lados para ver si podía sacar el móvil y hacer unas fotos, ya que lo que estaba viendo le iría muy bien para sus planes con Ichigo y así chantajearle, pero estaba todo lleno de guardias de seguridad que no quitaban los ojos de encima al público.

Rechistó y regresó la mirada a la morena que ahora bailaba con la barra, insinuándose y haciendo sudar a los hombres que la miraban embobados. No pudo aguantar más y se levantó para salir de ese local. Respiraba el aire fresco de la noche escuchando aún la música de dentro y lo primero que hizo fue romper la tarjeta enfadada.

—_¿Vienes aquí para verla a ella, eh, Ichigo? _—tiró los pequeños trozos en una papelera y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que le dejaban los tacones—. _Sabía que eras una puta zorra._

_._

* * *

_._

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y el bar Bleach cerró acabando así la jornada de ese día. Renji iba conduciendo su coche con Rukia en el asiento del copiloto para acercarla a su casa. El trayecto era corto ya que ella no vivía muy lejos. Casi siempre venía andando desde su piso hasta el bar a las diez de la noche cuando abrían pero no le hacía gracia que fuera andando a esas horas de la mañana, con todos los borrachos saliendo de los bares que cerraban.

—He recibido una carta de mi hermano —le contó Rukia con el rostro serio mirando por la ventana.

—¿Y que te dice?

—Que deje el trabajo de stripper. Si quiere que no siga trabajando ahí, lo conseguirá.

—¿Cómo va a hacer eso?

—Es un abogado muy conocido y muy bueno, sobretodo por las altas influencias. Si se propone algo lo consigue sea como sea. Y si quiere hundir el bar para que no trabaje más, lo hará.

Renji bufó.

—No estás haciendo nada malo. Es un trabajo como otro cualquiera.

—La familia Kuchiki es de nobles, no estará bien visto para ellos que gane dinero enseñando las tetas —cerró los ojos cansada—. Maldita la hora que me cambié de apellido.

El pelirrojo dirigió una breve mirada hacia ella antes de volver la vista a la calle.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó parando el coche en doble fila enfrente de su bloque.

—No lo sé, seguiré trabajando pero no creo que tarde mucho en venir a hablar conmigo personalmente —respondió abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Cerró y se apoyó en la ventanilla—. Lo más seguro es que tendré que dejar de trabajar ahí, no quiero que le pase nada al bar y os quedéis todos sin trabajo por mi culpa.

—Por culpa de él.

Rukia asintió levemente y se incorporó para acercarse al portal.

—Que duermas bien, Renji.

—¡Igualmente, pequeña! —exclamó para que le escuchara viendo como ella se volteaba y se despedía con el brazo sin cambios en el rostro. Se quedó ahí hasta que la puerta se cerró del todo y se fue preocupado por su amiga.

.

* * *

.

Rukia entró en su piso y caminó directamente, sin encender las luces y con la bolsa a cuestas, a su habitación donde se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón.

Si Byakuya le quitaba el trabajo también tendría que dejar de vivir de alquiler. No podría permitirse ese gasto.

Se llevó las manos a la cara pensando que no tendría que haber vuelto de su casa. El día había empezado bien pero se había convertido en uno desastroso a medida que pasaron las horas. Su hermano iba a venir a romperle la estabilidad económica que tanto esfuerzo le había costado mantener… y había roto la relación sexual que mantenía con Ichigo por miedo a sentir algo más.

En el bus de vuelta, sentada en ese asiento sola con el de al lado vacío, no podía parar de pensar en él. Se lo imaginaba sentado a su lado con su particular ceño fruncido contándole cosas triviales o simplemente durmiendo con la mano en su rodilla, traspasándole el calor.

Todo el mundo se la quedaría mirando, no porque la reconociesen de bailar desnuda en una barra, sino de llevar los labios rojos y abultados de tanto besarse.

Se incorporó para empezar a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama cuando miró su bolsa. No había echado un ojo a su móvil y deseó que Ichigo le hubiese mandado algún mensaje como otras veces.

Lo encendió y respiró hondo cuando observó que tenía uno de él. Lo abrió y lo leyó. Lo hizo muchas veces. Ichigo reconocía que se había puesto celoso de imaginarla besándose con otro. Como siempre la sinceridad salía de él y eso la desmoronaba de nuevo. Tanto que quiso ser sincera también antes de que su mente le prohibiera escribir lo que quería que Ichigo supiese.

**"Cuando Kaien me besó, no sentí nada. No me gustó que lo hiciera. A diferencia de lo que me pasa contigo… me encanta que me beses, Ichigo. Siento haber roto lo que tenemos. "**

Le dio a enviar enseguida que acabó de escribirlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Acabó! jeje El título ya hablaba por si solo xD Se avecinan cambios! ¿Qué os ha parecido lo que ha pasado con nuestra pareja? El pobre Ichigo intentaba no pensar pero sus pensamientos no le dejaban ¿y qué me decís de Rukia? Le dice de dejarlo porqué ahí hay algo más pero no puede parar de pensar en él jejeje Anda que los mensajitos que se han mandado :)

Senna ha descubierto que trabaja de stripper y Rukia ya sabe que su hermano quiere que deje el trabajo. Siento haber puesto que Rukia insultara a Byakuya porqué a mí me cae bien pero tenía que ponerlo xD Seguramente habrá más jaja

Siento no haber puesto lemon en este capítulo pero no pegaba mucho, aunque me he sentido rara de no escribirlo x'DD Es lo que tiene querer más y más de esta pareja jaja Supongo que me desquitaré en el siguiente :P

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Comentarme :D

¡Nos leemos, abrazos y besos!


	10. Quédate conmigo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de STRIPTEASE, uno de los más largos de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. Iba a hacerlo más largo para meter más cosas pero me pareció demasiado así que lo tuve que acabar ahí si no la historia no fluye bien jeje

Muchas gracias a los que me dejáis review y me animáis a continuar. No sé que haría sin vosotros. Bueno sí lo sé, dejar de subir capítulos xDD Pero como hay mucha gente que le gusta y me lo hace saber, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! :DD

-**Bere. Lel, joyanegra, Zoe Zinnecker, SangoSarait, misel-kuchiki, nikita, Tensa Suigetsu, Sound of Silence14, lydia2000, Jawii y Loen. **¡Gracias a todos! No tengo tiempo de responderos ya que siempre me gusta hacerlo pero en el próximo lo haré, prometido!

Bueno pues os dejo leyendo el capítulo diez, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 10

.

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

.

Rukia se sentía como el clima de ese mismo día. Hacía frío y el cielo estaba cerrado de nubes grises y oscuras sin dejar pasar los rayos del sol. El viento movía salvajemente las ramas de los árboles desnudos y se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas de cualquier ventana mínimamente abierta. Como sus propios pensamientos en su mente, que no dejaban de ir de un lado para el otro.

Estaba cansada de darle vueltas a la carta de su hermano una y otra vez. No había podido dormir más de dos horas seguidas sin parar de pensar sobre lo que tendría que hacer si Byakuya le hacía perder el trabajo.

Se levantó sin ánimo del sillón negro para acercarse a la ventana y cerrarla mejor. Parecía que ese sillón como todo lo que estaba en esa habitación blanca le perteneciera, de los días, semanas y meses que llevaba entrando y saliendo de allí como si fuera su propia casa.

Se asomó por el cristal y miró hacia abajo. Desde ahí arriba podía ver el patio al igual que por las ventanas de la cafetería. Se sorprendió al ver al mismo anciano que vio ayer charlando animadamente con un enfermero. Veía que algunas enfermeras querían hacerle entrar dentro ya que no hacía un tiempo agradable para estar fuera, pero el anciano se negaba y se quedaba ahí sentado como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Quieto y solo en medio del patio.

Rukia escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y se volteó.

—Hola señorita, vengo a comprobar las constantes del señor Ukitake —anunció la enfermera caminando hacia los aparatos que le mantenían con vida.

La morena asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, está todo correcto —le sonrió la mujer agarrando las hojas de observación del paciente que se dejaban sujetos a los pies de la cama y comenzó a leer. Rukia apreció que le cambió el gesto—. Aunque he de decirle que por la noche tuvo fiebre.

—¿Fiebre?

—Sí, pero no se preocupe ahora no tiene. Fue solo un poco y enseguida lo estabilizaron —dejó los papeles en su sitio y la miró sonriente—. Además al señor Ukitake le van muy bien sus visitas. Siempre se encuentra mejor cuando está con usted.

Rukia dirigió su mirada a Ukitake.

—Por eso vengo todos los días, o eso intento.

—Si me permite la indiscreción, ¿es usted su hija o su nieta?

—Soy su hija —respondió Rukia directamente sin pensarlo. Eso es lo que él era para ella. Su padre. Aunque siempre, desde pequeña, le había llamado por su apellido. Era como le llamaban sus amigos y como quiso que también lo hicieran Hisana y ella.

_"No soy vuestro padre, pero seré vuestro amigo"_

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Ya verá como se recupera.

—Si supiera la de veces que me han dicho eso —le dijo la bailarina agachando sus ojos violetas y apagados.

—No pierda la esperanza. Está usted haciéndolo muy bien. A veces cuando paso por el pasillo oigo que le habla y le cuenta cosas. Siga así y ya verá como pronto él podrá responderla.

Rukia la miró y sonrió amablemente agradeciéndole sin palabras el ánimo que había intentado transmitirle. La enfermera se marchó para seguir su ronda y ella se volvió a quedar sola como aquel anciano en el patio. Esperando que la persona que más amaba en su vida abriera los ojos y dijese su nombre con aquella voz tranquila que ella recordaba pero que cada vez se hacía más lejana.

—No sé que contarte hoy… estoy un poco agotada, pero estoy bien. Todo va bien… —una imagen de Ichigo cruzó por su cabeza y se quedó delante de sus ojos, con aquel ceño fruncido tan suyo y esa sonrisa ladeada. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que las pudiera silenciar—. He conocido a alguien…

Se calló de golpe y suspiró, echándose hacia atrás mirando por la ventana. No había recibido ningún mensaje de Ichigo después del que ella le envió. Enseguida que lo hizo se arrepintió y lo borró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No tenía que haberle enviado nada aunque fuese la verdad.

Unas horas antes le había dicho que era mejor que acabaran esa relación que mantenían y luego le soltaba que le encantaba que la besara. Iba a volverle loco, a él y a ella misma. ¿Qué pensaría Ichigo de ella? Seguramente que no importaban nada esos tres años que era mayor que él porque estaba actuando como una niña pequeña.

—Es sólo un amigo… que he alejado de mí.

.

* * *

.

El grupo de Ichigo y él mismo salían del instituto al acabar la jornada de ese día. Keigo iba quejándose del tiempo que hacía precisamente un viernes pero ninguno de los demás le hacía caso. El pelinaranja iba caminando detrás de ellos como si no estuviera ahí.

Otra vez en clases le habían llamado la atención por tener la mente en otro sitio. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentaba pensar en los problemas y en las ecuaciones que ponían en la pizarra, era imposible que su cabeza no se llenara de imágenes de Rukia, de sus palabras, de sus mensajes…

No entendía el mensaje que le había enviado. Si le gustaba que la besara, ¿por qué le dice que lo dejaran? ¿Qué sentido tenía que le dijera que no había sentido nada con Kaien y que se disculpara por haber roto lo que tenían? ¿Quería que retomaran la relación?

Ichigo se llevó una mano al rostro. Esa mujer iba a volverle completamente loco si no lo estaba ya.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ichigo? —le preguntó Tatsuki colocándose a su lado—. Estás más distraído que nunca. Te noto raro.

—Estoy bien —le respondió intentando recordar si alguna vez había mentido tanto tan seguido. No, no estaba bien. Eso es lo que de verdad quería decir.

—Soy tu amiga, ¿verdad? Al menos es lo que me considero. Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo y aún así cuando te pregunté porque te peleaste con Kaien, no me lo has querido contar —se sinceró Tatsuki—. No sé como sentirme.

Ichigo la miró.

—No te sientas mal, claro que eres mi amiga —volvió la mirada al frente, viendo a los demás hablar entre ellos—. Pero prefiero no contarte nada, ni a ti ni a los demás porque ni yo mismo sé porque le pegué.

—Recuerdo que también te llamaban mucho la atención en clase cuando pasó lo de Senna —le observó por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Estás así por alguna chica?

El pelinaranja agachó hacia el suelo sus ojos ámbar.

—Puede ser…

—¡Ey, Ichigo! —se acercó Keigo cortando la conversación que mantenían Taktsuki y él—. ¿Vamos a ir al bar esta noche? Que hoy es viernes y dará igual que me emborrache.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula y miró involuntariamente a Mizuiro que levantó la vista del móvil para mirarlo.

—Tú ibas a ir igualmente a ver a… las chicas, ¿verdad? —le sonrió su bajito amigo.

—Vaya, sí que te ha gustado ver a chicas desnudas. No esperaba eso de ti, Ichigo —se burló Tatsuki clavándole el codo repetidamente en las costillas.

—Oye, que no soy ningún pervertido —se separó de ella y siguió caminando—. Además yo no voy a ir.

Mizuiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No quiero ir —respondió sintiendo como los demás le seguían—. No tengo nada que hacer allí.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ir —dijo Inoue mirando a su novio—. ¿Vamos?

—Nosotros no tenemos invitación y no nos daría tiempo a hacernos carnets falsos para esta noche —le respondió Ishida viendo el mohín enfurruñado que hacía Inoue.

—Lo siento pero la que era amiga de la dueña del bar y la que nos consiguió los pases era mi antigua amante. Ahora estoy con otra —aclaró Mizuiro.

—¿Cuándo tienes tiempo de encontrarlas? —le preguntó Chad.

—Eso, ¿cuándo lo haces? —quiso saber Keigo—. Voy a tener que ir contigo a donde quiera que vayas para ligarme a alguien.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al cruce de calles donde se separaban los caminos y se despidieron. Ichigo notó como Mizuiro le miró con el rostro serio antes de voltearse. Sabía lo que estaría pensando ahora mismo. Su amigo era el único que sabía que existía mútua atracción entre la bailarina y él y que seguramente se hacía una idea de donde había ido el otro día cuando se fue por otra calle distinta a la suya o cuando estaba más pendiente del móvil que de otra cosa, cuando él casi nunca le prestaba atención. Que ahora hubiese dicho que no quería ir al bar, daba por sentado que había pasado algo entre ellos dos.

"_Creo que se nos está yendo de las manos, es mejor que lo dejemos."_

"_Tenemos que dejar de vernos."_

"_Hemos llegado a nuestro límite."_

Ichigo siguió caminando escuchando la voz de Rukia en su cabeza. Recordando el día de ayer paso por paso, palabra por palabra, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. Que se tenía que haber callado. Pero si lo hubiera hecho… ¿no se estaría mintiendo así mismo? ¿No la estaría mintiendo a ella también?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y volvió a leer el mensaje que le había enviado la morena. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído.

**"Cuando Kaien me besó, no sentí nada. No me gustó que lo hiciera. A diferencia de lo que me pasa contigo… me encanta que me beses, Ichigo. Siento haber roto lo que tenemos. "**

—_No te entiendo Rukia. No te entiendo _—pensó el pelinaranja guardando el móvil antes de girar la esquina que daba a su calle.

Cuando giró, se quedó parado al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente de su casa. Ésta al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí se alejó de la pared donde estaba apoyada y se acercó a él.

—Hola Ichigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Senna? Hoy no estoy de humor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ichigo pasó por su lado sin mirarla para entrar en su casa sin ganas de hablar con ella pero el final de la siguiente última frase detuvo sus movimientos.

—Esa chica no te conviene. Para nada. Tienes que estar con una chica de bien y no una cualquiera que se desnuda por dinero.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó volteándose.

—Que sé que la chica con la que te enrollas es una stripper —le respondió Senna cruzándose de brazos—. Que bajo has caído.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Ahora te da por ir a bares de striptease, Senna? —intentó mantener la calma y no hacerle ver que no le gustaba que lo supiese. No porque no le gustase donde trabajaba Rukia si no que no se fiaba de lo que pudiese hacer su ex.

—Fui con unos amigos. Nos hicimos carnets falsos y entramos. Imagínate como me quedé al verla bailando en una barra desnuda.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te gustó? ¿A qué baila muy bien?

Senna hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que no le estaba fastidiando. Lo que ella no sabía es que le había pillado en un mal momento.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor.

—¿Cómo quien? —dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿Cómo tú? Dudo que seas mejor que Rukia.

La joven se alegró de cerciorarse que la chica que vio bailando y con la que se mandaba mensajes era la misma. Por lo menos, no había una segunda y ella tenía el número de esa Rukia.

—Yo no enseño las tetas a un montón de hombres ni me ganaría la vida de esa manera tan deplorable. Si hace eso es porque no sabe hacer otra cosa y no sabe como usar su cerebro. Es lo que hacen las zorras, Ichigo. Y lo sabes.

Ichigo apretó el puño fuertemente dentro de su bolsillo pensando que si la persona que le estaba diciendo eso de Rukia fuese un tío, ya le habría partido la cara y todos los huesos del cuerpo.

—Lo único que sé, Senna… —volvió a dar otro paso hacia ella haciendo que chocara la espalda en la pared donde había estado apoyada antes— es que las zorras son las que se lían con un tío poniéndole los cuernos a sus parejas. Las que mienten diciéndote que te quieren y luego te apuñalan por detrás. Así que mantén la boca cerrada porque tú no eres la más indicada para hablarme de zorras.

Senna abrió la boca sorprendida y dolida por lo que acababa de soltarle. Era la primera vez que Ichigo le decía esas cosas. Que lo estuviera haciendo para defender a esa puta de Rukia la estaba haciendo sentir aún peor.

—Por mucho que esa chica te ponga caliente y seas incapaz de pensar con otra cosa que no sea tu otro cerebro —dirigió una breve mirada a su entrepierna— nunca sentirás por ella lo que sentiste por mí. Yo fui tu primer amor y eso nunca lo olvidarás.

—¿Te crees que pienso en ti? ¿Te crees que me voy a dormir todas las noches pensando en lo que tuvimos? Estás muy equivocada. Cuando estoy solo, no pienso en ti, cuando estoy con mis amigos, no pienso en ti —se calló de repente dándose cuenta de que sí había una persona en la que pensaba cuando estaba solo o con sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza—. En una cosa tienes razón. Fuiste mi primer amor pero vendrá un segundo o un tercero o cuarto, me da igual…y ten por seguro que seguiré sin pensar en ti ni en querer volver contigo.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante un rato. Uno seguro de sí mismo y la otra dolida. Ichigo dio media vuelta y entró en su casa. Senna sentía como su corazón bombeaba más rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Nunca había sentido a Ichigo tan lejano como en ese preciso momento. Había salido del instituto más pronto que los demás para poder esperarle aquí cuando llegase y poder decirle lo que sabía de esa bailarina con la que se acostaba. Poder hacerle entrar en razón de que esa chica no era buena para él y que lo mejor era que la dejara antes de que le hiciera daño. Sin embargo, Ichigo había defendido a Rukia y había acabado insultándola cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al final, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, traicionando sus fuerzas y sus ganas de no llorar.

.

* * *

.

—¡Venga chicas, preparadas! —exclamó Rangiku a tres bailarinas desde la puerta del vestuario.

Era un viernes por la noche. Cierta morena, que se preparaba el atuendo que iba a llevar hoy, no podía quitarse esa espinita al pensar que ese viernes podía ser el último trabajando en ese lugar. Que pronto su hermano iba a venir a hablar con Gin y éste le diría a ella que tenía que despedirla.

—Rukia, oye —la llamó Nell haciéndole aspavientos con la mano delante de la cara—. ¿Estás aquí?

La morena parpadeó y la miró.

—Lo siento, Nell. Estoy un poco distraída.

—No hace falta que lo jures. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó sabiendo que Rukia no era de las que contaban sus cosas.

—Cansada, nada más. No he podido dormir mucho.

—Eso es porque no paras de darle vueltas a algún asunto. ¿Va todo bien? —se abrochó el corsé por la parte de delante. Un cierre fácil para poder quitárselo luego de un tirón—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Ichigo?

Rukia se subió el short plateado y pegadísimo al trasero.

—Creo que Ichigo no va a venir más al bar.

—¿Y eso? ¿Habéis discutido?

—Le dije que era mejor que acabáramos con lo que fuera que tuviéramos. Que dejáramos de vernos.

—Recuerdo que la otra noche me dijiste que estabas muy bien con él, que el sexo era estupendo y que lo pasabas genial. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

Rukia se sentó delante del tocador para empezar a maquillarse. Observó su reflejo en el espejo con unas pequeñas ojeras en su blanca piel. En esos momentos, no se parecía en nada a su hermana. Ella siempre estaba alegre y sonreía abiertamente.

—No. No ha hecho nada malo. Soy yo. Que siempre alejo a las personas que están a mi lado.

Nell se quedó en silencio y dejó de moverse, simplemente mirándola. Siempre lo había sabido. Algo rodeaba a Rukia que no la dejaba ser feliz. Cuando había conocido a Ichigo pensó que él lo conseguiría. Quizá se había equivocado.

—Pues no le alejes, Rukia. Ni a él ni a ninguno de los que queremos estar contigo —se acercó e hizo que la mirara a la cara sujetando gentilmente su barbilla—. Déjanos conocerte.

La morena apretó sus labios hasta formar una fina y apretada línea.

—Puede que pronto dejemos de trabajar juntas, Nell. Pero quiero que sepas que me ha encantado pasar todo este tiempo contigo. Me has enseñado muchas cosas.

Nell arrugó la frente e iba a preguntarle a que venía eso cuando Rangiku se asomó para avisarlas que pronto tendrían que actuar.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo caminaba por la calle, tapándose la nariz y la boca del frío viento que se había hecho el protagonista del día; y como anunciaban en televisión, iba a durar otros dos como mínimo. Lo más seguro es que se acercara una tormenta y que pronto lloviese.

Al final, después de darle vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, había decidido salir e ir al bar a verla. Quería verla aunque solo fuese de lejos aún sabiendo que eso iba a torturarle más. Desearla como un loco y no poder tocarla ni besarla. Si a ella le gustaban sus besos a él le gustaba todo de ella. Sus ojos violetas con un suave mechón que siempre se le caía en medio de ellos, su pequeña nariz, sus apetecibles labios, su…

Rechistó cortando sus pensamientos lo más pronto posible antes de que su deseo por esa mujer creciera hasta límites insospechados. Si le había pasado eso alguna vez con cualquier otra chica que viniese alguien a decírselo y que después le pegara un puñetazo por no saber controlar sus pensamientos y dejar que esa maldita enana tuviera el control absoluto.

Llegó al bar y se colocó en la fila. Abrió la cartera para sacar la invitación pero, por más que buscaba, no la encontró por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está? Pero si la dejé aquí —susurró para sí mismo volviendo a inspeccionar todos los recovecos de su cartera por si se le había pasado por alto, incluso los bolsillos del pantalón y los de la chaqueta—. No la tengo, joder, ¿la he tirado? ¿Y ahora que hago?

—¿Me enseñas el carnet y pagas la entrada o tenemos que quedarnos aquí toda la noche? Como tú quieras, sin prisas —ironizó el portero con cara de malas pulgas mirando hacia Ichigo.

Éste no se había dado cuenta de que la fila había estado avanzando y que ya estaba en la puerta.

—Perdón, he entrado otras noches con una invitación, no sé si te acordarás de mi, supongo que no, claro —miró hacia dentro del bar pero las cortinas moradas no le dejaban ver nada—. Pero la he perdido y no la tengo aquí.

—Me da igual, enséñame el carnet y paga dentro de tres segundos o tendrás que irte de aquí.

—Ya… el carnet… —repitió en voz baja sin saber que hacer cuando vio por rabillo del ojo como alguien salía por las cortinas. El día que se lo presentó Rukia no podría haber imaginado que se iba a alegrar tanto de verle—. ¡Renji!

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas tatuadas y se acercó a la entrada.

—Vaya, quién tenemos aquí.

—¿Lo conoces, tío? —le preguntó el portero viendo que su compañero asentía—. Pues no quiere enseñarme el carnet, no puedo dejarle pasar.

—Tengo una invitación pero la he perdido. He entrado otra veces.

Renji esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Si por él fuera, le echaría él mismo y le diría que aquí no entraban menores y menos tan gallitos, pero recordaba que Rukia dijo que ella quería que siguiera viniendo a verla.

—¡Sal fuera de la fila! —exclamó el portero.

—Déjalo pasar —soltó Renji—. Le conozco y es mayor de edad, no hay ningún problema. Además el jefe le dijo que podría entrar cuando quisiera por una cosa que hizo ayudando a una de las chicas.

—¿Seguro, eh? No quiero problemas.

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo —le hizo un gesto con la mano a Ichigo para que entrara.

El pelinaranja le siguió cruzando las cortinas y entrando en el ambiente de Bleach.

—Gracias Renji.

—No me des las gracias. Lo he hecho por Rukia no por ti. Si ella quiere que estés aquí no seré yo el que no te deje pasar.

Ichigo asintió guardándose para él la cuestión de si ahora ella querría que estuviera ahí. Renji se alejó para seguir trabajando. Echó un vistazo por el local para ver si veía a sus amigos desde ahí pero con toda la gente que había le era imposible. Empezó a caminar haciéndose hueco entre la multitud de clientes que desesperados se acercaban lo más que podían al escenario, intentando encontrar mesas libres y así poder disfrutar, cómodamente y en la cercanía, de las bellezas que bailaban para ellos.

El ojimiel se percató de donde estaban sentados Keigo, Mizuiro y la nueva amante de éste, y se acercó a ellos.

—Hola.

—Hola Ichigo, al final has venido. Estaba dudando de que lo hicieras —le dijo el peliazul.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir? Yo sabía que vendrías —le soltó Keigo—. Detrás de tu fachada de 'a mí todo esto no me afecta', eres un pervertido como yo. Y te encanta ver a mujeres desnudas. Reconócelo, pillín.

Ichigo sonrió de lado sentándose en la silla libre después de quitarse la chaqueta.

—Nunca te voy a reconocer eso. Yo no soy como tú, que babeas por todas.

—Tú solo babeas por una —le miró Mizuiro por encima de su copa—. Por la chica a la que has venido a ver.

Ichigo rodó los ojos agradeciendo que Keigo se ensimismase enseguida por una mujer que bailaba provocativamente en una de las plataformas. La pareja de Mizuiro abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿A sí que sólo vienes para ver a una de las bailarinas? ¿Ella lo sabe o eres uno de esos admirados secretos?

—Ella lo sabe —contestó Ichigo—. Lo que no sé es como va a reaccionar de verme aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la mujer curiosa.

—¿Ya no existe esa atracción entre vosotros? —quiso saber Mizuiro un tanto apenado.

El pelinaranja se puso tenso en la silla cuando la música empezó a bajar de volumen y las luces del local se atenuaban. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento. Sus músculos se paralizaban y su corazón latía tan fuerte que dudaba si con el silencio que crecía en el bar no se pudiese escuchar como un martillo en una pared.

—_Por mí parte sí_ —pensó Ichigo.

Dos focos se proyectaron hacia el escenario y apareció ella, de espaldas al público con un short plateado y un corsé negro, con la música de Def Leppard 'Pour some sugar on me'.

Los vítores del publico no tardaron en oírse. Rukia se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de rodillas para pasarse lentamente las palmas de abajo a arriba, mover la cabeza para los lados y, cuando empezó a sonar la guitarra eléctrica, empezó a gatear.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

Demolition woman, can I be your man?

Ichigo la miraba, la observaba y la contemplaba preguntándose si algún día el deseo y el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo al verla desaparecería de golpe sin que él se diese cuenta. Si algún vez se cansaría de verla como se estaba moviendo ahora.

Hey! hey!

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light

Television lover, baby, go all night

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!

C'mon

Rukia de pie, movía las caderas, se acariciaba el cuerpo y se deslizaba por la pasarela subida en sus tacones como lo haría con cualquier zapato plano. Este trabajo se había hecho parte de su vida durante ese año y podía sentir lo que provocaba en esos hombres que la miraban con deseo, siendo capaz hasta de escuchar sus pensamientos. Encima de ese escenario se convertía en la fantasía sexual de todos ellos y se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba sentirse así. Una especie de serpiente le subía por el cuerpo, hormigueándole la piel y provocándole una excitación increíble.

Se agachó a coger una botella de champán que ya le habían puesto ahí previamente con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Si este iba a ser su último baile, lo iba a disfrutar plenamente. Evaporaría el cansancio durante el tiempo que durara la música.

Take a bottle

Shake it up

Break the bubble

Break it up

Ichigo apretó fuertemente la silla con los dedos, blanqueando sus nudillos, viendo como Rukia agitaba la botella y quitaba el corcho lanzándolo lejos y vertiendo el líquido por su escote. Se mordió los labios, olvidándose de que de esa manera podría abrir la herida que aún tenía, siguiendo con la mirada las gotas que se colaban dentro del corsé, que salían por debajo y le resbalan por sus caderas y su entrepierna, tapada con el short plateado, y precipitándose por esas piernas interminables.

(pour some sugar on me)

Ooh, in the name of love

(pour some sugar on me)

C'mon fire me up

(pour your sugar on me)

Oh, I can't get enough

La morena dejó la botella en el suelo y siguió bailando con los ojos cerrados con la barra entre las piernas. Sentía como el frío líquido le enfriaba su piel que en esos momentos ardía. Podía sentir como unas manos le acariciaban las piernas y la agarraban eróticamente del cabello, estirándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella arqueó la espalda oyendo a la gente, como si estuvieran muy lejos, gritando encantados mientras percibía como unos labios y una lengua le limpiaban el azúcar del cuello.

—_Ichigo… _—pensó Rukia escapándole un jadeo inaudible por debajo de la elevada música.

I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah

Hey! hey! hey!

El ojimiel sacó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y abrir esa boca. Conocía esa expresión en su rostro porque es la que tenía tatuada en su mente y la que le gustaría retener en sus retinas para siempre. Rukia estaba excitándose bailando y él con ella. Esa noche estaba más exultante que nunca.

Listen!  
Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

Rukia se puso delante de la barra estremeciéndose de imaginarse a Ichigo pegado a ella. Se pasó las manos por el corsé pensando que eran las de él, grandes comparadas con las suyas. Metió los dedos por el cierre para quitárselo de un tirón cuando la música se paró abruptamente sobresaltando a ella, a Nell y a todos los presentes. Ruido de ajetreo se escuchaba por la entrada al bar y por las escaleras que daban a la parte reservada.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Gin a un hombre que bajaba por delante de él—. ¡No puedes quitar la música en medio de un espectáculo!

Ichigo frunció el ceño al igual que todo el mundo sin entender que estaba pasando ahí. Rukia parpadeaba para intentar ver algo a través del foco de luz que la deslumbraba pero no necesitó ver a nadie cuando una voz conocida se alzó por encima del murmullo de la gente.

—¡Rukia, baja de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres que ordene que te bajen!

La morena abrió la boca estupefacta al poder ver a su hermano.

—¿Qué coño haces? ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?

—Baja de ahí, ya —le avisó por segunda vez sin alterar la voz, solo mirándola a los ojos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ella se diese cuenta de que no estaba de broma.

Ella rechistó y maldiciendo caminó por la pasarela hasta las escaleras del escenario, bajándolas y entrando en el vestuario. Byakuya la siguió igual que Gin y Rangiku. Nell se bajó y fue hacia Renji y los demás para preguntarles que estaba ocurriendo. Ichigo quiso hacer lo mismo. ¿Quién era ese tío y por que le había mandado a Rukia? ¿Por qué ella le había hecho caso?

.

* * *

.

Rukia entró en el camarote que compartía con Nell furiosa, apretando los dientes y con ganas de pegar a algo o a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. Se volteó al escuchar como entraba gente pero sus ojos solo podían mirar a Byakuya.

—¡¿Estás contento?! ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Venir a verme a un puto show?

—Ese lenguaje Rukia —le dijo con aparente tranquilidad. Como si nada pudiera alterar su mundo.

—¡Me importa una mierda el lenguaje!

—Señor Kuchiki —le nombró Gin—. Ha subido a hablar con nosotros decentemente y se lo agradecemos, pero por mucho que he insistido en que la dejara acabar el baile, ha ordenado a sus hombres que apagasen la música. Este es mi bar y la gente que está fuera son mis clientes. Han pagado para verlas.

—No iba a permitir que Rukia se volviera a desnudar delante de nadie.

—Tú no tienes que permitirme hacer algo. Además muchos de los que están ahí ya me han visto desnuda muchas noches.

—Pues no te volverán a ver porque hoy mismo dejas este trabajo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Rukia miró a sus jefes—. No le haréis caso ¿verdad? No quiero dejar el trabajo.

Rangiku la miró apenada.

—Lo siento cariño, pero tu hermano nos ha amenazado con cerrar el bar.

Rukia suspiró y negó con la cabeza repetidamente pensando que ella ya sospechaba que iba a haber amenazas.

—Necesito el trabajo, Rangiku. Por favor. Necesito el dinero que gano bailando —le imploró sintiendo como un gran peso se instalaba en su pecho dificultándole el respirar. Si encima del escenario se había sentido gloriosa, aquí se estaba sintiendo diminuta—. No podéis echarme, por favor. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y me ofreciste este trabajo y te lo agradezco en el alma pero no me dejes en la calle ahora, Rangiku.

La rubia intentó decir algo pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, la emoción que sentía no dejó que salieran. Se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, Rukia —se disculpó y salió del camerino.

Gin agachó la mirada. Entendía a su mujer. Ésta le había explicado muchas veces como había encontrado a Rukia por casualidad cuando la joven discutía con un funcionario de la oficina de empleo, diciéndole que necesitaba un trabajo, que era algo de vida o muerte. Cuando salió, se acercó a la morena y le preguntó si estaría interesada en un empleo.

El primer mes fue muy difícil para Rukia pero por mucho que él le decía que tenían que contratar a una profesional, su mujer siguió confiando en ella, insistiendo en que la dejaran más tiempo.

—Señor Ichimaru, prepare la hoja de despido y el dinero que le corresponda por estos días de Noviembre —le ordenó Byakuya—. Me lo envía a la dirección que le he dado y el dinero se lo transfiere a su cuenta.

Gin echó una última mirada a Rukia que se había sentado en su silla devolviéndole la mirada con ojos caídos y sin brillo. Parecía que no iba a decir nada cuando al final habló.

—Gracias Gin. Por todo. Me gustaría que le dijeses a Rangiku que nunca sabré como agradecer la confianza que puso en mí sin apenas conocerme.

—Se lo diré pero espero que se lo digas tú en persona algún día. Siento haberte fallado cuando te dije que no te iba a despedir si viniese alguien a hablarme de ti. Te referías a esto ¿no? Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Entiendo que quieras proteger tu negocio. Éste abogado sin escrúpulos acabaría hundiéndolo —miró a Byakuya por el rabillo del ojo, observándole apoyado en el tocador con su caro traje, con los brazos cruzados, impasible con lo que ocurría delante de él.

—Recuerda que seguirás siendo una de mis mejores chicas.

Rukia intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca llena de tristeza.

—Gracias —le agradeció por última vez antes de que Gin se fuera para intentar que el local volviese a funcionar y que siguiera la noche como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si ella nunca hubiese bailado ahí. Regresó la vista a su hermano—. Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

—Te advertí que dejaras el trabajo, Rukia. Son muchos años, yo pensé que me conocerías.

—Y te conozco. Pero una parte de mi llegó a pensar que vendrías primero a hablar conmigo y no a montar lo que has montado allí fuera.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte a trabajar de esto? Mira como vas vestida. Sabías de sobra que no me iba a gustar, ni a mí ni a tu hermana. A ella no le gustaría.

—No hables por ella —le soltó Rukia—. Lo importante aquí es como voy a pagar el hospital. Aunque claro, a ti eso no te interesa. A ti te da igual que se muera.

Byakuya respiró hondo.

—Recoge tus cosas.

Rukia se levantó y dio un golpe con el puño al tocador.

—¡Me acabas de dejar sin trabajo! No voy a poder encontrar otro tan rápido y que paguen tan bien para poder pagar el mes que viene.

—Ese no es problema tuyo.

—¿Qué no es problema mio? —repitió Rukia frunciendo el ceño—. Te recuerdo que ese hombre que está en coma es como un padre para mi. También lo era para mi hermana.

—También fue el que iba conduciendo —le soltó Byakuya mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no fue así!

—¡Me da igual! —exclamó el moreno sobresaltando a Rukia—. No quiero volver a recordar nada de eso. Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de trabajar y ponerte a estudiar.

—¿Y dejar tirado a Ukitake? Nunca —se dio la vuelta, sacó su bolsa de deporte y empezó a meter su maquillaje y su ropa—. Voy a buscar otro trabajo y a seguir ganando dinero para pagar el hospital, tanto si te gusta como si no.

Byakuya se tocó el puente de la nariz, irritado de que Rukia no hiciese lo que él quería.

—Hagamos un trato.

La morena le observó por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué trato?

—Me ofrezco a pagar la factura del hospital todos los meses si empiezas a estudiar lo que tú quieras en la universidad de Tokio. Aprobaste los exámenes de ingreso así que no habría problema —le dijo Byakuya—. Yo te pagaría el piso o el apartamento allí en la ciudad.

Rukia se quedó en silencio durante un rato después de escucharle, sin poder creerse lo que su ex cuñado acababa de ofrecerle.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan generoso?

El moreno caminó hacia la puerta parándose antes de salir.

—Le prometí a tu hermana que siempre cuidaría de ti. Hace tiempo que no cumplo esa promesa y no puedo seguir permitiéndomelo. ¿Con que cara podría mirarla a los ojos? Dudo que me perdonase todos estos meses en los que te he dejado sola —la voz bajó tanto de nivel que lo último salió en un susurro. Se giró hacia ella—. Piénsatelo, Rukia. Es un trato sincero.

Cuando salió del vestuario, Rukia se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado cruelmente. Su corazón se estremecía en su pecho y notaba como sus ojos empezaban a ahogarse. Se apretó los parpados con los dedos, manchándose de maquillaje, y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía que salir de ahí y respirar el aire fresco de la noche.

.

* * *

.

En el bar todo volvía a la normalidad. Las bailarinas bailando, las camareras y algunos camareros de aquí para allá sirviendo copas y atendiendo a los clientes, Gin y Rangiku habían subido a la parte de arriba y los guardias de seguridad estaban vigilando en sus puestos, esperando que el hombre que aún seguía dentro del vestuario saliese y se marchase junto a sus guardaespaldas que aguardaban en la entrada.

Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra mirando a cada segundo a las cortinas moradas por si salía alguien. Estaba inquieto y le importaba una mierda sentir las miradas de sus amigos clavada en su espalda. Ahora solo quería saber que ella estaba bien.

Se levantó como un resorte cuando vio salir al hombre trajeado. Cuando pasó por su lado, sin ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia, le dio la sensación de que era de la nobleza. Un aristócrata que estaba por encima de todo. Observó que Renji también le miró detenidamente antes de acompañarlo a la salida.

Regresó sus ojos ámbar a la puerta del vestuario deseando que ahora saliese Rukia. Justo cuando iba a volver a sentarse la vio salir, sin su atuendo, hacia una de las puertas de emergencia, por donde desapareció.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al no esperarse eso y regresó corriendo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

—Me tengo que ir —les anunció agarrando su chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿A dón.. —Mizuiro se calló al ver que se alejaba—. ¡Ey! ¡Ichigo!

—¡Tío! —exclamó Keigo. Miró al peliazul—. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Por qué se va?

.

* * *

.

Ichigo salió por la misma puerta de emergencia por la que había salido Rukia. Al abrirla, el frío le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se subió la cremallera mirando de un sitio a otro para ver si la veía entre la gente que paseaba un viernes por la noche por el centro de Karakura. Al no verla pensó que lo mejor sería tirar por la calle en dirección a su piso. Corrió observando a las chicas que caminaban solas todo lo rápido que sus ojos le dejaban y al final, la reconoció caminando a lo lejos.

—¡Rukia! —la llamó pero ésta no se percató. Se acercó más a ella antes de volver a llamarla—. ¡Rukia!

La morena escuchó su nombre y se giró. Sus ojos violetas, en esos momentos brillantes por las luces de las farolas o por sus propias emociones, se abrieron sorprendidos al verle.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Qué..que haces aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿Estabas dentro del bar?

El pelinaranja respiraba agitado por la carrera, sintiendo el aire frío entrar en sus pulmones.

—Sí.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza y retomó su camino.

—Genial, habrás visto todo el espectáculo.

El pelinaranja la siguió, caminando a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era ese?

—Nadie

—¿Nadie? —repitió observando que Rukia apretaba los labios y sus parpados se entrecerraban.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo cansada que se la veía. No andaba recta como solía hacerlo si no con la espalda algo curvada como si el peso de la bolsa de deporte, que llevaba colgada de un brazo, fuese más de lo que ella misma podía soportar. El maquillaje negro de los ojos, que antes había estado perfecto, lucía removido.

—Rukia.

—Ichigo —le cortó—. ¿Por qué me sigues? Hoy es viernes por la noche, vuelve al bar y pásatelo bien.

—No vas a contarme lo que ha pasado allí dentro ni cual es la razón por la estás saliendo de tu puesto de trabajo antes de la hora, ¿verdad?

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo hiciera?

Ichigo removió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Rukia dejó de caminar y agachó la cabeza. Ichigo la imitó pero él la observaba todo el rato. Nunca pensó que esa palabra que le cruzó por la mente pudiera definir alguna vez a la Rukia que él conocía pero en ese momento, la mujer descarada y mandona, le pareció frágil. Frágil como una muñeca hecha de cristal.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí —susurró intentando que su voz no se quebrara—. Solo estoy cansada, quiero ir a casa y dor… —su voz se silenció cuando sintió como los brazos de Ichigo la envolvían.

La apretó fuerte hacia él, apreciando el olor a jazmín de sus cabellos. La gente que pasaba por al lado se los quedaban mirando pero le daba igual. Solo quería protegerla de lo que fuese y que nada pudiese romperla. Ya fuese del frío viento, de su propio cansancio o de las cosas que no le contaba. Eso era lo que en esos días se había convertido Rukia para él. Una mujer llena de secretos.

—No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres hacerlo —le dijo Ichigo notando como ella alzaba sus brazos y le envolvían la cintura, agarrándose con las manos a la suave tela de la chaqueta—. Pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti ni me mientas diciéndome que estás bien, cuando se ve a simple vista que no lo estás. Solo quiero que recuerdes que cuando te dije que si tenías algún problema podías contar conmigo, no te mentí.

Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados desde el mismo momento en que la había abrazado. El frío desaparecía y el tiempo se detenía. Solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos. El latido del corazón de Ichigo la calmaba como ninguna otra cosa podría hacerlo.

—No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

—No me agobiarías.

La morena entreabrió sus pesados párpados y levantó la cabeza, conectando su mirada con la de él, sin separarse de su cuerpo. Esos ojos de color miel la observaban cálidamente haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera. Debería estar prohibido que alguien pudiera mirarla de esa manera.

—No te he mentido... —susurró Rukia— cuando he dicho que estaba cansada.

Ichigo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, yo puedo caminar —le dijo separándose de él y empezando a andar. Se sentía pesada y mentalmente agotada. Todo lo que le había ocurrido se agolpaba en sus hombros como si fueran piedras. Se recriminó haber rechazado que Ichigo la llevara.

Sin embargo, como si le hubiera escuchado, éste se puso delante de ella de espaldas, se agachó y la levantó como si no pesara nada. Rukia envolvió su cuello con los brazos agradecida de no tener que seguir andando.

—Con tus pasos enanos no llegarás nunca.

—Cállate, no necesito que me lleves como una niña pequeña —le dijo contradiciendo sus palabras con sus gestos ya que acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

—Seguro que tú prefieres que te lleve estilo princesa —bromeó escuchando un leve gruñido como respuesta.

Siguió caminando unas cuantas calles, notando su respiración pausada en la nuca, erizándole el vello, hasta que llegó al conocido portal donde ella vivía.

—¿Tienes las llaves? —le preguntó sabiendo que aún no estaba dormida.

La morena, con esfuerzo y sintiendo los músculos entumecidos, abrió la bolsa que llevaba en el brazo y sacó las llaves. Se las entregó a él.

Ichigo abrió y pasó a dentro subiendo las escaleras con ella en la espalda, escuchando como el portal se cerraba detrás de ellos. Buscó la llave de la puerta del piso y entró, cerrando con el pie.

Caminó hacia la habitación y la dejó suavemente encima del colchón. Observó como ella dejaba caer el bolso en el suelo y se estiraba boca arriba sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

—No te duermas aún, quítate la ropa. El pantalón por lo menos —le dijo viendo los tejanos que llevaba. No eran muy ajustados pero estaría incómoda durmiendo con ellos.

Rukia giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba él.

—Quítamelos tú… yo no puedo moverme.

—Yo no te los voy a quitar.

—¿Por qué?

Ichigo resopló y caminó por la habitación.

—Pues porque no.

—Ya me has visto desnuda —se colocó de lado dispuesta a dormir como si la conversación no fuera con ella—. Es solo un pantalón.

—_No es solo un pantalón. Es tu pantalón_ —pensó volviendo a acercarse—. _Son tus piernas, Rukia._

Ichigo la miraba ahí estirada tan tranquila cayendo en un esperado sueño cuando él se estaba debatiendo si desvestirla o no. No estaba seguro si su cuerpo iba a aguantar eso ya que solo de imaginárselo su miembro empezaba a despertarse. Siempre podía dejarla así y que se fastidiara.

Suspiró y llenándose de valor acercó sus manos al cierre del pantalón. Intentó temblar lo menos posible y así no alargar la agonía más de lo necesario. La giró suavemente para que volviera a ponerse boca arriba y le bajó los pantalones. No pudo evitar mirarle la ropa interior. Roja como sus mejillas.

Le desató los zapatos y le quitó la prenda. Un olor frutado perteneciente al champán invadió los sentidos de Ichigo haciendo que su corazón fuese aún más rápido. Sin hacerle caso, le desabrochó la chaqueta y se la quitó no sin dificultad.

Como no podía abrir las sábanas con ella encima, agarró una manta que estaba en los pies y la cubrió.

**"Me encanta que me beses Ichigo. Siento haber roto lo que…"**

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación y de ese piso cuanto antes, cuando la voz de ella, bajita como un murmullo, le detuvo.

—Quédate Ichigo… —le dijo Rukia. Él se volteó para ver como se acurrucaba hacia un lado—. No me dejes sola.

Ichigo se acercó con pasos cortos y silenciosos hacia donde había estado antes parado. Se agachó de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el rostro de ella.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —le preguntó en un suave susurro como si no quisiera perturbar la calma de ese cuarto.

—Sí… —le contestó sin abrir los ojos.

Ichigo se sintió extraño. Después de lo que pasó el otro día y del mensaje que le envió, lo último que se esperaba es que le pidiera que se quedara con ella y no la dejara sola. Estaba medio dormida pero sabía perfectamente a quien se lo estaba pidiendo al pronunciar su nombre.

Se enderezó y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Estuvo tentado a quitarse los tejanos por la incomodidad pero al final no lo hizo. No podría soportar sentir su piel pegada a la de ella. Abrió un lado de la manta y se metió dentro. Rukia le pasó un brazo por encima instintivamente y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Éste se quedó quieto mirando hacia el techo hasta que sintió como la respiración de Rukia cambiaba y se hacía más profunda, rindiéndose completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas nada, Rukia? —le preguntó sabiendo que ella ya no le escuchaba—. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué te has ido del bar? ¿Te han despedido? —alzó una mano y pasó los dedos por su cabello oscuro. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle—. El mensaje que me enviaste… ¿es cierto? ¿Por qué me dices que es mejor no estar juntos y luego me mandas eso? Parece que estés jugando conmigo, enana. ¿Lo estás haciendo?

La abrazó envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. El suave calor que ella desprendía se transmitía por todo su ser. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de esa cama y acostarse en el sofá para no dejarla sola. Sin embargo, no quería moverse. Lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ella y seguir abrazándola.

—Quiero estar contigo, Rukia… y besarte cada día.

.

* * *

.

La mañana del sábado había despertado de la misma manera que el día anterior. Las nubes grisáceas no dejaban pasar la luz; y el viento, aunque había disminuido de intensidad, seguía moviendo la rama de los árboles de un lado para el otro.

Byakuya estaba en su despacho, sentado en su mesa cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta cerrada. Con un simple 'entra' hizo pasar al mismo joven que le había hecho saber donde trabajaba Rukia. Éste cerró detrás de él y se sentó en una de los sillas enfrente de su jefe.

—Buenos días, señor.

—¿Tienes información nueva?

—Sí —le respondió—. Como usted ordenó seguimos a la señorita Kuchiki cuando abandonó el local. Salió sola pero un rato después se le juntó este joven.

Byakuya alzó los ojos de sus papeles cuando el chico le entregó unas fotografías. En éstas salía Rukia con un chico alto. Por la oscuridad de la noche no se le podía apreciar ningún rasgo característico. Se les veía caminando por la calle, parados, abrazándose, llevándola en su espalda hacia el portal…

—¿Es un amigo o su pareja?

—No lo sabemos. En las fotografías no se ve bien pero nosotros sí pudimos observarle mejor y uno del equipo comprobó que es el mismo joven que hemos visto en otra ocasión con ella. Aquí tengo otras fotos que acaban de entregarme —le dijo acercándole otras instantáneas. En esas estaban los dos enfrente del portal y se veía como él le quitaba unas bolsas de la compra y entraba en el bloque detrás de ella.

—¿Y que habéis averiguado sobre él?

—Cuando salió del piso de la señorita Kuchiki le seguimos hasta su casa. Investigamos quienes eran las personas que vivían en ese domicilio y encontramos sus datos —le dijo antes de ponerse a leer una ficha que tenía en la mano—. Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki. Tiene 17 años y estudia preparatoria en el instituto Karakura. Vive con su padre, Isshin Kurosaki y sus dos hermanas mellizas de 12 años, Karin y Yuzu. Su padre es médico y tiene una clínica en su propia casa.

—¿Y su madre?

—Murió en un accidente cuando él tenía 7 años. Se llamaba Masaki.

Byakuya volvió a echarle un vistazo al chico con el pelo naranja y alto que salía en las fotografías al lado de ella, vestido con el uniforme del instituto.

—¿Tiene algún antecedente o ha cometido algún delito?

—Ninguno. No tiene ninguna ficha policial —le respondió.

El mayor asintió levemente.

—¿Crees que mantienen una relación?

—No lo sé, señor.

Byakuya le miró a los ojos.

—Te estoy preguntando por tu opinión. Responde con sinceridad —le dijo—. ¿Crees que Rukia y él son pareja?

El chico se removió incómodo en su asiento antes de contestar.

—No creo que sean pareja. Durante el poco tiempo que llevamos vigilando el piso de la señorita Kuchiki nunca los hemos visto salir juntos a dar una vuelta o ir a comer o a cenar fuera como suelen hacerlo las parejas. Sólo le vimos en esa ocasión y por la noche cuando salió del bar, así que puede ser sólo un amigo —le respondió—. Aunque también pueden mantener otro…

—¿Otro que?

—Nada, señor.

—Acaba la frase.

El joven miró hacia otro lado sin poder mantener la mirada de su jefe.

—Decía que pueden estar manteniendo otro tipo de relación.

Byakuya se echó hacia atrás apoyando completamente la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón de cuero.

—Así que piensas que Rukia y ese chico de 17 años tienen una relación sexual.

—Yo no he dicho eso, señor.

—¿Qué otra cosa vas a querer decir con otro tipo de relación? —alzó una mano para callarle cuando intentó hablar—. No pasa nada. Te he pedido tu opinión sincera y me la has dado —se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la ventana—. Quiero que sigáis los pasos de Kurosaki. Lo que hace, donde va, con quien va. Todo.

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero que Rukia acepte mi oferta así que no me gustaría que encontrase algo que le atase a Karakura. Ni un chico ni otro trabajo —le dijo Byakuya volteándose para mirarlo—. Si ves que va a alguna entrevista de empleo, habla con la persona de recursos humanos de esa empresa para que no la contrate, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, señor.

—Mantenerme informado en todo momento.

El joven se levantó y tras una leve inclinación del cuerpo, se dirigió a la puerta y salió fuera del despacho.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, lo sé, sé lo que muchos estarán preguntándose: ¿dónde está el lemon? xDD Yo lo quería poner pero no lo podía meter así porque sí, a las bravas jaja, la relación y la historia tiene que seguir un ritmo y además me hubiese quedado aún más largo de lo que me ha quedado xD

Nuestra parejita ha dado un gran paso, ¿qué pensáis? Al final Rukia no ha podido evitar decirle que se quedara con ella igual que él de estar a su lado. Pobrecito cuando le estaba quitando el pantalón, lo ha pasado mal jaja

¿Qué me decís de la aparición de Byakuya? Como tenía que ser, cortando la música y haciendo lo que él quiere jaja por lo menos fue antes de que ella se quitara el corsé xDD

¿Y Senna? Menudo viaje que le ha pegado Ichigo jajaja he disfrutado escribiéndolo que lo sepáis x'D

Bueno, acabó el capítulo. Opinar y comentarme, os estaré esperando! :) Espero que en el próximo, Ichigo y Rukia, se den un merecido homenaje :P

¡Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos :D


	11. Te deseo

¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo a estar aquí con el nuevo capítulo de Striptease :D Siento tardar en actualizar pero siempre le doy vueltas a todo para que la historia siga un buen camino. Espero que no tarde tanto para el próximo, intentaré que no jeje y no sé que pasa que cada vez los hago más largos xD

Muchas gracias a los que dejáis comentarios y me hacéis saber que os gusta este fic :))

-**lydia2000, Bere. Lel, andyantopia, SangoSarait, Jawii, slav-hatake** (Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :D),** nikita **(disfruté cuando Ichigo la dejó en su sitio xD y me alegro de que te sorprendiera lo de Byakuya. Me sabía mal dejaros sin lemon y puse algo bonito entre nuestra parejita jeje. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste ^^), **misel-kuchiki **(creo que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en Ichigo mientras bailaba jeje y Byakuya como siempre tan mandón xD, espero que te guste este capítulo :D), **Tensa Suigetsu** y** ginaNEKOchan.**

Aviso: ...¡SORPRESA! jajaja

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 11

.

TE DESEO

.

Rukia se despertó después de haber dormido las horas que necesitaba. Estiró el cuerpo notándolo descansado aunque los músculos algo agarrotados, pero nada que una ducha caliente no pudiese aliviar. Esa ducha era algo más que necesaria cuando se tocó la piel y la notó pegajosa por el líquido del champán que se vertió encima en su baile en Bleach. En su último baile.

La morena se sentó en el colchón recordando lo que pasó por la noche en el bar. Byakuya finalmente había aparecido, de la forma en la que ella no había pensado que aparecería, y acabó ordenando que la despidieran inmediatamente.

Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara cuando de golpe abrió los ojos recordando que Ichigo la había traído en su espalda hacia aquí y ella le había pedido que se quedara. Estaba casi dormida pero se acordaba perfectamente de ese momento en el que no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Dirigió sus ojos violetas por la habitación para encontrar algo que le indicara que Ichigo se quedó con ella toda la noche o que aún seguía en su piso. Sin embargo, por mucho que prestase atención por si escuchaba algo que viniera de algún lugar de su pequeña vivienda, no escuchó nada. Lo único que la rodeaba era el silencio solo roto por el ruido de la calle al mediodía que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Pedirle que se quedara con ella había sido demasiado después de haberle dicho que terminaran la relacion que mantenían. No tenía derecho para pensar que se quedaría con ella toda la noche solo porque se lo había pedido.

Se levantó sintiendo el frío en sus piernas desnudas y salió de la habitación. Observó que en la mesa de la cocina había una nota. Rukia se acercó y la leyó.

**'Buenos días o buenas tardes, no sé a que hora te levantarás. Me voy porque tengo que estudiar. Espero que estés mejor, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame.'**

**'Ichigo'**

Rukia suspiró sentándose en una de las sillas. Su corazón se emocionaba al ver como se preocupaba por ella y al saber que habia dormido a su lado, pero mentiría si dijese que lo que no quería era verle al despertar.

—Soy una egoísta…

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba sentado en su escritorio estudiando. Llevaba toda la mañana leyendo sin parar para que la imagen de Rukia no apareciese en su cabeza como ya venía siendo habitual. Aún parecía que podía oler el aroma a jazmín que desprendía.

—_Tío ¿qué te está pasando? _—pensó—. _Es solo una chica, nada más. Deja de pensar en ella ya y céntrate. _

Intentó leer detenidamente las palabras que aparecían en el libro cuando volvió a aparecer Rukia. Apretó la mandíbula cabreado y lanzó una libreta contra el armario.

—¡Joder! —exclamó dando un golpe con el puño a su escritorio.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y se asomó Yuzu.

—¿Pasa algo hermanito?

Ichigo se agarró el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse.

—Os he dicho millones de veces que piquéis a la puerta antes de entrar.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuzu—. Es que como he oído un golpe.

—Es sólo que me cabrea que no me salga un ejercicio —mintió.

—Llevas desde que has venido por la mañana temprano aquí metido estudiando. ¿Por qué no sales y te despejas? En la plaza del centro han puesto una pequeña feria. Papá, Karin y yo vamos a ir después de comer. Vente con nosotros.

—No me apetece —dijo recogiendo la libreta del suelo—. Ir y pasarlo bien.

Yuzu se acercó al escritorio con cara apenada.

—Ichi-nii, hace mucho que no vamos juntos a hacer algo desde… —agachó la cabeza— el aniversario de la muerte de mamá. Casi nunca salimos los cuatro.

Ichigo la miró y suspiró. No le gustaba ver a su hermana pequeña triste.

—Vale, iré con vosotros. Además tienes razón, me vendrá bien despejarme un poco.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Yuzu contenta de poder ir con su hermano—. Voy a ir preparando la comida.

.

* * *

.

"_Hagamos un trato."_

"_¿Qué trato?"_

"_Me ofrezco a pagar la factura del hospital todos los meses si empiezas a estudiar lo que tú quieras en la universidad de Tokio. Aprobaste los exámenes de ingreso así que no habría problema. Yo te pagaría el piso o el apartamento allí en la ciudad."_

"_¿Desde cuando eres tan generoso?"_

"_Le prometí a tu hermana que siempre cuidaría de ti. Hace tiempo que no cumplo esa promesa y no puedo seguir permitiéndomelo. ¿Con que cara podría mirarla a los ojos? Dudo que me perdonase todos estos meses en los que te he dejado sola. Piénsatelo, Rukia. Es un trato sincero."_

Rukia agachó la cabeza al volver a recordar lo que su hermano le había dicho. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera de radiología, donde habían traído a Ukitake para hacerle unas pruebas. Desde que se había sentado ahí no habia parado de darle vueltas al trato que le había ofrecido Byakuya. Si era un trato sincero era uno demasiado bueno que no podría rechazar.

La verdad es que no encontraría un trabajo tan rápido como para poder pagar la cuota del hospital el mes que viene y si lo encontrase el sueldo no sería tan bueno como bailando en Bleach y tampoco llegaría. Eso sin contar el alquiler de su piso.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y elevó el rostro para ver como su amigo Renji se acercaba a ella. Rukia se levantó y se abrazaron.

—Hola pequeña —la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar —le respondió Rukia separándose y guiándole para que se sentara a su lado.

—Así que al final te han despedido —dijo Renji—. Cuando me lo has contado por el móvil no me lo he creído pero luego recordé lo que me contaste de tu hermano en el coche. ¿Ese hombre que vino es Byakuya Kuchiki?

—El mismo. No me imaginé que aparecería así, pensé que vendría y simplemente hablaría con Gin pero no que montase lo que montó ahí en medio del bar.

—¿Te dijo algo más aparte de dejarte sin trabajo?

—Mmm… no, no —titubeó Rukia pensando que lo mejor era no decirle nada de lo de Tokio de momento—. No me dijo nada más.

Renji no la creyó pero prefirió no preguntar. Siempre era así con Rukia.

—He estado muy preocupado por ti. Cuando fui a buscarte al vestuario ya te habías ido, menos mal que Nell me dijo que vio a Ichigo salir detrás de ti si no no hubiese podido seguir trabajando. Ella también estaba muy preocupada.

La morena pensó en la peliverde. La había llamado antes de llegar al hospital al ver la cantidad de mensajes que le había enviado preguntándole que había ocurrido, que Gin y Rangiku no le contaban nada. Rukia tuvo que decirle a Nell que le sabía mal pero que ella tampoco podía decirle nada y que esperaba que siguieran en contacto. Ojalá se le ocurriera una buena mentira con respecto a quien era ese hombre que las interrumpió en el baile. La respuesta de su amiga le hizo sonreir. 'Por supuesto shinigami'.

—Lo siento mucho Renji, por irme así sin decir nada pero necesitaba salir de allí.

—Te entiendo, seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Ichigo estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo así que no estuve sola.

—Eso fue lo que me alivió, saber que estabas con él —dijo Renji observando como ella asentía levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Buscar otro trabajo supongo.

Renji apoyó la espalda en la silla y miró hacia el frente.

—Sé que algo te ronda por la mente y no me lo quieres contar, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

El sonido del móvil del pelirrojo sonó haciendo que dejara de hablar. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y miró la pantalla.

—Disculpa, ahora vengo —le dijo a Rukia antes de levantarse y alejarse de la sala de espera.

La morena respiró hondo viendo como Renji desaparecía de su vista. En la oferta de Byakuya había algunos inconvenientes. No podría visitar a Ukitake casi todos los días como hacía ahora y no podría ver a su mejor amigo todo lo que ella quisiera.

La puerta de radiología se abrió indicando que la camilla con Ukitake iba a salir. Ella se levantó de la silla para ir a su lado cuando saliera y así acompañarle hasta su habitación cogiéndole de la mano.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo caminaba junto a su familia por la plaza donde habían colocado puestos con distintos juegos. La gente iba de un lado para el otro llenando todo el lugar y divirtiéndose en ese sábado que si bien por la mañana había estado nublado, ahora el cielo estaba despejado con la luz del sol atenuándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Tomar chicas —dijo Isshin entregándoles algodones de azúcar a sus hijas—. Si tú quieres Ichigo, cómpratelo tú. Que para eso trabajas —bromeó.

—No estoy trabajando para comprarse eso, además no quiero.

—Puedes tomar un poco del mío —le ofreció Yuzu.

Ichigo sonrió y agarró el trozo del algodón que le entregaba su hermana.

—Gracias.

—Eres un tacaño Ichi —dijo Karin mientras comía del suyo.

—No soy un tacaño, es sólo que no me quiero comprar uno tan grande cómo el vuestro.

—Pero si este es el pequeño.

—¿Ah si? Pues parece el grande —alargó una mano al algodón que llevaba la morena—. Dame un poco del tuyo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar, este es mío! —exclamó Karin caminando hacia delante a paso rápido siguiendo a su melliza y a su padre.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada y la siguió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Antes de llegar al puesto de disparar donde su padre estaba empezando a formarla con sus gritos de que él era el hombre con mejor puntería vio a Senna caminando con su familia.

La verdad es que se arrepentía un poco de haberle soltado aquello. Él no era de los que disfrutaban haciendo daño a la gente con palabras hirientes pero en ese momento, cuando le dijo todo eso de Rukia, no le hizo ni puñetera gracia y no pudo contenerse.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la nuca y caminó hacia el puesto de disparar. Otra vez aparecía la enana en sus pensamientos. Era imposible, no podía estar más de una hora sin pensar en ella. ¿Estaría bien después de lo de anoche? ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente? ¿Por qué le dijo que se quedara con ella? ¿Para no estar sola o por que quería que fuese él quien estuviese a su lado? ¿Le hubiera pedido lo mismo a otro chico?

Sacó su movil del bolsillo para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Rukia. Ninguno.

.

* * *

.

Senna caminaba detrás de sus padres sin mucho ánimo. No había podido alegrarse con nada después de la última conversación con Ichigo y había decidido salir porque sus padres habían insistido en que fueran con ellos, pero era como si fueran solos y ella no estuviera allí.

—Papá, mamá, yo me voy a ir.

—¿Qué te pasa cariño? —preguntó la madre—. Estás muy rara.

—¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto que no nos quieres contar? —dijo el padre.

—No ha pasado nada, es solo que no me divierte nada de esto. Estaré en casa.

Senna se alejó de allí sin esperar a oír nada de sus progénitores. Caminó haciéndose hueco entre la gente y salió de la plaza. Continuó andando hasta que vio al capitán del equipo de baloncesto con una chica que ella no había visto nunca. Recordó que después de que Ichigo entrara en su casa, Nozomi la llamó contándole que el otro día éste se había pegado con Kaien en el pasillo pero que no sabía la razón.

—_¿Qué lleva a dos amigos a pegarse? _—pensó acercándose un poco a donde estaban esos dos.

No le hizo falta esconderse porque Kaien y esa chica estaban metidos en una discusión. Desde ahí no podía escucharlos bien pero se oía que alzaban la voz y podía ver que hacían aspavientos con los brazos mientras hablaban.

De pronto, la chica agarró el bolso que descansaba en el banco y se marchó casi corriendo. Senna llevada por un impulso llena de curiosidad se acercó al capitán. Cuando estuvo más cerca Kaien la vio.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

—Pasaba por aquí.

Kaien se sentó en el banco y escondió el rostro en las manos esperando que la pelivioleta se fuera y le dejara solo. Sin embargo, la sintió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Quién era esa chica? —preguntó Senna como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Kaien podía haberle dicho que no era de su incumbencia y que se largara por donde había venido pero no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

—Mi novia, bueno… ahora mi ex.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven se enderezó y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.

—Se ha enterado de algunas cosas —le respondió guardándose decir que ya sabía que iba a pasar. Pelearse en medio del pasillo y gritar no era la mejor forma de hacer que su novia no se enterara de que le gustaba otra mujer—. Es lo que tiene ser gilipollas, que haces gilipolleces. Me merecía que me dejara.

—Lo siento —dijo Senna sin sentirlo de verdad. Ese chico ni le iba ni le venía.

Kaien la miró de reojo.

—Tú eres la ex de Ichigo, ¿verdad?

Senna se volteó hacia él enseguida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha hablado de mi?

—Ichigo le dijo a un compañero que eras su ex y que le daba igual que intentara ligar contigo —la chica bajó la mirada al escucharlo y Kaien pudo leer su expresión—. ¿Aún sientes algo por él?

—Sí.

El moreno arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué tiene Ichigo que no tenga yo? Y no me refiero para contigo, ya me entiendes. En general.

—Te entiendo. No te conozco para poder responderte a eso —dijo Senna—. Pero Ichigo hace que te sientas… no sé como decirlo… especial. No le merece esa zorra con la que está ahora.

Kaien frunció el ceño en un segundo y la apuntó con el dedo.

—Cuidadito con llamarla así porque sé perfectamente a quien te estás refiriendo.

Senna bufó.

—¿A ti también te gusta esa Rukia?

—¿A quien no le gusta esa mujer?

La pelivioleta hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos sin entender nada. A su parecer esa bailarina de striptease no valía nada, era bajita y con poco pecho. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos eso lo reconocía pero nada más. Podía haberle hecho exactamente la misma pregunta a Kaien. ¿Qué tenia esa que no tenía ella?

—Entonces no te gustará que esté con Ichigo, ¿no?

—Ya me da igual.

Senna con esa respuesta ató cabos rápidamente en su cabeza.

—Así que antes no te daba igual. La pelea en el pasillo que tuvisteis Ichigo y tú fue por Rukia y por eso tu novia te ha dejado.

Kaien apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué no te largas a tu casita?

—Porque creo que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigos —respondió Senna esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al tener varias ideas.

El moreno la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

—Yo quiero recuperar a Ichigo y me estorba Rukia. A ti te gusta Rukia y te estorba Ichigo. Blanco y en botella.

Kaien se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir. Preguntándose si sería buena idea fiarse de esa chica de la que no sabía nada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, Ichigo nunca la había mencionado. Algo le decía que no se metiera en lo que supuestamente estaría planeando y se alejara de ella, pero otra parte de él ya estaba pensando en la idea de poder estar con Rukia o que ella le viera como algo más que un simple chico de instituto que había conocido en el hospital.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Aún no sé que podemos hacer pero ya se me ocurrirá como separarlos. Para empezar tengo el número del móvil de Rukia, dame el de Ichigo, tú lo tienes que tener.

Kaien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Cómo has conseguido el número de Rukia? —le preguntó sorprendido e interesado sacando el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Una larga historia —dijo Senna intercambiando los números y dándose los suyos propios—. Creo que lo que podemos hacer es que desconfien el uno del otro. Si puedes hablar con ella ves soltándole cosas de que Ichigo está con otras chicas y seguro que no le hará nada de gracia. Por mucho que me viniera de chulita el otro día a ninguna mujer le gusta eso.

—Lo mismo puedes hacer tú con Ichigo.

Senna negó con la cabeza.

—De mí no se fiará. Tengo que encontrar otro método.

Kaien se quedó pensando que puede que después del beso que le dio, Rukia no querrá saber nada de él. No habían hablado desde entonces. La voz de la joven interrumpió sus pensamientos que se iban al recuerdo de los suaves labios de la morena.

—Por cierto, me llamo Senna —se presentó acercándole su mano derecha.

—Yo Kaien —le dijo estrechando esa mano con la suya.

.

* * *

.

—¿No iba a hacer el cumpleaños el viernes? —preguntó Rukia sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sí, lo iba a hacer el viernes, pero Ikkaku le ha pedido a Gin que le cambie la fiesta para el domingo y lo celebrará mañana —respondió Renji mientras conducía.

—¿A que hora es?

—Ha contratado un cátering así que comeremos y cenaremos allí. Con que vayamos a las doce o a la una ya va bien. Y otra cosa, nos ha dicho que podemos invitar cada uno a una persona —le contó—. Menuda la que se va a liar en su casa, vamos a ser muchisimos. Está loco.

—¿Tú a quien vas a llevar?

—Yo no creo que lleve a nadie porque la camarera con la que tengo un rollo ya la ha invitado él así que… ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a invitar a Ichigo?

Rukia miró por la ventanilla observando que ya llegaban a su calle.

—Se lo diré a ver si quiere —le mintió ya que no sabía cuando iba a hablar con él o si sería adecuado invitarle así sin más como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Renji paró el coche en doble fila delante de su edificio y esperó a que ella saliera.

—Bueno, yo te paso a buscar ¿vale?

—Vale, hasta luego —se despidió cerrando la puerta y hablándole por la ventanilla—. Que vaya bien el trabajo.

—Gracias pequeña, hasta mañana.

Rukia le sonrió y caminó hacia su portal, pero cuando se dispuso a sacar las llaves para abrir se detuvo. No le apetecía entrar y quedarse allí encerrada. Siempre había sido muy independiente y le gustaba vivir sola y pasar el rato leyendo o viendo una película, sin embargo ahora las paredes de aquel piso se le echaban encima. Solo habían hecho falta unas horas desde que se levantó al mediodía, se arregló y comió antes de irse al hospital, para cerciorarse de que no se sentía a gusto ahí dentro.

No sabía si era por el hecho de estar sola o porque sus problemas no hacían más que crecer a diferencia de aquel piso que cada vez le parecía más pequeño.

Suspiró y empezó a caminar por la calle sin ningún rumbo fijo. Oía mucho ruido proveniente por donde caía la plaza principal y fue para allí. Mientras caminaba sacó el movil del bolso para ver si tenía algún mensaje pero no tenía ninguno.

Ya no le sorprendía darse cuenta de que quería ver a Ichigo. Desde que se había levantado llevaba deseando verle aparecer de la nada, como en las típicas películas románticas en las que el protagonista aparecía sorprendiendo a la chica con un ramo de flores y una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. No obstante, la relación que ellos mantenían o que mantuvieron no era para nada romántica y no se imaginaba a Ichigo con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Pero si que lo imaginaba con esa sonrisa que él tenía. Con esa imagen en la cabeza comenzó a escribirle un mensaje.

**"Hola Ichigo, quieres que quedemos o estás estudiando? Entenderé si no quieres"**

Se lo envió y suspiró pensando que Ichigo no le habia respondido ni le había comentado nada sobre el mensaje que le mandó después de que ella decidiera terminar con esa relación sexual.

—_Me encanta que me beses… ¿Cómo se me ocurre mandarle eso? _—pensó.

El pitido del móvil sonó. Era la respuesta de Ichigo.

**"Estoy en la plaza principal del centro donde han puesto una feria, te espero enfrente de la tienda de ropa de niños que hay en una esquina, sabes cual es?"**

Rukia le escribió alegrándose de que él quisiera verla.

**"Sí, estoy cerca. Llego en un momento"**

.

* * *

.

Ichigo leyó el mensaje de Rukia y se dirigió a su familia.

—Me voy que he quedado con una amiga, estaré por aquí, no tardaré ¿vale Yuzu? —dijo Ichigo.

—¿Una amiga? —preguntó Isshin entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole suspicaz—. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—No, no la conoces —respondió Ichigo dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

—¡Preséntanosla hermanito! —exclamó Yuzu.

El pelinaranja levantó la mano de espaldas en señal de que la había escuchado. Caminaba entre la gente notando que el corazón latía un poco más rápido que antes, como si antes estuviese dormido y le hubiesen despertado de golpe con un jarro de agua fría.

Rukia quería verle. Eso era un gran paso. Pero, ¿un paso hacia donde? ¿Hacia como estaban antes de que ocurriera lo de los estúpidos celos o a ser simplemente amigos? Para él eso sería imposible.

Llegó a la tienda y tuvo que esperar muy poco cuando la vio caminar hacia él. Sus ojos violetas le miraron a lo lejos y se mantuvieron unidos todo el tiempo. La gente en aquella calle que se cruzaba entre ellos desaparecía de su visión y la distancia cada vez se hizo mas pequeña hasta que Rukia llegó a su lado. Cerca pero a la vez lejos.

—Hola —le saludó la morena sin dejar de mirarle.

Estaba guapísimo. Ichigo siempre lo estaba.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, por lo menos ya no estoy cansada —le respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias por quedarte conmigo y también por llevarme en tu espalda hasta mi piso.

Ichigo sonrió de lado.

—No me lo tienes que agradecer.

—Claro que sí.

—Cuidado —dijo el pelinaranja poniéndole una mano en el brazo para apartarla y que dejara pasar a una pareja con un carrito de bebé.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo? —preguntó Rukia.

—Sí, mejor.

Empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse ni rozarse, cada uno con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—Debes pensar que soy una egoísta. Te digo que dejemos lo que teníamos y luego te pido que te quedes conmigo por la noche.

—Tú no me obligaste. Me podría haber ido perfectamente o haber dormido en el sofá.

—¿Y por qué te quedaste?

—Porque quise quedarme y no dejarte sola —le respondió Ichigo sin dudar.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos mientras seguían caminando. Llegaron a un parque donde sin decir nada fueron hacia un banco y se sentaron. Desde ahí podían ver algunos puestos de la feria y la gente que se divertía.

—Me despidieron —dijo Rukia mirando hacia el frente—. Por eso salí antes de mi hora.

Ichigo giró la cabeza hacia ella sorprendiéndose de que se lo contara.

—¿Es por ese hombre que vino?

—Si. No preguntes más, por favor.

Ichigo resopló negando con la cabeza y volviendo la mirada al frente. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder retenerlas.

—Yo tampoco soy de los que cuentan sus cosas a los demás o es que simplemente no quiero que se preocupen por mí —dijo Ichigo sabiendo que Rukia le observaba—. Siempre he pensado que las personas que preguntan queriendo meterse donde no les llaman solo por el hecho de enterarse de todo son unos simples cotillas con el único fin de saciar su curiosidad. Y no me gustan nada ese tipo de personas. Pero ahora me encuentro en una situación en la que quiero saber todo de ti y en la que te haría una pregunta tras otra, y otra y otra… —suspiró—. ¿Eso me convertiría en uno de esos cotillas?

Rukia le contemplaba su perfil admirando la sinceridad de la que siempre hacía gala ese chico de diecisiete años. 'Lo quiero saber todo de ti'. Bonita frase que seguramente se repetiría millones de veces en su cabeza.

—Es sólo que no quiero remover el pasado —dijo Rukia—. Me costó bastante salir de ahí y prefiero olvidarlo. Aunque es difícil.

—¿Y por qué me estás contando esto ahora? —le preguntó alzando un poco la voz y conectando su mirada con la de ella.

—No lo sé —le respondió enseguida perdiéndose en esos ojos—. Solo quiero que sepas que si no te cuento lo que me pasa no es porque no confíe en ti.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. ¿Crees que si no confiara en ti te pediría que te quedaras conmigo o te dejaría que me quitaras el pantalón estando yo casi dormida?

Ichigo se calló mientras seguía mirándola. Si por la noche ya le había costado aguantar las ganas que tenía de besarla, cuando la abrazó en la calle o cuando la tenía tan cerca durmiendo, en ese momento, con la luz de la tarde reflejada en esos ojos violetas y brillantes, le estaba costando horrores no acercarse a esos labios y volver a recordar el sabor que tenían.

Rukia apreciaba el movimiento de la mirada de Ichigo de sus ojos a su boca. Sus nervios se alteraban sabiendo que Ichigo quería besarla. Notó que el pelinaranja acercó un poco el rostro abriendo levemente sus labios con las mismas intenciones que tenía ella al imitar su movimiento. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se paró y se echó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas resoplando. El corazón de cada uno retumbaba en sus oídos.

—¿Y que vas a hacer ahora con respecto al trabajo? —le preguntó Ichigo para cambiar de tema.

Rukia tragó saliva y se mojó los labios antes de responder. Ichigo no la iba a besar por muchas ganas que tuvieran los dos. En otras circunstancias ella misma le agarraría el rostro y le besaría pero ahora se sentía perdida.

—Pues buscar otro —susurró la morena.

—Si me entero de alguna oferta te lo diré. En el tablón del instituto a veces ponen empleos.

—¡Ichi-nii! —gritó Yuzu acercándose por el parque con un gran oso de peluche—. Mira que me ha conseguido papá.

—Menudo oso —dijo Ichigo levántandose del banco y agradeciendo que hubiesen llegado y cortaran el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado entre ellos.

—Si es que soy el mejor, os lo he dicho muchas veces —alardeó Isshin riendo pero cuando vio a la chica morena que se levantaba y se quedaba al lado de su hijo abrió la boca sorprendido—. ¿Quién es esta belleza?

Ichigo carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Es Rukia, una amiga —se dirigió a ella—. Este es mi padre Isshin y ellas son mis hermanas, Karin y Yuzu.

—Encantada —dijo Rukia inclinándose educadamente con una sonrisa.

Karin hizo lo mismo al igual que Yuzu pero Isshin se acercó y la envolvió con los brazos levantándola del suelo. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida sin esperarse ese gesto y sin saber como separarse sin ofenderle ya que, al fin y al cabo, era el padre de Ichigo y ella quería caerle bien.

—Los Kurosaki nos saludamos con un abrazo, sobretodo con las chicas guapas.

Ichigo enseguida los separó, despegando los brazos de su padre del cuerpo de Rukia y le apartó.

—Eso lo harás tú, ninguno de nosotros saluda así —le dijo frunciendo más el ceño observando que Rukia no parecía estar enfadada.

—Yo nunca saludo así a ningún chico guapo —dijo Karin.

Isshin la apuntó con un dedo.

—Y que no me entere yo que lo haces.

—Entonces el único que hace eso eres tú —apuntó Yuzu.

—Sí porque soy el cabeza de familia y el más divertido y atractivo de todos —se volvió a acercar a la ex bailarina y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Ya me irás conociendo Rukia-chan.

—¡Que la sueltes! —exclamó Ichigo volviendo a quitarle el brazo de encima—. ¿No ves que la estás agobiando?

Rukia alzó una ceja al escucharle. Si el que parecía estar agobiado era él no ella.

—Vaya, vaya… como la defiendes a tu "amiga" —Isshin hizo unas comillas con los dedos cuando pronunció la última palabra.

—Pues sí, es una amiga y cállate ya.

—¡Te faltan muchos años para hacerme callar, chavalín! —le agarró del brazo y se lo empezó a tirar hacia atrás.

—¡Ahh! Pero serás —se soltó y le tiró al suelo colocándose encima—. ¡Por lo menos no soy ningún anciano como tú!

—¿Anciano yo? ¿Tú me has visto bien? ¡Estoy mejor que tú!

Rukia estaba paralizada mirando todo lo que había empezado a ocurrir delante de ella. Arrugó la frente al ver como padre e hijo se peleaban en medio de la calle.

—No te preocupes, siempre están igual —dijo Karin.

—Pero se van a hacer daño.

—Es su manera de demostrarse que se quieren —puntualizó Yuzu abrazando encantada a su oso.

—O también porque papá es el ser más cansino en toda la faz de la tierra —continuó Karin.

Rukia volvió a mirarlos. Vaya dos.

—Rukia-chan, ¿quieres venir a cenar a casa? Voy a hacer sushi —dijo Yuzu.

El padre se soltó de Ichigo como si nada y se acercó corriendo a las tres chicas cuando escuchó a su hija.

—Muy buena idea Yuzu. Te invitamos a casa. ¿Qué nos dices?

Rukia dirigió la mirada a Ichigo que se acercaba caminando a ellos pero por mucho que intentaba verle el rostro, él miraba hacia otro lado sacudiéndose la ropa.

—No sé, yo… os lo agradezco pero no quiero molestar.

—¿Qué ibas a molestar mujer? No se hable más, te vienes con nosotros. ¿Tú que dices, Ichigo?

El joven compartió una breve mirada con Rukia, sin entender que no rechazara la invitación, y empezó a caminar por la calle en dirección a su casa.

—¿Por qué no? Yuzu cocina muy bien.

Los otros tres miembros de la familia la miraron esperando que ella dijera algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rukia.

Isshin le sonrió y siguió a su primogénito al igual que Karin. Yuzu entrelazó un brazo con el de Rukia y tiró de ella encantada de tener a otro comensal en la mesa. La mayor le sonreía con cortesía pero no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que le estaba contando la pequeña Kurosaki. Solo podía prestársela a la espalda de Ichigo caminando enfrente de ella.

Sabía que no tenía que haber aceptado la invitación, seguramente Ichigo no deseaba pasar tanto rato con ella, la tensión que habia entre los dos era demasiado palpable como para poder obviarla. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no había otro sitio en el que quisiera estar que no fuera con él aunque ni ella misma supiera el motivo.

.

* * *

.

Un hombre que vestía una chaqueta de piel negra apretó un botón de su móvil y se lo colocó en la oreja izquierda esperando que la persona de la otra línia descolgara el teléfono.

—_Dime.  
_

—Llevo todo el día vigilando a la señorita Kuchiki y ahora la estoy siguiendo.

—_Ese es tu trabajo. ¿Me llamas para eso?_

—No, señor. Lo que ocurre es que no está sola. Camina con Ichigo Kurosaki y con la familia de éste.

—… _¿Va con la familia? ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?_

—No lo sé exacto pero por la dirección que estan tomando parece que vayan a la casa de los Kurosaki.

—_No me gustan nada esas confianzas._

—¿Qué quiere que haga, señor?

—_Sigue vigilando en la calle y fotografía todo. A ver si puedes hacer fotos de lo que pase en el interior por alguna ventana. Quiero información._

—Entendido, señor.

.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron y Rukia decidió que era momento de irse de esa acogedora casa. La cena había ido muy bien salvo que tuvo que mentir e inventarse algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que había estado trabajando de camarera en vez de bailarina. Le hizo gracia poder apreciar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Ichigo cuando su padre había puesto música después de cenar y ella soltó que no sabía bailar y que le daba vergüenza.

Isshin empezó a bailar con su hija Yuzu; y Karin, Ichigo y ella conversaron sentados en la mesa con los platos del postre vacíos. Más bien eran sólo ellas dos las que hablaban, Ichigo sólo movió su vaso con sus pensamientos lejos de donde estaban. Mientras Rukia hablaba y se reía con Karin notó la mirada ámbar puesta en ella en todo momento. Intentó centrarse en la conversación pero Ichigo se lo puso muy difícil. Lo único que su cuerpo le pidió a gritos fue que se girara hacia él y que sin importar los que estuviesen presentes le pidiera descarada que le enseñara el techo de su habitación.

Pero ahí siguió ella, hablando con Karin, sin conocer el cuarto donde dormía Ichigo, sin saber si el colchón de su cama era blandito o duro y con esos ojos que la calentaban con o sin intención.

Ichigo se apenó de que una parte de él se alegrara de que Rukia decidiera irse ya que no podía continuar estar más tiempo cerca de ella.

Después de comer estuvo tentado a decir que se iba a estudiar y así encerrarse en su habitación, pero no podía hacerlo estando ella ahí, en su casa, donde pensó que no entraría jamás. Mientras hablaba con su hermana Karin, él no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Seguramente ella lo notó pero si lo hizo no dio ninguna señal de que le molestara y él se aprovechó para contemplarla aunque lo había estado haciendo durante toda la cena. Incluso cenando tuvo que reprimir el movimiento involuntario que iba a hacer su brazo para quitarle un grano de arroz que se le había quedado en la comisura. A pesar de que fue peor ver como Rukia sacaba la lengua y se lo quitaba ella misma. Ese simple gesto envió una corriente directamente a su miembro.

Esas eran las razones de que se alegrara de que decidiera irse ya que le estaban entrando ganas de enseñarle su cuarto y echar el pestillo.

—Muchas gracias por la cena. Ha sido un placer conoceros —dijo Rukia parada en la puerta después de ponerse los zapatos.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, Rukia chan —habló Isshin.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto —continuó Yuzu.

—La próxima vez podemos ver un partido juntas —opinó Karin.

—Eso estaría bien —sonrió Rukia.

Ichigo abrió la puerta con la chaqueta puesta para acompañarla a su casa. La noche se había adueñado del cielo. Observó que Rukia se inclinó educada y se despidió con la mano igual que su familia.

Salieron del patio delantero y empezaron a caminar.

—Tu familia es encantadora.

—Menos mi padre, ¿verdad?

—Tu padre también.

—Eso es porqué solo has estado unas horas con él, si llegas a estar un día entero ya no dirías lo mismo.

Los dos se rieron aliviando un poco la tensión que se formaba entre ellos.

—Karin se parece mucho a ti.

—Sí, tenemos un carácter parecido. Yuzu ha salido más a nuestra madre.

—Tuvo que ser una mujer estupenda y muy guapa por cierto. En el póster que tenéis en el salón parece una modelo.

—Era una mujer y una madre fantástica —dijo Ichigo con orgullo en su voz.

—Me ha encantado conocerlos. Había olvidado como era sentarse a cenar en familia —sonrió tristemente. El joven la miró sintiendo como esa tristeza la envolvía pero él no sabía que decir—. Siento si te he incomodado con mi presencia.

—Para nada, Rukia. Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, puedes volver cuando quieras.

La morena levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos y pudo ver que no mentía antes de que Ichigo regresara la vista al frente. Mientras seguían caminando y llegaban al parque donde habían estado sentados, le vino a la cabeza lo del cumpleaños de Ikkaku. ¿Debería preguntárselo ahora?

—¿Cómo va el instituto? —preguntó Rukia desechando la idea de sacar el tema.

—Bien. El miércoles tengo un examen importante y me he pasado toda la mañana estudiando.

—¿A que hora te has ido de mi piso?

—Serían las ocho o por ahí.

—¿Y por que te has marchado tan temprano? —le preguntó Rukia arrugando la frente.

—Me desperté y ya no podía volver a dormirme —respondió Ichigo.

La verdad es que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Le costó dormirse al principio pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que había dormido con Rukia entre sus brazos. Pero cuando se despertó y la vio a su lado completamente dormida con el cabello revuelto y la boca levemente abierta, la respiración se le entrecortó y ya no pudo cerrar los ojos y continuar durmiendo. Tuvo que irse de allí.

Cruzaron la plaza en la que aún seguían algunos puestos y bastante gente seguía divirtiéndose en la noche del sábado. Caminaron en silencio por la calle cubriéndose del frío que hacía hasta que llegaron al portal de su bloque.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Buenas noches Rukia —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a andar.

La morena le observó y decidió que era el momento de preguntarle una de las cosas que quería saber.

—¿Leíste el mensaje que te envíe? —le preguntó alzando la voz y viendo como él se paraba sin girarse—. Como no me respondiste…

Ichigo miró hacia el suelo respirando hondo y se volteó.

—Sí que lo leí pero no sabia que decirte —le respondió acercándose a ella para que las personas que pasaban por la calle no se enteraran—. Y tampoco sé si es cierto todo lo que me escribiste.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—Es que no te entiendo Rukia. Me dices que acabemos esto y luego me mandas ese mensaje y me pones que te encanta que te bese. No soy un niñato con el que puedas jugar.

—No estoy jugando contigo y nunca te he considerado un niñato. Si fuera así jamás nos hubieramos acostado —le dijo Rukia—. Te lo envié porque quise ser sincera como tú y que supieras lo que siento de verdad. Cuando me contaste que te habías pegado con Kaien al enterarte de que nos habíamos besado siendo mentira, me asusté. Tenía miedo de que nuestra relación de solo sexo fuera a más.

Ichigo dio otro paso hacia ella aproximándose cuando Rukia bajó el tono de voz al pasar dos ancianas por delante de ellos.

—Ya te pedí perdón por ponerme celoso, si quieres te lo vuelvo a pedir.

—No, no quiero que te vuelvas a disculpar por eso.

—Entonces te repito, ¿por qué me estás contando esto ahora? ¿Ya no tienes miedo de que vayamos a más?

—Claro que tengo miedo de que vayamos a más.

—¿Quieres que continuemos como antes, siendo amigos con derechos? —le preguntó Ichigo susurrándole y mirándola a los ojos que ahora brillaban por las luces de las farolas.

La cabeza de Rukia volvía a recordar las palabras de su hermano, sin ser invitadas aparecían para removerle todo y no saber que responder a una simple pregunta cuya respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua. Sí.

"_Hagamos un trato."_

"_¿Qué trato?"_

"_Me ofrezco a pagar la factura del hospital..."  
_

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ichigo que sí quería que volvieran a como estaban antes sino sabía si se iba a quedar en Karakura?

Ichigo frunció más el ceño al ver que Rukia negaba con la cabeza repetidamente y sacaba las llaves del bolso para abrir la puerta. ¿Se iba a ir sin responderle?

—Buenas noches Ichigo —se despidió, entró dentro y rápida empezó a subir las escaleras pero la voz del pelinaranja, que la había seguido cerrando tras de si la puerta, la detuvo como había hecho ella antes con él.

—¿Qué quieres Rukia? Dímelo de una vez y deja de dar vueltas porque no quiero continuar así. No puedo estar normal contigo, no puedo estar ni una puñetera hora sin pensar en ti. Este día ha sido una completa tortura para mí al estar tan cerca y saber que no puedo volver a besarte —dijo Ichigo sintiendo todo su cuerpo alterado. Respiró hondo antes de continuar observando como la espalda de Rukia se tensaba. Quería terminar con este tira y afloja porque ya no podía más—. Así que vuelve a ser sincera otra vez por favor y dime que quieres de mí. Si sigues pensando que lo mejor es que lo dejemos dímelo y me iré. No puedo hacer como si entre tú y yo no hubiera pasado nada y ser un simple amigo tuyo deseándote como te deseo.

Rukia cerró los ojos fuertemente apoyando un hombro en una de las paredes de la estrecha escalera sintiendo la mirada cálida de Ichigo en su espalda. Su mente le repetía sin cansarse que ahí lo importante no era lo que quería sino lo que debía hacer.

"_Me ofrezco a pagar la factura del hospital…"_

En eso debería pensar y no en Ichigo.

Escuchó sus pasos y la puerta del portal abrirse y abrió los ojos violetas dándose la vuelta de golpe, agarrándose en la pared para no caerse.

—Ichigo —le llamó Rukia con el corazón latiendo violento en su pecho. Observó que el joven se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta, esperando lo que tuviera que decirle—. Quiero que me beses. Quiero que me abraces y te vuelvas a quedar conmigo esta noche.

No podía decirle que se quedara todas las noches porque no sabía cuando tiempo iba a estar ahí pero ganas no le faltaron. Sobretodo después de escuchar todas las cosas que le había dicho Ichigo. Este chico conseguía alterar a cualquiera con sus palabras y sino lo hacía con cualquiera a ella sí.

Ichigo se mojó los labios secos decepcionándose un poco con las últimas dos palabras.

—¿Sólo esta noche?

Rukia miró hacia otro lado y siguió subiendo las escaleras sabiendo que Ichigo la seguiría. Entró en su piso y se quitó el bolso y la chaqueta tirándolos al sofá. Fue hasta la ventana, por donde entraba la poca luz de la calle que dejaba pasar la cortina, sin llegar a abrirla y que inundara toda la oscura estancia del frío viento cuando escuchó que Ichigo entraba y cerraba la puerta. Luego se quedó parado.

—¿Tanto me deseas? —le preguntó Rukia en un susurro notando como sus piernas temblaban anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir a Ichigo?

—Como nunca he deseado a nadie, no estaría aquí si no fuera así —le respondió Ichigo quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola encima de la de ella. Se sentó en el sofá notando como empezaba a excitarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir a Rukia?

La morena arrugó un poco la frente sin girarse.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no te fijaste en Nell?

—¿Te gustaría que me hubiera fijado en ella? ¿Quieres que vaya al bar para verla bailar? —le preguntó Ichigo mirando hacia donde estaba la oscura cocina sin dejar sus ojos en ningún punto en concreto—. O quizá podría ir y fijarme en otra bailarina, la verdad es que hay chicas muy guapas con cuerpos estupendos que podrían llegar a gustarme —escuchó los pasos de Rukia acercarse—. Alomejor tengo suerte y yo también les gusto.

Rukia se paró delante de él

—No.

Ichigo levantó el rostro y la miró.

—No ¿qué?

—No quiero que vayas al bar ni que te fijes en otra mujer —dijo Rukia seria.

El pelinaranja respiró el suave aroma a jazmín y apoyó la frente en su abdomen.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó levantándole la blusa para poder besarle la piel. Sintió como Rukia hundía sus dedos en su cabello naranja y le apretaba sin fuerza solo para que supiera que le estaba gustando.

—Porque has dicho que me deseabas a mi… —le respondió cerrando los ojos con el vello de su cuerpo erizado por las caricias de esos labios— y porque yo también te deseo.

Ichigo se separó y se levantó del sofá mientras le quitaba la blusa y empezaba a desabrocharle el sujetador. Ella se dejaba mordiendose el labio inferior emocionada.

—¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te dije la mañana después de acostarnos por primera vez? —lanzó el sujetador al suelo y pudo apreciar la silueta de sus pechos con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Él mismo se sacó su jersey por la cabeza y también lo tiró por ahí.

—¿Qué me dijiste? —le preguntó Rukia acariciando sus abdominales y el torso, percibiendo como sus terminaciones nerviosas terminaban en su entrepierna humedeciéndola.

Ichigo le sujetó las mejillas con las manos y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

—Que iba al bar sólo para verte a ti. No tendría sentido ir allí si no estás tú.

Se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que ninguna distancia separó sus labios. Se fundieron enseguida en un beso indecoroso y desenfrenado, enredando sus lenguas y moviendo sus bocas. Se separaban lo mínimo para respirar y volvían a besarse como si llevaran años sin hacerlo.

Ichigo la alzó y Rukia envolvió su cintura con las piernas, apretando sus torsos al abrazarlo por los hombros. Ichigo se sentó en el sofá con ella encima sentada a horcajadas y separaron sus bocas para volver a respirar.

—Como te he echado de menos, enana —le dijo Ichigo dejándole besos por el cuello.

—Y yo a ti —le susurró suspirando y separándose un poco para que pudiera continuar su camino y empezara a besar y a acariciar sus pechos.

—¿Tú también me deseas? —le preguntó escuchando como Rukia gemía y sus pezones se endurecían con el paso de su lengua.

—Es imposible no hacerlo. Cualquier chica te desearía, Ichigo.

El joven cambió de posiciones y la dejó sentada en el sofá colocándose de rodillas en el suelo entre sus piernas.

—Ahora sólo me importa que seas tú quien lo haga —la besó por el vientre y bajó hasta que llegó al pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Su miembro le dolía de estar encerrado pero deseaba disfrutar del momento y llevar todo más lentamente.

—Lo hago —dijo Rukia levantando un poco el trasero dejando que Ichigo la desnudara.

—¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé quitándote el pantalón y durmiendo a tu lado? —la acarició por encima de la braguita, haciendo que ella jadeara, antes de quitársela—. Estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Rukia intentó decir que sentía haberle hecho pasar por eso, pero cuando Ichigo se volvió a colocar en medio, acercó su rostro a su entrepierna y la acarició con la lengua, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir. Todo su sexo se volvió hipersensible mientras el joven empezó a darle placer con su boca.

—¡AHH! ¡Ichigo! —gimió su nombre intentando sujetarse a algo del sofá y no ser arrastrada por la ardiente y placentera agonía que Ichigo la estaba haciendo sentir.

El pelinaranja la sujetó del trasero ya que Rukia se agitaba y se movía presa del deseo y continuó saboreándola como había querido hacer desde aquel encuentro en el baño del instituto. Ahí solo habia sido capaz de probarla minimamente pero ahora quería saciarse de ella, aunque dudaba que algún día pudiese quedar saciado.

—¡Ahh! Para… mm Ichigo… dios —cerró los ojos fuertemente enredando sus dedos en el cabello naranja sin ser capaz de pensar en nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Lo único que sabía en ese momento a ciencia cierta era que estaba con Ichigo y que éste la estaba llevando al cielo donde podía asegurar que nadie habia conseguido llevarla.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quería estar allí para siempre, su cuerpo no pudo aguantar tanto placer junto y sucumbió al éxtasis. Todo se volvió blanco, después negro y otra vez blanco.

Pasó el tiempo y se quedó sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los últimos pedacitos del orgasmo más exquisito y dulce que había sentido nunca. Su respiración se calmaba al igual que el ritmo de su corazón y abrió lentamente los párpados. La estancia seguía oscura, notó que estaba sentado a su lado y giró la cabeza.

Ichigo le sonrió de lado sin saber si Rukia podía verle el rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó apartándole suavemente el mechón que se le había pegado en la frente con el sudor.

La morena se mojó los labios que se habían quedado secos al respirar por la boca y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Haces lo que quieres con mi cuerpo.

El joven soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Lo mismo que tú conmigo.

Los ojos violetas recorrieron la silueta de Ichigo que se podía ver con la luz de la ventana y observó que se había quitado las prendas de abajo. Tenía a Ichigo sentado a su lado completamente desnudo y bien despierto ya que podía contemplar la erección dura y paciente por ella.

Ichigo vio que Rukia acercó la mano a su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y la dejó hacer. Había estado esperando a que ella se compusiera de su orgasmo pero el admirar como la morena movía su cuerpo aún presa del clímax, como curvaba la espalda y alzaba los pechos mientras suspiraba y jadeaba, había hecho que siguiera calentándose y su erección no se bajara.

La primera vez que se acostaron ya lo había pensado. Rukia era lo más erótico que había visto en su corta vida y guardaría cada imagen de ella en algún lugar donde no pudiese olvidarla.

Rukia se acercó a él y se sentó encima a horcajadas como habían estado antes mientras seguía acariciándole el miembro.

—Espero poder devolverte todo el placer que me has hecho sentir, fresita —le susurró en el oído levantándose un poco para colocar su erección en el lugar donde ella ya deseaba que entrara.

—Mmm… estoy seguro de que podrás —dijo Ichigo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el calor engullendo su miembro cuando Rukia fue bajando lentamente.

La morena se sentó encima de él notando como en esa postura Ichigo la llenaba por completo. Impaciente empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando, gimiendo los dos a la par que entraba y salía de su interior.

Ichigo la sujetó de las caderas para aumentar el ritmo que llevaba admirando sus pechos moverse y Rukia se agarró al respaldo del sofá para seguir saltando con los nudillos de las manos blancos.

—Ohh sí..así... no te detengas —le pidió Ichigo jadeando.

La morena acercó sus labios a los de él sin dejar de moverse. Había extrañado sentir el miembro de Ichigo dentro de ella.

—Te pone que... salte encima de ti, ¿verdad? —le preguntó antes de mordisquearle el labio inferior y besarlo.

Se besaban durante períodos cortos ya que los pulmones les pedían oxígeno todo el rato por el ejercicio que estaban haciendo.

—Me pone ahh.. muchísimo... Rukia... no pares —le respondió elevando su pelvis para encontrarse con ella en el camino y así incrementar el placer. Los gemidos de Rukia no tardaron en intensificarse.

—¡AHH! No... no voy... a parar.

Ninguno de los dos quería que terminara ese excitante momento en el que eran uno. Tenían miedo de que todo desapareciera y al final descubrir que estaban solos en sus habitaciones y que todo había sido producto de su imaginación o de un húmedo sueño.

La realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Ichigo la deseaba más y más a cada movimiento que ella hacía y que él acompasaba deseando llegar más hondo donde no existían los secretos y Rukia hacía invisible su mente junto a todos sus problemas. Contra más cerca tenía a Ichigo más lejos tenía a sus recuerdos.

El pelinaranja notó que las paredes internas de Rukia le apresaban cada vez más el miembro y eso indicaba que pronto llegarían al límite que podían soportar. Se estiró en el sofá con ella encima para poder levantar más la pelvis y así aumentar el placer antes de sucumbir al clímax.

Rukia gemía sin importarle en absoluto si los vecinos los estaban escuchando. Ella seguía saltando sintiendo sus piernas cansadas y agarrotadas pero sin querer parar, apoyando sus manos en el pecho masculino y curvando la espalda. La pasión entre ellos dos era sencillamente maravillosa.

Sin embargo, solo faltaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que sus cuerpos explotaran en un perfecto orgasmo gimiendo cada uno el nombre del otro. Se movieron durante un rato para poder alargarlo hasta que la morena se dejó caer encima de Ichigo exhausta gozando de los espasmos y de las palpitaciones en su sexo.

Ichigo respiraba agitado por la boca con los ojos cerrados, envolviendo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia mientras continuaba disfrutando de ese delicioso final.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Tengo que decírlo: ¡por fín LEMON! jajaja ya tenía ganas de escribirlo, pobrecitos los he dejado separados en los otros capítulos xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que a Rukia le ha parecido bastante bueno este lemon y a Ichigo también claro x'DD ¿Qué me decís?

¿Y Senna y Kaien? Estos dos se proponen separar a Ichigo y Rukia o hacer que desconfíen el uno del otro ¿qué harán? ¿Lo conseguirán?

Me parece que a Byakuya no le ha hecho gracia que Rukia fuese a la casa de los Kurosaki y que conociese a la familia. Siempre tiene a alguien siguiéndola y menos mal que no vive en un bajo que sino habría unas fotos un poquito picantes xDD

¿Qué hará Rukia? ¿Se irá a Tokio?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un comentario para saberlo :DD

¡Abrazos y besos! Nos leemos :)


	12. Ya no somos los mismos

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo :) Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo ya que no quedaba como quería pero al final creo que ha quedado bien xD Además no sé que pasa que cada vez los hago más largos jaja Espero que eso compense el que quizá el próximo capítulo tarde más en salir ya que, como muchos de vosotros, en Septiembre empezamos los estudios. Aunque intentaré tenerlo medianamente pronto y no teneros esperando mucho tiempo :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y me encanta que gente que al principio no le había gustado la historia o no se habían metido a leerla ahora les guste y sobretodo que escriban para contármelo. No sabéis cuanto me alegra leer todos vuestros reviews! :))

-**Bere. Lel, ginaNEKOchan, lydia2000, andrea. barboza. 3363, Martha** (gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capítulo :D), **misel-kuchiki, nikita** (a ver que pasará con Kaien y Senna, Isshin me encanta y seguramente volverá a salir jeje Ichigo y Rukia se tenían muchas ganas xD), **SangoSarait, LoL** (jajaja todo puede pasar pero yo no diré nada xD gracias! me alegro de que te guste :D), **Jawii, Geneichi15 y Astalina.**

AVISO: LIME y LEMON :P

Os dejo leyendo, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 12

.

YA NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS

.

Los dos reposaban despiertos en el sofá. No se habían movido en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, disfrutando de la sensación de haberse liberado de un gran peso después de que sus cuerpos explotaran y sus corazones, poco a poco, empezaran a latir pacíficos.

Rukia estaba encima de él, con su mejilla izquierda apoyada en el torso bronceado, sintiendo la mano de Ichigo acariciarle la espalda desnuda suavemente de arriba a abajo con la yema de los dedos.

—Nos vamos a quedar fríos si nos quedamos así más rato —susurró la morena con los ojos cerrados.

Ichigo miraba al techo, temiéndose cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Su cuerpo se sentía descansado y la proximidad de ella le proporcionaba un agradable calor. Estaba seguro de que Rukia no sentía frío al estar abrazados y que solo había hablado para decir algo y romper así el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Sin embargo, por mucho que sintiera su cuerpo mejor que antes, su mente no se sentía igual.

"_Quiero que me beses. Quiero que me abraces y te vuelvas a quedar conmigo esta noche"_

"_¿Sólo esta noche?"_

—¿Y ahora que hago? —preguntó dejando de mover la mano en su espalda—. ¿Me quedo o me voy?

Rukia entreabrió su mirada violeta.

—Haz lo que quieras, no quiero obligarte —le dijo. Levantó la cabeza para observarle y conectó sus ojos con los de él—. ¿Quieres irte?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Ichigo alzando una mano para retirarle algunos mechones del rostro. Se percató de que ese gesto, que ya lo había hecho antes, le salía de forma involuntaria—. Pero no quiero quedarme si solo va a ser esta noche.

La morena recordó lo que le había dicho dentro del portal antes de que subieran. Volvió a pensar lo mismo, que no podía decirle otra cosa por más que quisiera. Rukia se incorporó haciendo que Ichigo también hiciera lo mismo, y se sentaron en el sofá. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana solo les dejaba intuir el cuerpo del otro. En un rato sintieron la piel enfriarse y sin saberlo los dos pensaron lo mismo, que estarían mejor si continuaran abrazados.

—Ahora mismo no puedo pedirte algo diferente —dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba y caminaba desnuda hacia el radiador para encenderlo—. Me acabo de quedar sin trabajo y eso ha cambiado todo. Necesito encontrar otro enseguida o no podré seguir pagando el alquiler ni… —titubeó, entró en su habitación y terminó de hablar desde ahí— me estoy quedando sin dinero para nada.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo siento, tú preocupada por asuntos importantes y yo te lleno la cabeza con chorradas. Perdóname —dijo mientras recogía el bóxer del suelo para ponérselo. Fue capaz de ver donde estaba la ropa que yacía en el suelo cuando Rukia encendió la luz de la habitación.

—No son chorradas Ichigo —habló la morena saliendo de su cuarto con un jersey de color crema que le iba largo y ancho. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando a Ichigo de pie con el bóxer puesto y sus pantalones en la mano, dirigiendo su mirada ámbar hacia ella—. La verdad es que también he pensado mucho en ti y es por eso por lo que no puedo pedirte que te quedes más de una noche.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó arrugando la frente y dejando la prenda encima del sofá y acercándose a la chica—. Si es por el trabajo puedo ayudarte a buscar uno nuevo, lo encontrarás ya lo verás —la sujetó de la cintura apreciando el tacto suave del jersey—. ¿Por qué no ibas a poder pedirme eso?

Rukia tragó saliva descruzando sus brazos y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo.

—Porque si no encuentro trabajo aquí… —levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos— lo más seguro es que me vaya de Karakura.

El pelinaranja se quedó estático al oírla.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Rukia se mordió el labio y pensó que lo mejor sería no contarle todo.

—No lo sé. Aún lo estoy pensando. Me gustaría poder seguir viviendo aquí pero dudo que encuentre un trabajo antes de que acabe el mes y en el que paguen tan bien como en Bleach.

El joven movió sus brazos y envolvió su cintura sintiendo como los de ella hacían lo mismo en su cuello. Seguramente, pensó, ella estaría de puntillas.

—Pero allí también vas a tener que pagar un sitio donde vivir y probablemente sea mucho más caro que aquí, a fin de cuentas Karakura es una ciudad más pequeña —razonó Ichigo.

Rukia asintió levemente con la cabeza desviando la mirada hacia otro punto que no fuera el rostro cercano del pelinaranja. Sabía que éste tenía razón pero no podía decirle que si ella se iba tendría todo pagado y un piso esperando para cuando llegase.

Ichigo la observaba dándose cuenta que había algo que no le contaba. Que todo eso no era simplemente porque necesitaba un trabajo y volvían a aparecer los secretos que Rukia guardaba para si misma. Como ya pensó una vez, el alquiler del piso no era lo único que tenía que pagar.

—¿Entonces esto que ha sido? ¿Sexo de despedida? —quiso saber Ichigo con su característico ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que no! —le respondió rápidamente Rukia, volviendo a mirarle, para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas—. Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo quería estar contigo —le dijo sincera.

—¿Y mañana ya no vas a querer?

Rukia suspiró y se separó de él. Otra vez, pensó, por culpa de su hermano ahí ya nada se trataba de lo que ella quería.

—No es tan fácil Ichigo —le contestó sentándose en el borde de la cama y agachando la cabeza—. Ahora debo centrarme en otras cosas. Tengo que pensar en lo que voy a hacer y en como voy a solucionar todo esto —volvió la mirada hacia Ichigo y notó que la observaba sin comprender—. Ya te dije que si no te contaba lo que me pasaba no era por no confiar en ti.

—A veces dudo que de verdad confíes en mi, Rukia.

La morena apretó los dientes pensando que seguramente de ser al revés, si todo lo que ella decía se las dijese él, también se sentiría como Ichigo. Como si sólo fueran simples palabras vacías.

—Si todo fuera como antes y yo aún tuviera mi trabajo, ten por seguro que te diría que siguiéramos viéndonos —dijo Rukia siguiendo con la mirada a Ichigo que se sentó a su lado pero sin mirarla—. Que volviéramos a ser amigos con derechos, como tu lo llamaste, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero si estoy pensando en irme lo mejor sería que…

—Quieres dejar de pensar en lo que sería mejor —dijo Ichigo volteando su rostro hacia ella observando como sus femeninos labios formaban una fina línia al estar apretándolos—. Antes te pregunté que era lo que querías y me da la sensación de que piensas en todo el mundo antes que en ti misma. Incluso ahora, con todos los problemas que dices tener y que estoy seguro que tienes porqué te creo, estás preocupándote por mi.

—Yo no me preocupo por ti —balbuceó Rukia.

—Sí que lo haces. Podrías no haberme dicho que estabas pensando en irte y haber seguido acostándonos hasta que tú al final te fueras sin importarte como me sintiera yo. Podrías haberlo hecho perfectamente ya que no somos pareja ni tenemos nada serio.

La morena respiró hondo antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el colchón y mirando hacia el techo sin mirar nada en concreto. Ya no sabía ni en que pensar, se sentía completamente colapsada. Ichigo la notaba agobiada, cerrando y abriendo los ojos suspirando y escuchaba su respiración alterada. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que no me contabas nada porque no querías remover el pasado —continuó Ichigo sabiendo que aunque no lo mirara le estaba escuchando—. Sé que el pasado puede resultar doloroso, lo sé muy bien, y no soy psicólogo como para saber formular las preguntas adecuadas sin hacerte daño. Así que si algún día quieres contármelo o necesitas hablar, yo estaré aquí esperándote para escucharte.

En cuanto se dio cuenta Rukia de que sus ojos comenzaban a picar, los cerró y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Ichigo, por miedo a que se ahogaran. No pudo retener a una pequeña y valiente lágrima que se escapó y que recorrió la mejilla hasta caer en la manta.

—Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo... —susurró Rukia—. No soy nada sincera y te oculto muchas cosas. Cualquiera que no fuese un descerebrado como tú se hubiese ido por esa puerta hace días y no querría seguir teniendo nada que ver con una chica tan complicada como yo.

El ojimiel se quedó callado sin saber que decir. Después de un rato de estar en silencio los dos, se disponía a hablar cuando la voz de ella se adelantó.

—¿Sabes por que me gusta tanto estar contigo?

—No.

—Porque haces que me olvide de todo. De los problemas, de los recuerdos que me persiguen… —le contó Rukia entreabriendo los ojos pensando en las veces que tenía pesadillas con aquel día, en las veces que soñaba con su hermana, en las veces que le parecía escuchar la voz de Ukitake, en las veces en las que no podía dormir y se quedaba en ese piso sola toda la noche escuchando sus propios pensamientos—. Cuando estoy contigo todo desaparece y haces que sólo me centre en ti y en nada más. Me siento liberada de cualquier cosa, como si no tuviera nada de lo que preocuparme y solo existiera ese momento a tu lado.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra sintiendo su corazón golpear en su pecho con fuerza. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada semejante y nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que esa mujer, que ahora levantaba el brazo para taparse los ojos, le diría algo así.

—Vaya… no sé que decir.

—No digas nada —dijo Rukia sintiéndose avergonzada por haber soltado lo que de verdad pensaba y no haber podido callárselo. La verdad es que deseó hacerle saber a ese chico, el cual notaba su mirada puesta en ella, lo que le hacía sentir sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Ichigo no aguantó estar tan lejos de ella aunque la tuviera delante a poca distancia y se estiró a su lado aguantando el peso de cabeza con una mano y la otra colocándola encima del abdomen de ella. Se alegró de que no le apartara pero sintió una emoción desconocida cuando notó la compenetración que existía entre ellos dos, ya que enseguida de sentirle a su lado, Rukia apartó el brazo de sus ojos y se puso de lado, igual que él, para que pudieran conectar sus miradas. La mano que tenía encima de ella se movió a la par y le envolvió la cintura.

El pelinaranja le hizo caso y no le dijo nada al respecto de lo que le acababa de decir, sin embargo acercó el rostro para besarla y así intentar transmitirle que le había encantado escuchar esas palabras.

Se besaron despacio, fundiéndose tranquilos en los labios del otro, apaciguando y serenando sus mentes. Los dos se estaban dando cuenta de que era la primera vez que se besaban así. Siempre lo hacían de una manera apasionada, intentando arrebatar todo lo que pudieran conseguir, abrumados y ansiosos… pero este beso era y se sentía diferente.

Aunque cualquiera que se dieran siempre despertaba y hacía recorrer el deseo de una terminación nerviosa a otra haciendo que su ser respondiera aumentando el calor corporal. Se pegaron más al otro y Rukia notó como la mano de Ichigo bajaba hasta sus muslos, subiéndole un poco el jersey. Ella subió la pierna encima de las de él y jadeó dentro del beso al sentir en su sexo, ya que no se había puesto ropa interior, como el miembro del pelinaranja crecía bajo el bóxer.

Se separaron mínimamente y se contemplaron con los ojos entrecerrados, entremezclando sus alientos.

—Pues sí que debo ser un descerebrado… —murmuró Ichigo con los latidos retumbando en sus oídos y masajeando el trasero de Rukia. Agradeció encontrarla desnuda debajo del jersey— porque aún sabiendo que es posible que te vayas a ir, sigo queriendo estar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Ichigo? —le preguntó Rukia agarrándole de los hombros y acercándole más a ella si eso era posible—. Decide tú… estoy cansada de pensar lo que tengo o no que hacer y cuestionarme todo —volvió a juntar su boca con la de él.

Sus lenguas se exploraban y se enredaban mientras notaba como Ichigo colaba esa atrevida mano entre sus cuerpos y la dirigía a su entrepierna para acariciar sus labios y su clítoris. Rukia gimió cortando el beso y se quitó el jersey para no tener aún más calor, volviendo a estar desnuda para él.

Ichigo dejó de tocarla para poder retirar su boxer y así liberar su miembro, que estaba más duro, colocando de nuevo la pierna femenina encima de su cadera. Si ella quería que él decidiera, lo iba a hacer.

—Podemos seguir viéndonos hasta que te vayas o… bueno, decidas lo que decidas —dijo Ichigo volviendo a llevar su mano al sexo húmedo de Rukia, sintiendo como ella le acariciaba la erección. Los dos jadeaban—. Puede que no sea lo más sensato pero creo que si me fuera de aquí, terminando lo que sea que hay entre nosotros y no intentara pasar el máximo tiempo que pueda contigo, me arrepentiría.

El pelinaranja agarró su miembro erecto para penetrarla y Rukia cerró los ojos al notar como se abría paso dentro de ella. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que quizá la que llegaría a arrepentirse de haberse dejado llevar por un chico de diecisiete años sería ella, porque lo que sentía en ese momento era demasiado bueno.

—Eres un crío y un idiota, fresita. Si luego cuando me vaya sufres y lo pasas mal será tu problema y no el mío —le dijo entre jadeos.

—Deja de preocuparte por mi, maldita enana tonta ah.. mandona y descarada —continuó Ichigo empezando a embestirla de forma más continua pero aún pausada en aquella posición—. Aunque tengo que decir que antes lo eras más.

—Mmm… ¿El qué?

—Descarada —le soltó con una sonrisita ladeada—. Ahora eres más modosita.

Rukia abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas observando como Ichigo agrandaba su sonrisa.

—¿Te recuerdo quien ha hecho que no dejaras de gemir en el sofá… —sonrió cuando hizo que el joven deshiciera su mueca y apretara su dientes gruñendo al apretar el miembro contrayendo su interior— por estar saltando encima de ti?

Ichigo no pudo aguantar para hacer las penetraciones más rápidas y profundas, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían por esa boquita. Con menuda mujer se había juntado.

—Tú, enana.

.

* * *

.

_—Tenéis que buscar la felicidad. Da igual donde estéis o que hagáis o con quien estéis __—les dijo Ukitake pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de las pequeñas Hisana y Rukia, que estaban sentadas cada una a un lado—.__ Cuando encontréis esa felicidad no la alejéis de vosotras._

_Las dos asintieron._

—_¿Tú la has encontrado? —preguntó Rukia._

—_Claro que sí._

—_¿Y que es lo que te hace feliz? —quiso saber Hisana._

—_¿Qué va a ser? Mis dos hijas por supuesto —respondió sonriendo y haciéndoles cosquillas._

Rukia aún podía escuchar el eco de las risas en sus oídos. Recordaba que Ukitake siempre les hacía cosquillas y que ellas dos acababan después con un dolor de barriga de tanto reír. Las únicas lágrimas que conocían sus ojos eran de alegría y no de tristeza. Era consciente de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no reía hasta acabar llorando.

—¿Qué consejo me darías ahora? —preguntó Rukia acariciándole la mano con cuidado, escuchando los pitidos que emitía la máquina que lo mantenía con vida—. Necesito tanto tus palabras. Una vez nos dijiste que había que buscar la felicidad. Que cuando la encontrásemos no la alejáramos. ¿Y si lo que te hace feliz y lo que debes hacer es totalmente opuesto?

La morena pensó en el trato de su hermano, en su padre y en Ichigo. Lo que le había propuesto Byakuya era un trato muy bueno, pero si se iba no podría ver a Ukitake tan seguido ni podría estar con Ichigo. Y eso la haría infeliz. Deseaba visitar al hombre que más amaba en el mundo todos los días y… cuando esa mañana había despertado al lado de Ichigo, después de todo lo que se habían dicho por la noche, después de ese beso que compartieron tan distinto y tan agradable y después de aceptar seguir viéndose… su corazón no podía sentirse más feliz.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse observándole dormir hasta que se despertara pero decidió levantarse, dejar un mensaje a Renji en el móvil para contarle que no iba a ir a la fiesta de Ikkaku, que se disculpara con él y que se lo pasara muy bien; y arreglarse para ir al hospital. Le dejó una nota a Ichigo diciéndole que se tenía que ir, que desayunara lo que quisiera o que se duchara si le apetecía.

Rukia observó la hora en un reloj que había en la pared y supuso que ya se habría levantado y se habría marchado de su piso. Soltó la mano de Ukitake y abrió su bolso para sacar un periódico de ofertas de empleo que había comprado ayer en un pequeño quiosco en la primera planta del hospital. Al haber estado luego toda la tarde con Ichigo ni tiempo le dio de mirarlo. Lo que siempre pasaba con ese pelinaranja.

—Voy a buscar un nuevo empleo, Ukitake. Encontraré uno que paguen bien y así no me tendré que ir de aquí. No quiero irme… ¿te acuerdas de aquel amigo del que te hablé? ¿El que alejé de mi? Pues… —le contó Rukia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pero enseguida la deshizo cuando escuchó una voz familiar por la puerta.

—¿Qué alejaste de ti? —preguntó Byakuya sin haber escuchado nada más.

Rukia suspiró resignada. Este hombre siempre aparecía de golpe y sin avisar.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? —le preguntó volteando el rostro para mirarlo. Elegante y pulcro como era habitual. Lo único diferente es que no la miraba a ella sino al hombre que estaba acostado en la cama de una forma no muy amigable.

—Más bien era un mónologo. Dudo que él te haya hablado —soltó con una voz seria entre dientes, pensando que él hacía lo mismo todas las noches hablando con Hisana, y dio media vuelta—. Sal. Tenemos que hablar.

Rukia dejó el periódico en el sillón y respiró hondo antes de levantarse y seguirle fuera.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que me des una respuesta.

La morena frunció el ceño.

—Ha pasado sólo un día. Me lo dijiste el viernes por la noche. No tengo esa respuesta todavía.

—Mi trato no va a estar para siempre —dijo Byakuya—. Te doy sólo una semana.

—¿Una semana? —preguntó Rukia estupefacta intentando no alzar la voz por el sitio donde estaban—. En una semana no puedo encontrar otro trabajo. No me estás ofreciendo ningún trato me estás obligando a aceptarlo al no tener más opciones solo porque al señorito le da la gana.

—Controla tus modales, Rukia.

—¿Esta es tu forma de cumplir la promesa a mi hermana? ¿Obligarme a cambiar mi vida totalmente? De esa manera no estás cuidando de mí.

—El trato fue idea mía. Puedo seguir cuidando de ti sin tener que pagar el hospital —le explicó Byakuya observando como ella negaba con la cabeza y empezaba a caminar de un lado para el otro del pasillo—. Ves a Tokio y estudia. Yo correré con todos los gastos. ¿Qué problema hay?

—¿Y como sé que no es una mentira? Que en cuanto llegue a Tokio y entre en la universidad, no vas a pagar nada del hospital.

—Si no te fías de mi podemos firmar un acuerdo. Yo mismo lo redactaré y te lo enviaré mañana a ese piso donde vives. Si estas conforme lo firmas si no…

—Si encuentro un trabajo que no avergüence a la familia Kuchiki —le cortó Rukia— ¿me dejarás en paz?

El hombre la miró en silencio durante un rato asegurándose mentalmente que le sería casi imposible encontrarlo.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces pero mi trato sólo durará una semana. Ni un día más.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo acabó de fregar los pocos platos y cubiertos que él había usado para comer. Estaba en la casa solo ya que su familia se había ido a visitar a unos parientes en el pueblo de al lado. Cuando había llegado por la mañana los había encontrado ya vestidos y preparados pero, aunque él hubiera tardado poco en estar listo para acompañarles, no quiso hacerlo. Él no era muy dado a las reuniones familiares y si las podía evitar, mejor.

Limpiaba la mesa de la cocina pensando en la noche que había pasado con Rukia. Si ella al final no hubiera aceptado seguir viéndose con él estaba seguro que ahora mismo se sentiría diferente a como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quizá triste, quizá enfadado o cabreado de que Rukia no le hubiera dicho que tenía pensado irse antes de acostarse… No lo sabía. Igual que no sabía dar un nombre al sentimiento extraño que le envolvía desde que se había despertado solo en aquella cama que tan bien conocía y que tenía impregnado el olor a jazmín tan característico de ella. Sentía una especie de inquietud o temor a que, aunque se siguieran viendo, eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Ichigo soltó el trapo y se apoyó en la mesa con las manos agachando la cabeza y suspirando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó el tono de llamada de su móvil. Lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón de chándal que llevaba, arrugando la frente al ver que era un número que no conocía.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Ichigo.

Éste bufó al reconocer la voz.

—¿Quién te ha dado mi número, Senna?

—Un amigo en común.

—¿Qué quieres? No tengo ganas de…

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, pero no por móvil. ¿Estás en tu casa ahora?

—Sí, ¿por qué? No vas a entrar aquí.

—Estoy fuera, en la calle, enfrente de tu casa. ¿Podrías salir? Me gustaría hablar, por favor.

Ichigo respiró hondo preguntándose que es lo que quería de verdad esa chica y si debería decirle que él no hablaría con ella, pero después de un rato, decidió salir aunque sin muchas ganas de volver a encontrarse con su ex.

—Ahora salgo —le dijo antes de colgar.

Se guardó el móvil y se dirigió a la puerta donde se puso sus zapatos para salir a la calle. En cuanto abrió, la vio esperándole en la calle con un gorro marrón que recogía todo su cabello. A simple vista se sorprendió de que su rostro no reflejaba altivez como las otras veces que se había encontrado con ella sino que miraba hacia el suelo o a cualquier otra parte que no fuera él con un gesto triste. Caminó hasta salir fuera.

—Tú dirás.

Senna le miró y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto nervioso.

—Primero de todo, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó el otro día. Yo no debería haberme metido con la chica con la que estás ahora —dijo la pelivioleta—. Eso estuvo muy mal y me siento avergonzada por ello. Me merecía todo lo que me dijiste. Perdóname, es solo que… estaba celosa de ella.

Ichigo tragó saliva sin creerse que esta fuera la misma chica que le había dicho todas esas cosas sobre Rukia. En ese momento, volvía a parecerse a la Senna que conoció él.

—La verdad es que yo también me pasé —dijo Ichigo con humildad llevándose una mano a la nuca y recordando cuando pegó a Kaien—. Sé que cuando sientes algo de celos acabas haciendo cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir —la miró a los ojos—. No me porté muy bien contigo y no me siento orgulloso de la discusión que tuvimos pero no me sale pedirte perdón. Te metiste con Rukia y yo… —apretó los labios formando una fina línea— salté enseguida.

—Es normal que lo hicieras —asentía Senna—. Es tu novia, ¿no?

Ichigo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado. Rukia no era su novia, sin embargo dudaba que ahora solo fuera una amiga con derechos para él.

La pelivioleta al ver que no respondía pasó de la pregunta y siguió hablando.

—Lo que quería decirte es que voy a intentar olvidarte —dijo Senna observando que Ichigo dirigía su mirada ámbar hacia ella—. No voy a volver a decirte nada ni a intentar acercarme a ti de otra manera que no sea por compañerismo o porque estamos en la misma clase. Voy a ser cordial aunque me cueste al principio.

Ichigo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, Senna. No sé que te ha pasado tan de repente pero me alegro. Solo espero que de verdad lo cumplas y no tengamos que volver a decirnos cosas para hacernos daño.

—Me gustaría pedirte un último favor.

—Depende de lo que sea.

—Un abrazo —dijo Senna acariciándose los brazos como si tuviera frío, viendo como Ichigo se sorprendía—. Déjame sentir por última vez un abrazo tuyo, por favor.

El pelinaranja no se esperaba esa petición.

—¿Un abrazo? No creo que sea lo más indicado.

—No te volveré a pedir nada más, Ichigo. Intentaré olvidarte y no meterme en tu vida ni con Rukia ni con cualquier otra chica con la que estés pero déjame que te abrace —dijo Senna agachando la cabeza y susurrando—. Así tendré un último recuerdo bonito contigo.

Ichigo la observó en silencio durante un rato mientras ella mantenía la cabeza agachada y se abrazaba a si misma. Le había gustado todo lo que le había dicho, él no iba a volver a tener nada con ella y si Senna se había dado al fin cuenta e intentaba olvidarlo, mejor para todos. Al pensar que ese abrazo que le pedía podría ser lo último que habría entre ellos dos, decidió que no había motivo para negarse si de esa manera ella no volvía a meterse en su vida.

—De acuerdo. Sólo un abrazo.

La chica alzó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias Ichigo.

Se acercó a él y le envolvió la cintura con los brazos, dejando que el ojimiel la abrazara por los hombros. Se apretó contra él sintiendo el calor de Ichigo a través de la ropa, añorando aquellos momentos en los que no tenía que pedírselo y él la abrazaba sinceramente. Si el otro día pensó que nunca le había sentido tan lejos como en aquel momento, ahí entre sus brazos podría pensar lo mismo. Incluso parecía más lejano porque sabía que aunque hubiera aceptado a abrazarla, ella era quien lo estaba haciendo. Él solo mantenía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros sin apretarla y sin mover sus manos, con el cuerpo recto completamente estático.

Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron al empezar Ichigo a moverse hacia atrás para soltarse de su agarre sin ser rudo.

—Espero que todo vaya bien con Rukia. Te deseo lo mejor con ella.

Ichigo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Yo también te deseo lo mejor, Senna.

Ésta le sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta para alejarse caminando por la calle sin mirar atrás. Ichigo la observó un rato antes de meterse en su casa.

Senna giró en una esquina rapidamente y se quedó ahí parada, con la espalda en la pared, esperando hasta que escuchó la puerta de la casa de Ichigo cerrarse. Volteó la cabeza hacia Nozomi.

—¿Has hecho las fotos? —le preguntó la pelivioleta a su amiga.

—Sí, míralas —le respondió enseñándole las fotos que salían en la cámara digital—. A Ichigo se le ve claramente y a ti solo el gorro. No se te ve la cara. Nadie diría que eres tú.

—Mejor, así parece que es otra chica.

—Aunque tengo que decir que a Ichigo no se le ve muy a gusto abrazándote. Está recto y en casi todas mira hacia cualquier lado que no seas tú. Está claramente incómodo.

—Da igual, lo que importa es que me está abrazando. No creo que esa Rukia sepa diferenciar cuando Ichigo abraza de verdad. Seguro que lo único que sabe es como folla, ya está.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —quiso saber Nozomi guardando la cámara—. No creo que haberte aliado con Kaien, que ni siquiera lo conoces ni sabes por donde puede salir, haya sido la mejor opción.

—A Kaien le gusta Rukia y se pegó con Ichigo por ella. Es la mejor opción, sin duda. Seguro que no me defrauda.

—¿Y que tienes pensado hacer con las fotos?

—Pues hacer que Rukia desconfíe de Ichigo —le respondió Senna caminando junto a ella hacia su casa—. Por mucho que me dijera que solo disfruta de él, a ninguna nos gusta que el chico con el que estamos esté con otra mujer. Le diré a Kaien sobre el bloque de pisos donde vi a Ichigo entrar aquella vez que le seguí, ya que estoy segura de que ahí vive esa, y cuando lo comprobemos, meterá las fotos en su buzón.

.

* * *

.

Rukia caminaba despacio por los pasillos del hospital inmersa en su propio mundo leyendo detenidamente el periódico de las ofertas de empleo. Trataba de concentrarse, aunque se sintiera por dentro muy enfadada por las órdenes de su hermano. 'Una semana'. ¿Qué se había creído?, pensó la morena, era como si directamente aceptara por ella sin ni siquiera preguntarle.

—_Azafata de vuelo, azafata de congresos, secretaria… no, para estos necesito títulos_ —hablaba para si misma—. _Camarera, dependienta… que poco pagan, mierda._

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Rukia.

Ésta, que había salido fuera del hospital sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, volteó al escuchar su nombre y vio a Kaien sentado en uno de los bancos que había en la entrada. Se levantó y se acercó a ella dejando pasar amablemente a una pareja de ancianos que pasó por delante.

—¿Y para que querías encontrarme? —le preguntó Rukia cuando le tuvo delante después de cerrar el periódico sin meterlo en el bolso.

—Te debo una explicación por lo del beso que te dí.

—Sí, yo también creo que me la debes —dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos procurando no pagar con él el enfado que tenía—. Y no solo por el beso sino por la mentira que le soltaste a Ichigo.

Kaien rechistó.

—Vaya… le faltó tiempo para ir a contártelo.

—Se lo pregunté yo —le defendió enseguida—. Era difícil no hacerlo viendo las heridas que traía en la cara. ¿Por qué le mentiste? Tú y yo no nos besamos, Kaien.

—No me gustó que no te tratara bien —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos observando como ella fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Unos chicos vieron a una pareja… —dudó sobre que palabra utilizar— liándose en el baño de los tíos. Enseguida supe que habíais sido vosotros. Me pareció muy vulgar por su parte hacer esa clase de cosas con una chica como tú en un sitio así.

—Una chica como yo —repitió Rukia.

—Una mujer, no un rollo con la que pueda hacer lo que quiera. Me enfadé con Ichigo por eso y una cosa llevó a la otra, y estaba tan enfadado que me confundí con las palabras y le dije que nos habíamos besado. Lo siento, me equivoqué.

La ex bailarina bufó y negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—Y tanto que te equivocaste. Además yo no dejaría que un tío hiciera lo que quisiera si yo no le dejo. Ten por seguro que si Ichigo y yo nos liamos en aquel baño fue porque yo también quise. Y no me arrepiento.

Kaien tragó saliva y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"_Yo tampoco quiero que nadie la trate mal y nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer."_

"_¿Así que estas diciendo que ella quiso hacerlo en el baño? ¡Venga ya! ¡No me jodas!"_

"_¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir?! ¡¿Que la obligué?!"_

—Así que… ¿sois novios?

—No tengo porque contestarte a eso, Kaien. Lo que sí que quiero que te quede claro es que Ichigo me trata muy bien. No quiero que vayas diciendo por ahí ni una vez más que me trata mal porque no es así —dijo Rukia con el rostro serio. Aflójó un poco el gesto al verlo agachar la cabeza y tapar sus ojos con el flequillo oscuro—. Nunca pensé que yo te gustaba como para enfadarte y pegarte con Ichigo. Y menos para besarme de aquella manera.

—¿No estás enfadada por ese beso? —quiso saber levantando su mirada, al escucharla con voz calmada.

Rukia alzó los hombros.

—Podría decir que fue karma. Yo también besé a alguien por sorpresa una vez —sonrió de lado al recordar aquel primer beso con Ichigo—. La diferencia fue que yo no me fui sin darle ninguna explicación como hiciste tú conmigo.

—¿Pero te gustó? —preguntó el moreno refiriéndose a su beso.

—El beso que dí yo, sí. El tuyo, no —le respondió sincera—. Lo siento. Eres un chico muy guapo Kaien, pero no me atraes de esa manera.

Éste se quedó un rato en silencio después de oír esa última frase experimentando una sensación extraña. Antes de llegar al hospital donde sabía que la iba a encontrar, había estado imaginándose situaciones y ésta fue una de ellas. Que Rukia le dijera que no le gustaba. Se preguntó varias veces como se sentiría si llegaba a escuchar eso y en ese momento, después de que pasara de verdad, no sintió nada. Quizá algo de desilusión pero comprobó que no era nada comparado al dolor que sintió dentro de él, y que no quiso sacar fuera hasta que llegó a su casa, cuando le dejó su novia.

—Kaien —le llamó Rukia al ver que se había quedado callado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —dijo esbozando una sonrisa procurando que no se viera muy forzada—. Si quieres… a mí me gustaría seguir siendo amigo tuyo. No volveré a mentir ni volveré a besarte. Te lo prometo.

—A mí lo que me gustaría es que no volvieras a fastidiar a Ichigo. Se supone que erais amigos, ¿no? Esas cosas no se hacen.

Kaien asintió.

—Lo sé, soy un mal amigo —dijo antes de fijarse en el periódico que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Buscas trabajo?

—Sí —respondió Rukia volviéndolo a abrir por cualquier página—. A ver si encuentro alguno en el que me puedan contratar de inmediato.

—Pues no sé si te interesará pero esta mañana ha venido mi tío de París para exponer su galería de fotografías aquí en Karakura y me ha comentado que busca a chicas que posen para su siguiente exposición.

—Te lo agradezco Kaien pero necesito un trabajo en el que me paguen bastante más que hacer de modelo durante unos días.

—Mi tío es bastante rico y tiene fama de pagar muy bien a sus modelos —le contó Kaien sacando su cartera de un bolsillo y entregándole una tarjeta—. Toma. Aquí está la dirección de la galería. Pásate, seguro que estará allí.

Rukia agarró la tarjeta y la leyó interesada al escuchar que solía pagar muy bien.

**Kensei Shiba**

**Galería De Fotografías.**

**Exposición en Karakura. **

—Gracias —agradeció sinceramente.

—De nada, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? —le sonrió sintiéndose un poquito mejor con Rukia y peor con Ichigo y su, por culpa de ser tan insensato, ex novia.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo caminaba por la calle rumbo a su casa después de haber pasado un rato con sus amigos cenando algo por ahí. Quedaron todo el grupo menos Inoue e Ishida. Cuando Chad preguntó donde estaban, Tatsuki respondió que aunque no lo parecían, esos dos eran pareja y también deseaban pasar tiempo solos. No pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Se alegraban de ver que las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien, aunque Ichigo nunca entendería que había visto Inoue en el estirado de Ishida.

Pasó por delante de una casa y saludó a una señora que conocía desde que era niño, pensando en las preguntas que le habían hecho sus amigos cuando él soltó que no iba a volver más a Bleach. Ni Keigo, ni Chad ni Tatsuki entendieron que, así de golpe, no quisiera ir más pero Mizuiro, cuando pudo hablarle a solas, le preguntó si la razón era por la bailarina Shinigami y lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

Al llegar a su calle y acercarse a su casa vio a la mujer de sus pensamientos a punto de picar al timbre.

—No hay nadie en la casa —dijo Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, contento de verla.

Rukia volteó al oírle y le correspondió el gesto en su rostro. Observó que llevaba una sudadera azul oscuro y un pantalón de chándal gris. Nunca le había visto así pero constató que le quedaba genial.

—Pues me alegro de que hayas aparecido entonces.

El pelinaranja caminó hacia ella y la sorprendió envolviendo su cintura con los brazos y besándola con una leve y breve unión de sus labios. Al separarlos se quedaron mirando.

—Es la primera vez que me saludas así.

—¿Te ha molestado? —preguntó Ichigo.

La morena le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para acercarse más a él. Respiró hondo antes de responder sinceramente.

—No.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más largo pero sin dejar de ser dulce. Ichigo había deseado verla desde que se había levantado solo en aquella cama. Estuvo tentado muchas veces a llamarla o a escribirle un mensaje, pero al final, no lo había hecho. No quería molestarla y pedirle que se vieran sin darle ni siquiera espacio para que pensara después de todo lo que había pasado por la noche.

Separaban sus labios de vez en cuando para luego volver a juntarse hasta que apoyaron sus frentes contra la otra y se sonrieron.

—Estás helada, enana. Vamos dentro.

Rukia asintió y siguió a Ichigo al interior de la casa. Ahora sí que podía decir que volvía a estar tranquila. Desde que su hermano le había dicho que solo tenía una semana para aceptar o no el trato, sentía en su interior un enfado que crecía por momentos. Habló con Ukitake todo el rato, incluso después de comer algo en la cafetería del hospital, se quedó ahí sentada en el sillón negro intentando calmar sus nervios pero le fue imposible. Cuando se encontró con Kaien, más de lo mismo. Podía hablar normal y estaba segura de que el joven no se lo notó, pero ella seguía percibiendo ese apretamiento en el pecho luchando por salir, cabreada como solo Byakuya sabía ponerla.

Así que, después de cenar algo en su piso, sus propios pies la habían hecho salir y la habían llevado a la casa de Ichigo. Con los besos que se acababan de dar, su enfado ya había disminuido. Eso solo lo podía hacer él.

—¿Dónde está tu familia? —preguntó la morena quitándose el bolso y la chaqueta y dejándolo en una silla cuando Ichigo encendió la luz.

—Han ido a visitar a unos familiares —le respondió acercándose a ella—. Yo pasaba de ir.

—Yo no quiero molestarte, lo que pasa es que no tengo internet en mi piso y me gustaría mirar una cosa.

—Nunca me molestas, Rukia. Que te entre ya en esa cabecita que tienes —le dijo el pelinaranja—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

—Pues vamos arriba, tengo el portátil en mi habitación —le indicó Ichigo caminando hacia las escaleras, apagando la luz antes de subir.

Llegaron al cuarto de Ichigo y la morena aprovechó que éste encendía el portátil y dejaba su móvil y su cartera en la mesa para curiosear. En su escritorio tenía libros abiertos y apuntes, una estantería con cómics y discos de música al lado de un reproductor y un panel de corcho donde tenía clavado con chinchetas distintos papeles. Sonrió al ver una fotografía con los que serían sus amigos, pensó Rukia, ya que distinguió al chico con el pelo castaño y el del pelo azul que había visto en el bar junto a él.

Cuando volteó el rostro vio a Ichigo sentándose en el colchón apoyando la espalda en la pared con los pies fuera y el portátil encima de las piernas. La morena le imitó colocándose a su lado, constatando que la cama era blandita y seguramente muy cómoda para dormir y lo que no era dormir.

—¿Qué es lo que querías mirar? —le preguntó Ichigo sin llegar a creerse aún que estaba en su habitación con Rukia. Cuando tuvo aquel primer sueño con ella ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la mente que eso podría llegar a pasar.

La morena sacó la tarjeta que le había dado Kaien del bolsillo derecho del tejano y se la entregó a Ichigo.

—Quería saber sobre esta persona.

—Kensei Shiba. Galería de fotografías. ¿Shiba? —arrugó la frente y miró a Rukia.

—Es el tío de Kaien. La tarjeta me la ha dado él —respondió cuidadosamente observando la reacción de Ichigo—. Me lo he encontrado y me ha pedido disculpas por lo del beso y por la mentira que soltó.

El pelinaranja en ningún momento relajó la frente, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Volvió a mirar la tarjeta como si fuera de otro planeta.

—¿Y por qué te ha dado esto? ¿Quiere que vayas a ver las fotografías de su tío?

—Se enteró de que busco trabajo y me ha dicho que Kensei quiere a chicas que hagan de modelos para su próxima exposición. No le he prometido que iría ni nada de eso pero me gustaría saber sobre él. Dice que suele pagar bastante bien.

Ichigo no dijo nada y empezó a teclear en el portátil notando la mirada violeta clavada en su perfil durante un rato hasta que también miró a la pantalla. Se alegró de pensar que Rukia ya no estaba enfadada por todo lo que pasó con Kaien e incluso se percató que estaba pendiente de él para que no se sintiera mal.

—Es un fotógrafo profesional que ha expuesto sus trabajos en Viena, Milán, París, Nueva York y Hong Kong, ganando prestigiosos premios —leía Ichigo—. Ha tenido éxito en muchas ciudades pero sobretodo en Japón, país donde nació, aumentando su popularidad y convirtiéndose en uno de los artistas de la fotografía más famoso de la actualidad.

—A ver las fotos —dijo Rukia.

Ichigo abrió la página donde salían muchas de las fotografías de sus antiguos trabajos y los dos se asombraron de lo buenas que eran. Los hombres y las mujeres que aparecían salían del cuadro, literalmente. La imagen captaba el brillo natural de los ojos, la esencia de todo lo que les envolvía y el color a su alrededor parecía estar pintado con pinceles.

—Es muy bueno —elogió Ichigo mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

—Pues sí. Mañana me pasaré por la galería. Espero que esté Kensei y pueda hablar con él.

—Mira que dice aquí —señaló la pantalla—. En su último trabajo en Francia donde contrató a doce personas que no eran modelos, pagó dos mil euros a cada uno. Las sesiones duraron poco menos de dos semanas.

La morena abrió la boca estupefacta.

—¿Dos mil euros por dos semanas? ¿Cuánto son eso en yens?

—Mas o menos, unos… —miró hacia arriba pensando— dos cientos setenta mil yens o algo así.

—Madre mía —susurró Rukia incrédula—. Estaría genial que me eligiera y me pagara así.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. Y tanto que estaría bien.

—¿Quieres mirar algo más? —le preguntó.

—No, era sólo eso.

Apagó el portátil antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Si consiguieras ese trabajo… —habló dejando el ordenador en el escritorio— no tendrías que irte, ¿verdad?

La morena se abrazó las rodillas pegándolas a su cuerpo.

—Si me ofreciera ese dinero… no me tendría que ir. Podría pagar el alquiler y todo lo demás —respondió Rukia observando que él seguía de espaldas a ella. Pensó en la conversación que tuvo con su hermano esa misma mañana. Estaba convencida de que no iba a encontrar un empleo antes del límite que le había impuesto—. Si no consiguiera el trabajo, lo más seguro es que me vaya la semana que viene.

—¿La semana que viene? —cuestionó Ichigo volteando y mirándola desconcertado—. ¿Tan pronto?

—_Lo mismo pensé yo _—se dijo a si misma la ex bailarina antes de asentir levemente.

Ichigo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y se sentó en el filo del colchón. Su mente no podía dejar de imaginarse la situación que se daría si ella se marchaba, pensando que su día a día volvería a ser como antes de conocerla. Y sus pensamientos le torturaban repitiéndole una y otra vez que no le iba a gustar nada eso. Que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Sintió los brazos de Rukia envolviendo sus hombros y sus pechos apretados en su espalda antes de escuchar su voz en el oído.

—¿Me echarás de menos si me voy? —preguntó la morena sintiendo su propio corazón retumbar, debatiéndose mentalmente si era buena idea preguntar ese tipo de cosas, si lo peor que podría hacer era dejar que las palabras salieran solas antes de pensarlas.

—No te voy a responder a eso porque yo espero que no tengas que irte —le respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Se quedaron prendados del color de ojos del otro. Tan diferentes entre ellos pero tan atrayentes que Rukia tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para separarse y ponerse de pie cuando notó una conexión especial hacia él.

—Pues más vale que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que puede pasar eso —dijo Rukia levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta escuchando el sonido de la cama al ponerse Ichigo de pie. Salió al pasillo para bajar las escaleras sabiendo que él la seguía—. Me voy a ir. Gracias por dejarme mirar eso.

—Quédate. Mi familia no vendrá hasta la noche —le sugirió Ichigo volviendo a encender la luz del salón y viendo como ella agarraba su bolso.

—Prefiero irme.

El pelinaranja arrugó la frente y se acercó envolviéndole la cintura por la espalda.

—¿Por qué? Si he dicho o he hecho algo que te ha podido molestar, te pido disculpas.

—No ha sido algo en concreto, Ichigo. Es todo y no solo por tu parte sino por parte de los dos —le dijo Rukia dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos apoyando sus manos en los brazos que se notaban fuertes debajo de la sudadera—. Nuestra forma de actuar con el otro ha cambiado, nos tratamos diferentes ni siquiera nos miramos igual. Las cosas que nos decimos, los besos, como el que nos hemos dado al vernos delante de tu casa. Antes no hacíamos eso. ¿Es que soy la única que lo está notando?

Ichigo suspiró y la soltó suavemente para meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, separándose un poco de ella.

—No eres la única que lo nota. Yo también. ¿Pero que quieres que haga? No lo estoy haciendo a propósito.

—Yo tampoco pero… estamos jugando con fuego.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rukia apretó los dientes antes de responder.

—Que se nos está yendo de las manos. Que quizá estemos entrando en un terreno peligroso, muy diferente a ser solo amigos con derechos, del que luego nos cueste salir —le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa en la que cenaron la otra noche—. Yo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que lo más seguro es que me tenga que marchar lejos y… —escondió el rostro en sus dos manos apoyando los codos en la superficie, dejando un espacio para que él la escuchara— y si seguimos viéndonos sé que me costará separarme de ti.

Ichigo se sentó en otra silla cerca de ella sintiendo una conocida presión en el pecho que parecía dispuesta a ahogarle, igual que la que sintió cuando Rukia le contó porque le gustaba estar tanto con él.

—Me encanta cuando eres sincera conmigo.

—Pues a mi no —dijo Rukia mostrando su rostro con las mejillas un poco rojas pensando que antes, de pequeña, no era así, pero desde hacía mucho, desde que su hermana murió, siempre prefería guardarse sus pensamientos y sentimientos para ella sola. De esa manera había podido seguir con su vida y tirar hacia delante. Sin embargo, ahora con aquel descerebrado, las palabras se le escapaban solas sin poderlas controlar, tirando por la borda todo su autocontrol—. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho —se levantó y le agarró de una mano tirando de él—. Vamos a tu habitación a acostarnos. Quiero que probemos tu cama, vamos, levántate.

Ichigo la observaba en silencio como, sin mucha intención, estiraba de su brazo para que se levantara. Por mucho que Rukia intentara quitarle hierro al asunto y hacer parecer que nada había pasado, no lo miraba a la cara. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no eran los mismos.

—Tienes razón. Ya no somos solo amigos con derechos, por lo menos no por mi parte —habló Ichigo haciendo que la morena parara y le soltara aún sin mirarlo—. Yo ya no puedo verte como una mujer con la que simplemente me acuesto o me divierto o con la que paso el rato. Ya te lo dije, quiero saber todo de ti y no puedo dejar de pensarte. No sé como he podido estudiar algo o como podré hacerlo los siguientes días porque apareces a cada momento en mi mente.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Rukia levantando la mirada hacia él, que seguía sentado sobresaltándolo—. Vamos a tu cuarto y follemos, ¿no es eso lo que hemos hecho siempre? ¡Entre nosotros solo hay sexo desde el principio y nada más! —se puso a caminar por el salón—. Lo pasamos bien, tú disfrutas de mi cuerpo y yo del tuyo, ya está. ¿Por qué hay que complicarlo? ¿Qué es eso de que ya no me ves como una mujer con la que simplemente te acuestas? —se giró hacia él—. ¿Entonces como me ves?

Ichigo se había levantado y la miraba con su ceño fruncido pero con el rostro sereno. Ya no había retorno para ninguno de los dos. O terminaban en ese momento para siempre y ya no se volvían a ver o acabarían acercándose más al otro de una manera completamente distinta.

—Como una mujer que cada día que pasa me gusta más y más, incluso sin saber nada de ti. Ya no es solo deseo aunque siga deseándote como el primer día que te vi bailando en aquella barra. Es tu personalidad, tu carácter… o lo bien que me siento cuando estoy contigo. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero dejar de verte. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Preferiría mil veces discutir contigo todas las semanas a pasar los días sin ti.

Rukia se quedó sin aire escuchando su corazón alterado por cada palabra pronunciada notando como su visión se hacía borrosa cuando sus ojos empezaron a ahogarse. No recordaba que nunca nadie le hubiera dicho algo así.

—Yo odio que seas tan sincero… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a soltarme todo eso, descerebrado?! ¿Por qué no me mientes alguna vez? ¡Yo no quiero tu sinceridad! —gritó Rukia sin percatarse que lágrimas habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas precipitándose hacia el suelo—. ¿Por qué no te vas con alguna otra chica que quiera estar con un chico tan sincero y que le diga a cada momento lo que siente?

—Rukia —la llamó alterado al verla por primera vez llorar, dando pasos hacia ella.

—¡Seguro que tienes a miles de tías detrás de ti deseando que les digas esas cosas! ¡Yo no soy una de ellas!

—Rukia, cálmate por favor —le pidió parándose delante de ella.

—¡Olvídate de mi! ¡Olvídate de todo! Como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

Ichigo la sujetó de los brazos con firmeza para que se tranquilizara pero la morena se retorcía para que la soltara.

—Me es imposible hacer eso —dijo el pelinaranja intentando no alzar la voz para no aumentar la tensión aunque le costase mantenerse en calma.

—¡No es imposible! ¡Suéltame! —le exclamó Rukia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a soltarte —la miró de la misma manera.

Rukia se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando por haber estado conteniendo el enfado durante todo el día al igual que todo lo que llevaba dentro. El oír esas palabras con su voz varonil dirigidas a ella y solo a ella había sido el detonante.

Seguía forcejeando para soltarse pero le era incapaz ya que Ichigo era más fuerte que ella. A pesar de eso, advirtió que el pelinaranja estaba teniendo cuidado para no hacerla daño. Apretaba con sus manos el pecho de Ichigo para apartarlo pero era más de lo mismo. Su cuerpo disminuyó la tensión al reparar que era inútil que continuara moviéndose y al hacerlo sus defensas volvieron a desaparecer ante aquel descerebrado que se empeñaba en estar con ella por mucho que intentara alejarlo.

—Me voy a ir de Karakura… —susurró Rukia apoyando la frente en el torso masculino.

—No te vas a ir —dijo convencido Ichigo abrazándola estrechamente, escuchando como la morena suspiraba y sollozaba sus últimas lágrimas.

Rukia sentía su calor envolviéndola, pensando que no había lugar más confortable que en los brazos de Ichigo.

—Yo no odio que seas sincero. Es uno de los rasgos que mas me gustan de tu personalidad, perdo…

—Déjalo, no pasa nada. Sabía que mentías sino seguramente te hubieras marchado sin más o me hubieras apartado dándome una patada en los huevos —bromeó sin sonreír y dirigió una de sus manos a la barbilla de la morena, alzando su pequeño rostro para secarle, suavemente con sus dedos, las mejillas y la delicada piel de debajo de sus ojos.

Rukia suspiró disfrutando de esas caricias.

—Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como lo haces ver tu.

—Sería más fácil si no te empeñaras en llevar tú sola el pesado equipaje que parece que llevas en la espalda. No sé si tienes a gente que sepa lo que estás pasando o no se lo cuentas a nadie, pero ahora me tienes a mi también. No me pidas que te olvide por que no lo voy a hacer. Me niego.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, respirando pausadamente para apaciguar el corazón y los nervios a flor de piel. Ichigo decidido acercó su rostro al de ella y, al ver que Rukia no se movía e incluso cerraba los ojos, la besó. Y ahí estaba otra vez. El ambiente distinto, su forma de besarse diferente, el modo de apretar sus labios y rozar sus lenguas, se amoldaban a la boca del otro sin urgencia.

Se separaron para respirar y después de observarse con los ojos velados, se volvieron a besar. Rukia le pasó los brazos por el cuello e Ichigo por la cintura, levantándola sin dificultad para seguir besándola y que no se alejara de él. Al conocer su casa y donde estaban los muebles, no le hizo falta despegar sus labios y abrir los ojos para poder llegar a la escalera, apagar la luz, y empezar a subir hacia su habitación poco a poco para no caerse.

Al entrar en su cuarto, la bajó y se giró para cerrar la puerta y poner el pestillo. Cuando volteó hacia la morena, vio que ésta tiraba su jersey al suelo y seguía desnudándose sin dejar de mirarlo. Ichigo apoyó su espalda en la puerta y la contempló respirando hondo notando como su miembro se endurecía por cada prenda, que la mujer que lo volvía loco, se quitaba.

Rukia se excitaba al apreciar esos ojos ámbar recorriendo su cuerpo por cada milímetro. Era igual que cuando estaba bailando en aquella barra y sentía la miraba de Ichigo clavada en ella. Su temperatura subía y su deseo aumentaba. Ya se había quitado el sujetador y dando un paso hacia delante salió del pantalón. Mientras se bajaba las braguitas se percató del bulto que ya se le notaba al pelinaranja debajo del chándal y sintió como su sexo, impaciente, lo anhelaba para ella sola.

Ichigo respiraba agitado percibiendo como la sangre de su cuerpo corría furiosa hacia su erección, contemplando a Rukia totalmente desnuda delante de él en el centro de su habitación. Aún así no se movió y esperó que fuera ella quien se acercase. La observó caminar hacia él y, mirándole a los ojos, empezó a quitarle la ropa.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte por dentro, enana… —le dijo Ichigo quitándose él mismo la sudadera para no tener que agacharse por la diferencia de altura y lo dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo como las delicadas manos de la morena resbalaban por su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre hacia el nudo del pantalón— porque por fuera no puedes gustarme más.

—Creo que nunca entenderé que quieras conocerme —habló Rukia dejando caer el pantalón y bajándole el bóxer. En cuanto tuvo el miembro de Ichigo fuera, inició las caricias escuchando los leves jadeos masculinos en aquél cuarto que olía solo a él, pensando en aquella frase que le había dicho ya dos veces. 'Quiero saber todo de ti'.

Ichigo la sujetó del delicado rostro y lo alzó para que lo mirara. Ella no dejó de tocarlo.

—Tú no tienes que entenderlo —le aseguró antes de besarla y caminar hacia delante saliendo de la ropa que se había enrollado en sus pies.

Rukia andaba de espaldas, dejándose guiar por el ojimiel mientras le masturbaba y enredaban sus lenguas más impulsivos que antes. Cuando la parte posterior de sus rodillas tocó la cama, se separó y se subió en ella para estirarse con las piernas abiertas, observando que Ichigo hacía lo mismo pero colocándose encima y enmedio, cubriéndola con su fuerte cuerpo. Se volvieron a besar con intensidad, sintiendo el calor del otro acelerando violentamente el ritmo del corazón, aumentando con las caricias, con el roce de sus pieles, con la fricción de la dura erección con su monte de venus al estar atrapado eróticamente entre ellos dos.

Ichigo le sujetó las manos y las subió por encima de la cabeza de Rukia, apoyándolas en el colchón y entrelazando los dedos.

—Mmm —gimió la morena al sentir la lengua y la boca del joven torturando sus pezones. Abrió más sus piernas y le envolvió las caderas delirando por el deseo, apretando con más fuerza el agarre de sus manos—. Entra dentro… Ichigo…

—¿Me quieres dentro? —le preguntó susurrando en su oído moviendo su pelvis para restregar su miembro con el húmedo sexo escuchando un leve 'sí' entre jadeos y suspiros—. Dime que es eso lo que quieres… Dímelo, Rukia… que ahora solo piensas en mí…

La joven gimió y curvó la espalda al sentir como metía un poco la punta para luego sacarlo y volver a repetir la acción una y otra vez. Si quería enloquecerla lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Sólo en ti! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados intentando buscar las palabras y formular frases coherentes—. ¡Ahora sólo existes tú! ¡Nadie más! ¡Te quiero dentro! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula sintiendo el placer de escuchar esas palabras con la voz de Rukia rota del deseo y se incrementó cuando resbaló su miembro dentro de ella lentamente hasta el fondo. Los dos gimieron y se quedaron un rato parados y mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando por la boca, disfrutando de esa magnífica sensación.

Sin desconectar sus miradas, Ichigo se movió para embestirla una vez y volver a detenerse haciéndolos gemir. Seguían mirándose cuando lo volvió hacer, y otra vez, y otra, aumentando el volumen de sus voces y del calor en sus cuerpos, de la velocidad de la sangre y de la electricidad en sus nervios.

Él ya no detenía sus embestidas, la penetraba sin compasión sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en ella y en seguir haciéndolo. Cerraban los ojos cuando el latigazo de placer era demasiado intenso pero seguían mirándose, llevando todos sus sentidos a unos niveles a los que nunca habían llegado.

—¡Ichigo!

—¡Sí!… gime mi nombre…. Rukia —le dijo el pelinaranja soltándola de las manos y sujetándola de la cabeza para no perderse ningún gesto—. Mírame.

—¡Ichigo! —volvió a exclamar la morena sin ser capaz de pronunciar otra cosa que no fuera ese nombre. Llevó sus manos ahora libres al trasero masculino para seguir su movimiento y apretarlo contra ella y así aumentar ese placer que no sabría como describir ya que nunca antes lo había sentido con tanta intensidad. El mirarse a los ojos mientras la llenaba era algo indescriptible. Se perdía en aquellos brillantes ámbar que la mantenían atada a él como con un hilo invisible.

Se besaron fogosamente al advertir como se acercaban a un punto de no retorno donde todas su terminaciones nerviosas y sus células estallarían haciéndolos sucumbir. Ichigo continuó moviéndose notando como todo se acumulaba en una zona y que pronto no iba a poder aguantar más. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Es lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

Separaron sus bocas cuando tras unas embestidas más alcanzaron a la vez un esperado y arrollador orgasmo. Gimieron abrazándose para continuar sintiendo el calor del otro cuando el clímax hizo que sus mentes los abandonaran por completo, llevándolos a los dos a un estado incomparable. Sensaciones únicas recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Cuando Ichigo pudo moverse, salió de dentro de ella y se dejó caer a su lado boca arriba, respirando agitado por la boca y con los ojos cerrados. Rukia estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Nunca… nunca había… —hablaba la morena en cuanto encontró algo de voz, aunque muy bajita y casi susurrada— sentido… algo parecido. Ha sido demasiado…

—¿Intenso? —preguntó Ichigo pensando exactamente lo mismo. Que nunca había sentido algo así.

—Sí —respondió Rukia girando la cabeza hacia él, observándole con los ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta y como su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar.

En ese preciso momento, completamente exhausta, con sus músculos entumecidos y su cuerpo rendido, se sintió feliz. Supo que lo que quería era estar con él. Las barreras que había construido alrededor suyo parecían quebrajarse y romperse en mil pedazos y se sorprendió a si misma deseando que se parara el tiempo para que Ichigo pudiera conocerla realmente. A ella y a todo lo que la envolvía. Estaba harta y cansada de guardar secretos, de mentir, de hacer ver que no pasaba nada y que todo marchaba correctamente. Estaba agotada.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, Ichigo.

Éste entreabrió los ojos al oírla y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que lo decía enserio.

—No voy a dejar que te alejes pero hazme un favor y sé siempre sincera conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré —dijo Rukia antes de moverse como pudo para agarrar la sábana y taparlos a los dos. Si Ichigo no decía nada ella no iba a salir de esa cama ni de esa casa hasta mañana.

Él estiró su brazo para dar a un interruptor y apagar la luz de la habitación. Sintió que ella le abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba su cabeza encima de su pecho. Se alegró de que no se levantara y se fuera a su piso. Le daba igual que al día siguiente pudieran verla su familia, ahora solo quería dormirse junto a ella. Se acomodó mejor en el colchón abrazándola y manteniéndola cerca de él.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya estaba arrodillado en el suelo de una de sus muchas estancias enfrente de un armario abierto de color caoba. Dentro había una barrita de incienso encendida que ya le faltaba poco para acabar de consumirse y una fotografía en un marco dorado. En la imagen aparecía su amada esposa sonriendo con los labios y con los ojos, transmitiendo felicidad a cualquiera que la contemplara.

Él lo hacía todas las noches. Después de cenar y terminar algo de trabajo, venía a esta habitación antes de irse a la suya para meterse en aquella cama que le parecía más grande y solitaria cada día que pasaba. Muchos de sus familiares le habían preguntado por que no había colocado ese mueble con la foto de Hisana en su propio cuarto y él siempre respondía lo mismo. Que este era el lugar favorito de su mujer aunque ahora estuviera todo vacío. Aquí venía a leer y a pintar de vez en cuando, ya que decía que la luz que entraba por esas ventanas era más intensa que en las otras.

Recordaba muchas veces salir del despacho y verla sentada en un sillón dormida con un libro abierto y descuidado en su regazo… nunca se olvidaría de las sombras que proyectaba en el suelo, de la suave respiración, de sus largas pestañas, de sus finos labios…

Byakuya agachó la cabeza hablando con ella, diciéndole que la echaba de menos y que la amaba. Que lo haría toda su vida.

El sonido del móvil interrumpió los pensamientos. Lo sacó del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón en el momento en el que el incienso llegó a su fin. Vio que era uno de los agentes de seguridad que había contratado para vigilar a Rukia.

—Es muy tarde para que me llames —le dijo enfadado en cuanto descolgó.

—Me ha parecido importante contarle lo que está pasando, señor.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La señorita Kuchiki vuelve a estar en casa de los Kurosaki.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó levantándose del suelo.

—Sí. Por las ocho se han encontrado delante de la casa ya que la señorita se ha dirigido hasta ahí. He de decirle que se han besado antes de entrar.

Byakuya caminaba por la habitación pensando que no era nada bueno que se besaran en la calle.

—¿Qué más?

—Al principio no sabía que ocurría porque encendieron la luz de la planta de abajo pero luego enseguida la apagaron. Me he tenido que marchar porque unos vecinos me iban a ver y no era normal que me quedara ahí parado así que he esperado una hora más o menos hasta que ya no había gente por la calle para volver a la casa. Me he colado por el patio trasero y he visto una de las luces encendidas, las que supongo sería de la habitación del chico.

—¿Por qué terminas hablando en pasado? —cuestionó Byakuya sin perder detalle de cada palabra como buen abogado que era.

—Porque esa luz ya no está encendida. Está toda la casa completamente a oscuras.

Kuchiki frunció más el ceño.

—¡¿Se va a quedar a dormir ahí?!

—Eso parece. Llevo rato en la calle observando la puerta y no ha salido nadie… Espere, está entrando un coche al garaje. Desde aquí no puedo verlo bien pero seguramente sean los otros miembros de la familia Kurosaki.

—No me gusta nada que a Rukia no le importe quedarse ahí a dormir.

—¿Qué hago, señor? ¿Continúo vigilando?

—Sí. De momento continúa. Y cuando hagas el cambio de turno y venga tu compañero le dices lo mismo. Que vigile.

—Sí, señor.

Byakuya colgó y se guardó el móvil mirando por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche. Había subestimado la relación que tenía con ese Kurosaki. Al principio había pensado que solo era un amigo o un chico con el que pasaba el rato y se divertía, pero ahora parecía que eran algo más. Rukia podría darle un abrazo a un amigo en la calle pero que se besaran eso ya era otra cosa. Ya no era tampoco algo a escondidas.

—Tengo que cambiar el acuerdo —habló para si mismo pensando que tenía que tirar el papel que ya había redactado y escribir otro antes de entregárselo mañana—. No puedo dejar que Rukia se piense siquiera quedarse en Karakura por ese niñato.

Caminó hacia el armario y volvió a observar la fotografía de Hisana.

—Le voy a dar a tu hermana solo tres días para que me diga algo sobre mi trato así no tendrá más remedio que decir que sí. Estoy cuidando de ella como te prometí —le dijo antes de cerrar las puertas y dejar escondida la sonrisa de felicidad de su mujer hasta que mañana la volviera a buscar añorándola.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Uy estos dos jeje menudo cambio en su relación, lo de amigos con derechos se les ha quedado corto, a ver que pasa a partir de esta noche donde han tenido sexo un poco... diferente xD Rukia al final le ha dicho que no quiere alejarse de él jijiji

¿Y que me decís del fotógrafo aunque solo haya salido su nombre? Kensei Shiba, me hace gracia ponerlo de tío de Kaien pero es un personaje que personalmente me gusta bastante :D ¿Qué pensáis que pasará con lo de trabajar de modelo? ¿Y sobre lo que ha sentido Kaien hablando con Rukia? Creo que se ha dado cuenta tarde de lo que de verdad le importa o ¿que me decís vosotros?

A Rukia se le acaba el tiempo, Byakuya le va a dar tres días aunque ella aún no lo sabe. ¿Y sobre Senna y las fotos abrazando a Ichigo?

¡Comentarme y decirme que pensáis! Un review sube un +1 en inspiración y ganas! :DD

Abrazos y besos :) Nos leemos!


	13. La decisión (primera parte)

¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo :) Como siempre muchas gracias a los que me dejáis favs y follows y sobretodo a los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un comentario: **inversereena, NekoMimiR, nikita, andrea. barboza. 3363, una fan tuya, , arsarsursa, ChoMi-ChoMi, KattytoNebel, Gabriela Canales, una fan tuya D, misel-kuchiki, SangoSarait, ginaNEKOchan, DBZFanGXCC, yohana. castro. 1426, Guest, Layna-swan, Saya-x, Martha, andyantopia, lydia2000, jillhazard193, . ** ¡Os Quiero! Ya sabéis que sin vosotros yo no continuaría escribiendo :)

Tengo que deciros que he cambiado este capítulo un montón de veces y al final me había quedado muy largo, así que lo he cortado en dos partes. Como podéis leer el título dice mucho, el siguiente capítulo será la segunda parte.

AVISO: LEMON! (Os lo debía por la espera :P)

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 13

.

LA DECISIÓN (PRIMERA PARTE)

.

Ichigo se despertó al notar como su cama se movió levemente. Volteó la cara, entreabriendo los ojos, hacia el lado donde se había producido el movimiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la espalda desnuda de Rukia. Ahí estaba ella. No había sido ningún sueño, como los que tenía habitualmente. Tan vividos como aquel primer sueño en el que hasta pudo sentir su peso encima de él y su olor a jazmín.

La habitación aún seguía a oscuras, iluminada solamente por la luz tenue de la farola de la calle que quedaba un poco por debajo. Echó un vistazo al despertador digital con los números rojos iluminados y se alegró de que aún faltara para que sonara anunciando que era lunes y volvía la rutina.

Se acercó a ella sin querer despertarla, sencillamente para sentir el calor que desprendía su piel.

"_No quiero alejarme de ti, Ichigo."_

—No lo hagas… —susurró acompasando su respiración a la de ella. Contemplando como la luz anaranjada le dibujaba siluetas en esa espalda que tantas veces había acariciado pero que parecía tan inalcanzable.

Levantó la mano y con los dedos repasó esas formas sinuosas sin llegar a tocarla nunca.

"_Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como lo haces ver tu."_

Ichigo cerró los ojos. ¿Fácil? Lo sencillo había sido dejarse llevar por esa mujer. Demasiado fácil caer presa de esos ojos violetas. Lo difícil ahora sería como volver a ser quien era antes si ella se marchaba. Como hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o como si nunca la hubiera conocido. ¿Cómo olvidar algo a lo que ni siquiera puedes ponerle nombre?

¿Sexo? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Gustar?…

Ahí, en silencio, observándola como jamás había hecho con otra mujer, embobado con unas simples líneas en la piel, su cuerpo y su mente estaban en paz. Estaba desnudo y sabía de sobra que ella también, pero no sentía deseo, ni excitación, ni su miembro se había despertado… estaba tranquilo en ese momento de paz antes de amanecer. Como si hubiera algo más entre ellos que no llegaba a visualizar.

Arrugó la frente y se sentó despacio en la cama negando con la cabeza.

Apartó la parte de su manta y salió de la cama tapándola mejor. Recogió la ropa de los dos del suelo y la puso encima del escritorio. Se vistió con lo que llevaba ayer, pantalón de chándal y la sudadera, y salió de la habitación, yendo al baño antes de bajar abajo.

En cuanto pisó el último escalón, su padre se le echó encima y le tiró al suelo sin esperárselo.

—¡Goooooooood Mooooooooorning Ichigoooo! ¿has dormido bien con Rukia-chan? —le preguntó moviendo las cejas pegando su cara a la de su hijo en el suelo—. ¿Qué postura habéis hecho?

—¡Quitate de encima viejo verde! —exclamó Ichigo echando a su padre a un lado y levantándose.

—Ya sabía yo que mentías cuando dijiste que erais solo amigos —puso los brazos en jarras e hinchó el pecho con orgullo—. A tu padre nunca se le engaña.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por el pelo con el ceño aún más fruncido y caminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es Rukia?

—Yuzu reconoció el bolso —le siguió hacia la cocina—. Si no yo lo hubiera abierto para ver su cartera.

El joven rodó los ojos sabiendo de antemano que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Observó que su padre se sentaba en la mesa donde continuó comiendo su desayuno.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? ¿Hay alguna urgencia hoy?

—No. Tengo una reunión con el director del hospital que nos administra lo que necesitamos para la clínica —le contestó antes de beber su zumo de naranja. Vio como Ichigo asentía mientras encendía la cafetera. Quiso volver a sacar el tema que le interesaba—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Rukia-chan era tu novia? No hay nada malo en eso.

—No es que haya algo malo o no. Lo hubiera dicho si eso fuera verdad —dijo el joven de pie, dándole la espalda a su padre, viendo como el liquido del café caía en el vaso.

—¿Solo os acostáis?

—Papá —gruñó y se giró para mirarle—. No quiero hablar de eso contigo ¿vale?

—Oye que yo también he sido joven y he tenido mis rollos antes de conocer a tu madre —se indignó siguiendo con la mirada a su hijo que se sentaba a su lado con el vaso de café—. ¿O me vas a decir que habéis estado encerrados en tu habitación jugando a cartas toda la noche?

Ichigo contempló el humo del café bailando fuera de la taza inundando la cocina con su aroma.

—Es complicado. No quiero hablar ahora del tema —acercó el vaso a sus labios para dar un pequeño sorbo.

—Pues yo si que quiero hablar ahora que estamos solos —dijo su padre serio extrañando al joven por su cambio de actitud—. Me gustaría saber la relación que hay entre mi hijo y la chica que está durmiendo en mi casa. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

El pelinaranja rechistó y echó la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Ahora quieres hacerte pasar por un padre que se preocupa por esas cosas? —le preguntó irónico mirándolo de reojo—. La verdad es que no te pega nada. Soy mayorcito, no tengo porque contarte que relación tengo con ella o lo que haga dentro de mi habitación.

El mayor dejó de lado su desayuno y observó en silencio como su hijo seguía bebiendo su café.

—Será tu habitación pero estás en mi casa, Ichigo —sentenció Isshin con voz firme pero sin alzarla—. Además no iba a decirte nada malo. Sé que tienes diecisiete años y no es la primera chica con la que te veo —esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Está claro que mi hijo ya no es virgen.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó el pelinaranja levantándose de la silla oyendo como su padre se reía por lo bajo. Pensaba que por una vez iba a tener una conversación seria con él pero siempre tenía que soltar alguna frase de las suyas—. ¿Es que uno no puede tomarse un café tranquilamente?

Isshin dejó de reír y siguió comiendo. No había nada más gratificante para él que molestar a sus hijos.

—He visto como la miras —contó el moreno. Ichigo se acabó el café y lo dejó en el fregadero frunciendo el ceño al escucharle—. Cuando Rukia-chan vino a cenar no dejaste de mirarla ni de estar pendiente de ella ni un segundo.

Ichigo se volteó y apoyó el trasero en el borde de la encimera cruzando los brazos. ¿Tanto se le había notado?

—Es normal que la mirara —alzó los hombros— no quería que se sintiera mal por alguna bromita de las tuyas —soltó a la defensiva.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —le miró por encima del vaso de zumo—. ¿O la mirabas porque te gusta tanto esa chica que no podías ni apartar la vista de ella?

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula y alejó los ojos de los de su padre. ¿Cómo dejar de mirarla si Rukia era la persona en la que se centraban estos últimos días?

¿Tanto le gustaba Rukia? ¿Cuánto? ¿Había alguna forma de medir eso de forma exacta? Empezaba a dudar que alguna vez le hubiese pasado lo que le estaba pasando con ella porque por más que buscaba en su memoria sentimientos parecidos con los que poder compararlos, no los encontraba. Jamás se había quedado absorto contemplando la espalda desnuda de una mujer, jamás había estado pensando en una mujer las 24 horas del día, jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a una mujer parada enfrente de su casa… ¿Qué cuanto le gustaba? ¿Decir que estaba perdido sería una respuesta?

Su padre al ver que se había quedado callado seguramente pensando en lo que le había dicho continuó hablando. Estaba seguro que esa chica bajita no era un simple rollo. Recordaba alguna otra vez en la que le había visto con alguien y cuando sacaba el tema, él simplemente se marchaba del lugar y no quería hablar de eso. Le contestaba que era una amiga y se alejaba.

Sin embargo, ahora, tras preguntarle por la mujer que había en su habitación, no se había ido de allí. Se había quedado serio y pensativo escuchando lo que tenía que decirle su padre. Isshin sonrió levemente con algo de tristeza al notar como su hijo, en esa misma mañana, había madurado un poco más.

—¿Sabes porque sé que esa chica te gusta más de lo que puedo asegurar que ni tú mismo sabes? —le preguntó. Ichigo negó con la cabeza pendiente de lo que su progenitor quería decirle—. Porque mirabas a Rukia-chan como yo miraba a tu madre cuando empezamos a salir.

El joven se sorprendió de esa respuesta y notó como se puso nervioso. Siempre le pasaba cuando hablaban de su madre. Inconscientemente, e impropio de él, quiso saber más.

—¿Cómo la mirabas?

—Como si me hubiera atrapado. Como si me fuera imposible apartar mis ojos de ella —respondió sonriendo y bajando la mirada al vaso ya vacío como si pudiera visualizar el pasado a través de él—. Recuerdo que por mucho que quisiera, no podía. Quizá por aquel entonces mis pensamientos no fueran acordes con mis sentimientos, ya sabes… era joven —. Ichigo se sonrojó un poco al recordar como él también había tenido pensamientos de esos durante la cena. Pensamientos que implicaban a Rukia y a su cama—. Pero desde ese mismo momento supe que en el preciso instante en el que había posado mi mirada en ella, ya me había atado para siempre. Y con el paso de los años, todo fue a más. Siempre a más.

Ichigo se acercó a su padre y se volvió a sentar donde había estado antes.

—Papá… —le susurró agradecido que se hubiera sincerado con él—. No creo que yo mirara así a Rukia. Lo que tú sentías por mamá no es lo que yo siento por ella.

—La única diferencia entre tú y yo, Ichigo… —le puso la mano en el hombro antes de levantarse— es que tu aún no te has dado cuenta.

Ichigo escuchó como su padre detrás de él dejaba su bandeja en la encimera.

—¿Y si… —empezó a hablar pero se calló durante un rato, pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre, pensando si tenía que sincerarse y soltar lo que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar— … sí que me he dado cuenta de que Rukia es importante para mi pero sé que algo más es imposible? No es la primera vez que estamos juntos, llevamos un tiempo así. En un tira y afloja un tanto extraño —colocó los codos en la mesa y escondió el rostro en sus manos—. En realidad no sé nada de ella. Intento conocerla pero no me deja.

—¿Ella te conoce a ti? Sé que no eres de los que cuentan sus cosas. Ten paciencia hijo. Ya verás como llegará el día en el que ella te cuente todo —le dijo Isshin viendo como él asentía sin levantar aún la cabeza. Sonrió más ampliamente al comprobar que no se había equivocado con lo que había visto en esa cena. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo mirar a una chica de esa manera y se alegraba de que fuera una chica como Rukia-chan. Le había caído bien el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella. Se acercó a Ichigo y le susurró en el oído—. Rukia-chan es muy guapa, no me extraña que te tenga embobado.

Ichigo se enderezó y le apartó con la mano.

—Dejame en paz —frunció el ceño levantándose de la silla. Iba a salir de la cocina cuando su padre se le echó encima.

—¡Más te vale cumplir en la cama! ¡Tienes que mantener el listón de los Kurosaki alto! Si te has levantado tan temprano es que no has gastado suficiente energía.

Ichigo se sonrojó.

—¡Aparta joder! ¡Vete ya a esa reunión, viejo!

.

* * *

.

Rukia se volteó en la cama y llevó un brazo al lado donde habia estado durmiendo Ichigo. Entreabrió los ojos al notar que estaba vacío y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación del lugar.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó con voz somnolienta sin obtener respuesta.

Observó el despertador digital y bostezó al ver que aún era pronto. Se sentó en la cama y estiró la espalda para desesperezarse. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro de forma involuntaria pensando en lo bien que habia dormido. Sentía su cuerpo tranquilo y calmado. Como si esa noche, mirando a Ichigo a los ojos en ese momento tan intenso, sintiendo como entraba dentro de ella… se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Se sentía como más ligera, más libre y, como había sentido antes de dormirse, feliz.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro aún con esa sonrisa. Lo que no conseguía Ichigo…

—Buenos días, enana.

Rukia se sorprendió de que tan absorta como estaba ni siquiera escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta. Giró la cabeza hacia allí viendo a Ichigo cerrarla y ponerle el seguro.

—Buenos días —le dijo aguantando la sábana que le cubría los pechos.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó acercándose a su mueble para sacar el uniforme del instituto.

—La verdad es que sí. No pensaba que iba a dormir bien en esta cama tan pequeña.

Ichigo sonrió de lado mientras colgaba la ropa con la percha en el manillar del mueble.

—Perdone usted señorita, pero no todos tenemos una cama tan grande cómo la suya —soltó con humor antes de voltearse y mirarla—. Si quieres puedes ducharte antes, falta un rato hasta que se despierten mis hermanas.

—No tranquilo, dúchate. Ya me ducharé en mi piso —le respondió—. ¿Me pasas mi ropa?

Ichigo asintió y le acercó la ropa que había puesto antes encima del escritorio. Cuando se dispuso a abrir uno de los cajones para sacarse ropa interior limpia, la voz de Rukia le frenó.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que me darías un beso de buenos días.

Ichigo volteó el rostro hacia ella, observándola mirar por la ventana. La luz del amanecer se empezaba a reflejar en ella y el pensamiento de que no encajaba en su habitación le asaltó la mente. Era como una muñeca con piel de porcelana entre cuatro paredes que aún yacían oscuras.

—¿Quieres un beso de buenos días?

Rukia bajó la mirada, sintiendo como algo en su interior le frenaba las palabras que quería decir. Le había dicho que intentaría ser sincera pero le costaba.

—No —susurró y le miró sonriendo para restarle importancia a lo que había dicho—. Solamente lo pensé.

Observó como Ichigo se dio media vuelta y siguió lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Con la oscuridad que aún había en el lugar no supo si había sonreído, asentido o cual había sido el gesto de su rostro. Solo podía saber que estaba de espaldas a ella. Rukia arrugó la frente con un atisbo de pesar al comprender que ahora, después de todo lo que se habían dicho y sobretodo por parte de Ichigo, guardarse cosas no era la mejor opción. Podría hacerle más daño que antes. A él y a ella misma. Se sentía como si ahora fuera imposible volver hacia atrás.

Se deshizo de la sábana que la cubría y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia él y abrazándolo por detrás estrechamente. No sintió temor que pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón ni que notara como encerraba la tela de la sudadera entre sus dedos.

Ichigo cerró los ojos nada más sentir sus femeninos brazos rodeándole. Esto era lo que empezaba a necesitar de ella. Un contacto mucho más íntimo. Internamente había deseado que lo hiciera y si tenía que tener paciencia con ella, como decía su padre, la tendría. Si esperándola conseguía que ese abrazo que le estaba regalando fuera solo el primero de muchos más, la esperaría el tiempo que ella necesitara.

—Cuando te dije ayer… —cortó Rukia, envolviéndose del calor que Ichigo desprendía— que no quería alejarme de ti, lo dije enserio.

Ichigo entreabrió los ojos y cubrió una de sus manos con la suya.

—Espero que no tengas que hacerlo, Rukia. Que consigas ese trabajo con el tío de Kaien y te quedes aquí en Karakura —hizo que aflojara un poco el abrazo para poder voltearse y mirarla a los ojos. A esos ojos violetas que le observaban como si quisieran grabarse cada centímetro de su rostro dentro de ellos.

Rukia respiró hondo sin dejar de mirarle, pensando que todo sonaba bien con esa voz.

'_No quiero que te vayas. No quiero dejar de verte. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Preferiría mil veces discutir contigo todas las semanas a pasar los días sin ti.'_

Sintió las manos masculinas posarse en sus mejillas y cerró los ojos esperando paciente que Ichigo la besara.

'_Ahora me tienes a mi también. No me pidas que te olvide por que no lo voy a hacer. Me niego.'_

Sus labios se encontraron y empezaron a reconocerse de nuevo. Ella seguía abrazando a Ichigo por la cintura y él le envolvió la espalda desnuda con sus brazos, estrechándola más hacia él.

—_Creo que estoy encontrando esa felicidad de la que hablabas, Ukitake _—pensó Rukia.

Ichigo notó como los labios de la morena sonreían mientras se besaban.

.

* * *

.

Kaien iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con la mirada puesta en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante de aquel lugar. Escuchaba como los alumnos que pasaban cerca de él cuchicheaban y sentía sus miradas clavadas en la nuca.

Ya ni le importaba. Que hablaran de él si querían.

Cuando estaba cerca de su clase, el aroma de un perfume muy conocido hizo que levantara la vista. Esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado al reconocerlo. Era el perfume que usaba su no… volvió a deshacer la mueca de su rostro. No, Miyako y él ya no eran nada.

La observaba hablar con sus amigas e incluso reirse, pero ya no podía acercarse y taparle los ojos por detrás preguntándole si sabía quien era con voz más grave o más fina según el día. O ya no podía saludarla con un beso como siempre y que sus amigas se dieran la vuelta sonriendo y dándoles ese momento sólo para ellos. Ya no podía hacer nada de eso.

Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo como su corazón dolía.

—¡Kaien! —escuchó como alguien le llamó y se volteó para ver como Senna se acercaba por el pasillo—. Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Como una puta mierda —le soltó lo primero que le vino a la boca.

Senna suspiró pensando que no podía interesarle menos como estaba ese chico.

—Lo de nuestro trato sigue adelante, ¿verdad?

Kaien arrugó la frente un momento al no recordar por donde iba el asunto hasta que le llegó a la memoria.

—Paso de ese estúpido trato.

—¿Cómo que pasas? ¿Por qué?

—Porqué ya no me interesa ni quiero joder a nadie más —dijo el moreno volviendo a mirar donde estaba su ex y la sorprendió mirándole ella también. Cuando iba a levantar la mano a modo de saludo, ésta enseguida bajó la mirada y se alejó de allí.

Senna no perdió detalle de nada.

—Así que lo que quieres es volver con tu ex, ¿no? —le preguntó levantando las cejas—. Vaya… que fácil es de olvidar esa tal Rukia.

El joven regresó sus ojos a ella.

—No es que sea fácil o no de olvidar. Es que hay a veces que podemos confundir el gustar con el querer, o la atracción física por algo más. A mí Rukia me seguirá gustando pero a quien yo quiero realmente es a Miyako —se sinceró y cruzó los brazos—. Además para empezar algún tipo de relación, todo tiene que ser mutuo.

—Ahh claro. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Has hablado con Rukia y ella te ha dado calabazas. Pobrecito —dijo Senna sarcástica.

Kaien recordó la conversación que tuvo ayer con Rukia.

—Pues sí. Pero no lo decía sólo por mí sino por ti también.

La pelivioleta alzó un ceja.

—¿Por mí? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que has dicho conmigo si se puede saber?

—Que para empezar algo tiene que ser mutuo. Y siento ser yo quien te lo diga, si no te lo ha dicho ya alguien más, y es que Ichigo no va a volver contigo. Porque tú seguirás estando todo lo enamorada que puedas estar de él pero él de ti no.

—¿Y como cojones sabes eso? —dio un paso hacia él enfada. Éste ni se inmutó.

—Porque sólo tienes que ver lo que contento que está. Lo acabo de ver antes cuando he pasado por enfrente de su clase y me juego lo que sea a que está así de contento por ella. Créeme, estoy seguro —se pasó una mano por el pelo susurrando—. Era como estaba yo antes.

Senna le miró en silencio negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Cuando estaba conmigo también estaba contento y mira luego. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—No tengo ni idea de que pasó entre tú y él, ni me interesa. Pero Ichigo parece la clase de tío que… sabe perdonar —dijo Kaien—. ¿No crees que si le siguieras gustando, habría vuelto ya contigo? Por mucho que sigas detrás de él, por muchas veces que le digas lo que sientes, él no cambiará de opinión. Es más, es posible, que acabe cogiéndote manía o aborreciéndote de lo pesada que le resultarás.

El timbre sonó anunciando que empezaban las clases.

—Si te rindes tan fácil es tu problema, pero yo no me voy a rendir. Sé que Ichigo y yo acabaremos juntos.

—Mira Senna, esto no va de rendirse o no —se acercó más a ella para que lo escuchara entre el ruido de la gente yendo de un lado al otro, dirigiéndose a la clase que le correspondía—. Se trata de no seguir jodiéndola.

—¿Cómo has hecho tú con Miyako?

—Pues sí. La jodí bien. La cagué. Pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. Así que olvidate de ese estúpido trato y deja de pensar sólo en ti misma.

Kaien se dio media vuelta para irse a su clase pero escuchó como Senna le gritó.

—¡Tú no me conoces para decirme eso! —exclamó sin importarle que algunos alumnos se giraron hacia ella.

Kaien también se giró antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

—¡Es lo que demuestras!

Senna apretó la mandíbula con ganas de decirle de todo y dio media vuelta hacia su clase. Cuando entró observó que el profesor ya estaba en la mesa ordenando que todo el mundo se sentara. Fue hacia su sitio y se sentó viendo de reojo como Ichigo sacaba la libreta de su cartera con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Pensó que, seguramente, no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

—_¿Es por ella, Ichigo?_

_._

* * *

_._

Se notaba que estaban a mitad de Noviembre. El frío había aparecido para quedarse definitivamente. La gente salía a la calle abrigados hasta arriba, con abrigo, bufanda y guantes. Ya no era de sorprender que algunas tiendas empezaran a adornar sus escaparates con nieve artificial o con pequeños toques de navidad. Un muñequito de Papá Noel meciéndose sonriente en una silla, unos renos de peluche con la nariz roja o unas cajas envueltas en papeles brillantes y lazos dorados. Todo bonito y destinado a que la gente se acercara a curiosear y a empezar a realizar sus compras navideñas.

A Rukia personalmente le gustaba el invierno. Siempre lo había sentido como ese momento de paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Cerró los ojos mientras iba caminando al notar como una delicada corriente de aire frío golpeaba suavemente en su rostro. Sonrió al apreciar la caricia.

Nell que iba caminando a su lado la miró. Habían estado hablando de lo que pasó aquella noche en Bleach pero por más que había intentado que Rukia le contase quien era ese hombre, ella solamente había soltado que era un familiar.

—Tú y tus secretos —dijo la peliverde sin mostrar ni un ápice de enfado por ello. Rukia era así, era algo que ya todos conocían—. Pero te veo más contenta. ¿Acaso dejar el trabajo de bailarina te ha alegrado? No sabía que estabas a disgusto.

Rukia abrió los ojos al escucharla.

—Y no lo estaba, de verdad. Es sólo que… no sé… —volvió a sonreir—. Me siento bien después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Y a que se debe si se puede saber? —preguntó Nell curiosa antes de agrandar los ojos emocionada—. ¡¿Un chico?! ¡OH! ¡¿Ichigo?! Dime que sí.

La bajita soltó una carcajada al mirar a su amiga.

—Puede ser —respondió haciéndose la interesante.

—Ayyy —exclamó ilusionada llevándose las manos al corazón, o lo intentó entre tanto pecho—. Me alegré un montón de ver que iba detrás de ti cuando pasó todo ese revuelo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Renji cuando se lo dije.

—¿Le molestó? —preguntó Rukia preocupada.

—¡Que va! —movió la mano de lado a lado—. Todo lo contrario. Le vi una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse —observó que la morena suspiró relajada—. Pero cuenta, cuenta. ¿Así que lo habéis arreglado? Con todo lo demás podrás callarte todo lo que quieras, pero con el tema de chicos quiero saber hasta cuanto le mide…

—¡Nell! —la cortó riendo viendo como alguna gente que pasó cerca de ellas las miró con el ceño fruncido.

La peliverde también se rió.

—Iba a decir cuanto le mide el pie.

Las dos soltaron carcajadas mientras seguían caminando. Rukia sintió como Nell le daba unos significativos codazos. Ésta la miró de reojo aún riendo. Sabía lo que quería saber su amiga.

—El pie de Ichigo está muy bien proporcionado —le soltó haciendo que volvieran a estallar de risa.

—¡Es perfecto entonces! —habló como pudo Nell sintiendo que se ahogaba de tanto reír—. No hace falta que me digas más.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato hasta que se les pasó la risa. Se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. La verdad es que se lo pasaban muy bien juntas y se parecían más de lo que a simple vista parecía. Rukia pensó en lo último que había dicho Nell a modo de broma.

—La verdad es que sí. No sé si merezco a alguien que me trate tan bien como él —se sinceró—. Es tan bueno… que a veces me pregunto que vio en mi para querer quedarse conmigo más de dos días.

—¿Por qué tienes esa visión tan mala de ti misma? Eres encantadora, Rukia —le dijo Nell entrelazando su brazo con el de ella—. Y me alegro un montón que él también haya visto debajo de esa coraza que llevas.

—Me dijo que le gustaba, que ya no podía verme como una chica con la que simplemente se acostaba —sonrió al recordar esas palabras—. Que se moría de ganas de conocerme más.

—Que bonito.

—Y cuando ayer nos acostamos, fue distinto a las otras veces, más intenso. No sé, como más…

—¿Intimo? —preguntó viendo como Rukia asentía—. ¿Y te gustó? —esta vez observó que la morena se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Nell abrió la boca sorprendida—. ¡Si hasta te sonrojas! ¡Que mona! Que contenta estoy por ti, Rukia. Ahora si que estás viviendo la edad que tienes. Quien tuviera los veinte otra vez… Disfruta ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia la miró, a esos ojos que tambien sonreían, y asintió. Lo iba a intentar.

Caminaron agarradas del brazo hasta que llegaron a la galería de Kensei Shiba. Se sorprendieron que incluso siendo un lunes estuviera lleno de gente. Las paredes estaban todas hechas de cristal para que se pudiera ver por fuera algunas fotografías. Entraron dentro, apreciando el alto techo lleno de tubos de ventilación plateados y brillantes donde podían ver su propio reflejo y el de los cuadros. Las paredes tenían una tonalidad grisácea y las fotografías iban variando de tamaño según la pared donde estaban colgados.

—Es muy bueno —le elogió Nell—. Las fotografías son fantásticas.

—¿Has visto esa mujer de allí? ¿La luz en su rostro? Si parece que vaya a salir de la pared —dijo Rukia sorprendida.

—Son geniales.

Dieron vueltas por el lugar y un cartel llamó la atención de la morena. Se acercó para leerlo dejando a Nell hablando con unos hombres sobre la belleza de las fotografías en blanco y negro. Leyó que en el cartel ponía lo que le había dicho Kaien. Que el artista necesitaba modelos para su siguiente exposición. Las pruebas empezarían mañana a partir de las nueve.

—¿Estás interesada? —le preguntó un hombre con pelo gris, alto y fuerte, desde su espalda.

Rukia se dio media vuelta y reconoció a ese hombre como el tío de Kaien, ya que lo había visto en algunas imágenes de las que vieron en el portátil de Ichigo.

—Sí que estoy interesada —respondió sonriendo educada y le ofreció la mano—. Soy Rukia Kuchiki, un placer conocerle señor Shiba. Una exposición magnífica.

—El placer es mío, señorita Kuchiki —le sujetó la mano y la levantó para besarle en el dorso. A Rukia le hizo gracia que aunque fuera nativo de japón y que por mucho que estuviera hablando en japonés ya no tenía mucho acento de allí—. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que le esté gustando la exposición. ¿Había visto algún trabajo mío con anterioridad?

—No, es la primera vez. Pero estoy segura de que no será la última. Es increíble como puede hacer que una fotografía plasme el alma de una persona de esa manera.

—Lo más difícil es encontrar a personas que tengan un aura especial. Algo que las rodee para que a la hora de hacer la foto, ésta sobresalga. Yo seré el que apriete el botón de la máquina pero el mérito de todo es de esa gente que se atreve a mostrarla —dijo Kensei sonriendo.

—No se reste importancia, señor Shiba. Es usted un artista.

—Si está interesada en ese puesto de modelo, creo que lo está consiguiendo —bromeó haciendo que los dos se rieran. Kensei se la quedó mirando unos segundos—. Por cierto, ¿de que color son sus ojos? Desde el primer momento que me ha mirado estoy intentando averiguarlo, pero no lo logro.

—Son violetas —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa y moviendo los ojos y el rostro para que con la luz pudiera verlos mejor.

Kensei asintió fascinado.

—Son muy violetas… —susurró. Se quedó un rato pensando en algo y decidido agarró uno de los folletos que había en una mesita al lado del cartel que estaba leyendo Rukia antes de que él viniera. Se lo ofreció—. Acérquese mañana y haremos una prueba. A ver si la cámara logra captar lo que yo veo.

Rukia respiró hondo ilusionada antes de hablar.

—Estaré aquí sin falta.

Kensei se despidió y se fue a hablar con unos periodistas que le esperaban en la zona de prensa. La morena se quedó releyendo el folleto sintiendo como por dentro estaba saltando de alegría. Necesitaba a diez modelos, cinco chicas y cinco chicos, de veinte a treinta años. Lo que les iba a pagar a cada uno de ellos era mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Definitivamente era un buen comienzo.

—_Voy a conseguir este dinero, Ukitake. _

_._

* * *

_._

Senna y Nozomi habían salido del instituto y la pelivioleta estaba contándole lo que había pasado con Kaien ya que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar durante el descanso porque Nozomi se había ido a la biblioteca a repasar con sus compañeros de clase.

—Ese estúpido de Kaien —soltó Senna—. Anda que se puede confiar en él.

—Eso es porque se ha dado cuenta de que lo que hizo no estuvo bien —dijo Nozomi—. La verdad es que Miyako me da pena. Va a mi clase y siempre que la miro está cabizbaja y con un semblante triste.

—En el fondo a mi también me da pena, pero no nos engañemos. Si Kaien me ha dejado tirada en este plan es porque sabe que contra Ichigo no tiene nada que hacer. Yo también me retiraría si él estuviera con una tía exuberante con más tetas que Inoue pero con esa bajita y plana —rechistó—. Va a ser que no.

Nozomi arrugó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Como has cambiado Senna. Antes no eras así. Las cosas que dices y haces… no sé. He estado pensando por la noche y yo tampoco creo que sea lo más indicado ponerle esas fotos. O incluso que te metas en medio de ellos dos.

—¿Tú también me vas a venir con estas? —le preguntó parándose en la calle—. ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo o qué? ¿De que lado estás tú, Nozomi?

—Del tuyo. Por eso te estoy diciendo que lo dejes. No quiero que sufras más.

—¿Y que hago entonces? ¿Le pierdo?

—¡Es que ya lo has perdido! —exclamó la peliverde sobresaltando a su amiga. Respiró hondo mirando alrededor y bajó la voz al no querer montar un espectáculo—. Lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo. Déjalo ya. Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte daño.

Senna sintió como sus ojos empezaban a picar.

—¡Es que no puedo! ¡No puedo dejarlo! —alzó la voz y no le importó que Nozomi la agarrara del brazo para que se movieran y no estuvieran en medio de la calle, ella siguió hablando—. Quiero estar con él ¿es que no lo entiendes? No me imagino con otra persona que no sea Ichigo. No voy a encontrar a otro como él. Cometí un error, lo sé. Pero todo el mundo se equivoca. Quiero luchar por lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero es a él.

—¿Aún a costa que él no quiera? —le preguntó observando como Senna cerraba los ojos y se le escapaban un par de lágrimas.

—Querrá —afirmó abriendo los ojos y mirándola—. Cuando se de cuenta de que la única chica que lo quiere de verdad soy yo. Que haría cualquier cosa por él. Y ni esa zorra bailarina, ni ninguna otra, me lo quitará.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza y con el semblante triste al ver que su amiga estaba consumida por ese pasado amor.

—¿Y que te hace creer que cuando Rukia vea esas fotos le dejará?

—Por que es lo normal, lo que todas haríamos —le respondió secándose las mejillas—. No creo que tengan la suficiente confianza para hablar y solucionarlo. Y si se las enseña a Ichigo y viene a preguntarme, me inventaré que yo no sabía nada y ya está. Es un plan muy fácil.

—Es un estúpido plan. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—¡Me importa un mierda! En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

—Dudo que aquí haya amor, Senna.

—Yo le quiero, de eso no tienes que tener duda.

Nozomi la miró.

—Te ha dicho millones de veces que no quiere nada contigo y a ti te da igual. Si le quisieras, su felicidad iría por delante de la tuya. Solo piensas en ti.

Senna dejó que más lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba eso de ella?

—Yo pienso en los dos. Sé que puedo hacerle muy feliz. Lo sé —susurró agachando la mirada.

—Tengo razón cuando pienso que no eres la misma Senna de antes… Ya no veo a mi mejor amiga delante de mi.

—Pues vete entonces —le soltó levantando la vista y mirándola fijamente—. No te necesito.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio a los ojos. Nozomi también sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y se dio media vuelta antes de que no pudiera aguantar más. Pensando que quizá no tendría que haber dicho nada y haberla seguido sin contradecirla. ¿Pero eso era tener una amistad? ¿Callarse y no decir lo que uno pensaba? ¿Dejar que la otra persona se hiciera daño de una manera tan directa? ¿Recoger los pedazos sabiendo que podrías haberlo evitado? Para ella, eso no era amistad.

Senna la vio alejarse y tuvo ganas de llamarla para que no se fuera de su lado, pero se reprimió. Pensó que si quería marcharse, que se fuera. Que cuando consiguiera a Ichigo ya volvería pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había dicho.

Se armó de valor y continuó caminando sola por la calle hasta que llegó al piso donde pensaba que vivía Rukia. Miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie conocido por ninguna calle cercana y esperó cerca del portal a que alguien entrara o saliera de allí para poder meterse dentro. No tuvo que estar esperando mucho tiempo cuando un hombre salió para girar luego en la dirección opuesta.

Enseguida paró la puerta para que no se cerrara y entró en el pequeño vestíbulo con la estrecha escalera delante. Cuando estuvo ahí tuvo la sensación de que ahí no vivía ella. Sin embargo, empezó a revisar los nombres de los buzones por si tenía suerte y no se había equivocado desde que había visto entrar aquí a Ichigo.

—Te encontré… —susurró Senna viendo como en uno de los buzones había un papelito en blanco con el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki escrito a bolígrafo.

Abrió la cartera del instituto y sacó el sobre donde había guardado sólo dos de las fotografías. Las volvió a mirar antes de echarlas por la ranura del buzón.

.

* * *

.

El entrenador hizo sonar el pitido anunciando que el entreno había acabado. Hizo un movimiento con las manos para que los chicos se acercaran a él después de terminar el partido que estaban jugando. Todos estaban sudados y respirando agitados por la boca, apoyando sus manos en la cadera y deseando ir a ducharse cuanto antes.

—El entreno de hoy ha sido estupendo. Quiero que todos los siguientes sean así. Recordar que en diciembre llega el campeonato de invierno y os quiero ver rendir al máximo hasta que esos días lleguen. Nada de peleas entre vosotros, nada de distraeros con el sexo opuesto, nada de comidas que os hagan perder las fuerzas, nada de beber y nada de fumar. ¿Os ha quedado claro?

—Entrenador ¿es verdad que en el campeonato van a venir ojeadores del equipo nacional de baloncesto? —preguntó Kaien.

—De momento son solo rumores. Pero es muy probable que si que vengan. Así que dar lo mejor de vosotros mismos y quizá acabéis en el equipo nacional, ¿quién sabe? —respondió el mayor haciendo que los chicos se miraran entre ellos entusiasmados. Ichigo sonrió al verlos—. Venga chavales, a las duchas. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Todos se fueron al vestuario.

—Joder, ¿Os imaginais tíos? —dijo uno de ellos quitándose la ropa y entrando en la ducha—. Que les gustamos y nos fichan para su equipo.

—Para eso tenemos que ganar —habló otro debajo del agua.

—No hace falta ganar para que se fijen en ti. Si les gustas como juegas, te fichan. No hay más.

—Pero es mejor que ganemos —soltó Kaien enjabonándose el pelo.

Ichigo le miró de reojo debajo de la ducha.

—Ya, ya lo sé —dijo el mismo que había dicho que no hacia falta ganar—. Ganaremos capitán, ya lo verás.

Acabaron de ducharse e iban saliendo con una toalla enrollada en la cadera y secándose con otra. Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras se vestían. Sobre la nueva película que acababan de estrenar, sobre un tatuaje nuevo que se había hecho uno de ellos, sobre algunas de las chicas que habían venido ese mismo día a verlos al entreno, etc. Los únicos que no decían nada eran Ichigo y Kaien. Los demás se dieron cuenta pero no quisieron preguntar nada. Lo bueno era que las cosas entre ellos en la cancha habían mejorado.

Fueron acabando de vestirse y empezaron a irse del gimnasio, dejando a los que no se hablaban aún en el vestuario. Ichigo volvió a mirar a Kaien después de abrocharse la camisa del uniforme. Keigo les había contado que la novia del capitán de baloncesto ahora estaba libre. Que lo había dejado con él, según le habían dicho, porque a él le gustaba otra chica.

Cuando sus amigos se le habían quedado mirando, seguramente pensando que algo tenía que ver con la pelea que tuvo con él en el pasillo, se hizo el sueco. Y, aunque en un principio pensó que le daba igual y que le estaba bien empleado por haberse metido donde no le llamaban, después ya no lo sentía igual. Le sabía mal, de verdad.

—Siento… —empezó a hablar Ichigo sentándose y atándose los zapatos— que tu novia te haya dejado.

Kaien se sorprendió que le hablara y más para decirle eso. Le miró en silencio para ver si era una burla pero al observar que seguía atándose los zapatos, entendió que se lo decía sinceramente.

—¿Cómo no iba a dejarme? —dijo el moreno sentándose en el banquillo enfrente de su taquilla, en otra pared distinta a la de Ichigo—. Soy un mierda. No me merezco a alguien como ella.

—Llevabais mucho tiempo saliendo ¿verdad?

—Tres años —le respondió enseguida metiendo los pies directamente en sus zapatos sin ni siquiera desabrocharlos—. Me encantaría tener una máquina del tiempo tío, para volver hacia atrás y no joderla.

Ichigo se puso la chaqueta y el abrigo mirándole ya de pie.

—Si llevabais tres años, no creo que ella te haya olvidado tan rápido ni te haya dejado de querer. Ve y habla con ella, ten detalles y paciencia. Ya verás como con el tiempo volvéis —le dijo antes de cerrar su taquilla y echarse la cartera al hombro.

El moreno le observó caminar hacia la salida. Ya podía haber pasado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero ese chico con el pelo naranja y que estaba ahí solo por dinero, era el que seguía cayéndole mejor de todo el equipo.

—Gracias, Ichigo.

Éste se volteó con su característico ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por seguir dándome estos consejos como un amigo cuando yo no lo he sido.

Ichigo suspiró.

—Lo que pasa es yo te entiendo —le dijo, pero al ver que el capitán arrugó la frente sin saber a que se refería esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Entiendo que te guste Rukia.

Kaien bufó pero no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto en su rostro y le siguió el rollo.

—El problema es que no soy su tipo —se levantó y se puso la chaqueta mirándolo de reojo sin hacer desaparecer la mueca—. Creo que le gustan más gilipollas que yo.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta mostrándole el dedo corazón.

—Pues nos vemos mañana, gilipollas.

Kaien sonrió más abiertamente cuando éste se fue.

El pelinaranja salió por la puerta principal del instituto cerrándose bien el abrigo. Ya era casi de noche, señal que los días duraban menos, y el frío había aumentado. Sacó su móvil y vió que tenía un mensaje de Rukia, que se lo había mandado hace media hora.

**'Estoy con Nell tomando un café enfrente de la galería, te acuerdas de la dirección? Pásate si quieres después del entreno.'**

.

* * *

.

Nell y Rukia salieron de la cafetería, abrigándose más, después de haber estado en el establecimiento con calefacción.

—Vaya… quien iba a decir que Ichigo tenía diecisiete años —dijo Nell.

—Ya, a mi también me sorprendió —contó Rukia, pensando que había sido buena idea contárselo para que no se quedara sorprendida cuando lo viera con el uniforme.

—¿No habías quedado con él en la cafetería? —le preguntó la peliverde.

—Sí pero esta es la calle que baja del instituto. Estoy segura de que vendrá por aquí. Además tú ya tienes que irte a casa para ducharte y arreglarte ¿no?

—Sí, tengo el coche aparcado por aquí cerca.

Caminaron un rato corto cuando la morena le vio acercarse con su cartera al hombro. Notó como sus nervios se alteraron, como si hubieran estado durmiendo todo el rato y al verle se despertaran. Inquieta pero a la vez expectante por como iba avanzar esta extraña relación. Lo que le encantaba era que no sabía como actuar y eso era, básicamente, lo que quería y necesitaba. Dejarse llevar sin tener que meditarlo.

Cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca, no podían quitarse los ojos de encima. Nell se paró y se quedó observando como Rukia avanzaba a él inconscientemente y él la sonreía. Era como estar viendo una película o una obra de teatro.

Ichigo al llegar donde estaba ella le pasó el brazo que tenía libre por los hombros y la aproximó hacia su cuerpo, agachándose. Rukia le abrazó por la cintura y se miraron a los ojos a centimetros de distancia con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de hacerlas desaparecer en un beso suave.

Nell contuvo el aliento y los miraba sin pestañear para no perderse ningún detalle. Le encantaba la forma en la que la mano de Ichigo le agarraba el hombro de manera posesiva y masculina para que no se separara de él y la forma en la que Rukia echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se ponía de puntillas para no soltarse de ese beso.

—Que envidia, yo quiero un beso así… —susurró Nell haciendo un mohín con la boca.

Estos al escucharla salieron de la burbuja que habían creado y terminaron el beso. Se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y velados antes de que se soltaran del todo.

—Perdona Nell —dijo Ichigo acercándose para abrazarla a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo estás?

La peliverde le sonrió coqueta.

—Yo muy bien ahora que te veo. Si quieres puedes saludarme como a Rukia, no tengo ningún problema —bromeó haciendo que los dos jóvenes se rieran.

—No creo que a Rukia le hiciera mucha gracia —dijo Ichigo mirando a la morena.

—No me haría ninguna —soltó ésta cruzando los brazos intentando parecer molesta pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

—¿Por qué no os venís al bar un rato? —preguntó Nell.

—Claro, para que te mire a ti todo el rato ahora que no estoy yo, ¿no?

Nell se tapó la boca con una mano fingiendo estar indignada.

—¿Has visto lo que me ha dicho, Ichigo? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mi? —se acercó a él y le susurró algo pero lo bastante alto para que ella tambien lo oyera—. Ten cuidadito, que esta chica parecerá muy mona pero araña.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Rukia riendo al igual que Nell—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo soy muy pacífica.

—Ya lo sé que araña —dijo Ichigo que había estado observando la entrañable amistad que tenían esas dos. Notó como las dos dejaron de reirse y le miraron. Sonrió de lado con picardía—. Tengo la espalda llena de sus arañazos para demostrarlo.

—¡Serás descerebrado! —le dijo Rukia dándole un puñetazo en el vientre y haciendo que se doblara solo un poco por la fuerza de la morena.

Nell estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Es genial! ¡Eres de los míos! —le puso la mano delante para que chocara con ella.

Rukia bufó al verlos.

—Ahí os quedáis los dos, me voy —se despidió la morena y empezó a caminar calle arriba.

Ichigo la observó antes de volverse hacia Nell.

—Yo tambien me voy, no vaya a ser que se me escape.

Nell sonrió encantada con esa frase.

—Corre y no la dejes escapar.

Observó como éste asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba Rukia. Desde ahí vio como ella le empujó y empezó a correr tambien para alejarse de él. Le hizo gracia contemplar como Ichigo la alcanzó enseguida, cogiendola por la espalda y dando vueltas con ella. Desde donde estaba pudo alcanzar a oir la risa alegre de la morena que daba vueltas sin tocar el suelo.

Nell suspiró como quien ve a unos niños pequeños jugar. No podía estar más feliz por su amiga. Quizá no se había equivocado al pensar que podía ser Ichigo quien la sacara de ese halo de tristeza que muchas veces había visto que acompañaba a Rukia.

.

* * *

.

Byakuya había acabado de cenar y estaba en frente de la foto de su esposa como todas las noches. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando sonó el pitido de su móvil. Lo encendió y observó que eran fotografías. Las apretó para abrirlas y contempló a Rukia besando y abrazando a Kurosaki en la calle junto a otra mujer que no conocía, corriendo uno detrás del otro y como el chico la alzaba y le daba vueltas. Durante el día había estado pensando en si ya habría leído el contrato que le habían dejado en su buzón y que reacción habría tenido al leer que ya no le daba una semana sino tres días. Pero al ver esas fotos, supo que ni siquiera se habría acordado. Ese joven de pelo naranja la estaba absobiendo demasiado para su gusto.

Sin embargo, dentro de todos esos pensamientos, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la sonrisa de Rukia en casi todas esas imágenes. Dio a una y la agrandó para poder verle mejor el rostro. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cerrados.

'_¿A que mi hermana tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, Byakuya?'_

'_Sí —le respondió antes de mirar a Hisana—. Pero no más bonita que la tuya.'_

_´Ésta se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.'_

Byakuya apretó la mandíbula regresando su mirada a la fotografía de Hisana. No aguantó más y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Por eso se había separado tanto tiempo de Rukia. Compartía un gran parecido con el amor de su vida que ya no estaba con él. Y eso era demasiado doloroso.

.

* * *

.

—¿Quieres que compremos comida para llevar y cenamos en mi piso? —le preguntó Rukia.

—De acuerdo —respondió Ichigo caminando junto a ella hacia al restaurante.

Éste estaba contento después de que la morena le contara que al tío de Kaien le había gustado y que mañana mismo tendría la prueba. Estaba seguro de que la iba a contratar y se quedaría en Karakura. O es lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ya que las cosas entre ellos iban por buen camino. El hacia donde no lo sabía pero le daba igual. Solo sabía que quería estar con ella y seguir escuchando el sonido de esa risa que le había regalado antes.

Compraron la comida y salieron con las bolsas hacia el piso de ella que estaba bastante cerca. Al llegar, Rukia abrió el portal y pasaron los dos hacia dentro, aunque antes de subir por las escaleras ella se acordó de algo.

—Ichigo, ves subiendo —le dio las llaves—. Voy a mirar el buzón.

Se acercó a su buzón escuchando como Ichigo se alejaba. Al abrirlo vio inmediatamente un sobre marrón un poco más grande que las demás cartas. Ella enseguida supo que sería el contrato del que le había hablado Byakuya. El contrato que le aseguraba que él pagaría el hospital de Ukitake si ella aceptaba su trato antes de que acabara esa semana.

No quiso pensar más en el tema y agarró las pocas cartas y otro sobre que había sin parar a mirarlas y cerró el buzón dirigiéndose arriba. Al llegar, Ichigo ya había sacado la comida de las bolsas y las había colocado en la mesa de la cocina. Dejó las cartas en la mesita de enfrente del sofá y se quitó el abrigo al igual que había hecho él.

Sacaron los cubiertos y los vasos y empezaron a cenar antes de que se enfriara. Hablando de cómo le había ido el instituto, el entreno, ella le enseñó el folleto de la galería… La conversación fluía, cómodos el uno con el otro, mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, disfrutando de la mútua compañía en aquel piso tan pequeño pero con el ambiente tan confortable.

—¿Así que en diciembre empezáis el campeonato de baloncesto? —le preguntó Rukia.

—Sí —le respondió Ichigo—. Por lo visto vendrán ojeadores del equipo nacional y todos están ansiosos y deseando de que se fijen en ellos.

—Quizá se fijan en ti.

—Espero que no. No me interesa jugar profesionalmente. Ya sabes que yo solo estoy ahí para ganar dinero y ahorrarlo para irme a vivir solo cuando empiece la universidad —le recordó y observó como ella asentía—. Me gustaría más que se fijaran en los demás… sobretodo en Kaien. Creo que alguna vez me contó que ese era su sueño.

—¿Estás bien con él después de la pelea que tuvisteis?

Ichigo acabó su comida y suspiró.

—No del todo. Pero agradezco de verdad que te haya ayudado al contarte lo de su tío y me sabe mal que su novia y él lo hayan dejado.

Rukia acabó de beber lo que le quedaba en su vaso y arrugó la frente.

—¿Tenía novia?

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

—No —respondió la morena levantándose para llevar los platos ya vacíos al fregadero—. Entiendo que su novia le haya dejado. No puede ir peleándose por ahí por otra chica y pretender que eso no le moleste. ¿Cómo sería si fuese al revés? Estoy segura de que él también la hubiera dejado o por lo menos enfadarse con ella.

Ichigo también se levantó y ayudó a recoger.

—Bueno dejemos de hablar de Kaien —le soltó poniéndose a su lado y dejando en el fregadero los vasos. Observó de reojo como Rukia levantó una ceja.

—Pero si has sacado tú el tema.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos serio.

—Pues yo lo corto.

La morena relajó el rostro y estuvo a punto de dejar que un lado de sus labios se levantara. En los días pasados quizá le hubiera molestado ese comentario pero ahora le hacía gracia.

—Que celosín eres, fresita.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño y se giró hacia la nevera donde había guardado antes de que ella subiera el postre que se había comprado. Un yogur líquido de chocolate en un vaso mediano de plástico. Ella no había querido nada.

—Yo no soy celoso, enana —murmuró sentándose en la silla y empezando a comer.

La morena se mordió los labios para no reir y se acercó a él pasando los brazos por sus hombros y apoyando la barbilla en el hueco de su cuello.

—No tendrías motivos para estarlo —le susurró en el oído—. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Ichigo sonrió levemente por el lado en el que no estaba ella ya que no quería que se diera cuenta que con solo esas palabras ya le tenía alterado.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —le preguntó alzando el vaso para cambiar de tema—. Coge una cuchara y lo pruebas. Me has dicho que no te gustaba el chocolate pero ya verás como te gusta.

Rukia le escuchó sabiendo porque lo estaba haciendo. Bien, pensó. Ella tenía ganas de jugar. Sin separarse de él ni un milímetro y notando como Ichigo ladeaba un poco la cabeza para poder verla, metió un poco el dedo en el yogur y se lo llevó a la boca.

Ichigo tragó duro apretando la mandíbula. La corriente que había llegado a su miembro fue difícil de obviar.

—Mmm —le miró de reojo—. Sí que está bueno, sí.

El pelinaranja dejó de mirarla e intentó seguir como si nada. Sí creía que con eso bastaba, le estaba subestimando. Quería que siguiera intentándolo.

—Pues haberte comprado uno, este es mío.

—No seas malo, fresita. Compártelo conmigo.

—Pues utiliza una cuchara.

—Me gusta más así —le susurró y volvió a meter el dedo en el yogur, solo que esta vez no se lo llevó a la boca sino que lo puso en el cuello bronceado del joven.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y abrió un poco los labios para dejar escapar el aliento cuando sintió la suave lengua de Rukia lamerle la piel. Notó de nuevo el frío chocolate y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que pasara su dedo por ahí.

La morena lamió todo el recorrido del dulce líquido apreciando los jadeos que salían de aquella garganta. Gracias a que él había echado la cabeza hacia atrás pudo pasar la lengua por la nuez de Adán, escuchando como Ichigo soltó un pequeño gruñido por eso.

—Podemos acabarnos el postre en la cama, Ichigo.

El pelinaranja entreabrió los ojos y la miró de reojo. A esa mujer que en un segundo conseguía perturbarlo. Se recriminó ser tan fácil pero le era imposible controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Todo esto ya iba más allá. No solo sentía deseo sino tambien necesidad. La necesitaba.

Rukia sintió esos cálidos ojos velados en los suyos y se acumuló en su bajo vientre junto al sabor de esa piel, al aroma que desprendía, a los jadeos que había escuchado, al bulto que empezaba a apreciar en el pantalón del uniforme, a la fuerza del cuerpo que podía tocar por encima de la camisa blanca… ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que llegaría a excitarse tanto con un chico tres años menor sin ni siquiera tocarla o besarla?

—¿Tanto te ha gustado? —le preguntó con voz bajita para no romper el ambiente tenso pero tan estimulante que se había formado. Observó que ella asentía y pegaba más los pechos a sus hombros. Ichigo volvió a cerrar los ojos y disfrutó del roce de los pezones de Rukia a través de las tres telas que lo separaban de ellos—. Dijiste que no te gustaba el dulce.

—Mis gustos pueden cambiar —le contestó con el mismo tono de voz. Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Además, el chocolate solo no me gusta tanto como puesto en tu piel.

Ichigo no pudo quedarse más sentado y se levantó despacio. Se puso delante de ella y se agachó un poco para sujetarla de los muslos para alzarla. Rukia le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas y se pegó lo más que pudo a su torso. Se miraban a los ojos respirando el aliento del otro de tan cerca como estaban, rozando sus labios pero sin llegar a besarse, haciendo que sus cuerpos se fueran calentando más y más a cada momento.

Él alargó la mano y agarró el vaso de chocolate y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación. Rukia con el pie apagó la luz de la cocina dejando todo a oscuras, con la luz de la ventanas iluminando.

Llegaron a la habitacion y sin prisas dejó el postre en la mesita de noche y la tumbó en la cama con él encima, haciendo que Rukia jadeara al notar, en esa posicion, la ereccion de Ichigo entre sus piernas.

—¿Ya estás así? —le preguntó encantada, hundiendo sus finos dedos entre el cabello naranja. Definitivamente, Ichigo estaba muy bien proporcionado.

—Como tú me has puesto, Rukia —le contestó antes de cubrir su boca con la suya.

Se besaron con hambre y desenfreno, comiéndose y enredando sus lenguas como si fuera la última vez que tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se giraron haciendo que la morena estuviera arriba, a horcajadas, y, sin dejar de besarse, ésta fue desabrochando la camisa de Ichigo y acariciando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Se separó de sus labios para poder gemir ya que el ojimiel la sujetaba del trasero y la apretaba a su entrepierna.

—Mmm… Ichigo…

Éste sonrió travieso dejando de apretarla para quitarse la camisa desabrochada y lanzarla por algún lugar de la habitación, sin pensar siquiera en lo arrugada que la tendría para el día siguiente. Ella hizo lo mismo con su sueter y el sujetador. La oscuridad de la habitacion con la luz que entraba por la ventana hacía todo más estimulante.

Rukia agarró el vaso y le vertió un poco en el pecho. Lo extendió con los dedos haciendo dibujos sin ninguna forma en especial y empezó a lamer esa dulce piel, acariciando con sus manos los fuertes abdominales y los oblicuos. El cuerpo de Ichigo y sus jadeos eran como un afrodisíaco para ella, mucho más que el chocolate que estaba comiendo.

Sin llegar a limpiarle del todo sintió como el ojimiel pasó las manos por debajo de sus brazos e hizo que cambiaran de posición y poniéndose él encima. Dejó que hiciera lo mismo con ella. Que le echara un poco de chocolate por el pecho y empezara a lamerla.

—Es mejor chocolate que he probado —dijo Ichigo entre lametones. La agarró por la cintura y la puso boca abajo sin ningún esfuerzo. Escuchó el gemido de sorpresa de Rukia antes de ponerle lo último que quedaba en el vaso por la espalda.

La morena curvó los dedos de los pies al sentir como los dedos de Ichigo extendían el dulce por toda la columna para después pasar su lengua notando el peso de su masculino cuerpo en el trasero, haciendo que su sexo se apretara a la cama.

—¡Ahh! Ichigo… —lloriqueó Rukia sujetando fuerte la almohada.

—Dime —susurró con la voz entrecortada, masajeándole los glúteos y sintiendo como su miembro dolía deseando salir de la prisión de la ropa.

—No puedo… más. Se acabó el postre.

Ichigo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella, con la mandona que tenía debajo de él. El olor del chocolate, el dulce sabor en sus lenguas, la poca luz del lugar, las ganas de unirse fisicamente… todo estaba siendo demasiado perturbador.

Se levantó de la cama y le bajó los pantalones junto a las braguitas antes de desabrocharse su propio pantalón y poder bajarselo, al igual que el boxer. Suspiró de alivio al liberar su erección y observó como Rukia le contemplaba aún boca abajo y levantaba sus caderas intencionadamente, apoyando sus rodillas al colchón, incitándolo.

—Oh Rukia —le pasó las manos por el interior de los muslos apreciando el temblor en ellos—. ¿Quieres matarme?

—Te necesito —gimió al sentir los dedos masculinos en su húmedo sexo.

—Yo también —dijo Ichigo colocándose detrás de ella de rodillas y dirigiendo su miembro a donde estaban sus dedos.

Los dos gimieron de placer cuando la penetró de golpe. Rukia agarraba con fuerza la almohada sollozando de gusto al sentir el roce y la fricción al empezar a embestirla, llegando hasta el final en cada estocada. Ichigo se sujetaba firmemente a las femeninas y suaves caderas mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez con decisión.

—¡Más! —gritó Rukia para que la almohada no tapara su voz—. ¡Más!

—Rukia… —habló Ichigo entre gruñidos echando hacia atrás la cabeza y penetrándola más rápido. Se le escaparon palabras sin pensarlas—. No te vayas…

La morena le escuchó pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el miembro de Ichigo llenándola. Su mente era incapaz de unir más de una palabra junta y que tuviera un significado coherente, sin embargo, le había encantado escucharle decírselo otra vez. Que no quería que se fuera.

Siguió embistiéndola, experimentando como las paredes del interior de Rukia lo apretaban como queriendo encerrarlo para ella sola, haciendo que en poco tiempo más los dos llegaran al final de tanto placer. Gimieron el nombre del otro al saborear el arrebatador orgasmo que los atravesó el cuerpo entero.

El pelinaranja salió de dentro de ella y se estiró boca arriba a su lado, respirando agitado pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estar con Rukia era la gloria. No tenía que pensar, solo dejarse llevar. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y lo que vio le hizo aún más feliz. Seguía boca abajo, con el rostro hacia él y los ojos cerrados pero con otra sonrisa como la suya.

—Rukia…

—¿Mm?

Ichigo acercó una mano a la cara de ella y le acarició con el dorso del dedo indice la suave mejilla.

—Quédate conmigo —le susurró observando como Rukia entreabría los ojos y le miraba—. No me dejes solo.

La morena sintió como su corazón se volvió a saltar un latido. Eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho aquella noche cuando la habían despedido y él la había traído a su piso. No supo que decir, aunque la leve sonrisa de Ichigo le indicó que no hacia falta que ella dijera nada. Se movió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se puso encima de él, juntando sus labios en un beso sosegado y tranquilo.

Cuando se separaron se miraron sonrientes.

—Estás pegajoso, fresita —le dijo Rukia paseando los dedos por su cuello.

—Tú tambien, enana —le correspondió acariciándole la espalda.

Observaron la boca del otro y las volvieron a juntar, pensando a la vez que si quería esa noche detenerse y dejar de contar el tiempo, podía hacerlo perfectamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pensar que es la primera parte de un capítulo entero :)

La relación entre Ichigo y Rukia ha dado un paso inconfundible, ¿notáis el cambio? De como estaban cuando se conocieron hasta ahora. Ese quédate conmigo de Ichigo ¿qué pensáis? ¿Empiezan a sentir más cosas? ¿El qué? Contarme :D

¿Y lo de Kaien? Parece que está decidido a dejar en paz a Ichigo y Rukia e intentar recuperar a su novia. Senna en cambio... ha dejado las fotos en el buzón de Rukia, ¿qué pensáis de eso? ¿Se enfadara Rukia y lo dejara con Ichigo?

A Kensei le ha gustado Rukia pero ¿la contratará? ¿Se podrá quedar en Karakura o se tendrá que ir? ¿Le dirá que sí al trato de Byakuya?

Estoy nerviosa por saber si os ha gustado el capítulo, el lemon, todo en conjunto jeje Comentarme para saberlo :D Cuando tenga acabada la segunda parte la subiré :)

¡Hasta luego! ¡Abrazos y besos!


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 UP

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**¡EL CAPÍTULO 14 YA ESTÁ EN EL BLOG!**

Como veo que no mucha gente tiene Twitter (aunque es la mejor manera, también me podéis seguir en Google + o en Tumblr ichirukistories), vamos a hacer una cosa ¿a ver qué os parece?

Cuando suba un capítulo nuevo en el blog avisaré por aquí para que os sea más sencillo. No sé cuanto tardará Fanfiction en darse cuenta de esto xD Pero lo intentaré jajaja

Eso sí, me gustaría tener vuestro apoyo y que me comentaseis en el **...-¡BLOG!****-...** y **¡NO AQUÍ!**

Puedo ver la gente que lee la historia y no se parece en nada al número de gente que me comenta (a ellos sí que les gusta mi historia y me lo demuestran 0/0). Así que... para que todo esto funcione y yo siga avisando por aquí para que sea más sencillo para vosotros, me tenéis que comentar please! No hace falta que sea largo, con una frase me vale, alguna crítica (siempre desde el respeto claro jaja).

Lo que yo quiero es saber lo que os parece la historia, si os está gustando, si hay algo que tengo que mejorar (seguramente), quiero seguir aprendiendo y quiero seguir motivada para poder continuar esta historia :D

Si veo que leéis el capítulo (que tanto esfuerzo pongo para escribirlo) y luego yo no recibo nada... pues no me darán ganas de poner el mismo esfuerzo o más en escribir el siguiente. Esto es así, no hay más xD

Sé que hay mucha gente detrás de la pantalla que les gusta mi historia pero que no se atreven o no quieren o les da pereza escribirme algo jajaja pero pensar que yo no soy adivina y que lo único que pienso si hacéis eso es que no os gusta esta historia.

**¡Tengo muchas ganas de continuar STRIPTEASE pero quiero continuarla con vosotros a mi lado y para vosotros!**

¡Nos leemos en el blog! Espero que os guste el capítulo :D

www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com. es


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 UP!

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Como hoy es Viernes ya sabéis que toca :D ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE STRIPTEASE!

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA DECISIÓN (Tercera Parte)**

Último capítulo de la temporada ^^ Espero vuestros comentarios para que me digáis que os ha parecido y si os gusta la idea de un nuevo capítulo cada viernes, comentarme en el blog! ;)

Seguirme en mis redes sociales para que podamos estar todos más en contacto y para que podamos hablar entre nosotros, os espero IchiRukistas 3

Nos leemos allí, un abrazo!

www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com


	16. ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!

¡Hola a todos!

No sé si os habréis acordado pero ayer fue Viernes y como cada Viernes actualicé la historia en el blog :) ¡Subí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada!

Quiero aprovechar para deciros que me he hecho un instagram (**Ichigorukiastories**). Allí pondré las actualizaciones del blog e imágenes de Bleach y de IchiRuki por supuesto. Creo que es la red social del momento y estoy segura de que os gustará más seguirme por ahí ^^

También os voy a decir que esta será la última vez que avise por fanfiction. Me gustaría que poco a poco se formase un grupo entre nosotros donde pudiéramos interactuar y desde aquí no se puede hacer. Junto a esto, deciros que estoy triste que muchos simplemente leáis y paséis de dejarme comentario o de hablarme para decirme que os ha parecido el capítulo o que participéis en el blog. Quiero recordar que los comentarios animan mucho a la persona que escribe ^^ y sin ellos nos deprimimos y pensamos que no os gusta. Por eso muchos de los autores, a parte de otras cosas de la vida, dejan las historias a medias. Si no queréis que eso pase con 'Striptease' escribirme xDD

**Cada comentario sube un +1 las ganas de escribir y de traeros historias nuevas :D**

Dicho esto, vuelvo a decir que si utilizáis el móvil, para que podáis ver mejor la página, las encuestas, los iconos de las redes sociales, el menú y todo... ir a la parte de abajo y apretar 'ver versión web' y así os será más fácil.

Bueno, espero que os guste el CAPÍTULO 16, a ver que pasará con nuestra parejita de aquí en adelante 3

www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com

**Twitter: ichirukistories**

**Google plus: Natalia Croft**

**Instagram: ichigorukiastories**

¡Nos leemos en el blog! Chaooo :D


	17. RETO ONESHOTS

**¡Hola Ichirukistas!**

¿Queréis participar en el reto de OneShots de Septiembre? Pasaros por el blog para leer más información :D

Espero que os apuntéis :)

www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com

Besos ^^


	18. ¡Nuevos cambios!

**¡Hola IchiRukistas!**

No sé si habréis leído las nuevas noticias que he puesto en el blog pero lo pondré por aquí también :)

Como me gustaría ir sabiendo sobre la gente que lee mi historia o que visita el blog para leer las otras historias o los OneShot que subo, y veo que la mayoría no se atreve a dejar comentario jajaja (no sé porqué xD), voy a hacer cambios en la publicación de Striptease.

Las personas que estén suscritas al blog podrán leer el nuevo capítulo el día que toque, los que no lo estén lo leerían la otra semana.

Quedaría así para el próximo capítulo:

**SUSCRITOS**\- NUEVO CAPÍTULO 6 DE SEPTIEMBRE

**NO SUSCRITOS**\- NUEVO CAPÍTULO 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE

Espero poder ir sabiendo de los lectores fantasmas ^^ Porqué la verdad es que me haría ilusión saber de vosotros :D

Acordaros de votar en la encuesta para el OneShot del 1 de Septiembre antes de que se termine el tiempo jejeje

www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com

¡Nos leemos! Besos!


End file.
